The Dragon Emperor of the New World
by nolalothcaragascint1
Summary: [Overlord AU/Canon Divergence. No Ainz or Nazarick] Guild Master Tiberius of the Sanguine Dragons has spent the last 12 years adventuring throughout the nine worlds of YGGDRASIL. But now the game servers are shutting down. What happens when he inadvertently remains behind during the shut down? How will Tiberius react when finds himself in a New World?
1. Foreword

_Summary,_

Ryota Ishii better known as Tiberius, Guild Master of The Sanguine Dragons, has spent the last twelve years leading his guild on their journeys through the nine worlds of the DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL. But now those times are drawing to a close. This night at the stroke of midnight the game's servers will be shut down for good marking the end of an era. It is on this last day that the guild has come together a final time to bid farewell to friends and to the game they had shared so much in. As Tiberius spends his last moments reminiscing about the past he inadvertently remains behind when the shut down comes.

Now after Tiberius awakens and finds himself unable to log out a new truth dawns on him. He is no longer in the virtual world of YGGDRASIL and instead finds himself in an unknown world. Luckily for him, it seems his guild base has also made the transition. Yet it is not without its alterations as Tiberius realizes that the guild's NPC inhabitants have come to life since the transference.

Now, what will Tiberius do as he deals with the ramifications? But more so how will the inhabitants of the New World react to these new arrivals?

* * *

_Foreword,_

The Overlord series of light novels by author Kugane Maruyama is fun and interesting. Within the novels, Maruyama does a good job creating the world giving us plenty of details of its history and its inhabitants.

As with many stories of the isekai genre, Overlord is something of a power fantasy.

As typical with things of this genre a person gets whisked away to some other world where it's discovered they possess some extraordinary power. Or they have some kind of special destiny to save the world.

This fits in well with people's fantasies. I mean I have little doubt that many people who've played a game, watched a film/show, or read a book/comic hasn't at some point fantasized about it. Who hasn't thought about how cool would it be to take part in the story and go on some grand adventure? Of course, none of us who have done so has ever thought of popping into said story as just another random background character. No, we fantasize about what it would be like to travel the lands as one of the heroes, or perhaps take up the role of a powerful villain.

Ainz himself more or less follows that. In his world, he was a nobody, just another salaryman slaving away for a soulless corporation. Yet within the game of YGGDRASIL, he is a powerful member of a high ranking guild. Here he was somebody but still didn't stand out a great deal amongst the plethora of players.

Yet after finding himself transported into the New World, he is one of a kind. Practically a superman, and in some ways he may as well be a deity.

So I too decided to try my hand at writing a story set within the Overlord setting.

Now originally I went with the fittingly dubbed "Momonga & Me" style story. It seemed simple enough, just toss my character into the Overlord story and see how it goes. However, this was more difficult than I had thought. Rather quickly it became a balancing act between Ainz and my own creation. How should I place my OC in events without taking away from Ainz? How do I resolve conflicts between them? These and other issues got me to abandon the idea and move on to another idea altogether.

So I came upon the next idea, leave out Ainz all together from the story.

Under this idea, I would have my character taking charge of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yet again I ran aground of problems. The main dilemma here was the intrinsic differences between my character and Ainz. Because of this he would find some of the NPC's undesirable and would disapprove of their actions and behaviors. So I would end up altering the NPCs personalities to be more suitable. So I gave up on this idea as I found myself altering them so much they were no longer the Nazarick NPCs.

On the other hand, that failed attempt served to inspire the creation of the current form of the story.

In this version, I did away with Nazarick as a whole and instead replace them with my creations. Seeing as Nazarick and its inhabitants were used as a template for me certain similarities are to be expected.

I have also made the decision to keep the location for guild bases in the same area. The main reason for this for the narrative's sake since the majority of the events are centered in this region.

There will be a disparity between the events of this story and the events that were experienced by Ainz. Yet some events shall still occur as they were more reliant on the actions of parties outside Nazarick. As an example: the Sunlight Scripture attack on Carne Village is something that would happen no matter what as that was setup before the arrival. The same can be said for the attack on E-Rantel by the undead with Clemintine and Khajiit as the pair had planned to this. The only thing that Ainz did was be there to mess up their plans.

Now the outcomes from these events may be the same, but the actions taken to get there can be markedly different.

This is something my old literary teacher referred to as the Broken Window Scenario. For clarification what this means is two scenarios can arrive at the same conclusion through different means.

Example: You're at home and hear a glass shatter in another room. Entering the room you find the window broken and a baseball lying on the floor. Now there a number of ways this could happen.

Scenario A) a group of children were playing with the ball when it went astray from them and broke your window.

Scenario B) the breaking of the window was not an accident as the ball was thrown out of spite.

Two different situations with distinctly dissimilar actions occur and yet the equivalent conclusion is achieved.

In regards to the settings of YGGDRASIL and the New World, Murayama has done well with providing us with a plethora of interesting details. However, there are many areas where information is sorely lacking leaving us to only speculate about it. Whether it's about various races, creatures, items & artifacts, or magic these are all subjects that have gaps to be filled. Because of these holes in the lore I, like many others, have been forced to improvise for the sake of the story. Thankfully there are countless works of fantasy to draw from. I tended to draw from sources like Dungeons & Dragons, Pathfinder, the Elder Scrolls, Warcraft and other similar works. So don't be too surprised if you see terms, species, spells or items that might be taken from these sources.

Now I know that not all will care for a story that does not include the likes of Ainz and the rest of the gang from Nazarick. I accept this, and if so, I would encourage you to peruse the site and I'm sure you could find something to better fit what your like. In that line I would also encourage you to read the official Overlord light novels. But I do hope that those that do take the time to continue reading will enjoy it.


	2. Prelude

Prelude

Something Ends, Something Begins

In the distance, the sun had begun to touch the horizon. The once bright blue sky now taking on hues of purple, deep orange, and red as day gave way to night. Still, much of the fertile basin could be seen with great clarity. The farmer's fields filled with golden wheat and their small hamlet just beyond. Upon the trade road, a few strangling caravans were carrying out their routine shipments of goods. Seated at the end of the road a major port city stood awaiting those travelers. Usually bustling place full of activity now a distinct lack of such commotion. To any observer, this sunset wouldn't seem particularly unusual, just another mundane occurrence of the world. But the sunset held new meaning this night.

It was the herald of the end. This sunset would mark the final nightfall for the worlds of YGGDRASIL.

YGGDRASIL.

The game of choice for the many gamers who subscribed to Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games. Or DMMO-RPG for short.

It was a game that made use of a Neural-nano interface game console to truly immerse players in the game's virtual world.

Almost from launch YGGDRASIL was very fondly looked upon. For its twelve years of life, the game had been a second home for countless players. Some players went on to create entire lives through their virtual avatars as they explored the myriad of diverse avenues opened by YGGDRASIL's comprehensive character creation.

The game's 700+ races available for players to choose from was just the tip of the veritable iceberg. The real meat of YGGDRASIL's attraction was the job-class systems. Consisting of over 2,000 different classes, including numerous prestige classes. There were even a number of hidden classes that were obscured behind equally ill-defined prerequisites.

Altogether there were copious permutations available for players to explore.

Just about anything was a possibility from the classic adventurer and explorer builds who sought renown and glory as they journeyed across the landscape in search of the unknown. Combat orientated players were common enough. In particular, were individuals who specialized in player versus player –PvP– style combat. These players competed against one another in anything from simple duels to glorious sponsored tournaments with a wide assortment of valuable prizes to be won.

Such character builds were common enough. But some players weren't content with the status quo and decided instead to take on far more unique and specialized classes.

Classes such as Master Chef, they were players which specialized in the culinary arts and traveled the lands of YGGDRASIL seeking the finest ingredients to fashion the most delectable cuisine the world had ever seen.

Alchemists who hunted for the rarest of reagents to brew elixirs of extraordinary might.

Craftsmen that spent their time experimenting with materials gathered from the farthest reaches to fabricate items of unparalleled skill.

Sorcerers and wizards which coveted magical knowledge as they generated wondrous enchanted items and crafted spells.

To even simple bards, scribes that recorded YGGDRASIL's lore and the shared history of its players.

All were examples of the level of freedom the developers had granted YGGDRASIL's player base.

It was this freedom.

Freedom to craft their avatar, to tailor just about every aspect –clothing, armour, weaponry, and many other cosmetic details– to their liking and write their own stories that was so sought-after by its players.

With this power to shape their destinies so to speak, players would make their way through the nine worlds of YGGDRASIL: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim. All along the way uncovering the rich histories of the worlds and delving into the story that had been crafted.

With all this going for it, YGGDRASIL quickly rose into prominence.

Yet now after these many years, the game's developers had decided that YGGDRASIL had run its course. That there no more stories left to tell, and the story of YGGDRASIL had reached its end. All this rich history would soon be wiped away at the stroke of midnight like the tide washes clean the sands of the beach.

It was this information that weighed on the mind of the figure standing upon the clifftop overlook.

He was of the Dragonoid race standing a little less than eight-foot-tall, over eight and a half if one were to include the horns. Overall his body was humanoid in shape covered with golden scales and possessing a large muscular physique. His head possessed a striking resemblance to the great prehistoric reptiles, the dinosaurs. Primarily he bore a resemblance to something along the lines of an Allosaurus. His reptilian muzzle was powerfully built and filled with rows of serrated dagger-like teeth. The tips of some of these teeth could be seen protruding passed his lips, even when his mouth was closed. His eyes bore a vertical slit pupil instead of the rounded mammalian style. Around them an iris of fiery red-orange that shone with a metallic glint. These features made his eyes appear ablaze as if lit by some inner inferno. Above his eyes, the scales were thicker and more swept creating an almost spiny crest-like appearance to his brows. These heavily scaled ridges swept backward to meld with a pair of smooth silver horns with black tips, pointing up and back from the head roughly twelve inches long. From his shoulders, a pair of bat-like wings sprouted. Their size seemingly smaller in their folded resting-state yet could unfurl large enough to easily carry him aloft. Behind him, a tail hung, its thick base situated where a human's tailbone would be. It stretched out almost as long as he was tall ending in a bullwhip-like tip allowing for quick movements. Legs showcased their animalistic heritage with their digitigrade stance and reptilian feet with three large main toes that splayed out and a smaller fourth hind toe. All were equipped with strong, sharp talons.

Contrasting the colour of his scales he was adorned in a set of dark silver plate armour made from rare YGGDRASIL ore called Star Silver. It was an ore that was said to be one of YGGDRASIL's extraordinarily rare prismatic ores. Furthermore, the armour had been enhanced placing it on the tier of divine class gear. Beyond that its appearance had been customized to the wearer's tastes.

The pauldrons were crafted to look like the head of a large wolf had come to rest upon each shoulder. Their canine snouts extended down to cover the overlapping scale-shaped plates of the upper arm. The detailing of each head was exquisite with the look of windswept fur captured in the metallic surface. Each of the heads wore a different expression from its twin. The wolf's head on the left was calm, almost serene, with open eyes and perked ears. Its partner was the direct opposite with its lips curled in a vicious snarl revealing its fangs, eyes squinting, and ears swept back in a threatening display. The armour's plates were designed to be reminiscent of scales. This was achieved by applying a simple scale pattern to the plates themselves. Yet in some places, chiefly in the upper arms and legs, it was made of actual overlapping scale-shaped plates. The armour even extended the length of his tail, sheltering it beneath a trail of interlinked segments of silvery metal for flexibility. As for his feet, the armour came down his shin to only cover the main body of his foot and leaving his scaled toes exposed.

Upon close inspection of the surface of the armour, delicate scrollwork could be seen covering the majority. The intricate engraving was inlaid with white gold as part of a runic enchantment placed upon the armour to buff its wearer's stats. The final addition was a fine scarlet cape emblazoned with the top-down view of a dragon skull with a pair of stylized angelic wings.

"Hey, Tiberius," a voice broke the stillness.

At the sound of his name the draconic player pulled his attention away from the landscape before him. Turning around his gaze fell upon the cluster of players that had amassed in the grassy field atop his perch.

Without needing to think he recognized these individuals. For they were not just mere players, but his fellow guildmates of The Sanguine Dragons.

"What are you doing out here?" a masculine voice emanated from the leader of the group.

It was the individual named, Charming Rock.

So-called for two main points.

His voice was smooth and elegant as if its owner had spent many hours learning the art of refined mannerisms. The second was his distinctive character appearance. His avatar stood on the order of six feet tall with a rugged build adorned in a formal looking business suit. Though he appeared human from a distance up close it was clear he was not. For the entirety of his left side was not but rough-hewn stone rather than flesh. It was this distinctive feature that marked him as a member of the race of Half-golems.

"I was feeling a bit nostalgic so I figured I'd do one last quest, for old time's sake" Tiberius replied with an unnatural stillness to his face. "I was gonna head back to the guild to drop off the loot. But I got distracted by the view."

Communication was one of the limitations of YGGDRASIL.

Although the game offered incredible levels of detail and customization –with more added in later expansions- animations for character models were lacking in many ways. While the more human races –Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and the like– had a few basic facial expressions that players could use. The more inhuman avatars lacked such animations.

Early on in the release, YGGDRASIL's developers had addressed the matter. Their answer was simple. The time and resources required to give all the races proper facial animations was something that they were unable to go through with.

So instead the avatars of inhuman players were forced to rely on emoticons to signify emotions.

The group of players advanced till they stood only a couple of yards away from Tiberius. As the group spread out naturally Tiberius was able to look over each in turn.

There were seven of them: Charming Rock the Half-golem, Green Tea Tsunami the Arcane Ooze, Weeping Martyr the High Elf, Wiseman King the Dwarf, ArtisticSeer the Seraphim, Revenant F00L the Demilich, and Socrates Architect the Automaton.

"Oh yeah? What quest was it? Retrieving wyvern scales, collecting frost giant fangs? Oh, how about the one where you escort the soldiers to protect the princess. Or maybe slay the vampire lord?" an excitable voice rang out.

"Nothing like that," Tiberius shook his head "It was just one of the starting quests, you know taking out that pack of wolves for the farmer."

The once excitable speaker –a bandage covered high elf- seemed to gawk. "Really? That's a total noob quest! You only get like a handful of coins for that."

Tiberius seemed to ignore the comment before continuing. "So did the seven of you come to join me in watching the sunset?"

"Sorry, but no," the Arcane Ooze spoke with a soft feminine voice. The amorphous blob of ooze shimmied closer, the swirls of arcane energy within its body sparkling in the light. "The others have already logged out and we were going to as well."

"But we couldn't without saying goodbye one last time," Weeping Martyr interrupted, his once energetic tone having left him.

_Oh, it's time already._

"I can't say I blame them for heading off," the golden armoured dwarf, Wiseman King, commented. "We have been running marathon sessions these last two months and this one was no different. Heck, I could do with a good forty winks myself." The end of the statement was punctuated with a heavy yawn.

"I agree," Tiberius concurred, "These last two months have been rather chaotic for the guild. Yet look at what we were able to accomplish. We went from placing in middling four hundreds to being amongst the top twenty-five guilds still active."

At these words, the Demilich stirred.

"Yeah, yeah but our rank would be even higher if we hadn't limited ourselves to raiding only abandoned guild bases." He punctuated his statement with an emoticon of a red disgruntled face. "Hell, we probably could've made it all the way up to the top ten or even number one. Not to mention all the sweet loot we missed out on."

"Now, now Revenant. We took a vote on the matter and we all agreed to abide by the outcome," the older almost grandfatherly voice of Socrates Architect chided gently. He was an odd character.

He was probably the oldest in the guild and usually acted as the fond grandfatherly type. One of his habits was his spouting of sagely pearls of wisdom.

His avatar was an automaton designed with the emulation of an older man with a long beard and sharp features garbed in fine wizardry robes. The most striking thing was his face was made of brass and silver and hung like a mask on a simple frame. For behind that wizened face were visible clockwork mechanisms of gears, springs, and levers.

"They worked long and hard to build what they have just as we. It would be wrong of us to rob them of all they accomplished on the eve of the end. What harm has been done by allowing them to keep their glory when all are set to lose it equally."

"And besides wasn't it you who came up with the idea of going after the abandoned guild bases in the first place." Wiseman King admonished his friend with a finger shake in his direction.

Though the Demilich's facial expression remained unchanged it was clear to the group he was glaring at the dwarf. This change of demeanor served only to rouse a bout of laughter from the collective.

"Whatever," Revenant grumbled, "It's getting late and I am gonna take off."

To Tiberius, it seemed that the laughter receded as promptly as it had come. These words, this reminder of the situation did well to sober them. Silence once again descended upon the group as they stood about unmoving.

"I think I will be going as well." The words seemed to echo as one by one the others chimed in to announce their intent.

"What about you, Tiberius?" Weeping Martyr inquired displaying an emoticon of a face with a raised eyebrow denoting puzzlement.

"I'll be sticking around a while yet," the draconic player answered, "Still got to deposit the reward back at the treasury to finish the quest."

"Persevere to the end in any enterprise begun," Socrates Architect rattled off an excerpt from the guild's edicts in his usual fashion.

A soft chime rang out bringing the attention of the group back to the Half-golem. With a raise of his hand, Charming brought up his in-game console to silence the alarm.

"Well, my friends. Our time it seems draws to a close. It has been a great honour and pleasure to have the privilege of traveling with you all these many years" Charming Rock punctuated his words with a deep bow to his gathered friends.

Socrates Architect stroked a hand along the length of his firm metallic beard "Shall we say our goodbyes one final time? Perhaps we should conclude this as we have all our assemblies?"

Without a word the assembled players shifted and began to spread out forming a small circle. In practiced unison, the group extended their right arm and placed their right arm across their chest to rest a closed fist upon their left shoulder.

"Formed from many, now as one. United we stand, together we stay. Honour binds us with wisdom and strength. Through power we achieve purpose. The first, the last, the eternal Sanguine Dragons."

The words were spoken as if in a single voice but from many mouths. The words spoken their arms then lowered returning to its usual resting position.

Charming Rock was the first to log off. With one last look at his gathered comrades he sighed, the opaque in-game console reappearing before him. Then he raised his right hand and pressed something thereon and simply vanished in a flash of blue light.

The golden armoured dwarf was the next to go with a final wave. Subsequently was Green Tea Tsunami raising a jellied tendril in a similar sign of farewell. Then one by one the group's numbers dwindled until it was only two who remained.

The bandage covered High Elf and the gold scaled Dragonoid.

"It's been fun," Weeping Martyr spoke a chipper tone again returning to him. "Who knows, maybe once YGGDRASIL 2 comes out we all can pick up right where we left off."

"Yeah," the Dragonoid nodded, "I'd like that."

Then in a blink, Tiberius found himself standing alone on the escarpment once more.

For several moments he stood unmoving as he simply stared at the spot previously occupied by his friends. With a slow sigh, he turned to look back out over the horizon taking note the sun had moved even lower. "I guess I should get moving."

Raising his hand the same opaque screen appeared before him.

_I could simply teleport back to the guild. Or perhaps since I'm being all nostalgic._

With a wave of his hand, the menu's listing changed instead of bringing up a catalog that offered a different means of returning to the guild base. Scrolling down the list he found what it was he was looking for and with a simple tap, the choice was selected.

Several yards ahead of him the ground seemed to shimmer and ripple like the surface of a lake on a sunny day. This was a summoning circle, a type of portal used to call forth a variety of things into being. But chiefly it was used by players for summoning creatures.

The gateway's fluid-like surface rippled and shone brightly as a puddle on a sunny day.

Only a moment had passed before that surface was disturbed by the passing of a large object.

It raced into the air above at great speed in an ever-widening spiral to a height of perhaps several hundred feet. Three times it circled before making a wide arc and began to descend.

As it came to rest upon the spot of the now-closed summoning portal Tiberius was afforded a better look at it.

It was a creature known as a River Spirit Dragon.

As with any role-playing game YGGDRASIL had many creatures that players could acquire as mounts.

This one was usually gained early on in the game after the completion of the Spirit World crossover event.

The dragon was some twenty feet long with a body as big around as a horse and stood six feet at the shoulder. Its lengthy body was serpent-like in shape but rather un-reptilian with a pelt of silver fur in place of scales. Although its body was not entirely devoid of scales as along the underbelly, forelimbs, and rear limbs was a covering of earthen toned reptilian scales. The dragon's head was also decidedly non-reptilian but that of a mammal. Canine in fact –or more precisely that of a wolf- complete with black nose pad and short whiskers on its canine snout. While atop its head a set of triangular canine ears twitched and flicked at varying intervals. Just behind those ears was a pair of two-foot-long segmented horns. Starting between these horns a tuft of green fur sprouted moving along its neck lengthening into a proper mane. This mane traversed the length of the body along the spine to the haunches then down the tail where it terminated in a large fluffy tuft at the tail's tip.

Tiberius grinned though his face failed to register.

Sure this particular mount was rather common and its outdoor summoning animation was overly flashy and goes on for too long.

But it didn't matter to the Dragonoid.

This mount was the first mount Tiberius had obtained where he felt a sense of achievement in doing so. Thusly it held a certain level of nostalgic pride and was among his top five favorite mounts.

With practiced movements, Tiberius took his place upon the creature's back just behind its shoulders. Gripping its fur with his hands and wrapping his legs about its body he was ready. With a tug, the dragon reared its head back and leaped into the air taking to the sky once more. Its body undulating slightly in a serpentine fashion much like the waves of the ocean as it sailed across the evening sky. Leaning his body and with a nudge from his right foot, the mount received its command and began to turn.

Farmer's fields passed swiftly under the pair as they soared through the air as easy as a bird in flight. Tiberius gave a glance as they flew over the small hamlet its NPC farmers now shut up tight in their houses

Continuing onwards Tiberius pressed his hands against the dragon's furred shoulders commanding it lower. Their altitude dipped to just above a hundred feet as they approached the city.

_One final look._

The last the traveler's wagons had made it through the city's gates. Upon the walls, he could see the town's NPC guards standing at the ready. Beyond the city's outer walls it was much the typical medieval cityscape. It was like a maze of alleyways with the stone and wood buildings divided up into city blocks and further divided into the districts.

Tiberius still couldn't help but still marvel at the levels of detailing the developers had placed within YGGDRASIL. Not just at the level of landscape details but also for A.I programming to give the NPC inhabitants routines imbuing the cities with a simulated sense of life.

The city's night guards patrolled the cobblestone streets watchful for a crime. Shop keepers turned out their lanterns to signify their closing. Here and there in the shadowed alleys, black market fences came out of hiding, waiting to do business with players of the games more nefarious job classes. Unfortunately, none it seemed would be getting any business this night.

Passing over the town market square Tiberius searched for any sign of remaining players.

The square was routinely filled with players of the merchant class seeking to sell their wares. While players of the craftsman build would be found with all manner of goods spread before them. Yet alas the once lively square seemed little more than a ghost town.

Its only occupants were the vacant vendor stalls that stood in orderly rows.

Seeing the city so empty only reinforced the solemn feeling that had persisted throughout the day and those preceding it.

Since there seemed no reason to loiter Tiberius shifted his position upon the back of his mount. The Spirit Dragon again rose higher and higher still leaving the port city behind.

Tiberius leaned to his left turning his steed in an arc putting the city to his back as they flew north. A final cursory glance was all Tiberius spared as the city shrank into the distance.

o - o - o - o

In the time since departing the city, Tiberius had traversed a variety of landscapes. All of them acting as a testament to the breadth of this virtual world its creators had bestowed upon it.

Currently, his mount was carrying him over a verdant grassland with gently rolling hills. Just below a mighty river snaked its way through the verdant scenery on its voyage to unite with the sea.

By now the sun had all but retreated below the horizon with only the trailing light still lingering. Yet this was enough to illuminate the landscape. At the head of these fields of green loomed the goal of his journey.

To the north lay the Whitewyrm Steppe Mountains, a great chain of mountains which stood as guardians to the northern lands.

At the leading edge of this chain lie one mountain of particular interest.

It was here within this mountain that a guild member, ArtisticSeer, had discovered what would then become home to the Sanguine Dragons. It was the discovery of one of YGGDRASIL's legendary dungeons. These dungeons were incredibly rare and very difficult to clear, often possessing specific requirements. Yet the Sanguine Dragons had persevered and in their triumph had earned the guild's members a surprising amount of prestige amongst their peers.

This grand achievement of the guild was a testament to what they could accomplish together. It was something that never failed to make Tiberius beam with pride.

Towering over the valley stood the monolith of stone that held his destination.

The mountain sat somewhat removed from its fellows within the chain. This was Mount Drengrfold as it was originally known. However, the Sanguine Dragons never much cared for this name and after a short discussion instead chose to refer to it by the title held by the legendary dungeon within, The Pinnacle of Tyrnaust –or more simply Tyrnaust.

So it was the name spread and before long other players too had started to refer to the mountain by that name.

The mountain's outwards appearance was much like any other. Tyrnaust was a colossal wedge of granite rising out from the earth to ascend to a height of nearly thirteen and half thousand feet. The summit was snow-capped and typically surrounded by wisps of white clouds. While heavy snowdrifts created the illusion of the mountain's surface being smoother than they truly were. Yet concealed beneath these piles of snow were dangerously jagged outcroppings of stone. When viewed from directly above would allow one to see the mountain's seven ridgelines spreading out akin to the roots of a tree to form the rocky foothills. These foothills were spread like the spokes of a wheel. While the mountain itself was bereft of any vegetation. The foothills were covered with moss and lichen strewn boulders and dotted with foliage consisting mainly of scrub brush and small groupings of fir trees.

Up on high of the mountain's southern face, a portion of the rock looked to have been cut away creating a wide plateau at roughly the halfway point –about seven and half thousand feet up. This plateau is where the final level of the Pinnacle of Tyrnaust was located.

Although it may have looked exposed and there would be little to stop players from simply bypassing the rest of the dungeon and going straight for the end. They would be mistaken.

Should a player attempt to climb the rock face they would discover the various traps that littered the mountain face. These traps included areas prone to avalanche; tsunamis of snow which would come cascading down ready to overwhelm any who attempted to climb. In other areas, a collapse of stone sending great boulders would rain down to crush any beneath. These boulders were also magically enhanced to allow for the bypassing of magical barriers. Some of the larger boulders were magically charged to explode on impact in an area of effect spell or better known as an AoE spell.

But what if the players instead chose to use the [Fly] spell or perhaps a flying mount?

The shroud of clouds that covered the summit were in truth a magically created defense.

Should a player endeavor to fly they would first encounter an intense fog bank obscuring their vision to nearly nothing. Next, they would be assailed by a fierce storm with typhoon force winds. These winds were supernaturally cold and coupled with freezing rain to cause a paralysis debuff. This would leave players in a state of helplessness while the incredible winds would batter them against the mountain stone or send them tumbling from the sky to be smote upon the earth.

Not to say the foothills were not without dangers of their own. Deep fissures hid under unstable ground ready to swallow up any unlucky traveler and steep trails make it an arduous journey. This is in addition to the POP monsters that patrolled these areas.

These countermeasures meant that there was only one way to gain entrance into the dungeon and that was through the chosen entrance. An access point that was situated on Tyrnaust's southern face at the head of a horseshoe-shaped valley.

It was in this valley that Tiberius currently found himself traversing. Having forgone flight he landed his mount at the valley's entrance and now rode along the dirt road that snaked a path towards the mountain.

While not hurried, their pace was not a languished one as the Spirit Dragon below him moved with an elegant gait at the equivalent of a brisk jog.

The dirt path stopped at a stone bridge crossing a narrow crevasse some thirty to forty feet wide and perhaps near a hundred-foot deep. It was here Tiberius paused, gazing up at the entrance to Tyrnaust.

The aptly named Grand Gatehouse.

The Grand Gatehouse took the form of a massive keep carved into the mountain's granite face. Being so recessed into the mountain gave the impression that the stone had somehow come to devour much of this great citadel.

Although dwarfed by the mountain encapsulating the fortress. It still stood at an impressive height of five hundred feet high.

The fortress was made of three separate levels that narrowed as one progressed upwards. Each floor stood at a towering height yet the bottom floor was the tallest and widest by far.

Standing before this stone citadel the first thing that caught the eye besides the obvious scale were the two immense statues that flanked the entrance.

Raw stone had been hewn into the form of two armour-clad knights standing a hundred feet tall. These granite knights stood in distinct full plate armour with their helmeted heads bowed in unspoken prayer. Silent sentinels directing their ever-watchful gaze upon any who would approach the mountain. Gauntlet clad hands clasped the hilt of their downturned longswords, the tip of the blade buried in the rock at their boot-clad feet. Hanging from their shoulders a cape was draped and flowed down to shroud much of the statue's figure.

The outer wall of the lowest level was divided by three stone arches. Archways which rose from the ground to reach halfway to the next floor. At the apex of each arc was carved an inset opening in the form of a cross and inside a stained glass window. In the dug in spaces between each column were a series of engravings. Each of the outer two etchings illustrated a pitched battle with armies advancing from the outer edges to clash at the center. On the inner side, a great dragon sat perched upon a rock projecting their dominance as they appraised the clashing forces before them. The central archway housed the main gates, each of the massive doors stood some fifty feet high and made from heavy planks of rich dark wood. Belts of dark steel overlay the wood lending their strength to the doors. Imprinted into the metallic bands were runic markings set between the star headed rivets.

Standing well above the arches were ramparts that ran the width of the first level. These ramparts were protected by a chest-high wall of thick stone. While even spaced blocks of stone called merlons, complete with arrow slits, offered further protection from attackers. Set back from these battlements stood the walls of the second floor. The walls were sloped like a wedge that stood on the narrow end and leaned out over the ramparts of the first floor. Because of this incline, the second level battlements sat on a slight overhang. From there the walls of the third level traveled upwards. These walls were more embellished and ornate with the walls being divided up by distinctive pleats creating a wave-like pattern. The two outer segments formed the basis for a set of towers with their tops blended into the mountain stone above. The central section was topped by another balcony. This veranda was rather simple intended more for decoration and observation than being any kind of actual fortification. Only a basic waist-high cobblestone retaining wall offered any form of security. Behind this terrace, the mountain had been carved to look like the trunk of the great world tree Yggdrasil. The massive stone tree trunk rose with its many branches spreading out and grafting themselves to the mountain's face. The impressive sight gave the impression that perhaps this tree was holding the mountain at bay.

Keeping it from finally devouring the fortress.

_It never fails to impress. The devs sure put a lot into their designs. Can't imagine just how long they spent working on the model._

The Dragonoid's gaze lingered a while yet before he took notice of how long he had been staring.

Shifting Tiberius descended from his dragon mount, armour clinking softly with his movements. Dismounted Tiberius strode around the front of the loyal creature. Standing before it he gave the silver furred beast one last look, then much like his guildmates the dragon departed in a flare of blue light. Abruptly he turned once more facing the mountain and with a certain resignation to his actions Tiberius strode across the stone bridge.

The doors of the Grand Gatehouse parted before Tiberius allowing entrance into the main room.

The entirety of this bottom level was naught but one massive room with a span of three hundred feet and a depth of half that of the width. The room was designed in the style of classic gothic architecture, particularly like those of the European cathedrals. On the wall opposite the massive doors of the entrance was a stairwell a quarter the size which led up to the next level. The floor was black marble with white veins of quartz streaking throughout. At the center, a great seal of inlaid gold in the form of a heraldic shield emblazoned with a winged sword. Around the perimeter of the room was a vaulted cloister that proved a sheltered walkway. The cloisters were held aloft by a series of towering columns shaped of semi-transparent crystal that stretched from floor to the arched ceiling some hundred-fifty feet above. High up above a group of immense crystals hovered above the center of the room. Each was some fifteen feet long and held aloft by magic which lit the room with a soft natural light.

The room, however, was not devoid of decoration.

Evenly distributed upon the columns were a series of magnificent banners.

The banners measured in at thirty-five feet long and twenty feet wide. They were a dazzling array of colours and adorned on each was different sigil. These works of art were the heraldic standards of the ninety-two members of the Sanguine Dragons. The sigils were personalized crests showcasing their membership while the banner's style and trim denoted their rank and position within the guild.

In total ninety-two banners were hung in an orderly fashion, one for each member of the guild. As to be expected over the years some of its many members had left the game for one reason or another. Yet the guild had never removed their banner in remembrance of their lost comrade. By the end, the guild had lost thirty-five members but its remaining fifty-seven had carried on.

Though these banners were an impressive sight to behold. They paled in comparison to the largest among them.

Hung opposite the floor's entrance above the stairwell was the flag of the Sanguine Dragons.

Stretching some sixty feet long it was twice the size of any others. While the size alone was striking it was what festooned upon it that garnered attention.

A fiery orange arcane circle sat upon a black drop with a royal purple trim. Around the circle like stars in the sky were the ninety-two sigils of the guild's members. While within the circle a ferocious five-headed dragon sat on its haunches. Each of the dragon's five heads was of a different breed: red, blue, black, green, and white. All had mouths agape, fangs bared, and their glowing eyes held a terrifying gaze. The dragon's wings were wrapped along the circle's edges and sitting before it a crystalline globe. Within the globe was the Yggdrasil world tree.

The detailing on the dragon was exquisite and possessed an almost lifelike quality. This attribute made it seem that the beast could leap from the cloth that held it at any moment.

This particular dragon was a rather well-known dragon for its various depictions throughout a multitude of mediums. It had been selected by the guild's founding members to represent them. The reasoning was simple: Tiamat was an amalgamation of different dragon breeds that had been merged to create something new and more powerful than they had been separate. It was the same for them who had come together to create the Sanguine Dragons and had grown more powerful for it.

At the closing of the oaken doors, Tiberius strode forth into the room.

The light jingle of his armour and the sounds of his footfalls might as well have been as thunderous as cannon fire in the silence. Striding forth Tiberius came to stand atop the heraldic emblem at the center of the room.

Here the draconic player paused.

With a tilt of his head, his gaze lifted to take in the majesty of the grand tapestry hanging before him. His eyes traced over the design before shifting to look upon its smaller brethren.

_My friends._

One by one he took in the various banners affixed around the room. With each banner, a name associated with it entered his mind. Names were promptly followed by their accompanying memories.

"Weeping Martyr, Charming Rock, Socrates Architect, Wiseman King, Artistic Seer, PR0PH3CY5H4X0R, DeathWail, Wishmaster, Warrior Grave, Green Tea Tsunami, PunyTea Puddle, Gemcrawler…"

One by one the names of his comrades flowed from his lips and were cast adrift into the still air. He recited their names with purpose as if by calling out to his friends he may summon them back to this wondrous place than held such meaning for them all. Still, he knew it was not but false hopes as he spoke the final name.

_I hate goodbyes._

Without a word, Tiberius extended his right hand and his gaze fell to one of the five rings he wore.

Normally a player could only equip two rings per hand. However, should a player be willing to pay a rather exorbitant fee for a certain permanent cash shop item. They would be allowed to equip a full ten rings, one per finger, and use all their abilities at once. Of course, this decision was not without its consequences. Once the player had assigned the rings to be worn the choice was irrevocable.

Still, to many, the trade-off was worth it. So this tactic was found to be used by the higher tier players seeking to gain that extra advantage. After all, in a battle, it was sometimes the smallest of things that could make all the difference.

It was on his right index finger Tiberius had equipped this particular ring.

The Dragon's Brand they had called it.

It was a ring crafted from rare YGGDRASIL ore that held a gold luster and shaped like a serpentine dragon coiled around the finger. Resting within the creature's fixed metallic jaws sat a fiery orange-red gemstone about the size of a pea.

This specific ring, however, was not meant to aid in combat or anything like that. It was instead intended for a different purpose. That function was to circumvent the guild's anti-teleportation barriers.

As was common practice amongst guilds the Sanguine Dragons had setup defensive magics that prevented unsanctioned teleportation about their guild base. These barriers blocked all teleportation into and within the dungeon itself. Thus the guild rings allowed its wearer the freedom from these limitations, even allowing them to use teleportation into the dungeon from outside. Yet, there were some restrictions with the only off-limit locations being: fellow member's rooms, the guild treasury, and the throne room.

After a moment's pause, the translucent window appeared before him. With a simple gesture, the screen changed to basic wireframe mockup of Tyrnaust and the various floors it had to offer.

o - o - o – o

In its original configuration, the Pinnacle of Tyrnaust possessed only six distinct levels placing it on par with YGGDRASIL's other legendary dungeons. This changed after the Sanguine Dragons had conquered the dungeon and requisitioned it to be their headquarters. Through the use of real-world currency, they had purchased additional data storage pushing up the level cap threshold to fuel their extensive remodeling efforts. At one point the group had thought of pushing the floor number to twelve or even more, but fell short and stopped at ten.

The main reason for this was they had simply run out of ideas for further levels.

Each of the floors was unique amongst its fellows. The main idea for their designs lay primarily with guild members, Socrates Architect. It was he who suggested creating a level design reminiscent of the trip from earth to the underworld and then to the heavens above. Something he claimed was inspired by an ancient book about someone doing just that.

First floor, the Undercroft, was a typical fortress dungeon.

Second floor, the Caverns, was a series of pitch-black labyrinthine caves.

Third floor, the Enchanted Forest, was a fantasy inspired twilight forest.

Fourth floor, the Underworld, was divided into four distinct biomes: desert, marsh, icy tundra, and mountains.

Fifth floor, the Abyss, was naught but a volcanic hell strewn wasteland.

Sixth floor, the Plains of Battle, was an ashy grassland littered with the remnants of wars long passed.

Seventh floor, Heaven's Halls, was a glittering palace of angelic beauty.

Eighth floor, the Celestial Spire, was a crystalline tower.

Ninth Floor, the Divine City, this floor was where the guild's members kept their residences within the guild headquarters.

Then finally the tenth floor, the Pinnacle, was a temple palace situated upon the mountain's plateau.

o - o - o - o

Tiberius looked over the ten floors on the list. Selecting any of these would bring up a submenu that would list all the predetermined teleportation sites available on the desired floor. Each of the floors had at least seven of these to make it easier to move about the guild base.

This was not so for the level that Tiberius had selected.

The topmost level in the mountain lair was the suitably named The Pinnacle. This level had only two points.

With a press, the world around him changed near instantaneously. No longer was he standing in the cathedral-like surroundings of the Grand Gatehouse. The Dragonoid player now stood on a tiled mosaic in the open-air courtyard under the night sky.

Tiberius raised his eyes to the sky as he had done countless times in the past. The sun had set completely by now leaving the virtual skybox to its opposite. The moon now sat high above circled by the innumerable twinkling stars that dominated the heavens. If one looked they could make out clear patterns of stellar constellations. One of the most interesting characteristics was the great amorphous nebulas of iridescent gasses that could be seen in hues of green, purple, red, and blue.

Tearing his gaze away from the heavenly display above Tiberius inspected the area of the plaza.

The area he stood was courtyard a hundred feet across with a smooth tiled floor of marble. At its center was a great stairwell leading the way down to the Ninth Floor below. The stairwell was wide enough for six men to stride side by side with arms extended and still have room. An ostentatious mosaic of a blazing star decorated the floor with the stairwell at its heart.

Each of the courtyard's four cardinal directions was dominated by a separate feature.

To the south was the plateau overlook.

Here a triumphal arch some thirty-five feet high stood as the gateway to the veranda beyond. Beyond the archway, an ovoid balcony some seventy feet wide bordered by a low retaining wall. At the apex of the curve, a raised dais with three steps stretched out to overhang the cliff face.

To the east was a small botanical garden.

The garden had been a pet project of the guild member, Superwurm. She had a love for all things green and growing –this probably had influenced her choice of druidic character- and something she was adamant about their need for it.

_"Everyone should have a place of green peace to relax in" she had said. _

In its creation, she had gathered a wide variety of plants for her project. A large tree coated in many hanging vines from which sprouted many a beautiful soft pink flower like a weeping willow-cherry blossom hybrid. An impressive number of flowering bushes could be seen but none more so than the crowning centerpiece.

At the garden's center sat a rose bush unlike any other. This bush was made from precious gemstones. The stalks were crafted of jade and leaves were emerald. The rosebuds themselves were created from many different gems: red rubies, blue diamonds, yellow sapphires, purple amethyst, and others.

Superwurm had considered this her crown jewel. All Tiberius knew about it was she had received it as the grand prize for some competition.

Turning westward he could see the Valkyrie Stronghold.

The structure was nestled into an alcove cut into the mountain stone. The stronghold was a castle-tier structure crafted in a design following in the style of the Norse Ritual Buildings or a Stave Church. It is here that the last line of defense for the guild's base, The Valkyries, were stationed. Within the building, each of the team of seven was given a room and adorned with decorations their creators felt would best befit them.

Finally to the north of the courtyard stood the imposing stone structure of the Rotunda.

Before it, two sets of steps with a break between them lead the way to the building. The building was a Greco-Roman style palace jutting out from the mountain stone. Enormous columns of marble supported the triangular pediment. Inset on the pediment's tympanum was a sculpted frieze depicting all ninety-two guild members standing shoulder to shoulder. To the far rear of the structure rose a tower with a domed crown.

With a small grunt of satisfaction, the Dragonoid crossed the plaza.

Like silent sentinels, a set of twenty-foot tall cathedral style doors stood. The doors were crafted from pure Titanite.

Titanite was an extremely rare ore within YGGDRASIL, though not as rare as the Prismatic Ores. Prized for its strength and the Damascus steel-like pattern the metal produced when used in crafting. Their creation had been seen as a bit of waste by some within the guild. However, by the majority, it was taken as a sign to others of how prosperous the guild was. After all, only a high-end guild could afford to waste such prized materials on something so trivial as a set of doors.

The heavy metal monoliths moved with a practiced fluid motion as they pivoted on their hinges. The doors parted before the towering Dragonoid to reveal the majesty of the interior that lay beyond.

The hall was some sixty feet in length where it opened to a large room. Above a high arched on the ceiling where gold chandeliers hung in series along its length. Below the light reflected from the brilliantly polish floor of blue sapphire upon which lay a carpet of emerald green with gold trim. The length of the hall was lined by columns of obsidian ringed with silver coils.

Along the right and left alcoves were set between each pillar.

The figures on the left all exhibited monstrous features projecting the barbarous ferocity only demons could possess. In their outstretched arms, they grasped a glowing crystal skull. The skull was held with jaw agape as if in scream and emitted an ominous violet glow.

These stone horrors were opposed by those on the reverse wall.

Sculptures of flawless beauty and angelic radiance. Cradled within their cupped hands miniature sculpts of stars. From these shapes emanated a warm glow that imbued a feeling of tranquility and comfort.

The end of the hall opened to the Throne Room.

An immense hemispherical chamber a hundred feet across.

The great dome of the ceiling overhead looked to have a height perhaps twice the width of the room. Supporting this colossal dome were a series of pillars and buttresses that ringed the room's edge. On the west side from the foyer, a passageway led to the Orrery tower that stood behind the Rotunda.

To enter the chamber was to have your eyes immediately drawn to its central feature.

From the apex of the domed ceiling was a great chain with glittering links forged of pure diamond. The gemstone links were easily twice Tiberius' height and equal in their width. It was illuminated by a pillar of light that shone through a triangular aperture into which the lower portion of the chain descended. Within this column of illumination, the diamond chain links sparkled and refracted the light into a dazzling display that danced across the roof of the chamber.

Positioned on either side of the colossal chain were a pair of equally colossal statues.

Effigies of proud dragons whose magnificent horned heads were just shy of scratching the ceiling. The pair sat upon their haunches back to back with their mighty wings held folded and tails draped around their feet. The light glinted off the scales of their metallic bodies while the jewels of their eyes seemed to glow. The two were of exceptional quality and rather life-like with care taken to convey every nuance of their bodies in exacting detail.

Just a short distance away from the base of these sculptures sat another set of stone figures. Dragon-headed knights clad in full plate armour kneeling in reverence before their pure-blooded kin. Though they were far smaller than the dragons before them. The knights were still mammoth in size. The knights rested one knee upon a stone plinth, heads bowed, backs bent. Their gauntleted hands grasping onto either side of their sword's crossguard while the blades were buried in the stone. A closer look at the pedestal on which the figurines rested showcased what appeared to be but a foundation of boulders. Yet, it was not so. Each rounded stone was carved in resemblance of a damaged helmet. This gave the impression that these knights were kneeling upon a hill of helms belonging to their vanquished adversaries.

This set of figures were not just purely for decoration. In truth, they were actually a pair of high-tier golems. Each one set around level ninety and ready to defend the Throne Room should any invaders ever make it that far.

Between the regal knights and before the majestic dragons was a raised platform. The dais was made of three concentric rings situated atop the other. Each platform had a set of three steps one had to traverse.

Situated atop the podium sat a striking throne.

The throne was quite tall and carved from a single block of a gemstone called Auroracite. So-called for the dramatic appearance the mineral possessed. Like an aurora made solid, captured in crystalline form, the stone shimmered with radiant luminescence. A swath of colours; hues of blue, green, and purple glowed, swirled, and changed depending on the viewer's direction.

This room was the crown jewel of the dungeon.

While the redesign of the other floors had been a simple matter. This floor, however, had posed a problem. There were so many opinions on what they should do with it. It took weeks just for everyone to agree on a finalized design and then several months to gather the resources.

_Looking back it seemed so difficult at the time. If only we knew what lay on the horizon._

With a wistful sigh, Tiberius made his way along the carpeted hall. Upon setting foot in the main chamber his attention was garnered not by its splendor.

_Huh, who brought them in here?_

Only the gentle clink of his armour rang out as the carpet below damped his steps. Striding forwards he eyed the group of seven individuals standing in two unequal groups at the end of the carpeted path.

The all-female team known as the Valkyries stood at silent attention.

Trying and failing to grasp the names his guildmates had bestowed upon them he turned to an alternative. Reaching out his hand he navigated the in-game menu once more. Tiberius searched through directories until he found the page accessible only to members.

After finding the setting he wanted he simply had to change the option that had been selected. In doing so, their names now became apparent as overhead text.

_Synnova, Gairwyn, Vierzina, Pyria, Ifni, Eudeira, and Ryoko._

A battle group of such varied individuals. They were drafted from a wide assortment of races: Draklyn, Birdman, Draegloth, Half-Celestial, Half-Fiend, Banshee, and Kitsune. Their appearances shared similar features in some cases were drastically different in others. After all, one was a human-avian hybrid and another was a dog-headed four-armed monster. One trait that all seven of them shared was the care taken to craft them as the paragon of that race's ideal beauty.

The group's equipment was just as varied. One wore armour akin to those worn by ancient Roman Legionnaires. Another adorned with a set similar to those of the samurai of eras past. One even wore something that could hardly be called armour. But there was one piece the group shared, or more precisely it was the lack of one piece, none of them were equipped with any sort of helm.

_Too bad we never got to see them in action. I wonder how well they would've performed in a real fight._

Finishing his inspection of the gathered female warriors Tiberius moved on. Paying little attention as each gave the preprogrammed response to bow with his passing.

A dozen feet or so ahead of him stood the iridescent throne waiting atop the three-tiered platform. It was here a group a three more NPCs waited patiently. While the Valkyries had been a rare sight within the Throne Room these three were a regular fixture. The Dragonoid didn't need to activate the character names to know these three.

Each of the three stood on a separate level of the dais in an offset fashion creating an almost diagonal line.

Farthest from the throne and standing upon the lowest tier was an odd little creature. It was a bipedal reptile known as a Kobold.

Kip, he was called.

The reptilian figure stood around four feet tall and near six and a half feet from snout to tail. Lean and sinewy in his build and covered in rust coloured scales. His head was almost dragon-like with two short horns but leaned more towards that of a lizard. Silver coloured cat's eyes that seemed to gleam in the light. It made the Kobold seem almost happy. He stood on digitigrade legs that ended in lizard-like feet with three clawed toes per foot.

Kip was dressed in a rather impressive ensemble.

A white shirt with puffy sleeves and a pair of wyvern leather vambraces. Over the long shirt, he wore a gold vest and a red spell caster's robe with a jade green half cape. The cape had sky blue embroidered edges and was worn draped over his right side and fastened with a pin that appeared like a hand holding a dagger. His legs were garbed in pair of deep royal purple slacks and bloused about his ankles leaving his feet bare. The final piece of apparel was the feathered beret he wore with holes for his horns to poke through.

Most intriguing was the lute that he carried on his back. It was a fitting instrument for the guild's official bard and messenger. As a bard, his purpose was to use his skills to buff guild member allies while simultaneously applying debuffs to any opponents.

The Sanguine Dragons were role-players at heart. So to them, it seemed only natural that there would be a bard in their court. But when the individual placed in charge of the task unveiled his creation the choice was a rather surprising one. Tiberius could remember asking Wizart about it.

"_I love the combination of something unexpected. I mean a Kobold bard, who would've ever thought of such a thing? Besides just look at him with that little hat, he's so friggin' cute."_

The memory made Tiberius chuckle.

Wizart had always loved to create such out of the ordinary combinations. Several times he had reset his character build just to attempt whatever class mixture had come to mind. Ninja Chef was perhaps one of the more amusing combos he had thought of.

Upon the next tier stood a man, Nido Rethaflla.

Nido was a man with a brawny build and the bearing of a warrior. Nido's lengthy dark hair was just starting to show hints of grey at the roots. His hair was combed backward in a windswept style. Though he appeared relatively youthful, his face seemed to tell a different story. His features appeared weathered like someone who had seen much in his life with a hint dark stubble about his face. The most notable feature was his single brilliant blue left eye. Its twin was missing and over its empty socket, he wore a golden eye patch that seemed fused to the skin. Surrounding the orbital socket of his missing eye was a tattoo of a Celtic Knot Circle.

He wore a set of dark blue trousers and a white sleeveless tunic beneath a gold and bronze coloured cuirass. With what seemed to be Norse runes engraved upon stylized discs inset on the breastplate. His boots looked to be armoured by the same material. A tasset of white and gold silks hung about his waist. His forearms were covered by vambraces of dark steel while from his shoulders a black cape with a neck lining of raven feathers.

Nido had been created to act as the guild's Chief Attendant. In this, he served the role of aiding members around the guild with various tasks.

_I guess that's a fancy name for a butler. Well, he certainly helped the newer members acclimate.  
_

Finally, there was the beauty that stood upon the highest level of the dais beside the throne.

Tiberius advanced up the platform to stand before her. The woman robotically inclined her head to account for his greater height. She wore a pleasant smile upon her face as she awaited any command he should give.

She was an exotic beauty of average height with a soft tan complexion and bewitching figure. A trim yet curvy body with a buxom chest made sure to capture the eye. Her face was slim with fine features, luscious lips, and hypnotic almond-shaped green eyes like creamy jade. Dark hair possessed a feathered styling and worn down to her shoulders. Her bangs hung loosely brushed to the side to partially cover her left eye.

She is garbed in a Doric peplos of white that fades into a sky blue. The full-length gown was fastened at the shoulders by a gold ring to which the cloth was tied. Its long sleeves hung freely from her elbows to drape down past her waist to flutter about should she move. The gown was cinched at the waist by a golden rope that was tied slightly off-center with the excess cord hanging free. There was emerald green embroidering all along the cloth's edges.

Yet appearances were deceiving for this was not her true self

Behind this striking façade was something many would consider rather unattractive.

For this was but a form she possessed to keep up appearances amongst the court. Her real form was that of an immense serpent stretching out some twenty-five feet long and three feet across. Her scaled body is mainly a uniform dark tan colouration while along the length of her spine a series of irregular diamond shapes. These markings incorporate various shades of colour from white to brown to yellow to black. A scaled humanoid torso sits where a normal snake's head should be. Her torso is muscular and her arms although lean were packed with muscle. Her serpentine neck is several times longer than normal for a human. Upon this elongated neck sits the head like that of a cobra with jade green eyes.

This was the Deceptive Beauty, Guardian Overseer Yuliana.

The Dragonoid lingered looking upon her for several moments more before turning away.

Beyond her the throne shimmered, its colour shifting from blue to green as he approached. Standing before the regal seat he turned looking back out across the room. His eyes skimmed the room to the grand foyer he had passed through and to the great set of doors that stood at its end. Then he returned to the faces of the assembled NPCs.

_I know they're just simple A.I routines. Still, it bothers me to lose them like this. This isn't some glorious battle defending the guild. It's just someone somewhere flipping a switch._

"I thank you all for your service."

Tiberius' words echoed for a moment before dying out. Words meant just as much for the NPCs as for his absentee friends. Those gathered remained unfazed by the proclamation.

Lowering himself onto the throne Tiberius took his habituated place. Raising his hand a pair of menus opened before him.

He scanned over the list of names on the left. Each of the many names was solidly greyed out denoted their offline statuses.

_So I am the last one, huh?_

With a groan, he reclined himself into his seat. Tiberius had hoped that perhaps one of his fellow guild members would be online. Maybe they had forgotten something or were spending some time with other friends.

Or at the very least that someone from his extensive contact list would still be around.

Then he could spend these last moments in YGGDRASIL enjoying a pleasant conversation and companionship of a friend. Lazily the Dragonoid swiped his left hand across the screen causing it to disappear. The menu once on the right moved to become centered in his gaze. Navigating the categories he came upon the listing for his inventory.

The listings were arranged alphabetically so luckily there wouldn't be much hunting for the desired items. A quick scroll down and the item he sought after was found, Bag of Gold (12). Highlighting the listing a set of choices appeared in a sub-menu from which he selected the transfer option. A moment later the bag of gold had been taken from his inventory to be deposited into the guild's treasury.

"Quest complete" the Dragonoid spoke aloud.

A swipe of the hand and the menu had closed out. Yet not before he caught a look at the time and seeing about an hour remained before the shutdown.

Slouching further into the chair Tiberius dropped his arms to hang rather lifelessly from the throne's side. The reptilian head lounged back and eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above as he fell into thought.

So many memories deeply embedded began to bubble to the surface.

He remembered the day he first logged into the game's servers to create his character. Never before had he seen so many choices in a game. So many combinations that it practically overwhelmed him and prompted him to quickly log off. This turn of events got him to realize there was more to this game than he had first thought. Soon thereafter he did his research and created the character he'd been playing ever since.

The first encounters he had with those individuals who would become his friends as they crossed paths.

How those simple and brief conversations progressed into friendly banter and long talks where time just seemed to disappear. Arranging the first meet up and organized dungeon crawl party. Then came the monumental day when the eleven of them reached the decision to create a guild.

Things had become a whirlwind after that as a whole new selection of quests had opened up to them. Then as time went on new members were added to the roster and the guild grew to new heights. It was then he and his fellow members really began to shell out the cash. Two-thirds of the guild's members could be classified as big spenders as they poured money into the game. Purchasing a variety of items both personal and for the guild itself.

They used to joke about how they were singled handily supporting the game with their purchases.

So many achievements had followed and some of them were not all in-game. A few of the guild's members actually got married. Four of them got hitched to fellow members. Oh, the party they threw for them in-game.

A smile came to Tiberius as he recalled the jovial attitudes and celebratory chatter that came. They had set up an impressive firework display for the newlyweds and all members gave some really rare gifts.

"We shared such great times here. I really am gonna miss the place."

The Dragonoid recalled the day of the announcement that YGGDRASIL would be shutting down.

With the news came such an influx of emotions from sadness to anger to simple resignation. After putting so much time and energy into this world it had become just as real to him as everyday life.

It was almost like he was losing a close friend.

After that, the guild really pulled out the stops and knuckled down. During a meeting of the guild's members, they had decided to go out with a bang. For months preceding they pulled marathon game sessions. Some members even made use of their vacation time and paid time off from work to spend more time in the game. Sometimes he like others had gone just about a full twenty-four hours of raiding and questing.

The guild had taken up every challenge they could and competed in several major tournaments. Along the way, they had even managed to settle old scores with a number of rivals.

They ventured into every dungeon they could find all for the sake of bringing further glory to the guild.

For their collective efforts, the Sanguine Dragons saw their guild gain more prominence on the leader boards. Little by little they climbed the ladder of success as their rank rose ever higher than it ever had before. Yet they started to stall as one could only gain some many points from these actions.

Then came the guild's decision to take on raiding other guilds.

But to rob these players of their accomplishments so close to the end didn't sit right with some of the members. So a vote was taken and though it was a close call. The choice was made that if a guild had even one active member it was off-limits.

As they conquered one guild base after another the Sanguine Dragons' rank soared. With it came a flood of treasure that swelled their coffers further and further.

How ironic it was that only in the dwindling days of YGGDRASIL did they make their greatest achievements.

Now those triumphs would disappear like tears in the rain.

Sprawling on the throne Tiberius could almost feel his thoughts of the past pressing down on him like a weight. He felt reluctant to let go of something that meant so much to himself and others.

_If only we didn't have to. I wish we could've kept going._

He yawned as he felt the energy seemingly drain from him. Perhaps all this was beginning to catch up to him. His eyelids grew heavy; his breathing slowed and became more drawn out. Then like a light being switched out, he fell asleep where he sat.


	3. Chapter I

Chapter I

Awakening

It was a curious sensation for the young man.

Sort of like floating.

But that wasn't quite right. No, it felt more like being suspended given the gentle pressure he felt encompassing him. Perhaps he was in some sort of fluid? But if that were true what of his need for air? Surely being surrounded by liquid would interfere with such a pressing need. Yet most curiously he seemed untroubled by such a thing. Instead, his breathing came to him as natural as it ever it did.

It was simultaneously an entirely alien sensation and yet one that on some level was wholly familiar to him.

Whatever it was held him securely and comfortably.

It caressed over him with gentle wavelike motions. Each wave taking away any desire to move as he simply let himself be held and resigned to drift. Still, his curiosity was strong, stronger than the numbing warmth. Opening his eyes he viewed his surroundings for the first time. He blinked several times in disbelief as he beheld the view clear to the horizon.

There was no way of knowing just how far this vast opaqueness went but it appeared to be without end. Pivoting at the waist he glanced over his shoulder. Beneath him, there was a deepening haze that grew darker further down and with it a feeling of uneasiness. The young man didn't understand how he knew this. But something told him that down was not a direction he wished to go.

Instead, he turned his gaze skyward.

At least he thought it was the sky. Above him, a surface akin to polished silver shimmered. It rippled and undulated like a turbulent sea as the light from some unknown source glinted so bright he could hardly see.

As he grew more aware of his surroundings the young man became aware not all was silent. Listening close he could just pick up on a faint noise. It was a soft sound, muffled and distorted but it was clear to him the sound was voices. Voices too faint to understand, much like trying to listen to someone talking on the other side of a wall while standing some distance from it.

While it would have been natural for the young man to be unnerved in this situation. Something inside him put his mind at ease.

Trying to focus upon the sounds the young man had failed to register a new sensation. It was the feeling of being propelled upwards. Had it have been more forceful or perhaps a quicker ascent he might've taken notice. But they weren't and so he didn't.

He only took notice when he caught a glimpse of something in the shiny surface growing larger did he realize something was up. A distorted shape, a figure that seemed to be staring back at him from above.

At first, he believed it to be someone else standing above the surface looking down. Yet it mimed his movements with perfect duplication. Forgotten were the sounds of voices as all his attention was now held by the vague reflection. Focusing upon the silhouette the young man took note of several oddities.

For one thing, the shape was easily larger than himself with a far buffer physique judging by the well-developed body shape outline. Atop its head looked to be a crest, or perhaps a set of horns? While from behind it hung a heavy yet sleek looking tail that stretched down passed its feet.

As alien and unsettling as it should be to see this looming figure he was not. The young man couldn't quite place his finger upon it but there was something held his calm.

There was something all too familiar about this figure but he couldn't quite place it. Like being able to recall a person's face, however, you couldn't quite put a name to them.

It seemed the young man had finally ceased moving and now just hovered a few feet from the rippling metallic surface.

Extending an arm he reached out attempting to touch it. This action was equally mimicked by his opposite above. Placing his hand against the cool surface he looked on as his own was dwarfed by comparison. He was surprised to find the surface was not cold to the touch but possessed a certain warmth to it.

The pair then placed their second hand against the shimmering barrier just like the first. Upon contact, the young man felt a jolt traveled throughout his body and a wave of heat flashed over him. Compelled he pushed hard against this divide only to see his hand sink through. Inch by inch his arms disappeared into the shiny obstruction. Still, he felt no desire to pull away, he wasn't afraid as more of himself slipped through.

It was as his cheek was pressed against it that he felt something new. A feeling of warmth akin to the joy felt at being reunited with an old friend.

Then with a gentle ripple, the young man had passed through entirely.

o – o – o – o

Gradually and with great reluctance, Tiberius was pulled from the land of dreams and returned to the waking world. Lethargy clung to him like a warm blanket which demanded that he ignore all else and simply go back to sleep.

Begrudgingly the Dragonoid began to stir. Each movement worked to stoke his internal fires forcing his body from its dormant manner. His eyelids cracked to reveal a bleary view of his environment. Though sleep still addled his mind Tiberius had no difficulty in recognizing the location.

_Still here? I must've fallen asleep. I guess there's still time before the shutdown._

With a tremendous yawn, he moved to sit up stretching out on the high backed throne. A familiar stiffness pulled at the muscles of his neck. It was something he was used to, having fallen asleep multiple times in his chair. Craning his neck to and fro, stretched the muscles in an attempt to compel them to release their stored tension.

A brief flitter of movement to his right caught the Dragonoid's attention. Tiberius ceased in his stretching turning to look to the beautiful Yuliana.

The attractive woman stood with her pleasant smile.

"You're awake. I do hope you rested well, my lord."

Her soft sweet voice swept away any residue of sleep that still clouded his mind. All he could manage as a reply was to stare at her impassively.

"Though should you feel the need to sleep I would suggest retiring to your chambers would be a better option."

Wordlessly Tiberius continued to gawk at the striking woman before him.

Fiery orange eyes roamed over her form. He observed the broad range of motions her mouth made as she spoke. Something none within YGGDRASIL were capable of. Tiberius noted the shift in her gaze whenever she would make eye contact with him. He was even vaguely aware of the subtle rhythmic movements of her bosom with each intake of breath. Everything he observed about her spoke volumes that she was more than a rudimentary game NPC. Tearing his gaze away, he turned to his attention to the others gathered. Indeed it seemed that whatever change had occurred was not limited to just the Guardian Overseer.

Not far away stood Nido and Kip, both of whom moved to stand at the base of the dais. The stout man stood his arms folded across his chest his face remaining the most impassive of them all.

Besides him, the short reptilian bard stood.

The Kobold bard stared up at him with his wide silver eyes, a slight tilt to his head. It was mannerism reminiscent of a puppy looking to his master in curiosity.

Behind the pair Tiberius could see the Valkyries; no longer did they stand divided into two unequal groups as before. Now the entire band stood in a unified line, all of them staring up at him.

"Something's wrong…" Tiberius' words were little more than soft muttering.

With that utterance of those two terrible words, the gentle smile Yuliana wore evaporated. In its place a new expression of concern overtook it.

"What do you mean, Lord Tiberius? What's wrong?"

The Dragonoid ignored her words and bolted upright from the throne.

In his haste, he barely took notice of the beautiful female flinching as he did so. With great strides –skipping over several steps with each stride- he descended the throne platform. The Dragonoid moved with such swiftness the Valkyries barely had time to snap from their surprised stupor and part their ranks before him. Not knowing what else to do, each team member hurriedly bowed in turn at his passing.

No sooner had their master left their presence than they stood upright once more. In unison, the battle maidens turned to face their superiors. Their collective expressions one of bafflement.

Standing atop the throne dais the Guardian Overseer paid them little mind. Instead, her gaze was focused squarely upon the retreating form of her master. Her own face clearly showed her confusion and concern.

She like the others in the room couldn't help but wonder as to the cause of their lord's sudden behavior.

For a scant moment, Yuliana wondered if perhaps they were the cause. If by somehow they were the reason for his displeasure.

It was a thought that was not limited to the Guardian Overseer. It was a notion that had come to each of the NPCs in turn. Unable to reason out an answer she did the only thing she could. Descending the podium Yuliana moved at a clipped pace of her own as she chased after her liege.

It was an action the others were equally quick to adopt for themselves.

Tiberius moved quickly his armour clanking noisily, cape fluttering behind him, and his heavy footsteps echoing through the hall. Moving at such a pace it took the Dragonoid little time to close the distance to the great metal doors of the entrance. Placing his hands upon the cool metal slabs he pushed against them. Had he bothered to take note he would have been rather surprised to see just how easily they parted before him.

Passing through the doorway Tiberius paused briefly on the other side upon catching sight of the night sky above the mountain.

_The sky is wrong._

He raced down the multitude of stairs to the plaza. Several times the Dragonoid nearly stumbled, threatening to send him tumbling down the staircase. But luckily he managed to catch himself and keep his pace.

"Wait, my lord! Please wait!"

Tiberius was vaguely aware of a female voice calling out for him. Behind that, he could hear the dissonance of rapidly approaching footsteps pursuing him across the tiled plaza. Still, he refused to slow in his pace as he strode towards the plateau overlook.

Passing under the triumphal arch he stepped onto the veranda.

Here the Dragonoid slowed if only just, and made his way towards the raised platform at the balcony's edge.

Standing atop the overlook the Dragonoid surveyed the horizon.

Nothing was as it should have been.

Beyond the horseshoe valley where once there were rolling verdant hills and a pristine blue river that snaked its way through the terrain. Now lies a dense forest that stretched across the horizon. From east to west and everywhere in between there was nothing but thick foliage.

Throwing his head back Tiberius again intently scanned the night sky.

Gone were the memorable star patterns that littered the fabric of the night. No more did the bright neon bands of gaseous nebulae illuminate the heavens. In its place was a sky that was completely foreign to him.

_None of this is right. What the hell is going on here?! First, the NPCs and now the world itself has been changed. Is this is some kind of upgrade, an expansion pack, or is this a dream?_

The Dragonoid stood in a motionless stupor. His reptilian head inclined and his muzzle pointing to the heavens as his mind tried to come to grips with the situation. The clanking dissonance of armour plates and sharp strikes of a myriad of footsteps brought Tiberius back from his floundering thoughts.

"My lord, please stop" Yuliana's honeyed voice called out to him.

Gradually Tiberius turned to face the ensemble cast of NPCs who gathered around him. His eyes roved over each of their faces in turn and noted one quality they all possessed. All had an expression that seemed to be a mixture of fear and concern etched into their features.

"Please tell us what it is that troubles you so. Is it we who are the cause, have we displeased you in some manner? If it is so, then we ask that you tell us and allow us to make the appropriate restitution."

Others joined in, giving voice to their worries.

Their voices mixed to become a cacophony of indiscernible sounds. In a moment Tiberius' annoyance and irritation boiled over.

"Enough!"

The Dragonoid's voice thundered across the open-air plateau. His lengthy tail thrashed about, the narrow tail tip lashed the stone floor with a sound akin to the crack of a bullwhip. Leathery bat-like wings unfurled and held outstretched to their full impressive width. The normally placid expression was gone from his draconic face and in its place, the fearsome visage of a predator had emerged. The Dragonoid's fiery eyes had narrowed into a glare as his lips curled into a snarl exposing many of those dagger-like teeth. This was exacerbated by the harsh rumbling growl ushered forth from deep within his throat.

It was an intimidating sight for those gathered.

In an instant, the myriad of voices fell silent.

Overcome by trepidation the NPCs took several collective steps backward. It was only the Guardian Overseer, Yuliana, who managed to contain her emotions and remain, for the moment anyway. However, soon enough even she found herself backing away to rejoin her fellows.

For several long moments, the Dragonoid stood, his threat display continuing to issue his challenge towards the NPCs. It was only when they had showcased the proper submissive postures did he feel any sort of relief from his tensions. The visage softened and the aggression subsided leaving him to clear to think with a more level head.

Ruffling his wings before once more furling them into a resting position Tiberius turned away.

With his back to the NPCs he wasn't able to see them, but more than that they were unable to see him properly.

He sighed and inclined his head and closed his eyes as his hand ran down the length of his reptilian muzzle.

The truth was he hadn't meant to lash out so harshly at Yuliana and the others. However, their incessant questions of him were not something he could deal with at the moment. Though now returned to a calmer mindset he felt the slow creep of guilt. After all, this situation was just as unnerving to them as it was for him. They were simply being more vocal about their concerns than he.

_Maybe they didn't shut down the servers after all. _

Craning his head the Dragonoid cast a covert glance towards the NPCs.

_They're so lifelike. Could this be some kind of test? Maybe a closed BETA of YGGDRASIL II or something? But if it was, they would've had to inform me about it unless they wanted a kidnapping charge against them. Besides the programming skills needed to create such an advanced A.I would be God-tier._

Tiberius raised a hand to his chin.

_There has to be some way to sort this out. Some kind of tes… Yes! That's it! I need a test._

Shifting the Dragonoid's eyes roamed the gathered group.

"Valkyries," Tiberius' voice rumbled.

No sooner had the words left his throat than Tiberius felt a new wave of surprise. For the first time, he had actually listened to the sound of his voice. It was markedly different from his normal speaking voice. This voice possessed a deep, almost guttural, baritone with a rumbling resonance that was warm and rich. It reminded him of those voices that were often heard belonging to those chosen to narrate for epic fantasy or sci-fi films.

It was a change that he liked.

Heeding their master's call the group of seven female NPCs stepped forth.

It was an impressive sight in how quickly the seven went from a gaggle of disorganized rabble to that of an orderly unit. The group formed up in a single file line with their backs straight as a board and their heads held high awaiting commands.

_Now let's see… back in YGGDRASIL only mercenary NPCs could enter or leave a guild base. While NPCs created to guard a guild base couldn't move passed its boundaries._

"Synnova, come forwards."

At the sound of her name, the stern-looking woman at the head of the group clicked her heels then stepped forth. Her expression was one of cold-confidence.

Synnova was the de facto leader of the Valkyries. She was a statuesque beauty with finely crafted features as if fashioned by a master artisan. Her raven black hair was neatly shaven on either side, while the rest was pulled back to be worn in a single-braid ponytail. Her body was athletic with a clear muscular definition. Yet at the same time still possessing good curves.

Synnova's most notable trait was the numerous intricate tattoos that adorned her body.

Tattoos on her arms were spirals made of spears and arrows. While those that marked her legs were bladed weapons such as swords and daggers. Even a few axes found their way into the patterns.

Covering her body was a set of armour in the style of the Roman Legionary.

A scarlet tunic over which she wore a cuirass of dark metal banded segments. Pauldrons were faceted like the top of a diamond from which more dark metal bands protect the upper arm. A skirt of scale mail made from a silvery metal over a wyvern leather tasset hung to just below her knees. A pair of shin-high soft leather boots with bronze coloured shin guards covered her feet.

"What are your commands, my liege?" she questioned in a gruff voice after taking to one knee before him.

"You and the other Valkyries shall leave the mountain to survey the surrounding area. To that end, circle the mountain three miles out and then report back once you have done so."

"As you command it shall be done."

Rising from her knelt position Synnova clasp a hand over her heart then bowed deeply to the towering Dragonoid. Turning abruptly she strode back to her fellow teammates. Without a word the Valkyries turned and moved in lock-step fashion towards the balcony's edge. With such perfect synchronization between them, Tiberius would have sworn it to be a choreographed procession.

Tiberius watched them intently awaiting the results of his little experiment.

The group stopped a couple of yards back from the edge.

One of their numbers moved to stand before her sisters.

It was Ryoko –the group's Kitsune magic caster- her seven fox tails being the clear giveaway. From his position he could see her mouth move but was unable to hear what was said.

She extended her right arm the palm of her hand facing out. Soon after a faint glowing aura enveloped the other Valkyries for a brief moment before fading away entirely. Well, that is all saved for Gairwyn, after all her being of the avian race of Birdmen; she was already capable of what the spell had bestowed.

Synnova was the first to take flight as she pushed off the ground with a slight jump. She took to the air like a natural and hovered some thirty feet up. Then one by one she was joined by her fellow Valkyries as they too took to the sky. Once gathered the Valkyries adopted a flying V-formation and retreated into the distance as they left the mountain behind.

The Dragonoid could only look on in astonished silence as these once guild bound individuals turned to tiny dots in the distance.

_They can leave?!_

Rapidly he turned about to once again face the others. "Yuliana, I need to confirm some things for myself. Inform me when they have returned and until then I shall be in my chambers."

"Of course," her reply was punctuated with a small bow, "And what would you have the rest of do, my lord? Shall we alert the other Floor Guardians?"

Tiberius couldn't help but take note of the softness of her tone.

_She's probably worried I'll yell at her again._

"Yes. Inform the rest of the Floor Guardians to be on alert. Nothing is to enter or leave this mountain without me knowing about it."

Tiberius didn't wait for a response before he strode passed the three remaining NPCs. Leaving them behind as he made for the stairwell at the center of the plaza.

"Ooh, Kip not liking seeing master so upset" the Kobold spoke with his raspy yet surprising higher-pitched voice. "It not being anything that we be doing, you think?"

Nido moved to place a comforting hand on the shoulder of his smaller compatriot. "Indeed. Our lord does seem most troubled as of late. Though I cannot say as to its cause, something tells me it was not us per se."

"It does not matter. The Supreme One has given us his commands and it is our duty to carry out his wishes." The Guardian Overseer spoke dispassionately "Kip, you will see to it the other Floor Guardians are informed of the master's orders."

"Yes, yess Kip will do" the little reptile spoke enthusiastically.

Without further prodding, he turned and set off on his mission. In his excitement, the Kobold tripped over himself before landing with a soft oomph. But it was only a minor hindrance as the Kobold was able to again find his footing and was off running.

Nido watched his compatriot leave before stepping forwards.

"I believe I shall follow the master. He may have need of assistance. What shall you do, my lady?"

"Very well, Nido." Yuliana stood stark still staring at the tunnel her master had descended through. "I will return to the Throne Room and oversee the mountain's defenses are properly activated."

With nothing more to say to one another the pair parted. Nido strode at a pace of a brisk walk matching that of Tiberius, behind him his furred cape flapped slightly as he moved.

Yuliana cast a glance at the stairs as Nido too disappeared.

For several moments she lingered, hair and clothing fluttering with the soft breeze. Reaching up Yuliana tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and turned her gaze to the Rotunda and the waiting Throne Room.

o – o – o – o

The Ninth Floor was a floor unlike any other within Tyrnaust.

While the other floors had been designed to serve as obstacles and battlegrounds to thin out and eliminate any intruders. This was not the case with the Ninth Floor. Instead, it had been designed to serve as the primary residence for the members of the Sanguine Dragons.

The Divine City, they had named it for this was their own personal slice of heaven.

As one of the largest floors covering an area larger than two square miles with a ceiling height of six hundred feet. It was rivaled only by the slightly smaller third floor for scale. The terrain was mostly flat and level, save for a large hill on the eastern side. It was here the guild's members set about creating a virtual township.

The small city was dominated in the four cardinal directions by a specific landmark.

To the west, a myriad of buildings crafted in seemingly every conceivable fashion.

These structures served as the member's private abodes. A place to store their more private mementos, or a place to just get away for a time. Each domicile was thusly customized to reflect their personal sense of style and taste.

There was a classical wizard's tower that stretched up towards the mock sky. A floating Egyptian style pyramid made of gold and capped with a diamond block. A surprisingly out of place mock of a modern apartment building. A beautiful castle built in the style of the ancient Edo period and many more could all be seen in the western section of the city.

To the north, there stood a scaled-down replica of the ancient Roman Circus Maximus. Something the guild's members referred to as the Grand Arena or simply The Circus.

This structure served a purpose much like its historical counterpart in providing entertainment for the guild's members. It was here the Sanguine Dragons would showcase their own events. Events included things like tournaments, where members would face off against one another for prizes. Competitions that pitted combatants against increasingly powerful monsters where the last man standing was the victor. There were training events too, where new members could receive instruction or test out skills and equipment in a controlled manner.

A few times the Grand Arena had been used to settle disagreements between guild members through single combat PVP bouts.

Residing on the eastern side upon a hill whose elevation allowed it to overlook the rest of the city stood the Temple of the Dragons.

It was another building reminiscent of a historical piece, this time being the Greek Parthenon. By placing the temple upon the hilltop it was to preside over the whole of the floor. A dedication to all the guild's members visible from any point on the floor.

Located on the southern side of the city sat the aptly named Safari Park.

Created by members Green Tea Tsunami and her sister PunyTea Puddle as a place to keep a variety of beasts collected from all over YGGDRASIL's nine worlds. This zoo was pretty spacious with creatures being given a decent amount of freedom to roam. Within the Safari Park was a large stockyard simply known as The Stables. It is here the guild members kept the majority of their mounts. Particularly the rare ones, such as those gained through special events.

Lying between these elements was the city itself.

It was a dizzying clash of styles with ancient Greek and Roman standing alongside Medieval European and even Feudal Japanese.

There were streets of smooth cobblestone as found in ancient European civilizations. Egyptian obelisks stood tall upon the corners, their sides engraved with various hieroglyphs and runes. Romanesque fountains dotted the cityscape, statues glorifying the achievements of the guild. The walls of numerous buildings were covered by colourful murals and intricate tile frescoes that told stories through their depictions. Crystal topped lampposts illuminated the pathways during the night cycles.

Of course in such a varied landscape there were a number of interesting locations.

The Euphoria Baths, a large building found towards the city center. Within its confines a number of communal baths and beauty spas. The bathing areas were varied with different themes for each. Classical Roman open pools, traditional Japanese outdoor, and indoor onsens. There were mineral baths, bubbling hot springs, steam-filled saunas, and others. Several of these pools had been enhanced with magic to speed up recovery and buff an individual's stats.

There was a large open-air café in the style of an ancient Greek dining hall that served special attribute boosting foods. While across the way a medieval-style tavern served many drinks with equally special qualities.

A large extravagant dining hall that was more akin to a ballroom taken straight out of a palace.

An impressive smithery marked by the pair of chimneys fashions like a pair of cooling towering from an old nuclear power plant. This was home to NPCs Oddr and his brother Randr.

All of this sat under an exacting recreation of the YGGDRASIL skybox. It even had a working day and night cycle.

It was on this floor that Tiberius currently found himself.

Traversing the cobblestone streets he made for his personal residence. Now that he was moving under his own power in a seemingly real environment, he was reminded of how big the floor was.

But also that it was not without its own residents.

The NPCs here were the custodians of the guild, responsible for much of the base's upkeep. Nymphs, within YGGDRASIL's lore Nymphs, were guardians of purity and protectors of sacred places. In keeping with lore, it was decided that they were would be the caretakers of the Divine City.

Nymphs were well-known as a beautiful elf-like race that possessed an almost ethereal quality about them. Often the only way to tell the difference between them was the substantially longer ears of the Nymph.

It was as he rounded the corner that Tiberius was met by one of these individuals.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide with surprise and mouth held agape. It was an expression Tiberius pictured one would make upon meeting a famous idol.

The Nymph's moment of shock didn't last long.

In the blink of an eye, she had dropped to her knees upon the cobblestone. Her back was arched as she touched her forehead to cold stone. Before she held her hands pressed together as if in prayer.

"Please forgive this one, my lord." Her plea was soft, little more than a breathy whisper, "I did not mean to impede you."

_Sheesh, you'd think I was royalty or something. Is this what it's like to be a CEO? Not sure if I can get used to this._

"You did nothing wrong, please rise."

The long-eared female remained motionless. No doubt in contemplation of her reprieve. Tentatively she lifted her gaze from the grey stone as if to test if it was truly okay to do so. Seeing no indication otherwise from the Dragonoid she slowly rose to stand once more.

This allowed Tiberius to get a better look at her.

She stood a little over five and a half feet with a slender build. Her attractive face was framed by sky blue shoulder-length hair. Around her neck, she wore a golden chain-like collar from which dangled a small heart-shaped plate. Her garments were simple pale blue tunic chiton that hung down to her knees. A girdle of rope did a good job at wrangling in the excess cloth as well as framing her voluminous bust. On her feet, she wore a set of dark leather moccasins.

"What is your name?" the Dragonoid gave a small smile to ease the tension.

"I am called Blue," this time the maid bowed much to Tiberius' preference.

_Not the most imaginative name._

"Well Blue, you did not impede me at all. So everything's alright."

"I see," was all she said.

From then on the pair stood in silence as the blue-haired Nymph gazed up at the taller Dragonoid. The silence was something Tiberius was quick to find uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, Blue."

The maid bowed once more and then stepped back and to the side, she strode around him giving ample space. Tiberius watched her walk off and once she was out of sight he again set out.

Following that brief delay, the Dragonoid was once more on his way. In total since his arrival on the Ninth Floor, it had probably been a couple of minutes. It was a journey made all the longer by Tiberius' frequent detours to avoid meeting any more of the Nymph maidens.

He felt a certain sense of relief when he finally caught sight of his humble abode awaiting him just ahead.

Tiberius never was one for being very extravagant and had kept his designs simple. He had gone with a simple boxy structure resembling a Norman Keep. Its walls were straight and smooth made from ordinary grey stone blocks. While the actual ones he'd seen in his research depicted them being several stories tall, he had kept his design at one.

A simple large dark oak door marked the entrance.

With a simple push and the door opened allowing him inside. Stepping inside the Dragonoid reached back to shut the door only to be met with a rather odd sensation. So surprising was it that Tiberius gave a startled jump.

It felt as though someone had thumped his arm or leg with a hard rod. But it was not his arm or leg. Rotating his draconic head he beheld the uncomplicated answer to his predicament.

In trying to close the door without looking he had inadvertently shut the door on his tail. Luckily it would seem his armour and scale clad appendage was sturdier than he would have thought. With an agitated growl, Tiberius turned yanking his tail through the doorway and shut the door properly.

Behind the wooden door was a rather simple room some forty feet across and twenty feet deep. With a floor of a rich lacquered rosewood and overhead exposed rafters of oiled mahogany. The inside walls were plastered and painted with earthen tones that complimented the bare wood. Overhead a chandelier hung ringed by enchanted candles providing illumination. Opposite the front door a short hall with two doors, at the end of the hall was the door that led to the bedroom and just to the right door behind which lies a private washroom.

The east side of the main room was a cozy setting.

On the floor, a large bearskin rug lay spread out before a large fireplace. Inside a crackling fire cast a soft glow about the room. Not far sat an oversized, overstuffed couch opposite a pair of equally robust chairs. Between them, a short rectangular table with legs carved like large sitting wolves and a tabletop of clear crystal.

To the west, the Dragonoid had done his best to recreate a Victorian-style study.

He had been inspired to do this after reading a series of books about a famous fictional detective who had lived during that era. A round green rug with concentric gold rings lies in front of a large wooden desk and between a tall wingback chair. Behind the desk, a pair of tall bookshelves laden down with books.

To the left of the desk, the wall was taken up by a ten-foot-long glass display case filled with a number of items. On the floor next to the desk a magic globe that would take on the topography of any of YGGDRASIL's nine worlds.

On the northern wall, an alcove which held probably the most precious thing in the entire guild base.

Tiberius crossed the room in silence.

Standing before the alcove he gazed in reverence to the item held within.

The guild weapon, a symbol of the guild's unity that if ever destroyed would mean the dissolution of the guild.

For the Sanguine Dragons, it was known as the Staff of the Dragon –or more simply the Dragon Staff- though in actuality it was more of a pole-axe than a staff.

The polearm was just less than eight feet in length with a hexagonal shaft made from a silvery platinum coloured metal which possessed a wooden texture. The lower end of the shaft is capped with a crimson sphere resting upon a multi-faceted onyx diamond carved to resemble the head of a spear. Though the tip was impossibly fine the weapon managed to balance itself and remain upright. This was an effect of the magic imbued within the staff.

Crowning the pole-axe was an icy blue crystal spearhead. Affixed to the base of the crystal spire was the figure of a golden five-headed dragon. The creature's long-tail wound its way down the upper portion of the shaft. The beast's limbs were wrapped tightly about both the metallic shaft and the base crystal. So secure was its hold that it seemed to be holding on for its very life. The dragon's wings were only partially unfurled to create a diamond shape that formed the dual axe blades. The eyes of the dragon's five heads were crafted from magical gemstones of varying colours: red, white, green, blue, and black.

For ornamentation was a series of beautifully intricate etchings engraved into the length of the shaft. These runes were said to be the ancestral tongue of the dragons and inlaid with gold. These symbols would glow a fiery orange-red as if intensely heated when the staff was held. For further effect, the staff emitted an electric blue aura from which small bolts of electricity could be produced. Larger arcs of electricity would traverse along the length of the shaft. These bolts could be focused to be expelled from the crystals on either end of the polearm for offense.

As the symbol of the guild's collective might, it was crafted with only the finest materials in all of YGGDRASIL. It had taken the Sanguine Dragons nearly a year to fully gather all the materials needed for its creation. It truly represented what the guild could accomplish when its members united to achieve a goal. Being a weapon which represented the guild's prestige, only the master of the guild was capable of wielding the weapon and utilizing its capabilities to the fullest.

Reaching out the Dragonoid gently ran his taloned hand along the length of the polearm. Feeling the smooth surface beneath his scaled fingers brought back so many memories. Memories of meetings to decide on a design, of grueling marathon sessions to farm the necessary mats, and of the incredible rush he felt when all their collective efforts finally took shape.

It was probably the single biggest achievement in their guild's history.

Subconsciously a faint smile of satisfaction crept across his reptilian muzzle.

Yet catching sight of the golden scales upon the back of his hand brought back the cold reality of the situation, and why he had come down here in the first place.

Moving away from the alcove Tiberius made his way along the short hallway to the door at the end.

The bedroom was large, possessing the same width as the main room and lit by mage light giving off a soft glow. However, the room was L-shaped with a recessed area to the left of the entrance. In this nook, the walls were lined by mirrors of varying angles to create a panoramic view. Not far along the western wall was a wardrobe. It was tall nearly touching the ceiling above and made from dark wood with etchings of spirals across its surface.

The real attention grabber of the room was the ridiculously oversized bed.

The bed resembled less of a bed in the traditional sense and instead was more a massive pillow-like cushion. It was easily two-feet thick and spanned near the full length and width of the bedroom itself. Strewn across the bed haphazardly were a myriad of much smaller pillows with a number of furred pelts in place of blankets.

Though the bed was a tempting option, Tiberius currently had no intention of going to bed right now.

Turning away the Dragonoid approached the mirror-walled alcove.

Sheepishly the Dragonoid advanced towards the mirrors, almost afraid of what he would see. Straight away he was met with the reflection of his draconic visage.

Tiberius could only gawk at his reflection, eyes roamed over his body taking in every detail. He turned this way and that way in his attempts to observe himself from every possible angle.

Everything was a match to his memory. This was indeed the body of the avatar he had created those twelve years ago.

Reaching up he placed a palm against each side of his face.

Tiberius could feel the warmth under his hands before running along the length of his reptilian muzzle. Taloned fingertips traced over every contour as he explored his new appearance in detail. Under his palms, the Dragonoid could feel the tips of his teeth that extended passed his lips. Continuing on he finished at the rounded end of his muzzle feeling the heated air with each exhale beating against his palms.

Holding his hand out in front of him Tiberius now focused on the appendages. The Dragonoid marveled at the golden scales that sheathed his flesh. They resembled the classical shield-shaped reptile scales. Yet these didn't overlap and were instead more fixed to the skin like the scutes of crocodilians. Flexing his hands he watched the scales shift as the muscles beneath moved. Descending from his forearms the scales were large to gradually grew smaller towards his fingers. The scales upon the underside of his hands were minuscule by comparison. Across his palms and fingers, the scales were so tiny, no doubt made this way as to not hamper his hand's flexibility or dexterity. As he noted before in place of simple flat fingernails of a human, his hands now possessed sharp claws about an inch long and anchored firmly into the bone beneath the scaled flesh.

Dropping his hands back down to his sides, Tiberius' gaze returned to his face.

In YGGDRASIL –or all DMMO-RPGs for that matter- a character's facial appearance was fixed and unmoving. So whenever a character spoke their expression would remain set in stone and instead text would relay all needed information.

Even with the later expansions which added a few basic expressions to human-like races. These expressions were little more than wearable emoticons as a player would have to switch between the selected expressions.

Experimentally Tiberius began to move his facial muscles.

First, he arched one brow, then the other, and then both together. Next, he tried his lips, puckering them as if about to kiss, pulling them down in a frown before lifting them in a smile.

It amazed him with the range of motion his reptilian visage remained capable of.

Although his smile left much to be desired. Seeing as his attempt at a wide-mouth grin appeared more like a vicious snarl.

Ignoring that he went through several more expressions. From shock and awe to fearful, to simple concern to joyous and ecstatic. He watched them all as his reflection mimed his actions perfectly.

Leaning forwards, mere inches from the mirrored glass he opened his mouth as wide as it could go.

Strands of saliva clung in thin ropes from his upper and lower jaws.

Tiberius' focus was on the thick dagger-like teeth that lined his gums. From there, his gaze was drawn to the thick tongue lying on his bottom jaw. Interestingly the tip of the tongue had a slight bifurcation giving it a forked appearance.

Rising from its resting place, Tiberius ran his tongue over his fangs feeling the blade-like edge of each. Closing his jaws the Dragonoid pulled back from the now foggy mirror.

"This can't be real," his voice possessing a nervous edge reverberated throughout the room. "More tests, that's it I need more tests."

In his frenzied thoughts, an option he had overlooked before now came to him.

Why not log off?

He gave a rueful laugh at not having thought of it until now.

With a practiced motion, he lifted his arm expecting the game console to open. Yet it didn't. Repeating the movements several more times, each time more frantic than the last.

After failing at that he ran down his remaining options.

"This must be a dream. Yes, that's it. It's all a dream. Just gotta wake myself up."

Both hands came up to abruptly deliver several light slaps to either side of his face.

"Come on wake up, wake up."

Again and again, his hands clapped against his draconic muzzle. For nearly a minute straight Tiberius did his best reenactment of any scene from anywhere a character would try to wake themselves.

With the apparent lack of success, the Dragonoid's frustrations grew. It seemed the only result he would be granted was the warmth spreading across either side of his face. When he could no longer tolerate it his anger boiled over.

A golden scaled hand lashed out, racing through the air to deliver a strike to the side of his muzzle. The force of the blow was far greater than anticipated. Upon impact, the concentrated throb of pain radiated through his cheek. Beyond the pain, enough power had been imparted as to destroy his equilibrium.

The Dragonoid bereft of this crucial sense he lost his footing and was sent into an uncontrolled stagger.

Throwing out his arms Tiberius managed to catch himself luckily before he collided with the mirrored surface of the wall.

Turning slowly Tiberius gawked at his wide-eyed reflection. Seeing clearly the look of shock etched deeply across his draconic features.

The searing pain which radiated from his cheek was a surprise, to say the least. Yet more so was the flavour that now spread across his tongue. Something tangy and metallic-like sucking on a greasy coin coated his taste buds.

As if on autopilot the Dragonoid reached up with his right hand to run his index and middle fingers under his lip and along his gum line. Again he felt a definite sting when he applied pressure to the area. Withdrawing his prodding fingers he held them up under the light. The spittle coating his fingers glistened in the light and there on his fingertips he could see it. Diluted amongst the clear saliva was a tale-tell crimson dsicolouration.

_Blood?! It can't be!_

But it was, clear as daylight. There was his answer staring him in the face.

If this was a dream why could he still feel pain?

Wouldn't he have awoken before the pain had set in?

If he were still within YGGDRASIL why could he taste the blood?

No DMMO-RPG would go through the trouble of recreating a sense of taste. Besides that, players didn't want to experience the agony of suffering trauma on a battlefield.

It was obvious now he was within neither one of those two.

The answer was as simple as it was frightening.

Everything that had transpired with himself and the guild's formerly passive NPCs was genuine. This was nothing but cold hard reality and it was staring back at him from the mirror.

For Tiberius time stood still as the truth of his impossible situation settled into his consciousness.

"[Lord Tiberius.]"

The stillness of the moment shattered and the Dragonoid gave a startled jump falling over himself. He tumbled to the wooden floor to lay sprawled out. Sluggishly Tiberius rose to sit up, his head spun as he looked about the room in search of the mystery speaker.

A second time the voice called out to him and echoed through his mind.

"Huh, what?"

"[I am sorry to interrupt you. However, you desired to be alerted when the Valkyries had returned.]"

_Yuliana, how? Could it be the [Message] spell? Can she hear me now?_

Tiberius sat in silence for a time awaiting any response. However, as none came he at least had his answer to that puzzle.

"[My lord?]"

"Hmm… yes, that's right. Thank you, Yuliana."

"[It is my pleasure to be of service to you, master.]"

Tiberius noted the return of a more cheerful tone to her words. Although he was glad to hear the more upbeat take in her tone, it, unfortunately, brought back the feelings of guilt over his earlier actions.

"Yuliana, I…"

"[Yes, my liege?]"

"I-I," Tiberius gave an exasperated sigh, "I will talk with you when I arrive."

"[Understood. Will there be anything else?]"

"No, that will be all."

Several moments passed by and when no further communications came Tiberius assumed the connection had been broken. Rising from the floor the Dragonoid looked himself over in the mirror making sure nothing was out of order.

_I guess I should go, but what am I supposed to do? They obviously look up to me as their leader. But this isn't planning some dungeon raid or going over the guild's daily business. No, no point in dwelling I've got to get a handle on this before I go crazy. _

Closing his eyes the Dragonoid performed a simple breathing exercise. It was a trick he'd picked up sometime after receiving a promotion and used enough to become second nature to him by now. Usually, he'd use it before having to give a presentation or when speaking to the department supervisors.

Closing his eyes the Dragonoid shut out any thoughts and cleared his mind. Slowly he inhaled and exhaled while mentally keeping count. He repeated the process several times until he felt the tension fading from his being.

Finally, he reopened his eyes and stared himself down in the mirror. With a last look over and a single nod of self-assurance he turned and left the room.

Stepping through the front door and back onto the Ninth Floor, Tiberius was surprised to see a familiar face waiting outside.

The Chief Attendant, Nido, stood unmoving roughly a dozen feet from his front door.

His dark cloak pulled close around him, hiding his arms from view. Given his unwavering stance, if Tiberius didn't know better he would not be remiss to think Nido had returned to being a lifeless A.I.

"I don't remember asking you to accompany me" Tiberius moved closer to the man "Just how long have you been standing out here."

Nido bowed deep before replying.

"Forgive me, my lord. But you appeared rather distressed not long ago. In my role as Chief Attendant to the Supreme Ones, I am to offer advice and aid should they have need of it. As such it would be negligent of me to ignore my duties."

His voice had an aged gravelly tone about it. Yet still possessed the strength of youth and had a certain graceful charisma to it. It reminded Tiberius somewhat of the tones and manner of speaking used by his fellow guild member.

_So they still seek to fulfill their duties and original purposes. But is that their limit? Or can they do more? After all, he came here of his own will. The way he talks, it's just like Charming Rock. I wonder do the NPCs all behave like their creators? _

"I do appreciate your concerns, Nido" the Dragonoid replied. "Though as you can see I was able to work through much of what troubled me."

"Very good, sir. Lady Yuliana has informed me of the Valkyries return to the mountain. I take it you will be returning to the Throne Room to listen to their report?"

"I will, but first there is something else I need to do before then. You should return to the Throne Room and I will be along shortly."

Nido nodded in understanding prior to performing a heel turn, his cloak making a small flourish with the act, then strode off along the cobblestone path.

Turning back the Dragonoid returned to the still-open door of his dwelling. Grasping the handle he pulled it shut and gave it a slight push reassuring himself it was properly closed.

As he removed his hand from the handle the Dragonoid's eyes fell on the figure of the serpentine dragon coiled around his index finger. His guild ring.

_If the [Message] spell works here, then what else does? Does teleportation still function? It would certainly be faster than walking all the way there._

Taking several steps back from the stone keep Tiberius moved to stand near the middle of the cobblestone street.

"So how does this going to work? In YGGDRASIL I would select it from my console. Although I doubt it works that way here. I mean do I just think of the place or something?"

Tiberius looked intently at the ring on his finger. In doing so he began to feel himself being drawn to it as if it was demanding more of his attention. So he obliged it, focusing more intently upon the golden trinket.

Then to his wonderment, the gemstone held within the jaws of the little metal dragon began to glow. With this sudden change, a new sensation befell him. To the Dragonoid, it felt as if he was simultaneously within his body and somehow without it. It was like he had by some means formed a connection to Tyrnaust itself. With this bond came an innate sense for the locations of the numerous teleport nodes scattered throughout.

To the Dragonoid's perception, these nodes seemed like swirling vortexes of energy distributed across Tyrnaust's various levels. Should he focus on any point, in particular, he would feel a powerful pull as if to draw him there.

Shifting through these points Tiberius turned his attention to the furthest of these energy clusters.

Before Tiberius' eyes, the surroundings of the Ninth Floor were swallowed up by all-consuming darkness that quickly engulfed him. But then as quick as the world had blinked out, his sight was returned to him. Gone was the cobblestone street, missing were the structures of the Divine City, and in its place, a white marble corridor lit by magic torches that studded its length.

"It worked?!" Tiberius' voice rang out, filled with his astonishment, "I can't believe it, it worked!"

The hall was roughly thirty feet long and oriented north to south. To the south a spiral stair which led back down to the Throne Room. While to the north was another set of stairs that led up and to the Orrery Tower that stood behind the Rotunda.

The hall's only remarkable feature was the set of doors opposite where he stood.

Before him stood a set of doors made of white oak and etched with a winding vine motif. Around the doors, the stone had been carved in the form of a glorious rose and vine-covered arch. Behind these doors lied the room where the guild held their various meetings.

However, his destination lied not beyond those doors but at the end of the northern staircase.

o – o – o – o

The Orrery was a large circular room with a high domed ceiling.

The ceiling was painted a deep midnight blue dotted by numerous tiny sparkling stars. These stars were in actuality small diamonds placed upon the dark backdrop. The constellations of YGGDRASIL's night sky –or at least those of the Asgardian realm- were represented here too. To create these gemstones such as rubies, emeralds, sapphires, garnets, and others were set into corresponding positions showcasing a myriad of coloured patterns. There was even a great clockwork mechanism that shifted the star patterns as per the movement of the seasons.

At the room's center stood a modeled depiction of the World Tree made from pure electrum. Suspended from its high branches were nine crystal globes to represent each of the nine realms of YGGDRASIL. Each world was characterized by a different colour and on close inspection possessed the most up to date topographical data for the land. This particular addition to the guild was not crafted by any within the guild. Instead, it was purchased from the in-game auction house for a substantial price. But it was worth the cost for its purpose was to allow users to place markers and track the movements of tagged beings whether player, NPC, or creatures.

It was sort like a GPS.

The Orrery also possessed a smaller ancillary chamber.

The chamber sat to the west and wasn't much bigger than a typical conference room, and separated from the main room with a wall of dark crimson curtains. Within the room a great round table of black ironwood. At the center of the table, a crimson tinged black crystal cluster was sat upon a golden crown.

This was a focusing crystal for use in divination rituals. When activated the crystal functioned in a similar manner as the Mirror of Remote Viewing, allowing the diviners to view far off places. However, unlike the mirror, the scene being viewed was not played out within the crystal itself as with the mirror. Instead, the crystal would project the scene in a holographic fashion into the air above the table.

The divination crystal also had the advantage of perceiving sounds while the mirror could not without additional items and spell usage. Although the mirror had the major advantage of being portable while the crystal could not leave the guild base.

Proceeding into the chamber Tiberius was met with the recognizable sounds of clockwork mechanisms.

He scanned over the room searching for The Orrery's resident. An NPC who held the position of the guild's Chief Diviner and Teleportation Overseer. It was he who the guild's members would approach to utilize his skills in divination to spy on other locations. It was also he who was in charge of the teleportation network through the dungeon.

As per his capabilities, he could place teleport nodes on lockdown, redirect them to either a specific point or a random location within the mountain.

Though rather startlingly for the Dragonoid he saw no sign of him currently within the Orrery.

"Mathias?"

Tiberius was thankful for the greater resonance his new voice possessed as it echoed across the room. Before his worries of the missing NPC had an opportunity to settle in he received a response to his summons.

As the echo of his words faded he was met with the sounds of footsteps accompanied by a light tapping with each step.

Emerging from behind the curtained divider came forth the keeper of the Orrery, Mathias.

He was tall but still a head shorter than Tiberius with a fit form judging by what could be seen. He wore a set of fine dress slacks and a white business shirt over which was a charcoal grey vest. His feet were clad in well-shined loafers covered by a pair of spats. Over this formal attire, Mathias was adorned with a black spell caster's robe. The cloak was held by a clasp in the shape of a thorn-covered vine twisted into the looping infinity insignia. A thick collar of black raven and robin red feathers lined the robe's neck. The interior was crushed red velvet and the outer edge of the dark cloth was embellished in silver swirls. While the robe's deep hood which covered his head was embroidered with golden flames. In one of his white-gloved hands, a cane of lacquered cherry wood topped with the bust of a robin made of ruby.

The most notable trait aside from his impeccably well-groomed attired was his distinctive physical appearance.

Atop his shoulders where one a human's head would normally sit was instead the skull of a canine. This fleshless and polished wolf skull was adorned with two pairs of horns. The first pair of horns was knotted and rear-facing, extending out roughly a foot through a set of precut holes in his hood. A second pair was situated more to the side of his skull like ram's horns. They were smooth and rather blade-like. Instead of growing rearwards they curled to run parallel to his lower jaw and sat under his hood. Below his canine skull head the flesh of his neck could be seen to be covered in tiny scales the colour of amethyst.

Mathias' unusual appearance was due to his being a Fae. But not just any sort of Fae.

In fact, he was a high tier Fae referred to as a Fae Abomination. This exceptionally rare race granted him some unique capabilities which combined well with his elemental mage skills. From what Tiberius could remember his creator had modeled him after some manga character.

"I am here, your lordship" the Fae answered with a warm voice.

Pausing before the Dragonoid, Mathias lowered himself to one knee and bowed with a flourished outwards sweep of his left arm.

Tiberius stood looking down at the unflinching being that remained in his pose. Perhaps he would have remained there still had it not occurred to Tiberius that he need acknowledge him.

"Oh, you may stand."

Gracefully he rose from his knelt position. Returned to his full height Mathias rested his hands atop his cane's ruby-crowned head.

"And how may I be of service to you?"

"I have a task I'd like for you to perform, Mathias." Tiberius turned towards the World Tree sculpture at the heart of the Orrery, "I would like you to ascertain the current location of the mountain."

The Fae being tilted his head in puzzlement for a moment. Then without hesitation turned and strode forwards to stand before the electrum tree.

Mathias stood motionless for an instant then raised his cane. The red gemstone bird atop the walking stick glowed softly. With it, he pointed to one of the nine orbs and made a small gesture. In response, the silvery sphere shuddered then rose from its perch and floated down to the Fae Abomination.

The globe came to hover a few feet in front of Mathias. Both Tiberius and Mathias moved closer to the slowly rotating pearlescent globe. The detailing on the globe was quite intricate with clearly defined coastlines, rivers, lakes, and mountain chains on the landmasses.

Mathias rested his right hand upon the cane and extended the left to the orb. The lights of his eyes seemed to dim momentarily as the globes rotational speed increased.

First, it spun to the left, and then it spun to the right. It even began to spin north to south. All the while Mathias stood in silence, his head tilted in tale-tell bafflement.

"Is something wrong?" Tiberius inquired as he moved to stand opposite the dark-robed NPC.

The light of the Fae Abomination's eyes returned to normal as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"I am afraid to say that there does seem to be an issue. I am unable to pinpoint the precise location of Tyrnaust anywhere within the Asgardian realm." Mathias brought his hand to his chin, "Most peculiar."

"So my assumption is true."

Mathias lifted his head at hearing his master's words. "My lord, if I may ask. To what assumption is it you are referring?"

"I shall explain shortly. For now, head down to the Throne Room with the others."

"Of course."

Mathias' eyes faded again –a blink, perhaps- then he nodded before repeating his earlier gesture to the crystal ball. The silvery globe rose into the air before once again returning to its perch upon the World Tree.

Tiberius stood silent listening to the sounds of footsteps and cane taps as they faded from the room.

The Dragonoid let out a huff.

"Huh, so I guess my earlier guess is true. It's not that YGGDRASIL has come to life. But that myself, the guild base and all within it have somehow been transported to another world. If all this wasn't living proof," he groaned and gestured to the room around him "I'd swear I'd lost my damn mind."

The most poignant of these truths he could taste upon his tongue. With the taste again he could feel the creeping of some existential dread.

"No, I need to focus. First things first, I need to take stock of the situation. The NPCs don't seem to think of anything being out of place. Mathias was even surprised to find the guild base wasn't in Asgard. Could they be faking it? Or do they really think they have been alive all this time?"

To that end, Tiberius began to pursue a new train of thought. He recalled his few brief interactions with those NPCs he'd encountered.

First, the welcoming words of Yuliana as he was ushered into this confusion. The run-in with Blue down on the Ninth Floor, and then with Nido, and now with the Orrery's keeper.

All had behaved in similar manners to what he had witnessed before throughout his life.

"So should I then tell them the truth? That all they know was a lie, just a virtual game that I and others played in? That they were created just for fun?"

Tiberius thought deeply on the subject.

"No, I won't tell them that. Even if they were created just to enrich our game experience, they're alive now. Besides who knows what that kind of damage such knowledge would do to them. The last thing I need is for it to drive them away or crazy. Or worse what if they turned against me out of contempt for their maker? After all, I doubt many would react well if their deity came down to tell them their whole life is just a game to them."

With a low sigh, Tiberius eyed the doorway to the stairwell. As before he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing for several seconds. Then upon opening his eyes the Dragonoid squared his shoulders and strode off.

o – o – o – o

The Throne Room was dominated by a feeling disquiet.

Yuliana could feel it all around her like a smothering blanket. She could see it etched clearly upon the faces of her compatriots. Though some seemed to be better at hiding it than others.

Particularly Nido, who stood on the throne dais in his usual place. His face remained as stoic as ever, betraying little of his inner thoughts. However, Yuliana could see it. He like the others was troubled by their master's recent behaviors.

Some were far more open about the trouble thoughts they wrestled with.

Little Kip stood near his superior on the dais. The little Kobold's body language broadcast his anxiety to all to read. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other while wringing his hands. His silver cat-like eyes never lingering on any one thing in the room for very long.

It appeared that he'd taken his position near Nido in an attempt to seek some measure of comfort. Though it didn't seem to be helping much.

The Valkyries were huddled together, busily talking amongst themselves. From her position, Yuliana was unable to grasp the full depth of their talks. Occasionally she would catch a word or two, but that was all. Yet even they seemed most concerned about the situation.

Yuliana, herself, had to wear the mask of her position.

As the Guardian Overseer, the others would look to her for guidance in troubled times. She could not afford to allow her personal feelings to interfere with her duties. However, even she was having difficulty with the situation.

How strange their master had been.

His cryptic words after awakening on the throne. The excursion he'd ordered the Valkyries to carry out, then placing the mountain on the highest alert. All before disappearing to his personal quarters.

Yuliana was unable to formulate an adequate answer to explain these things, and that caused a knot to sit at the bottom of her stomach. For the time being all she could do was deflect the worries of the others should they approach.

All she could do was hope that all would be made clear when he returned to hear the report.

Pulling the Guardian Overseer from her turmoil filled thoughts was the arrival of another to the Throne Room.

Entering the chamber from the western entrance was the Orrery's keeper, Mathias.

The tall Fae Abomination stood quietly to the side of the room. His canine skull of a head looked about the room but focused on nothing in particular. Not surprising since this was his first visit to the Throne Room.

However, this generated questions of its own.

Why had he come down from the Orrery, and was it related in some way to what was going on?

Stepping down from the dais, Yuliana made her way to the newcomer.

"Greetings, Mathis. I trust you are doing well."

At the sound of his name, Mathias turned to face the Guardian Overseer.

"Ah, my lady." The Fae bowed at the waist and held his cane to the side, "Indeed, I am doing quite well actually. Thank you for your concern."

Yuliana offered a small smile, "I don't believe you've set foot in the Throne Room before. May I inquire as to what it is that brings you down from the Orrery?"

"The master has given me leave to await him here."

Hearing this was surprising to Yuliana.

When Nido had returned to the Throne Room she had inquired from him how their master had been doing. In response, the older male had simply stated that Lord Tiberius appeared to be fairing well and would be joining them shortly.

Hearing that their liege had visited with Mathias brought with it a new question.

What plans did the master have that required the Keeper of the Orrery?

Inclining her head, Yuliana met the gaze of the taller individual. "May I ask as what the nature of the conversation you had with the master?"

"The matter was simple. He asked me to ascertain the position of Tyrnaust within the world. Though I must admit his request was most perplexing as surely the master would know it to lie within the Whitewyrm Steppe Mountains in the realm of Asgard."

Mathias paused momentarily when he resumed to speaking his voice had changed. It had taken on a subtle but more melancholy tone.

"Though I am ashamed to admit it, I was unable to provide Lord Tiberius with an answer. When I attempted to fulfill his request I wasn't able to correlate the mountain's location to known records. It is most peculiar. It is almost as if the mountain no longer resides where it otherwise should. Yes, most peculiar indeed."

There it was!

In his response, Mathias had given the Guardian Overseer a key piece of information. Perhaps even, the solution to Lord Tiberius' words and his behavior.

As she examined this train of thought the answer became even more obvious to her.

Something had transpired with the mountain.

Some kind of event that had transpired and went completely unnoticed by herself and her fellow Guardians. It was only Lord Tiberius who had been solely aware of the change.

_This must be it! It explains everything. Why he sent the Valkyries to scout the surrounding lands. Why he left for his personal quarters, he must have been conducting some manner of investigation as to how this had transpired. Then he must have gone to confer with Mathias to make use of his position as Chief Diviner to confirm his suspicions. _

This new piece fits neatly into the greater puzzle and completed it nicely.

However, where Yuliana should have felt a sense of peace at discovering the answer to this problem, she didn't. Instead, in place of calm, she felt a new wave of dismay and a with it a new revelation.

They had failed.

As Guardians their duty, no their purpose, was the protection of the mountain of Tyrnaust and the Supreme Beings who ruled within. To have failed so deeply in that duty as to have such an event go completely unnoticed… It sent chills down her spine.

What if this placed the mountain jeopardy? What if their inaction had invited harm to befall the sole creator who remained with them?

This was completely unacceptable.

Yuliana did her best to carry on the façade of calm that her position demanded of her. As these thoughts ran rampant through her mind and created a new turmoil in their wake. The revelation of such a failure was crushing blow to one who prided themselves on their service.

Bowing to the Orrery Keeper, Yuliana turned and began to make her way back to the throne dais at a languished pace.

She glanced over the faces of the gathered Valkyries and her two fellow attendants. It seemed that the truth of the situation remained unknown to them. However, whether that was true or not she couldn't say.

But if they didn't know yet, Yuliana did not look forwards to them learning the truth. Though it made her curious to know just how well they would handle the news of their failure.

The Guardian Overseer was only nearing the halfway point when a series of sounds rang out through the chamber. At first, the sounds were faint, barely audible above an echo. But as they grew louder they became clearer.

It was the steady rhythmic sound of purposeful footsteps accompanied by a light metallic jingle. Though those with more sensitive hearing could also pick up the delicate clack of claws upon the stone floor.

At once the eyes of those gathered turned their collective gaze to the same entrance that Mathias had used not long ago.

It wasn't long before the sounds had ceased and the ruler of the mountain made his entrance.


	4. Chapter II

Chapter II

A New Beginning

Tiberius made his way down the helix-shaped southern stairwell.

Moving through the tight confines of the stairwell had forced him to adopt a slight hunch to his posture. Although this didn't alleviate his height problem, even now he could feel his horns and the tops of his wings scraping alongside the underside of the stairs above.

Though his scaled flesh was quite protected and his horns didn't have any feeling to them. It was the constant resistance he felt and the occasional bump on his horns with each downward step.

_Was this passage always so small? I guess this is the difference between reality and a game. And what I get for creating such a large avatar._

Thankfully enough for the Dragonoid, the stairwell was an especially long one and it soon opened up to the large hall.

Stepping out into the hall Tiberius was quick to reclaim his full height with a low grumble. Making his way through the hall outside the Council Chambers he eyed the final staircase that would take him to the Throne Room.

_From now on I will avoid these stairs whenever possible._

Once again adopted the stooped position and began his descent. As he moved along the stairwell his acute hearing allowed him to detect the subtle sounds of conversations being had. As acute as his hearing appeared to be, he was still unable to make out anything clearly.

No sooner had he exited the mouth of the stairwell and stepped into the Throne Room that all sounds seemed to cease.

The gathered NPCs stood about the room.

The Valkyries stood gathered by the foot of the throne platform. Nido and the smaller Kip stood upon the lowest steps. Not far from himself stood the Orrery Keeper, Mathias. His head tilted much like a dog as he looked to the Dragonoid.

The last individual stood alone, halfway between the throne and the mouth of the stairwell.

Yuliana stood her hands clasped together before her and a soft smile on her face. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle hypnotically in the light.

Having all eyes upon him made Tiberius feel like the time he was to give a report to the department heads on quarterly productivity.

"MASTER!" a rapturous voice cried out shattering the peace.

Much to the surprise of those gathered, the little Kobold launched himself from the platform. Breaking into a full sprint, his little feet making quite the racket as he raced to stand at his master's side.

"Master better now, yes? No mad at Kip or others?"

The small reptilian bard gazed up at the towering figure of the Dragonoid before him. His silver eyes wide and pleading while he wrung his hand nervously. The Kobold's mannerisms reminded Tiberius of a small child. Particularly when they had done something naughty.

The Dragonoid turned his gaze away from the small reptile and looked over the others.

The Valkyries stood in a semi-circle, their expressions showcased how mortified they were at Kip's outburst. A few stood with mouths agape and eyes wide as if they had just beheld some kind of sacrilege being committed.

Collectively their expressions reminded Tiberius of the time an intern had been over-enthusiastic in his greeting of the department supervisor.

Nido remained in his usual position, his face as impassive as ever. Yet a closer inspection revealed a knitted brow, a slight part in his lips, and faint lines could be seen around his one good eye. All spoke to there being more going on than he wished to let on.

Only Matthias rivaled Nido for being hard to read. But only because having a skull for a head was by its fleshless nature hard to display expressions.

It was the Guardian Overseer, however, who appeared the most bothered by this turn of events.

Yuliana stood halfway between Tiberius and the throne. Her eyes were focused and unblinking as she eyed the Kobold. This was contrasted by the wide grin she wore across her face. It was a smile that even a distance the Dragonoid could tell was fake.

Her body posture was stiff as she slowly began to approach.

Taking his eyes from the approaching guardian, Tiberius turned his attention back to the diminutive bard.

"Yes, Kip. I am better now, and I was not mad at any of you."

The reply earned a short squeal for glee from the Kobold much like a child receiving a most desired gift.

Observing Kip smile filled Tiberius with a pang of envy. It seemed the Kobold was capable of a far less threatening smile than his own.

"I trust you are well, master."

At the sound of the feminine voice, the Kobold seemed to shiver before going as ridged as a plank. Kip, it seemed had forgotten about his fellow inhabitants as his smile faded and his mouth opened wide. Sheepishly the Kobold turned like a child caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar and stared up at the female guardian.

Standing before the miniature reptile the Guardian Overseer stared down at Kip with a stern expression.

Kip managed a nervous chortle to which Yuliana responded by simply narrowing her eyes. Unable to stand against her withering gaze the Kobold hunched his shoulders and lowered his eyes to the sapphire floor.

Without much more ado he bowed to Tiberius and repeated the act before Yuliana then turned and scampered back towards the throne.

"Well, now that that distraction is out of the way. Shall we?"

The Guardian Overseer shifted, turning to the side she held her arm outstretched as if to guide the way.

With a nod, the Dragonoid strode passed the female guardian, who in turn fell in line behind him. Tiberius paused a moment before turning to the Orrery Keeper.

Mathias met his gaze and seemed to understand as he too began to follow.

At their master's approach, the Valkyries formed up, once again falling into a regimented line before the throne.

Standing before the dais the Dragonoid froze. He gazed up at the shimmering throne, its colour shifted from an electric blue to a dazzling green. To his left, he took notice of Yuliana making her way upon the platform and retake her customary spot.

Tiberius gazed up at the Guardian Overseer.

The grin she wore seemed to grow –if that was possible- when she met his gaze.

In looking upon her, Tiberius again felt the nagging guilt for his earlier outburst, and though he did intend to speak with her about it, now was not the time.

Lifting his foot he took his first step in his ascent to the throne. It was odd for him. This was an action he'd done countless times in his time playing YGGDRASIL. Yet now, with it no longer being just a game, it felt different. Tiberius couldn't quite put the sensation into words. But the closest approximation he could come up with was it felt heavy.

Reaching the top, the Dragonoid paused reaching out he ran his taloned fingers along the arm of the gemstone seat. His eyes closed for a brief moment, he inhaled deeply, then turned and lowered himself down onto the throne.

"Shall the Valkyries begin their report, Lord Tiberius?"

The Dragonoid shifted at the question. Leaning to the side he rested his armoured elbow upon the shimmering stone and his chin upon a closed fist.

_I guess we should listen to it. But what about the others? There are the other Floor Guardians to consider here. I mean if we exclude now, it just means having to tell them about this later. Besides, having them here would also give me an opportunity to see them interact._

Lifting his head, Tiberius turned to address the female guardian.

"Delay that for the time being."

This response was one the Guardian Overseer had not expected to receive. However, her master's intentions were soon clarified.

"I think it would be best for the others to be able to hear the report for themselves. Summon the other Floor Guardians."

Yuliana smiled, "As you command."

The Dragonoid watched as the female guardian gave a brief nod before raising her right hand and pressing two fingers to her temple. It was a curious movement as surely she was using the [Message] spell. As such there should be no need for such a gesture.

The action, however, was one Tiberius had seen used plenty of times before. Particularly in just about any film or game when a character was to speak over a radio or communicator.

Not knowing how long it would be before the other Floor Guardians arrived the Dragonoid took a moment to relax.

Yet there certain obstacles that needed to be overcome. Relaxing was not the easiest thing to do when seated upon a stone throne and wearing a suit of plate armour. But that wasn't all there was to it.

Finding himself inhabiting the body of his former game avatar was providing a new set of challenges. Namely, these were the set of bat-like wings which sprouted from his shoulders and the long thick tail. With the wings in their normal resting position would place them upon the throne's seat. So to cope with this Tiberius was forced to expand them a bit thus having them rest on either side of the chair. The tail meant that the Dragonoid was unable to sit with his back flat to the chair. To accommodate this he sat further forwards on the throne and allowed the bulk of this muscled appendage to drape over the side of the stone seat.

While not the most desirable position it was certainly a far cry from some of the more uncomfortable positions he'd found himself in before.

That honour belonged to the overcrowded orientation he'd endured. There he and other new hires had sat crammed together like sardines on their knees for nearly two and a half hours.

The Dragonoid sat upright on the iridescent throne, his eyes watching the doors on the far side of the Rotunda. Without YGGDRASIL's in-game HUD to display the time Tiberius was at a loss of just how much time had passed. This unknown quantity of time resulted in the Dragonoid soon falling into boredom.

In sitting there Tiberius was struck by the sense of déjà vu as he remembered all those meetings he suffered through. So many meetings he'd been called into, meetings that never seemed to start when they were supposed to and always dragged on far longer than was desired.

The Dragonoid slouched in the throne, his eyes still locked onto the doors. Tiberius had to resist the urge to drum his fingers upon the armrest in his tedium.

At last, the monotony was shattered by the echoing sound of the Rotunda's great doors being parted. Tiberius sat up straighter upon the throne, his gaze following the pair of silhouettes traversing the foyer.

"Guardian of the Eighth Floor, Lord Aeon."

The raspy, almost nasally, voice of the Kobold bard echoed throughout the silent chamber.

With the sudden outburst, Tiberius' attention was pulled away from the approaching figures. Instead, he stared down at the well-dressed reptile. The announcement was unexpected and left Tiberius puzzled.

Was his proclamation something of his own devising? Or was this something that his creator had programmed into his behaviors?

_I know we were a bunch of role players. But did they create routines for the NPCs to follow as well?_

Deciding it was best to ponder such questions at a later date, Tiberius turned his mind back to the forthcoming individuals.

Aeon was the first to reach the base of the throne platform. His every movement was purposeful and appeared to be more a marching stride.

He was a member of the highest order of angelic beings, the Seraphim. These high-tier celestial beings were marked by unique traits. These traits could vary as it was left up to the player. In Aeon's case, it was his wings that marked him. A typical angel of the lower or middle tiers had the classical avian wings. Aeon as a Seraphim had wings of ethereal flame. Tendrils of brilliant azure blue flame flowed from his shoulders to take form into the general shape of wings.

Aeon stood at seven feet tall with a powerfully built frame of lean muscle. To protect him he wore an equally robust set of plate armour.

The armour possessed a gold and silver hue and left a hint of flesh uncovered. From about his waist hung a stout tasset of heavy red cloth with gold edges came down to his shins. Emblazoned upon the cloth skirt was the insignia of a fiery star over a kite shield in silver thread.

Upon his head, Aeon wore a classical barbute style helm. The helm, with its distinctive sharp Y-shaped opening, lent a certain air of menace to him. Normally such an opening would only prove such a weakness. However, the helmet had been enchanted to protect against piercing strikes to negate this flaw. As a secondary effect, the enchantment hid the wearer's face beneath a veil of deep shadow creating the appearance of an empty void.

Stopping before the dais Aeon immediately dropped to one knee. Fiery tendrils flared outwards as he leaned forwards placing a hand upon the lowest step.

"Lord Tiberius, I have come to heed your call." The angel's voice was deep and his words like iron.

Before the Dragonoid could formulate a reply the self-appointed announcer spoke again.

The Seraphim remained unfazed and unmoved at the sound of the Kobold's voice rang out.

"Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Lady Naziah."

Like her compatriot, Aeon, the guardian of the Seventh Floor too was an angelic being. However, she belonged to a completely different order. Naziah was what was known as a Legion Archon.

According to YGGDRASIL lore, the Seraphim were primarily combat focused. This made Seraphim a fitting choice for players who focused more on PVP combat. Whereas the Legion Archons sought peace through compromise. This meant they possessed more passive abilities that made them better suited for support roles. Primarily many who played a Legion Archon went for summoner style builds. This, conversely, didn't mean they were useless in melee combat.

The female angel stood average in height with a lithe and athletic figure. Naziah possessed a fair complexion, smooth and unblemished, with a face that was the definition of angelic beauty. A soft smile that seemed to exude innocence graced her lips. While her brilliant cerulean eyes radiated compassion. Naziah had pale blonde hair that she wore in a high-top ponytail that hung to her shoulders. Her bangs hung loosely and were parted to frame her beautiful face in a shape resembling a heart. From her shoulders, a classical pair of white dove wings were folded in a resting position tight to her form.

Naziah's armour was made from several different layers.

The base layer consisted of a burnt orange bodysuit which was imbued with regenerative magics. Over top, this was a layer of glittering chainmail which itself sat under the final layer of plate armour. The plate armour was not a full set but more akin to what was often referred to as half-plate. The metal plates were crafted from a silvery metal that possessed a bluish tint. At the waistline, she wore a long skirt of white silk with purple edging. Overlaid on the cloth was the image of a star housed within a diamond. In place of a helm, Naziah had instead donned a hood of golden silk decorated with swirls of white.

In her right hand, Naziah carried with her a staff made from the same metal as the plates of the armour she wore. The staff was slightly shorter than she and etched with fine scrollwork that emitted a fluorescent blue glow. Atop the staff was a large emerald the size of a child's fist which sparkled in the light.

Stepping up beside the taller Aeon, she released her hold upon the staff –which remained floating upright on its own accord. Naziah clasped her hands together before her and bowed deeply.

"My lord."

Naziah's honeyed voice seemed to float on the air before reaching the Dragonoid's ear. At the sound, Tiberius couldn't help but feel a certain level of peace settle over him.

The Dragonoid scanned over the pair of angelic beings a final time. With a nod of acknowledgment from their master the two rose and strode to stand with the Orrery Keeper, opposite the Valkyries.

"Guardians of the Fifth and Fourth Floors, Sir Koraboros and Lady Lyleth."

Emerging from the hallway a pair of newcomers strode along the emerald carpet.

On the left strode the figure of Koraboros, a powerful and intelligent Demon Lord.

Koraboros was a fair bit taller than his female companion but still shorter than Aeon. He appeared to be within his mid-thirties or so, with messy long black hair that draped down to his shoulders with his bangs crowding his face. His face was ruggedly handsome with dark stubble smothering his jawline. Belying these regal features was a sense of danger and malevolence. It was a sensation further enhanced by the blood-red iridescence of his eyes with their catlike vertical pupils.

The Demon Lord's attire consisted of clothing befitting nobility.

A loose fitted white undershirt with frills along the buttons. The shirt's laced cuffs puffed out from beneath the sleeves of his red-dragon leather duster. His lower half was garbed in a set of dark trousers with polished shin-high boots. Around his waist sat the wide band of wyvern leather belt, its silver skull clasp gleamed under the light.

To the left of the Demon Lord strode his fellow demonic guardian.

Lyleth possessed a striking beauty with faultless alabaster skin, a slender feminine face, and remarkable violet coloured eyes. Her long hair hung loosely and was as white as freshly fallen snow, yet this was sullied by the raven frosted ends. Heavy black eyeliner accented her eye's unusual colouration. It was a colour she copied for the lipstick that graced her luscious lips.

Lyleth was different from her compatriot. Whereas Koraboros was a natural-born demonic lord, or at least as natural as could be given the situation. Lyleth was a convert, for she belonged to a race known as Erinyes. Within the lore, Erinyes were fallen angels who had been cast out of paradise for their actions. Mainly from what the Dragonoid could recall it was that their sense of justice had become corrupt and grown too harsh as the darkness held sway over them. Because of this Erinyes had been transformed into darker parodies of their more innocent kin.

Lyleth still possessed a set of avian wings much like those of the typical angel. However, the once pristine white feathers had been darkened to the colour of damp ash with their tips tainted by crimson as if dipped in blood. Hovering above the crown of her head the last reminder of her angelic heritage. The golden halo that once shone with warm radiance had been charred and blackened. The formerly smooth form had been twisted into a jagged appearance like a crown of thorns. The front of the halo appeared to have been melted at some point and allowed to drip creating the resemblance to a set of inverted metallic horns.

Her equipment was befitting.

The demonic femme fatale wore a dress of pure drider silk, dyed a deep crimson. Modifications had been made to the gown to enhance its wearer's sex appeal. The neckline plunged rather deep to reveal much of her generous cleavage. The sides of the dress had been sliced from near the hip to the end. These cuts allowed for plenty of free movement but also showed off the entirety of her legs. The front of the gown had also been cut noticeably shorter, only coming down to the knee. Atop the crimson dress, there was a vest of leather. Or perhaps corset was the more applicable term. The leather had been dyed to colour a wine, a rich burgundy colour. The lower portion had a V-cut to it, with the sides sitting on the hips by the front and back dipped lower. Crisscrossing the leather a countless silver rivets that created a sort of grid pattern. Around her neck, she wore a gorget of leather that matched the corset in colour and was covered with riveted studs. From under the edge, large golden feathers sat upon the tops of her shoulders. Beneath the dress, she wore a pair of dark full-length stockings. The fallen angel had gone further to gird her legs with plate armour. The armoured leggings covered her legs from the mid-thigh to her toes. The plates were stylized with sharp lines and flares on the sides of the knee which looked much like bat-wings. It was a wardrobe choice she had Lyleth had duplicated to cover her arms.

Together Lyleth and Koraboros made up the negative karmic side of the Floor Guardians. Just as Naziah and Aeon made up the positive karmic side. This balancing of the light and dark was something that was put in place by Socrates Architect. It was surprising how spiritual he with his belief that all things must have balance.

"Thank you for coming."

The Dragonoid rumbled in greeting as the pair stopped at the podium base and knelt.

"You summoned us, we came. It could not have been otherwise."

It was Koraboros who responded. His voice possessing a rich timbre though it was low, almost hoarse, at the same. Beyond that, there was an accent of some type that Tiberius was unable to identify.

"Indeed, my lord," Lyleth's voice was soft and came off with an almost cat-like purr.

The pair received the same nod as the previous guardians. Rising from the floor the two turned to join their angelic counterparts. Although in their departure Tiberius had found it particularly difficult to pull his gaze from the slow gyration of Lyleth's hips as she walked.

As the demonic duo took their place beside Aeon and Naziah, Tiberius eyed the four carefully.

_In lore angels and demons are supposed to be mortal enemies. And yet they show no signs of hostility. Could it be because they belong to the guild thus are in the same faction? Or do they simply hide their dislike? I guess it's something I'll have to look into. I don't need them going to war within the guild._

"Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Sir Gorkon."

Pulled from his thoughts Tiberius spied the Kobold from the corner of his eye.

_I think after this is over I'll have to speak to him. This formal reception stuff is fine for first-timers. But I don't want him doing this for every meeting. Besides, it's REALLY boring! I never understood how anyone put up with it._

An interruption came in the form of heavy footsteps accompanied by the keen sound of clanking metal. This was the announcement of the arrival of the next visitor to the Throne Room.

Sir Gorkon moved with the disciplined movements one would expect of a soldier. His head held erect and his eyes unblinking as he marched towards the throne.

His long mane of silver hair was pulled back into the top-knot style favored by the samurai of old. Only a few stray pieces hung across scattered upon his forehead. Beneath his features were strong and masculine. This was a face that would have been considered rather handsome. But it was his unnatural colouration that made him appear otherwise. The tone of his skin was sickly grey with webs of dark veins that could be seen just underlying the surface.

On any other being this would a sign of concern. Yet for one of the undead, it was nothing to worry about. From what Tiberius could recall Gorkon was some kind of evolved Death Knight or something. Gorkon's iridescent blue eyes were the only trait that the Dragonoid could pick out that linked him to these creatures.

The guardian was clad in a full suit of black fel-iron armour.

The armour plates were heavily tarnished, rough, and pitted as if they'd spent a considerable time submerged in an acid bath. The shapes of the plates were disharmonious with some possessing honed angles while others flowed smooth. There were jagged edges contrasted by clean flat edges. The pauldrons were dotted by a row of harsh looking spikes which flared outwards. The armour was marred by numerous scrapes and gashes, even a few oblong holes could be seen. Still, these were purely cosmetic damage and gave the armour the feel of being old and having been through countless battles. Hanging from his shoulders a tattered cape the colour of ash. Coupled together this created the visage of a fearsome warrior.

Sir Gorkon moved with an almost robotic fashion as he approached the platform and knelt. On his face, he wore an expression that told of grim seriousness.

For a moment Tiberius wondered if Nido and he were to engage in a staring contest who would emerge the victor.

Same as the others he remained unmoving until he received the customary approval before taking his place among the others.

Shifting on the throne Tiberius straightened his posture as he awaited the arrival of the final two guardians. Moments passed by and yet the reptilian bard remained noticeably quiet. The Dragonoid's fiery eyes shifted from the Kobold to the Rotunda's entrance and back again. When Kip continued to remain silent, his gaze locked onto the far side of the Rotunda, Tiberius turned to face the Guardian Overseer.

Yuliana could only offer a nervous smile in response as she too eyed the room's entrance. After what seemed like an eternity to the now stressed female guardian the great doors finally parted. At the disturbance, the Dragonoid's attention shifted and Yuliana felt a sense of relief wash over her.

As the pair of figures drew closer the sounds of hushed and frantic conversation could be heard.

"Guardians of the First to Third Floors, Sirs Romulus and Remus."

Being allowed to finally announce the pair's arrival, Kip let out a relieved sigh and seemed to relax in his stance.

The brothers, Romulus and Remus, so named in honour of the mythical figures who found the ancient city of Rome. Legends told the founders were brothers who were raised by a she-wolf in the wilds before going onto greatness. To keep with this wolf motif this pair of NPCs were created as werewolves.

On the right was Romulus, who could be said to be the younger of the pair.

Not to say that either looked particularly aged. Both looked to be fresh out of their teens and were perhaps somewhere in their early twenties.

Romulus was around average height with the lean build one tended to associate with that of an athletic runner. He was fair-skinned with auburn hair that he kept in a wind-swept style. Though he allowed his bangs to fall free. Overall his face was that of a handsome youth with eyes of amber-gold like honey. Before his eyes, he wore a set of small rectangular silver-rimmed spectacles that gave Romulus a certain scholarly appearance. Situated atop the young man's head, a pair of triangular fluffy wolf ears. Ears that perked up and twitched with any sound.

The young wolfman was well-dressed. On his torso, Romulus wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt beneath an emerald green jacketed vest. Over this, he possessed an azure hued hooded cloak. Emblazoned upon the back of the long coat was the silhouette of a howling wolf head. Upon his legs he wore a pair of dark trousers, the ends of the baggy legs had been tucked into the tops of his shin-high boots. The boots he'd apparently taken time to polish to a mirror-like sheen. About his waist a soft brown leather belt with a number of small pouches. There was even a small book, no larger than a deck of cards, sat in a holster, and attached to the belt by a small chain.

Whereas Romulus was more fastidious about his appearance, it seemed that his brother was more the opposite.

In contrast, the elder brother, Remus, was a few inches taller with a far more muscular build. His skin had the soft tan colouration of someone who spent a fair amount of time outdoors. Being brothers Remus bore a resemblance to that of a more rugged version of Romulus. Further enhancing the look were a number of scars. A trio of scars cut diagonally across his left cheek, a small scar lay across his lips, and a final scar sat on the bridge of his nose. He also sported a bit of facial hair in the form of a trimmed goatee. Like his brother, he too had auburn hair. But where Romulus took time to groom and style his hair, Remus' hair was a shaggy and unkempt mess with stray locks of hair lay here and there at random. Like Romulus, Remus too possessed a set of wolf ears atop his head. Although the fur of his ears was much shorter creating a more pronounced triangular appearance.

In his choice of clothing, Remus' more lax attitude showed forth.

He wore a simple pair of trousers, that looked to be made from something akin to canvas. These he'd tucked into the tops of his rough leather boots, the surface of which was marred by scrapes and several stains. Upon his torso, Remus wore an oversized V-neck black sleeveless shirt tucked into his waistband. Over this, he was adorned with the large pelt of an arctic dire wolf. The snow-white furred pelt functioned as a vest of sorts for him while the creature's furred head could be pulled up and worn as a hood. Draped around his neck a simple leather cord that held a trio of several inch-long fangs, the fangs of a forest dragon.

The pair did their best to pay little mind to the annoyed expressions worn by their fellow Floor Guardians. Instead, the brothers held their heads high and focused on their master waiting upon the throne.

As the others had done the two guardians stopped before the dais and knelt. Their movements were mirrored by the other. The two lent forwards placing their hands upon the lowest step and touched their foreheads to the cold stone.

The pair held this position for a number of seconds before rearing back to sit upon their folded legs.

"Lord Tiberius, please forgive my brother and I for our apparent tardiness. We were inexorably detained before we could make our way here."

The spectacled young wolfman spoke in a calm and concise manner as one would expect of a professional.

"What my brother really means to say is he spent too much time fretting over his appearance."

This time it was the older brother who spoke with a far more casual tone. He'd even lent over to give his brother a friendly elbow nudge to the ribs. Though such a jest seemed lost on the more serious mannered individual.

Indeed, the clear difference between the brother's attitudes was apparent.

Romulus sat upon his folded legs, his spine held as straight as a board. He spared his brother only a cursory glance before returning his full attention to the Dragonoid seated upon the throne. However, even in that brief moment, his irritation was on full display.

Remus seemed to pay no heed to the fleeting look. The more rugged wolfman allowed his posture to slouch as he folded his arms behind his head. A look of boredom settling over his features.

"I am sorry brother. But some of us care that the proper decorum is observed beyond simply picking leaves from our hair and fleas from our pelts.

Hearing his younger brother's words set the elder wolfen's hackles on end. The triangular ears atop Remus' head lay flat as he turned to face his twin. Remus turned with rapid motion, his gaze falling upon the younger in a hardened stare. It was a threat, but more than that a challenge punctuated with a low growl.

Romulus shifted his amber-gold eyes meetings his brother's matching pair with an equally firm glare. His own ears lay flat as he took the display a step further with slight lip curl to showcase his fangs.

Yet before the wolven spat could escalate any further someone interceded.

"Silence!"

Yuliana's voice rose with her ire to echo harshly throughout the chamber.

The wolven pair were quick to forget their disagreement and turned as one to face the Guardian Overseer.

Yuliana stared down at the pair. Her usual serene expression was now twisted by anger.

"Have you no shame?! Do you forget where it is you are?! Was it not bad enough that you have forced the master to wait upon you? But now this."

With each line of her tirade she took a step, and step-by-step she began to descend the throne dais.

"You are in the presence of the Supreme Lord of the creators. And that you would choose to sully your positions as Guardians by acting like mewling pups. It is an outrage, a disgrace!"

After being admonished like a pair of children, the brother was quick to sulk like children.

Ears were pulled back against their scalps and their heads hung in sullen silence. Each stared at the ground beneath their boot-clad feet as if it held the answers they sought. Yet their own voices were not forthcoming to respond to the Guardian Overseer's comments.

"Take your place with the others."

Meekly the pair turned, their proverbial tails tucked between their legs, and slunk away. Their hurried footsteps were more of a shuffle as they kept their heads down. If they had thought the stares of their fellows were harsh before. Now their fellow guardians met them with a new set of glares and disapproving head shakes.

Yuliana watched the wolven brothers slink off from her spot on the third step. As the pair took their place in line, she turned and moved to retake her place at the side of the master's throne.

From his seat on the throne, Tiberius had watched the proceedings. Though a part of him did feel bad for the brothers, the two did bring it on themselves with their childish antics. But more so the Dragonoid felt a certain sense of relief. Relief that it was not he that had been called upon to step in and end the short-lived quarrel.

However, with all the Floor Guardians now gathered and that distraction out of the way, all eyes now fell on him.

_All right, I guess it's time to test the waters._

The Dragonoid grunted softly to clear his throat before rising from his seat.

"Before we begin I would like to thank you all for coming. Even those who were late in attendance."

At the kind words of their liege, the unnamed duo seemed to shrink back further.

"None would think to refuse your call."

"Indeed, to do otherwise would a mark of sheer madness."

Similar words of praise were echoed by several others in the room.

"If I may, my lord?" one of the guardian's stepped forwards.

Tiberius inclined his head to look upon Gorkon, "You have a question?"

"I am sorry, Lord Tiberius. But shall we not wait for the arrival of the Area Guardians as well?"

"No, they will not be joining us at this time." The Dragonoid's baritone voice rumbled, "After this meeting, you are free to inform them of what you have learned here. However, for the constraints of time and the overall safety of the mountain. The Area Guardians shall be remaining at their posts."

"Understood," Gorkon bowed his head and retook his place amongst the others.

The Dragonoid eyed the other Floor Guardians and once satisfied there would be no words of contention returned to his seat. Once again the gemstone chair he took a brief to make himself comfortable before turning to Yuliana with a small nod.

Understanding the meaning behind her master's gesture, the Guardian Overseer returned it with a slight bow. Yuliana took a step towards the edge of the topmost step.

"Synnova, approach, and deliver the report of your findings to the master."

Her words were punctuated with a beckoning motion.

Heeding the call, the raven-haired Romanesque beauty stood up straighter –if such a thing were even possible- and strode forth to stand before the assemblage.

"Under the orders from Lord Tiberius, my fellow Valkyries and I set out from the mountain earlier this night. As directed we traveled out to a distance of three miles and circumnavigated the mountain's perimeter."

"And what did you find?"

"We discovered that the mountain of Tyrnaust is surrounded on all sides by dense forest land. To the northwest, there lies a great mountain chain. Near the foot of these mountains lays lake, several miles across. To the east, we observed the forest continues for several leagues before giving way to flat grasslands. During our initial survey, we found no signs of habitation within the forest."

"Thank you, you may now step back."

Yuliana then performed a gentle motion no doubt to shoo away the Valkyrie.

Synnova bowed before her superiors and turned to retake her place amongst the others of her group.

Tiberius shifted on the throne, leaning forwards he rested his chin on his closed fist and tapped his thumb upon his jaw. It was a habit he had of doing when he would think about interesting subjects.

With this new information, it seemed to confirm his earlier theory.

Through some unknown means, Tyrnaust and all within had been transplanted from the green hills of Asgard to wherever this place was.

_Well, at least whatever it was that brought us here was kind enough to drop us off near a mountain chain, instead of someplace where a mountain doesn't belong like those grasslands. Still though, if the area does have any inhabitants I'm sure they would be aware of a mountain being out of place._

Withdrawing from his thoughts Tiberius turned his gaze to the gathered NPCs. A variety of expressions were on exhibit across their faces. Looking upon them the Dragonoid decided it would be best to act quickly, lest this possible fear takes root amongst them.

His sudden rise from the shimmering gemstone throne made sure to garner the attention of the crowd.

"There you have it, the crux of the situation my Guardians. Through a means as of yet unknown to me, we have found ourselves in this new land."

The Dragonoid paused for a time. This allowed the NPCs time to adjust to the reality he had just presented to them. From what he could discern they seemed to have little trouble accepting it if there was any they didn't show it.

Feeling the moment he continued, "For now we don't know what lies beyond the green of the forests. Nor as to just what manner of threats may be lurking in this world. And yet, I am unshaken. For none of us are alone in this. We are together and our unity gives us strength…"

The Dragonoid made a grand sweeping movement with his arms as if to encompass the room in his grasp.

"We will not be cowed by this new world. We will rise to any challenge and crush it underfoot."

His words appeared to be having the desired effect. Gone were the looks of uncertainty evaporated to be replaced by vigor and mirth. As he gazed at the gathering of NPCs the Dragonoid could not help to recall his fellow members of the Sanguine Dragons, his friends. People who had crafted this cast of characters and helped to shape the guild into what it would become.

While they may not have been there with him, they could be said to be there in spirit. Their collective legacy was there all around him and it would continue through each of their creations.

"There are many uncertainties that stand before us. Yet we must be proactive in this endeavor. To remain ignorant of this world and its inhabitants is to invite disaster to our very doorstep. So to this end, we must expand our collective knowledge and discover just awaits us out there.

Koraboros, I hereby place you in charge of Tyrnaust's intelligence-gathering capabilities."

At the calling of his name, the aforementioned demon lord placed a hand atop his heart and bowed.

"I thank you for this honour, my master. I pledge to fulfill this task with the best of my abilities."

"I have no doubts that you will. Furthermore, Mathias, I wish for you to make use of the divination crystal. Begin surveying the lands that surround the mountain, coordinate your efforts with Koraboros."

The fae's canine skull-head moved in a silent nod of understanding.

"As with any undertaking, there will come potential risk alongside the rewards. In time our presence will become known and it will draw others. Of this, I have no misgivings. Thusly we cannot simply assume that all those we meet will be peaceful. We must be ready and able to defend ourselves, aggressively if needed, against all who would wish to harm us.

Yuliana, though you are the Guardian Overseer I would like you to cooperate with Koraboros and Aeon in this matter. In all matters pertaining to this, I expect all others to follow their commands."

"I and my fellow guardians shall not fail you, my lord."

Again, Tiberius paused.

"My trust in each of you is unequivocal and I know you will perform your duties to the best of your ability. But always remember this, there is an ancient proverb which states a chain is only as strong as its weakest link."

As the Dragonoid fell silent there came an outpour of cheers from those gathered. Words of undying praise and unyielding declarations of loyalty were heaped upon the draconic figure.

Tiberius atop the dais and simply allowed their acclamation to wash over him. With their words came a feeling of exhilaration and a newfound vigor that filled him. As if without thought the Dragonoid descended the podium to stand amongst the NPCs.

Standing at the base Tiberius swiveled and turning his gaze up at the female guardian positioned beside the throne.

"Yuliana, walk with me for a time."

The Guardian Overseer's posture seemed to go rigid in reaction to her master's words. However, with a gentle nod, she acquiesced and began to descend the multi-tiered platform. Upon reaching the base she took her place at his side and followed in stride as he began to make for the Rotunda's distant entrance.

Although Yuliana may have appeared calm on the outside it was quite the opposite on the inside. Within the confines of her mind, a storm of uncertainty raged and a flurry of questions dominated her thoughts.

Why had the Supreme Creator requested her to accompany him?

Did he wish to impart further instructions away from the distractions of the others?

Or perhaps he was still displeased with her earlier behavior and had chosen to admonish her out of sight of her fellow guardians.

Soon enough the sounds of the others faded from earshot as they moved further away from the Throne Room.

Occasionally as the pair strode along the carpeted foyer Yuliana would sneak a glance at her master. In doing so she did her best to study the expression worn on his draconic visage. Unfortunately, much like it was reptiles –including her own true form-, their scaled countenance made their emotions and inner thoughts difficult to discern. That is unless it was something powerful they wished to display, such as the Dragonoid's earlier outburst of fury.

The Dragonoid hesitated briefly as the pair came to the great cathedral styled doors of the entrance. He rested the flat of his palm against the cool metallic surface and swiveled his head as if to ensure that the Guardian Overseer had kept up. With a push, the doors parted just wide enough to allow their passage.

Tiberius remained to hold the door and with a polite gesture indicated for Yuliana to proceed through the gap. No sooner had the exotic beauty passed before him than Tiberius followed suit.

Outside the pinnacle was washed in a gentle night breeze.

Yuliana moved a short distance away to stand beside one of the great marble columns that marked the front of the Rotunda. She kept her hands clasped tightly to stop herself from fidgeting.

The Guardian Overseer gazed out over the pinnacle plaza. Behind her, she could the slight rumble of the Titanite doors closing before meeting with a clank. Then came the soft clink of armoured plates and clack of claws upon the stone as her master approached.

"I know you are no doubt curious as to why I asked you to come with me. Truth is I wished to address what happened earlier away from prying eyes and ears."

Hearing those words leave her master's mouth only served to confirm her earlier fears.

So it was true, he was simply offering her a kindness by not reprimanding her in front of the others. It was a kindness she did not deserve. She had failed in her duties as a guardian and failure meant punishment.

Steeling herself, Yuliana turned to face her master and accept whatever punishment was going to be doled out.

"I wish to apologize to you for my actions. My outburst was uncalled for and it was cruel of me to direct it at you and the others. So I ask if you can forgive me for it?"

The Guardian Overseer stood unmoving, surely she'd misheard what he'd said. The words he'd spoken couldn't have been true and that it was simply wishful thinking on her part. Inclining her head Yuliana looked over her superior's face, his eyes were soft and the inner fire that once blazed seemed tempered. It told her his words were indeed earnest.

Tiberius looked on, feeling more nervous by the moment. Subconsciously he clenched his hands feeling the talons press against his palms.

He had hoped the matter would be simple, he'd say his piece, and then she'd give her answer. However, after he'd given his apology the Guardian Overseer just stared at him blankly.

"Yuliana?"

The sound of her name seemed to bring the female guardian back from wherever she'd gone.

"B-but my lord, you have nothing to apologize for. 'Tis I and my fellow guardians that are the ones to ask for forgiveness. For it was we who failed you."

Yuliana lowered her head, her gaze directed towards the cold marble rather than to the being before her. Having to say those words aloud, having to admit to those thoughts seemed to make the shame and guilt more palpable.

"What do you mean?"

Resolutely Yuliana raised her head.

"As Floor Guardians the entirety of our existence is hinged on our ability to fulfill our duty. We are to protect the creators from any outside threat. Yet we failed to notice any of what has transpired. It was only you, Lord Tiberius. The sole being amongst us who was aware that anything had happened."

She paused.

"And as you sought to understand it, we… I only served to distract you from your goal. We failed, and in our failure, we could have brought doom down upon us all. But most importantly to you. You are the last of those who gave us life that yet remains with us. If something were to happen to you, we guardians wouldn't be able to live with ourselves."

The Dragonoid stared down at the woman before him.

To say he was surprised was quite the understatement, this was not a reaction he was expecting.

In his life, he'd had plenty of interactions with the opposite sex. From friends to coworkers, he'd seen them react in a myriad of different ways. He'd been there to see them cry and even offered comfort to some. But rarely, at least far as he knew, was he ever the cause for one to be so upset.

To see Yuliana before him, the emotion raw upon her face like this. It reminded him that this was not a game anymore. This was real and he was dealing with real people.

For the next several moments the two individuals stood in silence. Each taking the time to process what had been said.

A soft breeze wafted through to dislodge several strands of Yuliana's raven locks to cascades freely over her face.

"You did not fail."

The low rumble of the Dragonoid's voice cut through the silence.

"None of you have failed me. All of us were caught off guard by this. There was no way any could have predicted this would happen. Even if you had been aware, what could you have done? You did the best that you could and that is what matters most."

Reaching out Tiberius brushed away the strands of hair from the beauty's face. His scaled fingers gently grazing her flesh as he tucked the hair behind her ear. He wasn't sure why he did so and was quick to withdraw his hand after doing so.

His actions seemed to have been equally surprising to Yuliana, a slight blush quickly enveloping her cheeks.

The Dragonoid gave a light cough, "The day has been a long one. I will be returning to my quarters for the time being. Contact me if anything new occurs."

As the Guardian Overseer nodded softly, Tiberius turned and began to make his way to down the Rotunda steps to the plaza below.

Yuliana stood rooted to the spot, something compelling her to stay until Tiberius had disappeared from her sight. Reaching up she carefully traced her fingers along the patch of skin the Dragonoid's own scaled flesh had graced. In doing so she felt a noticeable increase in ambient temperature.

Or at least that's what she would've claimed if anyone had asked.

Unwilling to face her compatriots at the moment, the Guardian Overseer continued to wait until the feeling had dissipated.

Opening the might doors Yuliana couldn't help notice the lone figure that stood just inside the foyer.

"Eavesdropping, Lyleth?"

From her position leaning against one of the obsidian columns, the Erinyes broke out in a toothy smile.

"Oh, but I wish I could. Unfortunately, those doors are far too thick and I'm not one to muss up my hair by pressing my ear to them."

Pushing off the pillar the winged beauty approached Yuliana. The slow roll of her hips with each step she took was something the Guardian Overseer couldn't help but notice.

"So what did the master want to speak with you about?"

Yuliana crossed her arms below her bust.

"It does not concern you."

"Oh come now, you can tell me. I know how to keep a secret."

Lyleth circled the other female. Halfway around she leaned forwards, her hair tickling Yuliana's right shoulder.

"Was it something special? Something saucy, something intimate?"

The fallen angel's voice was little but a low and husky whisper.

The tone and implications therein struck a chord with the Guardian Overseer.

"Even if such things were discussed, I would definitely not be telling you about them!"

"Oh," Lyleth's voice dripped with sarcastic disappointment while a smug grin spread across her features. "So, I guess the others were right after all. It was just business after all. But I guess that is to be expected."

The Erinyes finished her circle of the other female and now stood before her.

"After all, aside from your shared reptilian natures. Though I couldn't compare the majesty of his draconic being to the slinky tube you call a body. I can't think of anything the master would care to do with you. I, on the other hand. I mean who could say no to this?"

Turning away Lyleth strode several lengths away before turning back. However, as she did the guardian of the Fourth Floor chose to strike a rather salacious pose.

Lengths of her snow-white hair cascaded to partially obscure her face. Her eyes were half-lidded in a manner typically referred to as bedroom eyes. Luscious lips pursed in a seductive smirk. She was partially turned at the waist, the uneven position of shoulders combined with the turn did well to emphasize her prominent bust. While she'd done something similar with her legs. The left leg was held back while the right was thrust forwards with a slight bend at the knee. This allowed the cut of her gown to make a full showing of her upper thigh.

"You should be careful, Lyleth. Else I might just have to pluck those chicken wings of yours."

Yuliana hissed out through clenched teeth as her eyes narrowed into a harsh glare at the other female.

An odd smile came over the Erinyes as she dropped the pose and moved closer.

"You know, I could always use a new pair of boots. Perhaps the master might find them rather fetching, you overgrown handbag."

Both females squared their shoulders, their muscles tensed, and their eyes locked in hardened stares as they began to size each other up.

The standoff ended only with the sounds of heavily armoured footfalls.

"Is it not unfitting to belittle others for the same behaviors you display, Lady Yuliana?"

Disrupted the two females forgot about their spat and straightened up. Turning the pair looked to the one-eyed gentleman who had addressed them.

Clearing her throat the Guardian Overseer disengaged from Lyleth and moved to join the Chief Attendant.

"You are right, Nido. I do despise lowering myself to such base levels." Yuliana paused momentarily to eye the Fallen Angel. "But it is the only means of communication some lesser creatures seem able to understand."

Lyleth's response was a sharp-eyed stare at the back of the raven-haired guardian. The Erinyes guardian watched the pair move for a moment before following suit.

Back within the confines of the Rotunda's Throne Room, the others stood gathered about in conversations.

It was here that the Chief Attendant and the Guardian Overseer parted company. With a bow, Nido moved to return to his usual place. While Yuliana sought out the other Floor Guardians. In doing so she found herself attracted to the conversation being had between the Demon Lord and the Fae Abomination.

"Koraboros, Mathias" Yuliana received a nod of acknowledgment for her greeting. "I take it you two are discussing how to carry out the task the master assigned."

The taller of the pair tilted his skull-like head. "Indeed, we have been discussing the matter most thoroughly. As the master has decreed I shall begin surveying the lands that surround the mountain. And should I discover any signs of habitation I will pass along the information to Koraboros."

"Once I have the information in hand, I will dispatch a selection of minions to conduct a thorough investigation of the location. The units will consist of creatures that specialize in stealth. Beings such as Shadow Demons, Mimics, and others of that ilk. This will allow us to maximize efficiency by not having to waste time or resources on random searches.

"And what plans do you have in mind for the defense of the mountain itself?" the resolute voice of the Seraphim interjected.

The Demon Lord turned to face his karmic opposite.

"For the time being, I suggest we continue operating under the high alert status. At least until a more in-depth measure of our surroundings is taken and the full extent of our resources is known."

"You speak true," Aeon nodded, "I must concur. One cannot conduct a battle without knowing their forces. And only a fool would do battle in unknown terrain."

"Very well, for now, we shall continue operating under the high alert."

"Then if my presence is no longer necessary, I believe I shall return to the Orrery and begin preparations for the divination."

Mathias bowed to his compatriots, receiving an acknowledging nod from each in turn before turning and left for the exit.

The three that remained continued to exchange ideas before separating.

Koraboros was the first to move off and was soon rejoined by Lyleth before the pair followed Mathias' example and left the Rotunda. Soon thereafter others began to filter out of the Throne Room. Aeon and Naziah were the next to depart and head back to their respective floors.

As Yuliana watched the others she was soon approached by a familiar pair of wolven brothers.

Romulus and his brother, Remus, still carried themselves with the same bearing as they had when receiving their reprimand. Their shoulders were hunched, their wolven ears folded flat to their scalps, and the same morose look mirrored across their features.

"Lady Yuliana."

it was Romulus who addressed her, his voice low and soft. As he spoke the younger brother held himself in a half bowed position. His eyes aimed squarely upon the sapphire tile work underfoot.

"We wish to express our regret for our atrocious behavior. You were correct when you said it was shameful and unworthy of someone entrusted by the creators to guard their realms."

Yuliana stood before the pair, her thoughts hidden behind a mask of impassivity. No sooner had Romulus finished speaking than her gaze shifted to the elder brother.

Remus remained upright seemed less concerned by the matter. However, his eyes roamed the room, he would shift gaze everywhere but to the Guardian Overseer.

"Yeah, my brother's right."

The older brother's tone was one of sincerity as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for egging him on like that. It's just that he makes it so difficult sometimes. What with his prim and proper attitude." That last remark again earned a glare from the younger twin. "But you're both right, I made an ass of myself. And in front of Lord Tiberius too."

The shaggy-haired wolfman groaned.

"Geez, you don't think he's really mad. Do you?"

Yuliana remained as expressionless as she weighed the twin's plea. After what seemed like an eternity to the tension was lifted.

"That such behavior happened at all is inexcusable," the raven-haired beauty's voice still held an agitated tone, "However, I am glad to see the two of you have to your senses. Still, I cannot speak as to the master's state of mind on the matter. That you will have to take up with him. As for myself, you are forgiven. Perhaps this will serve as a lesson for the two of you."

Though the brothers stood in restrained silence, Yuliana was sure they were turning flips on the inside. A clear tell was the fact their triangular ears had once more perked up and swiveled freely.

"See I told you, bro," the elder twin blurted out, "We weren't going to be banished or whatever it was you were blathering about."

Their lightened mood, however, was somewhat short-lived as the Guardian Overseer spoke.

"Just because you have been forgiven does not mean you are escaping without punishment."

Their ears drooped once more as they gazed up at the female guardian. A feeling of foreboding descended on them as a smile crested her lips.

o – o – o – o

Tiberius shut the door behind him. This time remembering to get the entirety of his tail through the threshold first this time.

Once again within the confines of his abode on the Ninth Floor, the Dragonoid felt his energy flee from him. He felt utterly drained as he sagged against the wooden barricade. It felt like he was submerged in quicksand and every movement seemed to sap more of his strength.

Leaning against the door Tiberius reflected on the events that had just transpired.

_I haven't been that nervous since my days as an intern. Though it wasn't as bad as when the boss called on me to give that presentation. Still, I hope I didn't screw anything up with that impromptu speech. I just wanted to put them at ease and make a show of leadership. I mean it always worked back in the office for lifting the team's spirits._

Thinking back on the moment, the Dragonoid recalled the calls and words of praise the NPCs hurled his way. Perhaps his idea had worked and he'd lifted their spirits. It had certainly helped him feel better. He'd felt quite invigorated at the moment.

That feeling had only last so long.

No sooner had entered the Ninth Floor than he began to feel rather tired. Currently, Tiberius felt as though he could just collapse and sleep here by the door.

_Gods above I am tired though._

While the idea was appealing, he knew doing so would only mean waking up with many an ache.

Rather sluggishly he rose and began to make his way towards the bedroom at the far end of the building. Upon entering his destination Tiberius didn't bother to close the door behind him. Instead, he merely stood there eyeing the oversized bed with an innate desire.

However, he stopped in his tracks by the clink of the armour plates he wore. Turning his attention away from that oh so welcoming slice of pillowy heaven. He glared at the offending metal encasing his draconic body.

_Damn it! There's no way I can sleep in this getup._

Shifting he trudged his way to the mirrored nook.

Fiery orange eyes shifted about his reflection for the second time this day.

The Dragonoid's eyes wandered over the elaborate metallic plating that guarded his form. The removal of the armour would be a tedious chore but it was doable. It was just the simple matter of unfastening the various straps that held the armour to his body. However, there was one thing that would hinder him.

His wings.

_How am I supposed to get this stuff off with those in the way?! Back in YGGDRASIL, they didn't matter. I all had to do was just deselect the armour in my inventory menu and select another piece if I wanted. Hell, for that matter I had the bonus of my wings being a toggleable feature._

The Dragonoid focused on the problematic appendages as he went thinking of a means of the armour's removal.

It was Tiberius thought on the matter that a curious sensation came over him.

At first, the feeling was a sort of minor tingle as his wings shook and flexed of their own accord. Then startlingly they began to shrink!

Muscles atrophied while flesh and bone seemed to simply vanish into the ether. Inch by inch the wings receded, becoming smaller with each second. It was a shocking experience to watch as once-mighty wings were reduced to simple protrusions of bone and flesh along his spine. Smaller still they grew until they amounted to little more than nub-like protuberances. Then they disappeared entirely.

The Dragonoid spun in place, rotating to the left then the right as he stared at the reflection of his back in the mirrors.

Tiberius didn't know how long this process had taken.

Mere moments? Or perhaps was it minutes?

Whatever the timetable had been didn't matter to the Dragonoid. No, what mattered was the fact a part of him was now gone. As if to add another layer to the mystery, the backplate of the cuirass had been altered. Whereas before there had been strategically cut holes, placed there for the wings, was now naught but smooth metal.

Inquisitively Tiberius reached behind him. His taloned fingers running across the cold metal of the armour seemed to confirm this was not some kind of illusion.

_H-h-how…W-what the hell just happened?! Where are my wings?_

Tiberius' mind whirled at this.

Did this mean that gameplay features had also carried over from YGGDRASIL?

Within YGGDRASIL, appendages such as wings, horns, and some others had models that could be toggled off. This option was purely for cosmetic purposes. After who wanted to see a character's horns clipping through a cool new helm? Or a set of wings interfering with the look of a new armour piece.

When toggled on, however, just as with his gear, armour and clothing would have simple holes to address the clipping issue. Not very aesthetically pleasing but it worked for the sake of explaining things.

Maybe whatever had just happened was this reality's way of interpreting this particular game mechanic. As freaky as it was.

But new questions quickly dawned on him. Could he get his wings back?

The Dragonoid's thoughts turned once again to his wings and he soon received his answer.

The process was much the same only in reverse. First came the rending of the armour as the buds of his wings began to sprout. Like saplings, they grew from the flesh of his back. Lengthening and widening the appendages grew as the flesh was molded to form. Bones and muscles stretched as leathery membranes connected the wing's digits. Before long the Dragonoid's wings had returned in all their glory.

Instinctively Tiberius unfurled the wings. Though the confines of the mirrored nook prevented the wings from being outstretched to their full span. Still, it felt good to stretch his muscles. Testing Tiberius willed the wings to move and move they did, generating a short yet strong gust.

_So my wings are retractable?! I guess this means that some options still function here. Then if that's the case I wonder what else still works?_

It was an interesting proposition for Tiberius.

The subject had to do with the choice of his avatar's chosen race. Within YGGDRASIL there were three racial classes: Humanoid, Demi-Human, and Heteromorphic.

Humanoids were by far the most common types: Humans with a few subtypes, various types of Elves, and an equally diverse array of Dwarves.

Demi-Humans came next, and they consisted primarily of the near-human types. Beings such as Goblins, Giants, Ogres, and others. But it also contained numerous types of Beastfolk. Creatures like Kobolds, Lizardmen, Merfolk, Minotaurs, Nagas, Centaurs, Gnolls, were just some of the most common.

Finally, there were the Heteromorphic races.

These were the least human of all races available to a player to choose from. Often being termed the Monstrous Races by other players. Things like: Dragonoids, Doppelgangers, Lycanthropic races, Dryads, Fae species, Golems and Half-Golems, a number of Insect races, and of course the Undead. The most popular for them choices being Liches and Vampires.

Heteromorphic races were the least popular choice for players in YGGDRASIL. The reason for many was while they could attain some of the strongest endgame stats. They were hampered by only being able to achieve this through racial levels.

This meant they had to sacrifice XP on increasing their racial level, while others could instead focus on their job-classes.

Humanoids lacked these entirely and Demi-Humans sometimes had one or two stages. But Heteromorphic races typically had a minimum of three evolutionary stages. As players gained levels they could invest in their avatar's racial level. This in turn would unlock new more powerful forms of their chosen race alongside unique abilities.

One of these special abilities granted to some was the ability to transform into a human-like form.

As luck would have it, Dragonoids was one such race.

Tiberius again fell into his old habit and performed his breathing exercise as he did his best to calm his mind.

Moments ticked by as he sifted through his memories, recalling the time when first began his adventure in YGGDRASIL. It was then when he'd first decided to play a Dragonoid that he had to design the avatar's base humanoid form.

With the proper memory, Tiberius envisioned the design he'd created that day.

The air around him grew hazy as if a light fog had rolled into his bedroom. The fog grew thicker and thicker still until his entire body was obscured behind the veil. In the mirrors before, the Dragonoid could still make out the general shape of his body but none of the details.

The silhouette in the mirror began to change. Its height shrank rather dramatically losing nearly two feet as his body shifted and changed.

Slowly the murkiness receded and the curtain was lifted.

Gone was the eight-foot-tall draconic being. Now staring back at him from the mirror was a different face.

The human in the mirror stood around six and a half feet with an appearance that would suggest mid to late twenties. Although the armour he wore had shrunk to fit this new form it still added considerable size to his body. Yet Tiberius knew that under that bulk his body was lean and with strong musculature. Overall his face could be said to be handsome. Clean-shaven with slim symmetry, thin lips, defined cheekbones, and a rugged jawline. His once orange-red eyes that seemed to blaze with an inner light were gone. In their place, a set of cool steely blue stared back from the reflection. The expression currently worn on his features made him appear rather serious, almost grim, with a piercing stare. Atop his head a crop of shaggy dark brown hair. The hair was not quite at shoulder length but was approaching it with a layered styling and given a sort of windswept look.

_So it is possible. Well, at least now if we do find anyone out there I can better blend in. And it looks like my armour changes with me. That's good, I'd hate to be stuck with gear I can't use because it's too big._

Tiberius stood looking over his now human appearance. It was an odd feeling. So strange to be human once again but not to be himself.

But more than that it felt fake.

The Dragonoid couldn't put his finger on it but it just felt as if something was off about this form. To best explain it he supposed it was akin to wearing a mask. That this form was just a façade, a disguise that he had adopted. Oddly enough he realized that this was a sensation that he'd not experienced in the time he'd spent in his more pure draconic form.

As his thoughts turned again to his draconic visage, it seemed to again trigger the transformation.

The misty veil returned to surround him and in a matter of moments, the changes wrought on him were undone.

Once more Tiberius stood gazing upon the majesty of what he would call his true face, and with it came a feeling of comfort and satisfaction.

Rather thrilled by the results of his little experiment, Tiberius returned to the subject that had started all this. His hands roved over his body as buckle after buckle was undone. One strap after another was loosened and the many pieces of his armour were slowly removed.

_If I had known I'd being doing this by hand one day I'd have installed a quick-change option in this armour._

The Dragonoid paused momentarily as he eyed the portion of the armour he held within his hands.

_I wonder if I still can? The whole mountain is here, so that would mean that everything is here. I wonder if the data crystals still work. I guess that's something to look into._

Tiberius felt relieved as the last piece of the armour was set aside to join the rest in a nearby pile of metal bits. Following this came the task of removing the clothing worn underneath.

First was the padded gambeson made from thick layers of dark blue cloth. Beneath that, a loose fitted V-neck shirt that seemed to shimmer. As the Dragonoid recalled it was woven from mithril threads, surprising it moved like cloth and weighed like silk. Next the trousers of dragon leather that were comfortably loose upon him. The odd feature of a third leg, or more accurately a sleeve, was for his tail.

The sleeve, much like the pant's waistband, had two rows of belt loops encircling it. This was to accommodate the pair of belts which allowed him to adjust the sleeve for a snug fit around his tail.

Attached to the sleeve were a set of straps with gold buckles which allowed him to adjust the sleeve for a snug fit.

Taking hold of the shirt's excess the Dragonoid tugged it free of the trouser's waistband and repositioning his hands yanked the shirt upwards over his head.

At least, that's what he'd planned to happen.

Unfortunately, the metallic cloth had gotten snagged upon his reptilian muzzle and balled up under his horns. Though this was quickly sorted as he freed his head before balling up the shirt, tossing it aside with an irritated huff.

The Dragonoid set his hands upon his waist, thumbs hooking under the waistband of his trousers. He held them there for a moment before remembering the second set of drawstrings that needed to be dealt with.

Craning his head, the Dragonoid watched his mirrored reflection.

He reached behind him and fiddled with the golden buckle of the first belt. Once he'd pulled the tongue free of the buckle he repeated the process with the second. In doing so he felt the slight pressure they'd been applying to his tail relax. Without the straps, the sleeve split and fell away.

Finally came time to remove the garment. He once again placed hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband. Tiberius took a breath and then pushed the pants down along the length of his legs.

Thankfully his pant legs were roomy enough to easily accommodate the animalistic configuration of his legs.

He'd slipped only one leg free and with a kick of his other leg, the trousers were flung through the air to join the shirt.

For the first time, Tiberius was looking at this new body of his without the obtrusive coverings. That is save for a pair of simple undergarments that clung to his pelvis.

Without the armour and clothing to get in the way he could fully appreciate his draconic visage.

Scales the colour of dark gold-covered his flesh, while those that ran from the underside of his jaws, down his throat, along his abdomen, and then to his inner thighs were silver in colour.

Turning Tiberius inspected the scales of his broad back.

Here the scales were large and ridged much like crocodile scutes. These ridges ran the entire length of his back, from the horns on his scalp down to his tail. Upon reaching his tail the individual rows merged to form a singular row. This row diminished in size the further it traversed the lengthy appendage.

In his examination, he discovered the scales around the areas of his joints such as his inner elbow, under-arms, and the back of his knees were all rather minuscule. This seemed in line with his previous assumption that the fine scales were there to limit friction and allow for ease of movement.

The Dragonoid's scaly hide was much thicker than any human skin and would provide good protection. Beyond that, it also obscured some of his musculature. Though the thick cords of sinewy muscle were still clearly visible. From the well-developed muscle of his arms, each looking about as thick as his thighs had once been. To the broad pectorals and his well-defined abdominals alongside the muscles of neck, shoulders, and back.

He watched in rapt fascination as each movement sent a ripple through the muscle. Like a child, he made simple movements at first taking note as muscles bulged as they contracted while others expanded to lay smooth.

Unable to resist the building temptation, Tiberius raised his arms and flexed his biceps as he'd seen done in many films. Next, he placed his hands upon his hips, the Dragonoid tightened his abs and pectorals. From there the vain Dragonoid began to mimic every pose he'd ever seen an athlete strike.

Throughout the whole ordeal, he wore a smug grin across his draconic muzzle. This truly was a body that would have struck any professional athlete, or bodybuilder for that matter, with a sense of envy.

"Damn!" the word was punctuated by his slow pronouncement. "I never would've imagined I'd be this ripped. I bet I could take on a full wrestling team easy."

With all his posing the Dragonoid couldn't help but eye the last vestment of his wardrobe. Returning a more typical stance Tiberius placed his hands on his hips. He had to admit that his curiosity about lay concealed by that cloth was rather strong.

Yet at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to face it. After all, he'd been lucky that aside from a few main differences the rest of this body was a fairly typical affair. But who knew what kinds of changes had occurred to that particular piece of his anatomy.

Repressing that urge to satisfy his curiosity Tiberius allowed his arms to drop to his sides as he turned away from the mirrors.

Leaving the mirror nook behind him, the Dragonoid trudged towards the beckoning bed.

Standing at its edge he just about threw himself onto the massive pillow-like mattress. On impact, the Dragonoid's bulk sank deep into the overstuffed cushion.

This level of comfort was a foreign concept to him, seeing as back on earth all he had was the standard-issue flat mattress. The mattress, if you could call it that, was little more than a thin slab of rather firm foam padding.

Compared to that, this was on a whole different level. It was like being to lay upon a fluffy cloud.

Extending his arm, he grasped one of the many furred pelts and dragged it over top himself. Although his mental exhaustion combined with the warmth and plush softness beneath him did their best to force him to sleep. He still could not.

For as he lay there under the dim glow of the mage lights, alone with nothing but his thoughts for company. New and invasive questions crept into the forefront of his mind.

Was he dead?

Had he suffered an aneurysm or perhaps a heart attack as he lay connected to his Neural Interface. Was it possible that this was some kind of afterlife? A reward crafted for him to enjoy.

Or since magic seems to exist within this world, had some sort of magic been involved in a transference? Was his apartment now sitting vacant since his abduction and subsequent transformation? Or what if it was only his mind that had been absconded with, meanwhile his old body was left lying there in a coma or something.

How long would take anyone to notice his absence from work, or even care? How long would it be before anyone would stumble upon his vegetative body? Could his body die before then?

So many questions came to him. But perhaps one of the most unnerving was this one in particular.

What if he really wasn't abducted, but what if instead he had been merely cloned?

Could it be that his mind had been copied into this duplicate of his YGGDRASIL avatar? Was it possible all this was happening while his true self was back on earth living his life completely unaware of any of this?

Could this explain why he felt so comfortable in this alien body?

Tiberius could just picture it.

YGGDRASIL's servers had shut down as planned. He'd awoken from his brief nap to find himself still connected to his rig. He'd take a moment to tidy up before going to bed. Then morning would come and he'd go about his routine.

If that was true what did this mean for him? Was he truly an individual or merely a copy? Did he have a soul or was he just a vessel with implanted memories? Created by some experiment for some unknown purpose.

The more he thought about it the more his mind reeled at this.

Tiberius had no answers to any of the dilemmas that plagued his thoughts and it left him feeling very unsure of himself.

However, there was one thing he was certain of.

There would be no answers forthcoming anytime soon and that sleep would come easy to him this night.

o – o – o – o

The night had come and gone in the blink of an eye.

That is after Tiberius had finally managed to quiet his mind enough to let sleep take him.

Rousing himself from his slumber proved to be a disorientating affair for the Dragonoid. Flame coloured eyes scanned the room around him in a bewildered haze. For a moment Tiberius was rather befuddled as he tried to regain his bearings and remember where it was he found himself.

As his more of his brain was dragged from its hibernation his wits returned.

Recalling the events of the previous night the Dragonoid felt a fleeting sense of relief. At least he knew where he was.

Laying in the warm and soothing embrace of his rather plush bed was a difficult feeling to resist.

However, his desire to remain was quickly being overcome by another more pressing desire. It was a primal urge, an urged he'd experienced nearly every morning of his waking life. The call of nature now gripped his bladder firmly and was not relenting.

Gripping the pelt he'd used for a blanket, Tiberius was quite to toss it aside.

In sitting up he became acutely aware of a painful tightness in the muscles of his neck. A quick stretch and vigorous rub was all he do to assuage the soreness.

Shifting his gaze to the mattress he examined the pillow that once cradled his head. The pillow now had a very clear divide in the stuffing and was almost completely flat in this void.

That was the culprit that was responsible for the pain he now experienced.

To the Dragonoid's best guess as he'd moved in his sleep, he'd inadvertently shifted the pillow stuffing. With no stuffing to support his skull, he sank. This in turn had caused his horns to prop his head up in such a way to make his chin rest upon his chest. Now he was simply dealing with the results of sleeping in that position.

Tiberius narrowed his eyes and glared at the pillow. Lashing out he grasped the cushion, his taloned fingers sinking deep into the padding. Then with a growl of frustration, he threw it to the other side of his oversized bed.

_Ugh, I'm gonna need a better pillow. Or at least multiple pillows._

When he again felt the gnawing urge claw at his awareness did he rise from the bed. Exiting the bedroom he passed through the only other door in the hallway.

This was his private washroom.

In YGGDRASIL it was purely there for aesthetics. After all, what house would be complete without a bathroom?

Inside it was the stereotypical bathroom. There was a sink against the left wall with an oval mirror positioned above it. There was the toilet and thankfully it looked like it was large enough to accommodate his size. Then there was the large tub that was recessed into the floor, making it appear more like a small pool.

In setting eyes upon that porcelain throne, he'd never been so glad he'd taken role-playing so seriously as to create this once useless room.

Approaching his goal, Tiberius realized that with this his earlier curiosity would be answered.

Disentangling himself from the last of his clothing the Dragonoid was left bare as a newborn. The last of his body's secrets were now laid equally bare to him.

Inclining his head the Dragonoid took the opportunity to study this bit of his new anatomy.

It appeared his genitals reflected his more bestial nature.

His malehood was encased within a scale-covered tube of flesh, an animalistic sheath similar to what a dog or a horse would have. Looking things over he was glad to find the family jewels had remained external, sheltered in much the same manner as before. Only now with tiny scales covering the flesh.

The bizarreness of the sight caused the Dragonoid to mentally freeze up, seemingly at a loss at how to proceed.

Though as his luck would have it, nature was there to readily guide him where conscious thought had failed him.

As the pressure grew stronger, the scaled flesh of the sheath relaxed allowing his more intimate parts to free itself. With that part over with it was just a matter of taking things in hand and of having a proper aim.

After alleviating himself of that immediate problem, the Dragonoid now found that he was free to conduct a proper examination. In looking over this particular piece of flesh Tiberius found it to be strangely transfixing. It certainly was a far cry different from what he'd been used to seeing every day of his life.

The first thing he noted was the obvious increase in size when compared to his original bits. Then there was the shape. The shaft was thick with what appeared to be several ridges along the underside and was surprisingly rubbery yet firm. The tip rather than being blunt and rounded as typical was more pointed. Now the end resembled more of a spearhead than a battering ram.

What followed in his inspection amounted to little more than crude fondling. The sensations and desires that began to well up left him reminiscing back to his days a fumbling teenager and the discoveries of puberty.

The Dragonoid was incredibly grateful for the fact no one was around to witness this. If there were, Tiberius was certain he'd die of shame.

As was to be expected from this stimulation Tiberius had provoked a primal reaction.

The Dragonoid's body had taken a different interpretation of his actions and had reacted. Desire welled up within him as a new urge reared up to make its presence known. As the feeling surged from his loins, the pillar of flesh swelled and rose to salute as it throbbed in tune with his heartbeat. Not since his teen years and his sticky fumblings had been so utterly embarrassed.

Heat crept across his face until he felt as though he might just burst into flames. Not wishing to deal with these new instincts and cravings, Tiberius quickly abandoned his experimentation.

Crossing his arms, the Dragonoid simply stood there doing his best to ignore the incessant throbbing of his loins. He even turned his gaze to the ceiling as if to even look upon himself would only make the urges more real.

Moments ticked by at a sluggish pace. But eventually, his efforts were rewarded.

The persistent urge began to fade and the rush of blood receded. Deprived of further stimuli his intimate appendage shrank. Returning to its flaccid state the muscles of his body took over and retracted the length of flesh back into its scaly covering.

_This is gonna take some getting used to. Though I guess it could be worse. I could've chosen to be a slime or something. Or I could've done like DeMonst r and gone with a female avatar._

The Dragonoid paused for a moment, his gaze turning to the reflection in the mirror over the sink. Looking over his body Tiberius took a second to envision a female version of himself and shuddered. That would have been an entirely different set of issues to deal with and it was not something he wanted to deal with.

With a shake of his head, Tiberius rid himself of the image. Reaching out he depressed the lever and hearing the familiar whooshing sound he turned to leave the room.

_Wait a second, how does the plumbing work?_

Deciding it was a mystery he'd rather leave unsolved Tiberius returned to the bedroom.

Entering the room, his first move was to get dressed. The armour remained in the pile where it had been placed after its removal. However, as his eyes roamed the room there seemed to be no signs of his clothing.

Puzzled by this the Dragonoid performed a quick search. He searched around and on the bed only to turn up nothing.

He wondered if perhaps one of the Nymphs had tidied up the room while he slept. After all, it was one of their tasks to clean and maintain the quarters of guild members.

Unable to locate his clothing the Dragonoid crossed the room to the large wardrobe near the mirror nook.

The wardrobe's doors swung open wide to reveal a void within. Tiberius gawked at the sight before him and felt a tad unnerved by the emptiness. For long moments he remained unmoved, simply staring into the blackness. Eventually, curiosity began to gain the upper hand and the Dragonoid tentatively reached out.

Before his hand could contact the inky darkness a recognizable opaque menu appeared in front of him

Scanning over the information presented to him, it seemed to operate the same as had done in YGGDRASIL. Displayed on the semi-transparent screen was an extensive listing of any and all of his equipment. Some of the items were things he'd not seen for quite some time as he'd acquired them pretty early on in his YGGDRASIL adventures.

Scrolling through the register the Dragonoid selected a basic set of clothes such as he'd previously worn. Tiberius was surprised by quickly the menu disappeared and with it the darkness. Where once was naught but a void was now filled in with a set of wooden shelves upon which lay his clothing selection.

Neatly folded too.

Taking the offered garments from the shelves he closed the wardrobe and set about dressing himself. It was a simple task, just had to go about the reverse of what he did last night. Although, redoing the buttons on the tail sleeve was a tad annoying.

Next came the task of redonning the armour.

This proved to be a tad more difficult than the removal had been. Namely, he had to hold some parts in place while also doing up the straps and buckles. This led to frustration as he had to readjust the straps for being too loose as the piece had slipped. Or the strap was too tight to move properly in.

Finally, he managed to affix the last buckle in place. Following this, the Dragonoid strode back and forth the bedroom testing the armour's comfort. The armour clanked softly, straps were pulled tight as muscles were flexed. A few final adjustments and he was set.

Tiberius moved to the mirror nook and examined his reflection. Satisfied the Dragonoid turned and left the room behind.

He passed through the main room at a brisk pace on his way to the exit. Yet inexplicably he found himself stopping short of reaching for the doorknob. The Dragonoid was unable to put it into proper words. But it felt as if something were missing, and he couldn't leave without it.

Turning away from the door Tiberius began to go through an impromptu checklist.

Absentmindedly he started to pace the length of the room in his attempt to solve this puzzle. Yet there was no answer as everything on his list was internally crossed off. Only when he'd come to a stop did he realize where it was that he'd stopped.

Tiberius stood before the alcove that resided on the western side in the study.

He cocked his head to the side as his eyes took in the sight of the glimmering guild weapon. As he stood there gazing upon it the Dragonoid forgot about the odd feeling that had vexed him. Extending his hand the Dragonoid took hold of the weapon's shaft.

The Dragon Staff seemed to come to life.

The draconic runes along the shaft began to glow brightly as if heated to white-hot. Bolts of power leaped from the crystal spike to arc and dance between the dual axe blades. With the polearm in hand, a most invigorating feeling spread throughout its wielder.

To Tiberius, he felt as if he'd just downed a gallon of coffee. He felt as if he could run circles around the mountain before tiredness ever set in.

_The staff was designed to boost its wielder's stats. I guess that could explain the feeling. Or at least I hope so. But I wonder if everything about it works the same here._

Hefting the Dragon Staff in hand Tiberius found it to be surprisingly lighter than he had expected. Tiberius could count the number of times he'd removed the guild weapon from its resting place on a single hand. Usually, they'd use it in a more ceremonial manner, but there were the few times when he'd actually wielded it as a weapon.

He backed away from the alcove and with the Dragon Staff in hand, made his way towards the door.

Outside, the Ninth Floor was well lit by the artificial sun that hung high overhead in the virtual skybox.

Casting a glance at the orb of light he guessed the time to be somewhere in the early morning. Definitely before noon but how far ahead of he could not tell. With the idea to test out the powers of the staff in his hand, he turned northwards.

For in the northern section of the floor lay his destination, the Grand Arena.

With his course decided the Dragonoid set out on his trek across the Ninth Floor. His journey was punctuated by only the clacking of his claws and the jingle of his armour.

o – o – o – o

The granite walls of the Grand Arena loomed overhead as the Dragonoid entered the passage that would lead him inside.

The corridor was lit by mage lights, their spectral forms cast a pale blue light along the length of the hall. Within the normally soft clank of the armour's plates was amplified, and along with the clacking of his taloned toes on the stone floor created a cacophony of noise. It sounded almost like someone was shaking a bag of coins while simultaneously loudly tapping a pencil.

At the far end of the passage, the brighter light of the arena shone in from outside. The filtered through a shut portcullis leaving a checker pattern upon the stone floor.

On his approach, Tiberius eyed the gridwork of dark iron bars. From what he could discern there seemed to be no apparent means of raising the gate. However, it seemed that there would be no need for actions on his part. The hall was soon filled with the echo chains rattling and the low rumbling creak of gears in motion.

With a squeal of protest, the portcullis started upwards.

_Should probably get that oiled._

Exiting the passageway the Dragonoid officially entered the Grand Arena.

The Grand Arena was a massive U-shaped structure that stretched just over fifteen hundred end to end and three hundred feet across. At the western end of the arena there stood a wall and perched atop it a statue of a phoenix easily as tall as three men. The phoenix was posed with its head was thrown back frozen in mid-call and its feather wings flared outwards towards the sky.

A low retaining wall traversed the middle of the arena but it stopped short on either end by two hundred feet. This wall served to divide the arena's floor and create an ovoid track for races. For decoration, there was a small break in the retaining wall at even intervals and the middle of each section was marked by a marble column. Atop the pillars a sat a bronze brazier and within a magically created flame for illumination.

The Grand Arena only had seating along the lengthy north and south walls.

The grandstands were little more than long benches carved from the same marble as the arena. Periodically a row of stairs broke up the bleachers into distinct sections.

Here along the southern side of the arena, there were luxurious box seats stationed at the top of the grandstands. These luxury boxes were reserved for the higher-ranked guild members to watch the events playing out below.

This place had been remarkable to behold when it was naught but a virtual recreation. But to stand upon the soft earthen grounds and gaze out over the architectural wonder as a realized manifestation was truly mesmerizing.

This gawking at the handiwork of his guildmates was something the Dragonoid found himself doing plenty as of late.

Placing a hand on the cool stone of the passage Tiberius stepped out of the dimly illuminated tunnel and into the open air of the showground. His eyes scanned up and down the length of the arena. The Dragonoid's intention was to seek out a special group that would be helpful with his tasks.

It was nestled against the western wall, gathered under the statue of the roaring phoenix statue was a group of six NPCs.

At first glance, one might be forgiven to think the unmoving figures were perhaps simple statues. Decorations set to fill out the audience. But in reality, they were not statues, but the caretakers of the arena.

Stone Golems.

Each golem stood seven feet tall with bodies of rough-hewn granite into a humanoid shape. Their features were vague and their bodies were partially covered by moss and lichens. A fluorescent glow of turquoise seeped from the slight gaps in each joint. This gave the impression that their bodies were held together by the magic within.

Within a few short strides, the Dragonoid stood before the golems.

The stone figures remained idle, nondescript faces expressionless as their empty eyes stared off into the distance.

The lack of acknowledgment was something Tiberius found surprising given his experiences with the other NPCs.

_Well, they were given only basic commands to follow. Now let's see…_

"Retrieve practice targets."

Receiving the proper orders the golems were prompted to life. The stony individuals began to move, one by one they turned and set off. Their heavy footsteps thudding as they trod towards one of the nearby entry tunnels.

Perhaps a minute or so had passed before the Dragonoid heard the weighty footfalls echoing down the corridor.

It wasn't long before the six figures emerged from the shadowy passage with their cargo. The golems moved in a two by two fashion and each carried a humanoid figure made of straw under each arm.

Striding passed the Dragonoid, the golems moved towards the center of the earthen grounds. Acting in unison the golems split into two groups and moved an equal distance from their fellows. Hefting one straw man from under their arms the golems thrust the wooden supports deep into the soft sands. Assured the dummies were planted firmly they moved off a short distance and repeated the process.

Once all twelve target dummies had been properly set up the arena caretakers turned their backs on the straw men. Leaving deep-set footprints they trekked back to their original positions.

Planting their feet into the same imprints each golem took their place before returning to their inactive state.

Through this, all Tiberius had watched the impressive silent display of unity.

Turning the Dragonoid moved off from the stone men and strode to stand before the assembly of scarecrows.

The straw men had been set out to form a half-circle with evenly spaced gaps between each of the mounted figures.

Looking out over the arranged targets Tiberius tightened his grip on the shaft of the polearm. However, the unfortunate truth was while the Dragonoid knew what he wanted to do, yet he hadn't an idea of how to do it.

The Dragonoid started small with simple swings of the polearm which earned him nothing more than a nice whooshing sound. Next, he moved on to trying to replicate the actions of his avatar back within YGGDRASIL. Still nothing. Finally, he began to replicate the techniques he'd seen performed by various magic-using characters in media. Again, nothing happened other than making him feel rather foolish for his attempts.

Each consecutive attempt became more forceful and only succeeded in furthering the Dragonoid's aggravation.

Unable to deal with his mounting frustrations Tiberius unleashed a vicious snarl. Hefting the Dragon Staff into the air, the Dragonoid thrust the pointed diamond of the staff base into the soft sandy earth before storming off.

"I have no clue what the hell I'm doing," the Dragonoid's voice was rough and more of a growl, "Is everything here going to be so damn difficult."

Tiberius paced before the straw men, his stamping feet left deep impressions only for his thrashing tail to wipe the sand clean. Back and forth he marched, his angry gaze locked onto the guild weapon.

The polearm remained upright, the metallic shaft gleamed under the false sun. The crystalline spear point created a kaleidoscope of colours across the ground. The cold gemstone eyes of the five-headed dragon stared back at him, their open mouths seeming like mocking grins.

A low throat rumbling growl was his only response to the unflinching figurine.

After what seemed like an eternity the Dragonoid slowed his pacing as his frustrations started to simmer down.

Stopping Tiberius took a deep breath and released it.

With his fury at more manageable levels, he realized that acting on his anger would solve nothing. Instead, he would try a new approach.

Reaching up he rubbed the bridge of his snout idly as he contemplated his next course of action.

It was the glint of the guild ring worn on his index finger that grabbed his attention. As he eyed the silver band wrapped around his finger an idea formed in his mind. The Dragonoid's gaze shifted to the waiting polearm.

_Start with something simple._

Within YGGDRASIL, the Staff of the Dragon was a summonable object when in close proximity to the Guild Master.

The Dragonoid straightened himself up, squared his shoulders as he stared down the stubborn polearm. He narrowed his eyes and stretched out his right arm as he focused on the staff. As moments ticked by with nothing happening his temper again began to rear his head. However, this time Tiberius steeled himself against it.

It was a trail of his mental prowess as he did his best to remain focused and calm.

The staff twitched.

The movement was subtle and the Dragonoid wasn't sure he'd seen anything at first. But then it happened again. Slowly, the Dragon Staff freed itself from the soft soil and rose into the air. It hovered motionless several inches above the ground for a moment.

Then like lightning, the staff rocketed across the arena grounds.

Tiberius fought back the urge to flinch as the polearm came at him. Yet he stood steadfast, hand open, ready to snap shut when he felt that smooth wood against his scaled palm.

A slow smile crept over his draconic visage at the sight of the Dragon Staff displayed proudly within his grasp.

"Well, that's a start."

The Dragonoid's voice was heavy with his glee for his success.

He strode with purpose and air of dominance about him. The Dragonoid returned to his original spot several yards out from the wood and straw training dummies. The basic sculpts of their faces stared back at him with vacant expressions.

A challenge for the Dragonoid.

It was a challenge that Tiberius accepted.

He shifted his gaze to the polearm he carried, feeling a comforting warmth fill his hand. As if sensing his focus upon it the staff came to life. Bolts of electricity danced along the length of the weapon's shaft, while other large bolts arced from the crystal spear tip.

Feeling that perhaps he'd been overthinking things by trying to force them along. Tiberius let go of his thoughts and instead let his instincts act as his guide.

Turning the Dragonoid looked to the scarecrows and with a single fluid motion thrust the polearm out towards his chosen target.

At the apex of the thrust, a bolt of power leaped from the weapons crystal spear tip.

With a brilliant flash, the lightning struck the straw man squarely in the torso. On impact smaller arcs erupted from the dummies' limbs, the spider web of tiny bolts lit up the immediate area. The wooden flesh of the dummy crackled and blackened. Streaks of glowing embers erupted across the figure. Unable to contain the power that surged through its body left the dummy with but one option. With a thunderous bang, the humanoid figure of the training dummy was reduced to a shower of splintered wood and burning straw.

As the debris rained down upon the arena grounds it filled the Dragonoid with thereto unimagined delight.

"YES!"

Tiberius shouted as he hoisted the Dragon Staff towards the sky in triumph.

In that moment of destruction, all the Dragonoid's previous frustrations had evaporated like so many a water drop under the sun.

Now the pure unmitigated joy of success coursed through his veins.

Raiding high on the wave of victory Tiberius was unable to control himself. Shifting his aim to the closest target, he again repeated the motion and thrust the pole-axe at the dummy.

Just as before a bolt of lightning was expelled from the spear point to strike its mark.

The straw man shook violently and began to smoke as the straw and wood frame caught ablaze. The air of the Grand Arena echoed with a boom of thunder as the second dummy was transformed into naught but scattered fragments.

The Dragonoid's muzzle was agape with a wide toothy grin.

Planting the staff's tip into the arena sands Tiberius' thoughts began to drift to other things. A look of intrigue soon spread across his reptilian features.

"I wonder if my spells and abilities still work too."

However, this prospect was trickier than his utilizing the staff's abilities. These were powers that lay dormant within him.

After all, getting the Dragon Staff or his guild ring to function was a rather straight forward matter. Yet the Dragonoid had no earthly idea of how to he would go about gaining access to his abilities.

Tiberius cupped his chin idly in thought.

"I was still able to use my transformation ability. Though admittedly it was by sheer accident. So it stands to reason that I should also still have access to magic and such. Right?"

The Dragonoid spared a glance about the arena as if he might receive confirmation from the gathered scarecrows.

Releasing his grip upon the shaft of the polearm, the Dragon Staff seemed unaffected as it balanced upon that impossible diamond point.

Making use of what he'd learned from his practice it seemed that letting his body's instincts guide was his best bet.

Tiberius eyed the target before him. As his focus closed in upon the dummy the rest of the world around him seemed to disappear. Within his mind's eye, it was like a targeting reticule now hovered over the dummy blocking out all else. With such a narrowed focal point provided by that reticule came a new feeling. The Dragonoid had the impression he was looking upon some unseen menu and on this menu a list of all his innate skills and spells. Selecting one was as easy as simply thinking of the name from that list.

As he made his selection, a tidal wave of information flooded his conscious mind.

Information such as the spell's effective range and the area the spell would have an effect upon. What the cooldown time would be before the spell was ready for use again, and more was funneled into his brain.

The experience was so far removed from what it had been like back within YGGDRASIL. Back within the virtual world, he would be given such information in the form of a simple text popup. As for spell or ability selection, it would be presented to him through a series of menus that he would scroll through.

It was a cold and detached affair, like choosing something from a vending machine.

So completely unlike this world.

As the knowledge filled him, so too did the power. It coursed through him, filling every fiber of his being.

It was like an extension of his will. A part of him, and not just some series of inputs he'd made before watching it play out as an animation. Even with all its sophistication, there was nothing in YGGDRASIL that could compare to this.

The Dragonoid lifted his muzzle just slightly and began a slow intake of breath. Deep within Tiberius could the flames of his inner core stoke higher and hotter with the sudden inhalation. To him, it felt as if his chest had doubled in size and continued to grow as he drew in more air.

Then the moment came.

Like the snapping of a rubber band, the draconic head shot forth, his jaws parting with the swift movement.

From the depths of the Dragonoid's throat, an amber glow began to shine. Wisps of flame bubbled up like froth at the edges of his mouth. These tails of fire were but the herald of what was to follow.

A great gout of blue flames came welling up from deep within only to spray forth like water from a hose.

The liquid inferno barreled towards its intended victim as a tsunami of fire.

The wall of flame washed over the dummy to completely envelop it. In a fluid-like fashion, the flames splashed and flowed across the surface of the target. The intense heat whipped the air into a frenzy, making the flames dance wildly. In what amounted to mere moments the formerly six-foot wood and straw human was converted into nothing but a pile of ash and glowing embers.

With a gentle sweep of his head, Tiberius wielded his internal fire like a flamethrower.

The fiery geyser spread over the other scarecrows, engulfing them in an inferno of blue flame. Black smoke billowed up as wood crackled, popped, and hissed before collapsing in heaps. While soot-stained the arena's once pristine earthen floor.

Only when he felt his lungs empty did the Dragonoid close his mouth and straightened up.

His gaze swept over the scattered piles of ash and cinders. A feeling of immense satisfaction filled Tiberius at the sight of those glowing coals and the small fires that consumed the last remnants of wood.

It was a rather primal type of pride.

With the completion of his test, Tiberius could feel the expenditure of energy just as if he'd read it on screen. While his instincts spoke to him of how long it would be before he would be capable of repeating the performance. From what he could sense the recast cooldown time felt to be about the same as it had been YGGDRASIL.

But the most noteworthy thing was perhaps the speed at which Tiberius was able to act.

"I guess without YGGDRASIL's menus to navigate and the animation playtimes things would be considerably faster. Following that logic, then it stands to reason that magic casting would equally quick."

Taking the Dragon Staff in hand once more the Dragonoid turned away from the smoldering fires. Moving away from the center of the sandy arena Tiberius came to stand near the corridor that had ushered him into the arena.

From his position here, Tiberius watched as the Grand Arena's custodians came out of the stupor.

The Stone Golems came to life once more. The sextuplets moved in their robotic fashion as they left their rest spots behind and preceded towards the same passage as before. Moments later the group reemerged carrying various cleaning implements.

Three carried with them wide push brooms while the other three brought with them large fan-rakes. Those with rakes set about gathering the debris strewn about. While those with brooms set about smoothing out the sands disrupted by their brethren.

Occasionally one of the golems would encounter a piece of still burning wood. To which the golem would simply lift their heavy feet and stamp out the flame.

Slowly the golems straightened out the area and gathered the mess into one central pile. It was a true show of dedication when one of the golems would stop and bend down to retrieve some small piece as they performed a final search of the showground.

Once seemingly assured they had not missed any piece, no matter how small. The golems moved to encircle the pile of refuse.

Each took up equilateral positions about the trash heap. Then extending their arms they pressed their palms against those of their neighbors.

Witnessing this left Tiberius puzzled as to what the group was doing.

The magical glow emanating from the joints of the stone men intensified. The light continued to grow brighter by the moment forcing the Dragonoid to shield his eyes. Once the glow had reached its zenith there came a single blinding flash.

Even from behind his hand Tiberius had been forced to squint and now blinked rapidly as his eyes readjusted. When his vision had cleared and he looked to the golems the reason for their display was evident.

Where once had been a small mound of rubbish was nothing but smooth sands.

The golems lowered their arms and turned towards the side passage. The two golems at the rear of the band dragged their brooms behind them to flatten their tracks. As before the stone custodians disappeared, no doubt returning their brooms and rakes, before reappearing from the shadowed hall. Their tasks completed the Stone Golems once more moved to stand below the great phoenix and went back to their standby mode.

_What was that? It looked like it was a disintegration spell. Well, I guess that is one way of taking out the trash._

With a shrug of his shoulder, Tiberius turned his attention to other matters. Chiefly it was something rather close to him, namely his current lack of wings.

As his mind turned to the subject of wings he began to wonder, were they functional? Could he actually fly with them or were they purely for aesthetics.

Back in YGGDRASIL, there were numerous means of traveling through the air.

There were three main ways players achieved this.

First, there was the use of the [Fly] spell. It was by far the most popular form of flight in the game. The second was through having a mount capable of flight. This option was typically used by lower-level players, players who role-played, or those who just desired a leisurely flight. The final means was for their avatar to have wings that allowed them to fly naturally.

But that was a game. This was reality and there was no telling if his wings were able to.

Tiberius felt a twitch of his shoulder muscles and heard the odd dull warble of metal buckling. The telltale prelude to the sprouting of his wings once more.

Bone grew, flesh materialized, and tendons knitted themselves together as the appendages sprouted from his back. Like great fingers framework of the wings spread as leathery membrane spread.

Soon enough the rapid growth petered out.

Experimentally Tiberius moved his wings feeling the muscles stretch and contract as the wings unfurled. Technically this was all new to him, and yet at the same time, it was as natural as extending an arm or moving a leg. Or even a tail as he'd recently learned to do.

It was just another part of the body and with it came an instinctive knowledge of its operation.

The first moves seemed easy enough, just flap.

The movements were gradually to start with, just simple back and forth motions. The movement of his wings produced gusts of air that kicked up the sands around his feet. As he grew more confident Tiberius increased the tempo of his wing beats. In the process, he had subtly begun to curve his wings as he flapped. Sort of like cupping your hands as you swim. This increased the turbulence which kicked up more of the loose sands, creating something akin to miniature dust storms.

Growing more confident Tiberius increased the ferocity with which he moved his wings. Soon he felt his feet beginning to part with the ground.

Within moments his reptilian feet had several inches between them and the earth. A thrill ran down the Dragonoid's spine. As the distance between him and the arena grounds steadily increased, a new issue crept up.

Hovering stationary in the air was one thing. He merely had to hold his body position while flapping his wings. However, if he wanted to move it became a much more difficult proposition. Shakily the Dragonoid tested his ability. Shifting his body while still maintaining his wing's movements. This did not end well and saw Tiberius grow unsteady before plummeting back to the ground.

With a groan, the Dragonoid stood up and tried again.

This attempt brought the same result. He would drift a foot or two in direction or another –sometimes not even in the direction he wanted- before things got shaky and he tumbled to the floor.

Again and again, he got up, wiped off the dirt, and tried again.

In the process, he found new irritation.

After each failed attempt one of the arena's Stone Golems would approach and set about smoothing out the disrupted sands.

Time blurred together as Tiberius continued his flying practice.

It wasn't until he realized that to fly properly, he didn't need to just shift his body weight. But he also adjusts his wings and the angle of which they moved did he begin to see success.

It was still a tricky maneuver at first. Yet he quickly found himself growing comfortable with the method. Luckily the heft of his lengthy tail aided him greatly in steering his movements and providing a stabilizing ballast once airborne.

Tiberius took a deep breath, steeled his nerve, and started to flap. As before he began to rise from the ground. Gradually he rose higher and higher into the air, and when he stopped he was hovering far above the arena grounds.

The Dragonoid shifted his weight to lean forwards as he fine-tuned the angle of his wings. His draconic body straightened out as he started to move.

Promptly Tiberius found himself traveling towards the arena grandstands, with surprising haste.

Knowing this could be an early end to the airborne journey, the Dragonoid leaned to the side as his left-wing flared to capture more air while the right leveled out. With these changes, the flying Dragonoid was able to alter his course. Now he skimmed along the stands at a height of little more than six feet.

Once, twice, then thrice did he perform a full circle of the Grand Arena. All along the way Tiberius whooped and cheered like an excited child.

Pulling back the Dragonoid took off skywards.

With each beat of his wings, the Dragonoid gained altitude. Though the sky appeared infinite that was not the case. Sensing the approach of the ceiling Tiberius slowed.

Rearing back into an arc, Tiberius reached out allowing the taloned fingers of his right hand to brush along the smooth skybox painted ceiling.

The arc became a steep rolling dive as Tiberius shot back earthwards. Pulling his wings in closer served to increase the speed of his dive. He rocketed towards the grandstands like a falling star. In his game of chicken, the Dragonoid had little choice, after all, it wasn't like the arena was going to suddenly move out of his way.

At a distance of fifteen feet, the Dragonoid flared his wings. The sudden expanse acting as a parachute to arrest his momentum. With heaving beats of his wings, Tiberius managed to slow and then hover above the stands.

No sooner had his clawed feet touched the cool stone of the arena bench seating that Tiberius ceased to beat his wings. Unable to contain it a deep rumbling laugh erupted from the Dragonoid. The cackle shook his frame and from an outside observer might have made him appear quite mad.

Letting himself relax the laughter became more of a chuckle then a snicker before ceasing.

Tiberius gazed out across the length of the Grand Arena, noting that he now found himself on the far opposite end from where he started. Turning his gaze to the skybox overhead he took note that the artificial sun had traveled a fair distance since his arrival.

_Well, I can't spend all day flying around, though it was fun. I guess I should check in with Yuliana and the others. Now let's see, since she was able to use the [Message] spell to contact me before, I know that works._

"[Message]"

It was a strange sensation for the Dragonoid. When Yuliana had spoken to him it had been nothing but a voice within his head.

But this was different and difficult to properly put words to.

It was an odd numb sort of feeling like when an arm or leg falls asleep. The limb is still connected but there is an odd disconnect to it. It was similar to this feeling. Like some phantom limb was reaching out, grasping for something beyond him. As to what this phantom was reaching, Tiberius had no idea.

"[Oh, Lord Tiberius.]"

The Guardian Overseer's sweet words echoed in his mind.

"[I hope you have rested well. Is there something that you require?]"

"Ah, good morning, Yuliana." It felt strange to be having what essentially amounted to a psychic phone call. "And yes I have slept well. Thank you,"

"[I am pleased to hear that. You must have rather drained to have slept for an entire day]."

"What do you mean a full day?"

"[Indeed, my lord. Since the last you and I have spoken a full day has elapsed.]"

To hear that he'd slept for a whole day left the Dragonoid a tad speechless. Surely she was mistaken and merely meant it felt like a day. However, Tiberius knew that Yuliana had no reason to mislead him.

So then it must be true, he'd actually been for a full day. Yet more than that this also meant that he'd been in this world for nearly three days now.

"Why didn't anybody bother to wake me up?"

"[My Lord, your words to me were explicit. You said to contact you if anything out of the ordinary had occurred. As nothing had transpired, I saw no need to disturb you.]"

Tiberius couldn't help clamping a hand over the bridge of his draconic muzzle in his imitation of facepalming.

_I should have known better. They seem to take everything so literally._

He wanted to shake his head at her and her interpretation of his words. Perhaps it was these feelings that were shared across this neural link. Because the Guardian Overseer's voice soon cut in.

"[Did I do wrong?]"

Her voice was much softer now, almost afraid. It reminded Tiberius of the tones she'd used when last they spoke.

"No, Yuliana. You did nothing wrong, you simply followed my orders." He was quick to try and console her. "I… never mind that now. I wish to speak with Koraboros, Aeon, Mathias, and yourself about the state of affairs."

"[As you wish, my liege. Shall I summon them to the Throne Room?]"

Tiberius paused a moment to give thought to the matter.

The Throne Room was not his style. It was more of a formal reception thing, such as the events of the other night. It was too impersonal for his taste.

"No, we will be holding this meeting in Tyrnaust's Council Chamber."

There came an audible gasp from the female speaker.

"[Are you certain about of this, Lord Tiberius?]"

It was a statement that made Tiberius wonder why she had an issue with his suggestion.

"Why not? Is there some problem with this choice?"

"[N-no sire. It's just the Council Chamber is reserved for the Supreme Beings and the not likes of their servants.]"

From Yuliana's point of view, her words must have made sense. Given the clear reverence the NPCs held him and by extension the other Sanguine Dragons in. He knew this, he'd seen it firsthand. They probably view the chamber as some kind of sacred site.

However, to Tiberius it was nonsense.

"It may be that none of you had been allowed entrance before. However, I see no problems with changing that. I am sure my fellow Sanguine Dragons would not object to that."

_Especially given the circumstances._

"[V-very well, Lord Tiberius.]" Yuliana's voice wavered, "[I shall precede to summon the others immediately.]"

"Very good, I will be there shortly."

"[I shall eagerly await your arrival.]"

The Dragonoid turned to make his way along the bench seats towards the nearby set of stairs. Following the stairs, he descended into the sandy arena showgrounds. Tiberius made his way along the retaining wall towards one of the now opened passages that led back out to the rest of the Ninth Floor.

He halted at the yawning opening of the corridor.

Whirling around Tiberius held his right arm outstretched. His keen eyes locking onto a small, narrow object in the distance.

It was an object that then began moving had high speed towards him. A cloud of dust being kicked up in its wake.

Answering its master's summons the Dragon Staff settled itself into his waiting hand. A smirk crossed the Dragonoid's muzzle.

With the polearm in hand, Tiberius turned and made his way into the dimly lit corridor.


	5. Chapter III

Chapter III

The Outside World

After making a quick stopover at his quarters to return the Dragon Staff to its resting place, along with a short visit to the washroom. Tiberius had set out for his rendezvous with the Floor Guardians.

The weather outside the mountain was pleasant enough.

The cool breeze wafted across the plateau felt pleasant on the Dragonoid's scaled skin. Far above the real sun, its radiant warmth kissed his golden scales, and cast small shadows.

Although Tiberius had seen this view before, it had been at night.

His dark vision ability had allowed him to see much more than he otherwise would've, it was still hampered. The colours and details were muddled by the lack of illumination.

What he could see now took his breath away.

Far in the distance, sunlight glittered on the tops of the snow-capped mountains.

Stretching out before Tyrnaust, the trees with their lush and verdant green stretched out like a sea. Gentle breezes caused the leaf-covered limbs to sway and bow simulating the ripples and waves.

Thanks to his keen eyesight the Dragonoid could make out the forms of birds –real birds- flicker through the treetops. While in the sky above he made out a few larger birds, probably more predatory types like hawks or falcons gliding upon the thermal updrafts.

These updrafts carried with it the fresh unpolluted scent of this world. He could detect the scents of various types of flora and fauna.

The air was so clean. No thick smog banks to waft through the landscape threatening to choke anyone without the proper breathing equipment. Smog banks that marked their passing with an oily residue on most surfaces.

Fluffy white clouds drifted lazily on gentle breezes across the brilliant blue sky without a care for their destination. So different from the heavy dark clouds that clogged the skies back on earth. Clouds to whose presence sent people seeking shelter from the acidic rain.

This world was different.

This was a world unspoiled by industry and the machinations of mankind.

Gazing at the vista bestowed a sense of wonder the Dragonoid hadn't felt since his early days playing YGGDRASIL. Just as then, Tiberius felt he could spend endless hours just watching the clouds drift.

Nevertheless, there was work to be done.

Pulling himself away from his idle musings Tiberius turned away and continued on his way towards the Rotunda.

Within the white marble building, the air was cool and still. Passing through the foyer the Dragonoid entered the Throne Room. Here he took note of the room's two occupants.

Nido and little Kip stood at the base of the multi-tiered throne podium.

"Good morning, my liege." Nido offered his greeting with a customary deep bow.

"Kip wishes master well mornin' too," the Kobold offered in his raspy voice. A smile spread on his muzzle as his reptilian tail wagged in a rather canine-like fashion.

"Nido, Kip," Tiberius nodded in acknowledgment, "I trust the two of you are doing well."

"Indeed, we could not be better." Kip nodded enthusiastically his agreement with the other's words. "Thank you for inquiring."

Tiberius quickly surveyed the room, making sure he hadn't missed seeing anyone else.

"I don't see Yuliana around. Do you know where she might be?"

" I do believe that Lady Yuliana has gone ahead to await your arrival at the doors of the Council Chamber. Along with sirs Aeon, Koraboros, and Mathias."

It mildly surprised him as he half expected to find the Guardian Overseer and the others waiting for him. Especially given the demeanor she'd displayed during their conversation.

"Yess, yess, she takes the others with her."

The Kobold chirped.

"Well in the case I shall be going to meet them." Tiberius paused, his head swiveled around, "As the Chief Attendant, I believe your presence could prove useful."

The one-eyed man nodded and fell in behind the Dragonoid. As the pair prepared to leave a soft whimper caught the attention of both individuals. Turning their gaze fell upon the diminutive bard.

The Kobold upon the lowest step of the dais with his head drooped on his shoulders as his tail hung motionless. Kip absently fidgeted with his hands. Something Tiberius noted he seemed to do often, perhaps it was a nervous tick or something. The Kobold's silver eyes stared up the pair with a wide sorrowful gaze. His intentions were made clear to any that gazed upon him.

Tiberius looked upon the reptilian's pitiful display and sighed.

"Very well, Kip. You can join us as well."

In an instant, the Kobold's once somber mood was lightened as a wide toothy grin returned to Kip's lips.

Together the three moved away from the room's center and towards side passage that would lead to their destination. Upon reaching the winding stairs Tiberius began to regret his decision in choosing the meeting's location.

But there was nothing to be done about it now.

The Dragonoid assumed a slightly hunched stance and with Nido and Kip in tow began to ascend the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairwell, Tiberius could see the four individuals waiting patiently in the middle of the hall outside the Council Chamber.

Yuliana stood at the forefront of the small group, Koraboros and Aeon stood shoulder to shoulder behind her. A short distance behind them stood the Fae Abomination, Mathias.

An air of apprehension hung heavy over the group.

Though Tiberius didn't fully understand the reasoning behind it. He likened it to the group waiting for admittance into an exclusive club. After all, it was one thing to know of the club's existence, but something entirely different to being made a member.

Stopping before the group the Dragonoid was received with a bow.

Pressing his palm flat against the smooth finish of the white oak doors, he applied gentle pressure.

The doors parted and permitted the party to enter the Council Chamber.

The room beyond was that of a large rectangle with a high vaulted ceiling. The floor was a polished redwood overlain with a rug of scarlet with patterns of golden swirls. High overhead multicoloured paper lanterns danced against the backdrop of the blue granite ceiling. The glow of the lanterns illuminated the chamber below.

The eastern and western walls were lined by tiered auditorium seating. The base of the grandstands was elevated above the ground by three feet. This extra height necessitated a short staircase for access. The grandstands themselves were carved from a dark rosewood, lacquered, and polished to a shine. Each pew was covered by a thick cushion of green velvet with silver trim. It was in these stands that the members of the Sanguine Dragons would sit and take part in the guild meetings.

At the center of the room, between the two grandstands sat a long rectangular conference table made from the same dark rosewood. The table was lined on either side by ten ornate high-backed chairs. The seat and backs of the chairs were covered by purple cushions with gold trim. These twenty seats were reserved for the guild's officers.

At the head of the table sat a chair reserved for the Guild Master.

The chair was gilded with gold leaf, the legs carved to resemble those of a dragon, armrests like scaled serpents, and crowning the high-backed chair was a horned wolf head. The beast had an alert expression, with ears perked and eyes wide. Atop its head, a pair of silver horns, around these horns a golden circlet, bejeweled with diamond-shaped pieces of Auroracite.

The chair was something they'd found on the auction house and picked up because it looked cool. But looking back on it, Tiberius felt the chair had been overpriced and far too gaudy.

Tiberius entered the chamber without hesitation. To him, the room was nothing of extraordinary worth. It was just a simple room meant for the simple purpose of conducting the guild's daily business.

In the time it took the Dragonoid to cross the room and take his place at the head of the table NPCs had hardly moved. The group remained standing in the doorway, their collective gaze scanning the room. Occasionally their eyes would linger on some spot for a moment or two before moving on. This lingering gaze gave the impression they were seeing something that Tiberius could not.

It was only when the Dragonoid motioned for them to join him did they begin to move.

Their movements were slow and measured as they moved deeper into the room. It was the type of motions one would expect someone to use when in a sacred place.

Tiberius watched them closely as they approached. Upon reaching the far end of the table the NPCs split.

Mathias, Aeon, and Yuliana took the tenth, seventh, and third seats on the left side. While Koraboros and Nido moved to take the sixth and first chairs on the right. Little Kip, however, didn't choose any seat and instead moved to take his place standing upon Tiberius' left at the head of the table.

Their choice of seating was something surprised Tiberius.

_Very weird. Why did they choose those seats? Did they somehow know their creators had those seats? Or is it simply a coincidence that they just happened to pick those?_

The Dragonoid gestured towards the chairs, "Please be seated."

Adhering to formal protocols the NPCs stood by until their master had taken his seat before seating themselves.

"Before we begin, I would like to apologize for my apparent absence the other day. It would seem that I had been left rather drained."

At the mention of their master's dilemma Koraboros' face bore a serious expression.

"Perhaps shifting through the worlds had drained you of your energies, my lord. If that is the case then perhaps it would be best for you to rest longer and regain your strength."

Tiberius surveyed the faces of the others. Nido and Mathias were hard to read with their impassiveness. While Aeon with his face hidden by the shadows of his helmet making it equally difficult to understand his thoughts. However, it was the beauty to the Dragonoid's left that displayed her inner thoughts most clearly.

"Yuliana, something you wish to say?"

For a moment the Guardian Overseer seemed to hold her tongue.

"Sir Koraboros does put forth a fair point, my lord. Your welfare is our primary concern. And given recent events, would it not be best for you to recuperate. After all, how can we be certain that other ill effects are not present?"

Tiberius listened to her words and thought about the matter.

Perhaps they were right. This whole situation was full of unknowns, maybe it would be best that he take more time to rest. Yet he felt fine since waking up. Well aside from the sore neck.

But it was not outside the realm of possibility that during the transition to this world something had happened to him. Something beyond the obvious transformation into his being an eight-foot-tall bipedal dragon.

What if his stats had been affected? Could there be some kind of debuff that affected his energy levels? What if every time he fell asleep it would be for a day, or worse maybe longer? Sleeping for such long intervals was not something Tiberius could really afford to deal with right now.

"Very well, I concede your point. Therefore to alleviate your concerns after this meeting is concluded I shall speak with Neeshka. Will that be acceptable?"

Hearing their master address their concerns did much to dissipate the tension that hung over the Guardians like a cloud.

Tiberius nodded.

"Now to begin. Yuliana, how has your audit of our current holdings progressed?"

Being addressed the Guardian Overseer rose from her seat. As she rose Yuliana produced a compilation of papers that Tiberius was certain she didn't have a moment ago.

"I have begun taking inventory of the Great Treasury and storage cells. However, given the extensive size and scope of the treasury. It shall take some time to fully catalog. Although early estimates show that Tyrnaust's resources far outstrip the current levels of expenditure. To this end, we could effectively operate under this elevated status for many years to come before we begin to see a meaningful impact."

"Thank you, Yuliana. Those resources will serve us well. However, we will still need to seek ways to recover those losses. I do not feel comfortable solely relying on our holdings with no backup plan."

At his words, the beauty gave a heartfelt smile before performing a graceful half-curtsey and returned to her seat.

The Dragonoid's gaze shifted along the length of the table.

"Aeon, what do you have to report?"

The Seraphim rose, his armour clinking lightly in the quiet of the room.

"The mountain is secure and remains on high alert as directed. In coordinating with my compatriots, Lady Yuliana and Sir Koraboros, we have begun to send expeditionary scouts into the forest which surrounds Tyrnaust. As of yet, there have been no indications of intruders within the established perimeter. Furthermore, under the recommendation of Sir Koraboros, we have directed creatures such as mimics to be stationed within the forest to serve as scouts."

The Dragonoid leaned forwards, placing his elbows on the polished tabletop, and rested his snout on the interwoven fingers of his hands.

"I see, an early warning system of posted sentries would give us a clear advantage should an enemy appear. A very sound idea. Though we must also take care the enemy does not detect them and we lose that advantage. With that, I believe we can afford to lower the alert status of the mountain back to more moderate levels."

"But my liege, are you sure that such an action is warranted? There is still much of the area left unsurveyed."

"There seems to be a lack of threats within our immediate vicinity and with your preparations, I do not see why not. Lowering the mountain's status does not mean becoming complacent."

"By your command," the Seraphim gave a deep nod of understanding before being seated once more.

"Now then. Mathias and Koraboros, what progress have you made in your divinations?"

The fashionably dressed Fae Abomination shared a look with his demonic compatriot then stood.

"Starting with the mountain as the center I have moved the divination outward in concentric circles. To that end, I have managed to map much of the surrounding forest and the foothills of the nearby mountains."

From the billowy sleeve of his robe, Mathias produced a bound roll of what appeared to be parchment. He turned and extended his arm, offering up the roll to his master.

Before the Dragonoid could rise from his seat, a low grunt came from his right.

Nido cleared his throat once more, his one blue eye locked onto the small reptilian bard on the opposite side of the table.

It seemed to take the Kobold a moment before he let out a sharp yelp.

"Oh, yess."

Jumping into action, his reptilian feet pattered on the scarlet rug as he scampered to the far end of the table. Kip paused before the much larger figure of the canine skull-headed Fae. His small hands held up to in waiting.

Mathias tilted his head and placed the roll of parchment into his waiting hands. The small retile offered up a grin of thanks before hurrying back to the head of the table.

"For you, master."

Kip's bright eyes shone with eager glee and he held out his paper cargo.

"Thank you, Kip."

Tiberius offered the Kobold a small smile of appreciation as he took the roll of parchment from him.

"Forgive the simplicity of the illustration, this is only a rough draft. Once I have a more complete image of the area I shall refine the work."

Placing the parcel on the table before him, the Dragonoid unrolled the paper.

Unfurled the full size of the parchment became apparent, now it stretched out a good twenty-four-inches across. A clear grid pattern was stenciled on the paper to divide it into numerous tiny squares. Occupying the central square a sketch of the mountain, below it in a fancy calligraphy a label spelled out "Tyrnaust". Surrounding the mountain were identical stencils that represented the dense forest. Although on close inspection the individual stencils looked akin to broccoli clusters than trees.

To the northwest of Tyrnaust a long line of similarly shaped markings. No doubt these represented the nearby mountain chain. Further along the chain and situated near the base of the mountains a large oblong shape –somewhat resembling a kidney- that simply tagged "Large Body of Water". Far to the east of Tyrnaust, it appeared the forest thinned out. Or at least that's what Tiberius assumed as the drawings of the tree clusters grew less numerous. They were instead replaced by countless hatch marks and the words "Grasslands". Beyond that, the majority of the parchment remained empty.

Overall it was an effective though rudimentary map of the surroundings.

However, as the Dragonoid studied the map his attention was captured by a pair of markings to the south of Tyrnaust.

Lying almost directly to the south of the mountain was a crude illustration of a house. While to the south-southwest of the mountain stood a grouping of these houses.

The Dragonoid's flame-coloured eyes seemed to glow.

Pulling his attention from the map, Tiberius' eyes fell upon the Fae Abomination who still stood at the far end of the conference table.

As if he was anticipating his master's question Mathias spoke.

"Those markers represent the two locations I have found to be inhabited."

The news of this discovery floored the Dragonoid

Tiberius' gaze returned to the roughly drawn map before him.

So there was life here after all. He had expected that at some point they would find signs of this world's inhabitants. But to find them so quickly and in relatively close proximity was surprising.

So many questions ran through his head.

Just who were they? What were they like? Were they even human or were they something else? All these questions and more boiled down to just one simple statement.

"Tell me."

Mathias nodded, "I discovered the smaller habitation center first. Upon its discovery, I immediately notified Koraboros of my findings."

As if on cue the regally dressed Demon Lord rose from his seat.

"Indeed, he did. After making my way to the Orrery I conferred with Mathias as to the nature of his discovery. Then through the use of the divination crystal, we observed the location for some time. To ascertain a more detailed understanding we made use of the cover of night to dispatch a troupe of Shadow Demons to conduct a more in-depth investigation."

"What have they learned?"

It came as no surprise to Tiberius when he too produced a stack of papers.

When the demonic guardian made an offer of these papers to his master it was Nido who stood. The one-eyed attendant made the short trip to his comrade to retrieve the papers. With the reports in hand, Nido returned to his seat before handing off the stack of files to the seated Dragonoid.

Taking the documents in hand Tiberius began to sift through them.

The stack was actually made of several smaller stacks. Each stack was bound by a thin lace of cord. Moving passed the cover page, Tiberius' eyes scanned over the information within.

Each page was near filled to the brim with text discussing a myriad of subjects.

_These reports are really thorough. He even made charts._

"Impressive," the Dragonoid skimmed over many of the pages before setting the pile down. "But for now would you summarize your findings."

Tiberius leaned back and gestured to Koraboros to continue.

The Demon Lord nodded with a sharp grin.

"The location to our immediate south appears to be a human village situated on the border of the forest and grasslands. The village itself consists of simple stone and wooden structures. There are a number of well-used earthen roads that lead into and out of the village.

Reports from the Shadow Demons indicate the humans number approximately one-hundred-twenty. They can be furthered divided into twenty-five familial units. The inhabitants appear to be primarily made up of farmers that work in nearby fields. There are a few who seem to make their living hunting and gathering from the forest. But the majority seem to avoid it. There doesn't appear to be any soldiers amidst their numbers, so their overall combat capabilities are low to non-existent.

Upon the Shadow Demons completion of their survey, I assigned them to follow the roads. To increase their speed, we divided the numbers into groups of two."

"Excellent, a sound plan, Koraboros. I take that is how the second site was located?"

"I cannot take credit for its discovery. That honour belongs to Mathias."

The Demon Lord gave a slight bow and motioned across the table.

Though the Fae Abomination's fleshless head betrayed no emotions. The same could not be said for his eyes. Those red pinpricks of light glowed and seemed to dance in empty sockets with delight.

"It was a simple matter, my lord. As I examined the various pathways I noticed the road leading to the southwest appeared to be the best-preserved. This would indicate it saw the most traffic and I would assume at regular intervals to warrant its maintenance. Thus I merely followed it to the logical conclusion, which meant this road would lead to another settlement."

The Fae paused.

"As for the second location, it could best be described as a fortress city. Given the dimensions observed we estimate it supports a population in the order of ten-thousand or more."

"Have any details beyond that?"

Koraboros straightened up as he answered his lord's inquiry.

"I am afraid we do not, my liege. Given the number of inhabitants this municipality supports and the obvious sophistication over those of their village bound kin. I felt it best for the Shadow Demons to not enter right away."

Tiberius rubbed his thumb along his lower jaw in thought.

"Prudent thinking. A city of that size and wealth could definitely afford far great defenses than a simple village. It is possible they could have the means to detect and counter the Shadow Demons."

"Your words of praise are most kind," the Demon Lord spoke.

"Mathias, you have done well."

Again the Fae's eyes seemed to twinkle.

Silence descended over the room.

_So now we know that the world does have humans in it after all. Which is good, they might have some answers. Though what should my next move be?_

The Dragonoid turned his eyes towards the ceiling, absentmindedly following the movement of the lanterns overhead.

_I guess if you think about it there really is the only course of action. We have to make contact with them seeing as we can't hold up in the mountain forever. Besides, we need information and we need to test the disposition of the locals._

Shifting in his seat Tiberius moved to stand.

"I wish to thank you all for your efforts in this matter. Particularly in lieu of my unplanned absence."

"Such praise is unnecessary. We merely sought to fulfill your wishes, my lord."

"Yes, our service to you is rewards enough."

The iron-like voice of Aeon joined the words put forth by his demonic compatriot.

Yuliana shared a smile with her fellows before turning to face the Dragonoid.

"What they say is true. Your will is all that matters to us and it is our pleasure to see it made manifest."

"You all have my gratitude nonetheless." Tiberius inclined his head to the gathering in a sort of bow. "As to the matter of the human settlements, simple observation can only grant us so much information. To this end, I have decided to put forth the effort to make contact with them myself."

A tenuous silence settled over the gathering.

"Surely you jest, sire."

It was Aeon who voiced his incredulity of his master's words. It was a disbelief that the others too shared.

"I must agree. Making contact at this junction may not be wise, my lord."

While the others voiced their own opinions it was the Kobold garnered the Dragonoid's attention.

Kip edged forwards to stand beside his master's seat and placed a small-clawed hand upon the armrest.

"Yess, master. It not safe goings alone. What if master gets hurt?"

Hearing his words seemed to trigger something within Tiberius. A low rumble of warning left the Dragonoid's throat.

"Are you implying that I am weak? That I am unable to defend myself?"

The Kobold flinched and backed away. Hunching over he attempted to make himself a smaller target for his lord's anger.

"No, of course not."

"Then just what are you suggesting?"

"You said so yourself, my lord. We do not know the disposition of the peoples of this world. Nor do we know the full extent of their capabilities. It is the only logical conclusion to bring along protection into an unknown situation."

Koraboros accented voice cut through the tension as he leaned forward over the table.

After spending the entirety of the meeting in silence, Nido spoke for the first time.

"You are the one chosen by the creators to lead them. You are the greatest of their number. None within the mountain would doubt your strength. We are only concerned with your safety."

The serenity found within the Chief Attendant's voice seemed to reach through the haze of anger that simmered within the Dragonoid. As the fog cleared a sense of calm returned and smothered the anger to allow Tiberius to think clearly.

_They're right. There are too many unknowns in this situation, and they were only expressing their concerns for me. So why did I get so angry about it?_

The Dragonoid sighed and allowed his posture to relax.

"Very well, I understand. I will not go alone to make contact."

_But who should I take with me? I could take one of the Valkyries but what if they're not strong enough if trouble occurs. Aeon and Naziah are out, their angelic wings would stick out like a sore thumb. Same for Lyleth. Koraboros could fit in but he is a Demon Lord. So it might not be best to bring him along. I don't know how suite Nido would be if we run into a fight. And Kip's abilities are meant for group support. So I guess that just leaves, Yuliana._

Turning the golden-scaled being inclined his head and looked to the Guardian Overseer.

"Yuliana, would you be willing to accompany on this outing?"

At his words, the raven-haired guardian's usual smile grew wider.

"Yes, of course. I shall join you and I pledge myself wholly unto you. I shall protect you even if it costs my life."

Hearing her declaration and contemplating the possibility of her demise caused a knot to form in the pit of Tiberius' stomach.

"I doubt such things will come to pass. Just be ready when I call upon you."

"I shall, Lord Tiberius."

The Guardian Overseer performed a half-bow from her seated position.

"Aeon, Koraboros, I want the two of you to also be prepared should we require reinforcements." The pair nodded in understanding. "Then unless there is any further business to discuss, this meeting is adjourned."

The assembled NPCs rose from their ornate chairs and bowed deeply to the golden scaled Dragonoid.

With a nod of acknowledgment, Tiberius rounded the head of the long table and strode towards the chamber's exit. The Guardians remained motionless, only their collective gaze moving to follow their master. Only once the armoured Dragonoid had left their presence did the group return to life.

As the doors closed behind their master the group's collective gaze fell upon the Guardian Overseer.

Koraboros returned to his seat and rested his chin upon an upturned palm while gazing behind his loose bangs.

"You do realize the severity of the task you've taken upon yourself?"

The Demon Lord's accented voice was cold yet firm in its tone.

Yuliana turned to meet his calculating gaze with her own hardened stare.

"Of course I do. Just as well as any who live within the mountain do."

"It is always easy to make such claims when one's convictions are not put to the test," Aeon's iron voice rang out, "However, it something different to truly live up to those convictions in the face of adversity."

Hearing another voice their apparent doubts provoked Yuliana. Clinching her fists shed turned to glare sharply at the Seraphim.

"Do you now doubt my abilities?"

"We are not doubting your ability. Nor are we questioning your devotion." Koraboros' reply was measured and carried the weight of the situation. "We simply wish to impress upon you the true weight of the position in which you find yourself. The Supreme One is the heart of this mountain. Without Lord Tiberius, I fear all would crumble."

"Now, now my friends. There is no need for a show of hostilities. Not here, not in this place." Nido's voice rose above the others. Yet he had not raised his voice, allowing it to preserve the calm. "Here the Creators met to solve their problems, not to do battle. Can we not do the same?"

The word of the older male hung heavy over the heads of the group.

"Your words are true," Aeon bowed his head, "Such sacrilegious actions mar the sanctity of this space."

"While I do not necessarily bow to such pious constraints. I will nevertheless agree with the statement. This is not the place to hold such talks."

The Demon Lord spoke as he rose from his seat.

Yuliana released a short sigh.

"Again, Nido you are the voice of reason."

Pausing the Guardian Overseer steered her gaze to the vacant seat at the head of the table. Her gaze lingered for a moment before she turned to face the others.

"I share your fears for the master's wellbeing. He is all that remains of the beings who gave us life. We must not, cannot allow any harm to befall him. To any who wish to stand against his glory. We shall see them brought low and on their knees, they will beg for oblivion."

Bound within those words was the strength and resolve to make them a reality. They were words that matched the feelings and thoughts of those present. At that moment a wordless vow was agreed upon and signified by only a silent nod.

"I suggest we all prepare."

o – o – o – o

Tiberius moved through the cityscape of the Ninth Floor looking for his objective.

The Dragonoid was not seeking his quarters, at least not yet. No, his goal lay near the more crowded center of the floor. Along the way, he passed by many of the floor's once decorative venues.

The luxurious palace-like exterior of the Euphoria Bathhouse loomed large. The exterior littered with water features. These ranged from simple fountains where the water trickled down the textured wall. To more elaborate creations like the large central fountain before the entrance. Here a large stone dragon sat belching a jet of water into the sky for it to then rain down upon the marble figures of Fauns and Satyrs as they danced around the base. Some of them carried round jugs from which more water poured into the collecting pool.

The Great Forge, a building shaped like the cooling tower of old nuclear power plant designs stood out from its surroundings. Through the opening, Tiberius could see the glow of the forges and hear the sounds of the bellows.

A number of the floor's resident Nymph NPCs could be seen gathered at one of the medieval-style taverns.

Occasionally the Dragonoid would pause to make sure he was headed in the right direction. After all, it had been a long time since he'd last had cause to pay a visit to Neeshka.

_Now it should be around here. _

A few turns later the Dragonoid stood before his goal.

The structure was a surprising one considering the more urban surroundings.

This building resembled a rather typical fantastical woodland cottage.

It was about two-stories tall. Along the roofline, a stone chimney stood high above the golden hay of the thatched roof. Wisps of white smoke flitted up from the terracotta chimney pipe. The walls of the lower level were of simple rough cut grey stones. Green lichen smothered much of the stone while leafy vines crept up some parts. While those of the upper floor was made of wood covered with plaster and painted a soft khaki. Large picture windows allowed plenty of natural light and under each windowsill a trough filled with colourful flowers.

The cottage sat upon a landscape of lush green grass that stretched out some thirty feet in all directions from the walls of the house. A white picket fence surrounded the manicured lawn, almost as if to keep the outside world from encroaching upon this plot of paradise. The gate was situated under an archway of rod iron with decorative vines of metal. Leading from the gate to the house was a path of flat river rocks of various shapes and sizes. The cottage's front door was sheltered under a pergola of dark wood shrouded with woody vines. The walnut door possessed a stain glass window in the shape of a heart.

Stepping up to the door, the Dragonoid cleared his throat then knocked three times.

A few moments ticked by before Tiberius could hear movement coming from inside the dwelling. The sound of the door latch caught attention followed by the creak of the hinges as the door moved. The door swung wide to reveal the cozy-looking interior and the resident of the domicile.

"Oh, Lord Tiberius."

A cheery feminine voice greeted him.

This was Neeshka, the Chief Healer amongst the NPCs of Tyrnaust.

Neeshka was a heteromorphic monster called a Chimera, meaning her body was an amalgamation of various creatures.

The Chimera stood a little over six feet tall with a body that was overall well proportioned. Full figured like that of a mature woman, including a heavy bosom, and covered in a layer of shaggy white fur. Her head was that of a deer with a short pair of curved goat horns atop her skull and long droopy ears that reached her shoulders. Neeshka's muzzle was, however, rather un-deer-like. Her snout was much broader than that of a herbivore and much more like that of a carnivore. Indeed, her dog-like nose pad and the set of prominent canines could be seen protruding passed her lips suggested this. Neeshka's irises were a soft lavender in colour with the pupils of a feline, widening in the dark and narrowing to slits in the light. She had long eyelashes that added to her feminine looks. Behind her, in place of a typical corvine tail was something else. Her tail was a long scale-covered appendage that ended in the head of a cobra. It looked as though the serpent had been grafted to her lower spine in place of a tail. From under the edge of her long robe, the fluffy furred four-toed feet of a lion could be seen peeking.

Neeshka was clothed in a simple set of clerics robes, these robes were composed of several layers. The base layer was a simple gown of lilac cloth that fell to her ankles and was cinched around her waist by a sash of crimson. Embroidered on the gown was a white heart with the Rod of Asclepius at its center. Over this layer, she wore a hooded robe of white-gold with darker amber-gold along its edges. The hooded robe was slightly shorter than the gown, only coming down to just below her knees. The sleeves were loose and billowy while the shoulders were padded. The padding was layered in such a way to create an allusion to angelic wings. Hung around her neck was a platinum chain that glittered in the outside light. Attached to the chain was a pendant of gold shaped like a set of wings, at the center of the wings a heart-shaped gemstone that shone with a kaleidoscope of colours.

The Chimera's lips parted in a toothy smile.

"My lord, to what do I owe this honour?"

"I have need of your services."

Neeshka nodded and stepped aside as to allow the Dragonoid entry to her home.

The lower height of the door was something Tiberius was mindful of as he crossed the threshold.

The inside of the cottage was as one would expect.

A short foyer opened up to the main room.

It was a fairly spacious room that spanned the width of the building. On the northern wall, a fireplace above which sat a mantle with a number of small knick-knacks. Close to the fireplace a lush azure ovoid rug. Nearby a sturdy looking rocking chair made of a nice redwood. Not far away a stout coffee table sat a plush sofa. The entirety of the wall opposite the fireplace was lined with shelves. These shelves had been crammed to the brim with a myriad of books. As for the other walls, they had been decorated with paintings. Many of which depicted nature scenes.

One painting stood out amongst the others.

Hung over the fireplace, in a central place of honour, was the image of Neeshka's creator, Ogremlin. The picture was without a doubt a screen capture with a photo filter integrated into it to make it appear as an oil painting.

The western wall was dominated by a staircase that led to the second story. While the eastern side of the room was more like a kitchenette, complete with cupboards, a sink, and a stove and oven setup.

Neeshka had stayed by the door for a moment after ushering the Dragonoid inside before joining him.

Standing in the middle of the foyer Tiberius was unsure just what to do. This was so different from all the other times he'd previously visited the Chief Healer.

Back in YGGDRASIL, Neeshka's interactions had functioned like any other of the NPCs. Running a basic set of A.I routines one would only need to give the correct commands. Or one could always interact with her through the use of in-game menus and make their selections.

But now, with Neeshka having joined the ranks of the living with the others there were no menus or commands to give.

Tiberius simply didn't know how things would play out.

Maneuvering around her large guest in the foyer, the Chimera moved deeper into her humble abode. Turning she beckoned for him to follow with a simple gesture.

So he did with the soft clinking of his armour and the creak of the floorboards under his weight.

"How may I be of service to you?"

The Chimera was soft-spoken with a warm and caring tone. Her voice was soothing to hear and carried an almost motherly quality to it. Listening to her did help to the Dragonoid at ease.

"Before we begin, I have a question for you." Tiberius paused thinking of how to phrase it. "You have been informed of the current situation surrounding the mountain, correct?"

Neeshka nodded gently, "I have indeed, my lord. As has all who dwell within the mountain. To the best of my knowledge that is."

"Good, then I need not explain further on that."

The Dragonoid nodded to himself.

"Well, when we had arrived this new world I had assumed I was unaffected. However, that may not have true, seeing as I slept for an entire day. Something that leads me to wonder if perhaps it had affected me. So I would like for you to examine me and determine if that is the case."

Neeshka's once smiling carefree expression turned serious at his words.

"Then I shall endeavor to do so, sire. But to do so I must ask you to remove your armour before I begin."

This statement was somewhat of a surprise to Tiberius. Though as he thought on the matter of the healer's words it was actually within reason. It was typical when visiting a physician to be required to remove some articles of clothing during an examination.

In reaching for the buckle on the side of his cuirass the Dragonoid paused. Quickly he recalled the rather obvious reason that stood in the way of its removal.

Sighing he closed his eyes and concentrated on the wings upon his back. As before he pictured the wings being there and then cleared them from the image.

Just as the night before the webbed appendages began to atrophy and recede. In a few short moments, his wings had vanished from sight. Then came the tedious procedure of removing the numerous armour plates.

Fidgeting with a strap and buckle Tiberius glanced to the waiting healer.

"Would it be too much if I asked for your assistance with this?"

Neeshka's once stern expression quickly softened and became one of mild surprise. The Chimera then inclined her head, pressing her chin to the top of her bosom, and cast her eyes to the side in an attempt to avoid making eye contact.

"It would be an honour to assist you."

Neeshka's voice was soft and hesitant. This bashful response from the Chimera healer left the Dragonoid perplexed.

_I just asked her to help remove my armour. She's acting as though I just asked her to go on a date._

Stepping up to the Dragonoid, Neeshka circled around to stand beside him. Reaching out the Chimera set her hands to work on the nearest buckle. With the strap tension loosened Tiberius removed the piece.

No sooner had he held the plate in hand than Neeshka was reaching for it.

Passing the piece over, the Dragonoid watched as the chimeric female held the plate for a moment. Her eyes scanning it as her fingers reverently traced over its surface. Then turning away the Chimera made her way to the sofa where she placed the plate upon the cushion. Done with that Neeshka quickly returned to her master's side and started on the next buckle.

The pair repeated the act several more times.

A buckle would be undone and a strap loosened. Tiberius would remove the armoured section, Neeshka would then place it upon the sofa's cushion to rest with the others. With her aid, the time this task had previously taken was reduced significantly.

With the Dragonoid now bereft of his armour the female Chimera moved away. She retrieved a heavy-looking wooden stool from the kitchenette side of the room. As she placed it down in the more open center of the room, Tiberius understood what she wanted him to do.

Being seated on the stool put Tiberius at a more comfortable height for the healer to perform her examinations.

What followed next reminded Tiberius of any visit he'd had to the doctor in the past.

The female Chimera made a slow circle around him, her eyes scanning over his body in the process. Occasionally Neeshka would pause and lean in for a closer inspection. She had him open his mouth to look over his teeth. Carefully she manipulated his thick eyelids as she checked out his eyes. She even tested his joints ensuring their proper range of motion.

Once those tests had been completed Neeshka asked him to manifest his wings once more. With his wings made real again she set about looking them over. The Chimera measured them and inspected the webbing before testing their movements.

Everything was done with a clinical detachment. Accompanying the physical exam Neeshka asked him plenty of questions.

Throughout Tiberius had no problems, however, he found her means of checking his heart and lungs a tab uncomfortable.

Neeshka had circled around out of sight to stand behind the Dragonoid. The Chimera straddled his tail before suddenly leaning forwards. Feeling the furred covered female pressing her body flat against him sent a jolt through the seated Dragonoid. Taken aback by the unexpected move Tiberius' body when stark still and rather stiff.

Tilting her head, Neeshka lifted her muzzle to rest beside his ear.

Or at least what passed for an ear. Positioned higher than a human ear, there was an unassuming fold in the thick scales and within that fold a narrow opening that acted as an ear.

"You need to relax, master." Her voice was gentle much like how one would talk to a child.

The Dragonoid merely rolled his eyes in response.

_That's easy for you to say. You try relaxing with those heavy things pressed against your back. Especially when it's been so long since you were this close to a girl._

Lowering her head she turned to the side and lifting a floppy ear, she nestled herself in between his wings.

"Now take a deep breath, hold, and then breath out."

Tiberius complied with her instructions. Inhaling deeply his chest expanded, though not near what it had during his earlier tests. Several seconds passed by then he released his pent up breath. Exhaling slowly the Dragonoid felt his body sag slightly with it.

"Repeat."

So he did.

Though her methods were similar in some ways it was still unlike any previous visit he could recall.

Though the differences were clear from any other physician. But the biggest of these was her manner. She was not just some cold and clinical professional who didn't really care about the patient. Someone who acted only on the company's orders to clear you for work.

Neeshka was the direct opposite.

The female Chimera doted on him. Asking him at every turn how he felt directing her warmth and compassion towards him. Listening to the dulcet tones of her voice did much to lull Tiberius deeply into a more relaxed state. In the process, he felt a rather pleasant warmth spread throughout his body, and not all of it was because of the warm furred body of the female currently pressed tightly against his back.

In this tranquil state old and forgotten memories of days gone past bubbled up in his subconscious. Memories such as the times in his youth when his mother would dote on him whenever he would come down with some illness.

The shift in the Dragonoid's mood and slower heart rate was not lost on Neeshka.

"Are you okay, my lord?"

A peaceful mumbled "hmmm" seemed to be the only response Tiberius was capable of.

Lifting her head the female Chimera examined the Dragonoid's face. She noted his closed eyes and the relaxed expression worn on his draconic visage.

Neeshka smiled and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I am glad you can relax so, master."

The pair remained in the embrace for several moments longer before Neeshka pulled away. Striding around the Chimera stood before the larger reptilian being.

"Well, I am quite happy to say that nothing appears to be wrong with you." Neeshka placed her hands on hips, "Well, physically speaking that is. However, I cannot rule out any magical effects yet."

The Dragonoid's brain swam through a relaxing haze, though he was still aware of her words. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched the female and felt the urge to speak yet his thoughts were slow to gather.

Neeshka extended her right arm to place her open palm hovering mere inches from the Dragonoid's broad chest. The Chimera's mouth moved though what she said was lost on the addled Dragonoid.

Tiberius bore witness to what came next.

There was a sudden flash of light as both he and his physician were consumed by a golden aura.

The soft glow persisted for several moments before its intensity began to fade, then dissipated altogether.

When the glow had gone completely Neeshka allowed her arm to lower to her side.

"You do not seem to be suffering the effects of any magical influence."

Absently the Dragonoid rubbed his chin, "Hmm, then is it possible the allotted time has passed? Or maybe you were unable to detect any?"

The chimeric doctor wrapped her left arm across her midsection while she reached up to cup her chin.

"Seeing as we are in a new world the possibility does exist there may be some magics that are beyond my ability to detect. However, I do believe there is a more plausible explanation."

Pulled from his thoughts the Dragonoid looked to the Chimera, his browed arched in curiosity.

"Given the variations, I detected in your vitals and the changes in your overall demeanor during the examination. I believe you were merely exhausted."

From his seated position the Dragonoid could only gawk at the white-furred healer. To hear the answer to his predicament was such a simple diagnosis was not something Tiberius had been expecting.

Could that really be all there was to it?

Tiberius thought about it for a moment.

Before this transference or whatever it was had happened he had been running on fumes. In preparations for the big shutdown, he and his guildmates had been pulling another marathon session. Nearly a full seventy-two hours Tiberius and friends had been going.

Normally he would have never pulled something like this. But this was YGGDRASIL's ending and they were going out with a bang.

Several times he'd nearly passed out and would have if not for his stockpile of stimulants. After all, when it came to the grueling hours of overtime sometimes you just needed a quick pick me up to make it through.

Certainly, if he was that tired, even with his little nap before this whole situation. Then it was no wonder why he slept for so long to clear out that deficit.

Neeshka offered him a small comforting smile. Surprisingly her rather prominent canines did little to detract from it. Her lavender eyes shone bright and her long fluffy ears were draped about her face. She had an almost puppy-like innocence about her.

Breaking the silence Tiberius looked up to Neeshka.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time over such a simple matter."

"I must disagree, my lord. Your health is always my top concern, even if the matter is as trivial as a common cold or a stubbed toe…" Neeshka giggled softly and shook her head, "Besides any time I am allowed to spend in your presence can never be said to be wasted."

Tiberius looked away, still not used to hear such praise, as he felt heat gather in his cheeks. Instead, he focused his gaze on his armour laid out upon the thick cushions of the nearby sofa.

It had been laid out in such a manner that one might be forgiven to think an invisible man in a suit of armour was laying down.

"Then if I may, could I ask one more favour of you?"

"Of course."

The Dragonoid strode to the sofa and lifted a piece of his armour.

"Can you help me put all this back on?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Neeshka answered with a simple nod before approaching.

As the door swung open the Dragonoid took a moment for his eyes to adjust before stepping outside. Pausing he turned to the female who stood at the threshold.

"Thank you again, Neeshka."

The chimeric physician bowed, "It was my pleasure to assist you, Lord Tiberius. Do come again should you have any concerns."

With a nod, the Dragonoid turned to follow the pathway through the garden. Halting at the entrance he lingered for a moment watching as Neeshka shut the door to her home.

_Maybe she was right and I was just tired after all. Heh, I certainly feel much better now._

Tiberius stretched, feeling the lack of tension throughout the muscles of his body.

_Being her in presence certainly helped me. So soothing. Guess she really does live up to her title as The Doting Mother._

o – o – o – o

Standing upon the balcony Tiberius again gazed at the sky overhead.

The warmth of the sun was quite pleasant and seemed to soothe him. Since the visit to the Guild Healer, Tiberius had felt quite revitalized. This was quite a good thing given the mission he and the Guardian Overseer would soon be embarking on.

He'd already prepared himself as best he could.

After leaving Neeshka's home, he'd stopped briefly by his quarters to fetch some equipment. He'd spent a fair amount of time playing through various scenarios and did his best to ensure he would be able to deal with them.

Now the Dragonoid's thoughts dwelled heavily on this first real excursion from the safety of the mountain and into the unknown of this new world. Almost absentmindedly Tiberius fiddled with the jeweled pendant that hung from a red and silver chain about his thick neck.

The pendant was crafted from the scale of a mythic-class monster, a Prismatic Celestial Dragon. Infused with the surface of the metallic scale were gemstones of exceeding rarity. Flawless cut gems of Zircrmorite, Ilvnolite, Ullrsonite, and Warihmite, all shone with the utmost brilliance. At the center lay another, a jewel that shone with a brilliant scarlet and almost seemed to pulsate much like a heartbeat.

This special gemstone was what was known as a Life Gem.

Within YGGDRASIL Life Gems could only be created by mixing the blood of a powerful creature –the Prismatic Celestial Dragon in this case- with that of the gem's recipient. This concoction was then infused with a soul stone. Life Gems would confer special buffs and abilities at the higher tiers. These though depended on the sort of creature that was used in the creation.

The metal of the chain was crafted from Titanite, the tale-tell Damascus patterning giving it away. However, where it would normally be simple bands of within the metal was now streaks of gold.

This was a blessing of the blood of the Celestial Dragon which was added to the metal to enhance it.

These precious ingredients were assembled to create what was known as an Amulet of Supremacy.

An Amulet of Supremacy a creation of the ultimate skill in craftsmanship. The amulet's power maximized its wearer's natural attributes. Everything from their base stats like strength, stamina, speed, health, etc… to others like the wearer's spellcasting ability was increased to the fullest potential. If properly utilized it could be used to boost stats beyond YGGDRASIL's imposed player limits.

It was because of these boosts that some players within YGGDRASIL felt that the Amulet of Supremacy was balance breaking. A small number even placed it alongside the likes of the World Class Items. Exceedingly rare items within the nine realms that held untold powers.

Others viewed the amulet as nothing more than just another in a long line of legal exploits. Seeing as there were numerous rituals that magic users would undertake that would boost their abilities beyond imposed limitations.

Luckily it seemed that the amulet's tremendous costs, prohibitive requirements, and its extraordinary low chances for successful creation kept the issue of its existence from being a widespread problem. Leaving it in the realms of being no more broken than guild weapons.

This amulet by far the single most valuable object the Dragonoid had in his possession. Its creation had cost him two-hundred million in YGGDRASIL gold, let alone the outrageous number of man-hours it had taken.

It was not something that Tiberius used lightly.

In the past, he'd used it enough times to be counted on one hand. The amulet had given him the edge to come out on top in a handful of duels against other high-tier players. Though it was not without risk.

Should he have lost the duel it was quite possible that Tiberius would have had to forfeit this expensive piece of gear.

Granted the amulet was only useable by Dragonoid players of the max level and of a special class. Should any player of another race or of the wrong job class attempt to wear it they would then fall victim to the amulet's defensive instant death magic.

Yet other options did exist for the victor.

They could have ransomed the amulet back to Tiberius. Or worse they could've sold the amulet in the YGGDRASIL auction house. Either option would have been a dreadful blow.

Nevertheless, in the face of this new world, the Dragonoid was not about to face the dangers that could exist without taking every advantage he could.

The Dragonoid's thoughts were interrupted by the metallic clank of armoured personnel.

Tucking the pendant back under his armour chest plate Tiberius turned. His gaze falling on the triumphal arch that stood as the balcony's silent sentinel.

Beneath the stone arch, a procession of figures approached.

At the head of the parade strode the Guardian Overseer, Yuliana.

She'd forgone her usual Doric peplos and had donned a set of full plate armour in its place.

The armour was nondescript, its appearance denoting nothing of the wearer's gender. There were three distinct layers to the setup.

First, there was the inner layer of a black bodysuit that acted to insulate and augment the wearer's physical attributes. The second layer was more or less a layer of padding designed to cushion any physical impacts. This layer also protected from piercing damage aimed at the joints between the armour plates. Finally, there was the outer layer of metal plates the colour of tarnished silver and their purpose obvious.

The armour set's most outstanding feature was the helmet that she carried under her right arm.

The helmet was crafted from the same unique metal as the rest of the suit. But its appearance was what set it apart. Taking inspiration from the ancient tales of the gorgon Medusa.

The faceplate had been molded into the form of a beautiful woman. Within the eye, sockets lay jeweled lens crafted from blue sapphires. The main body of the helmet was designed to be reminiscent of Medusa's snakes for hair. From the top of the forehead, the scalp was covered by six thick-bodied serpents swept backward like hair. These snakes were intricately detailed with small scales and even the faint pattern markings to be seen. The serpents flowed following the contours of the head. Four of the snakes hung down to the back of the neck, while two draped down across the front of armour's shoulders.

All together the aptly named Medusa Armour was an item of master craftsmanship.

Following behind her, the Dragonoid could see the tall golden armoured form of Aeon. Striding beside him was Koraboros, still garbed in his usual regality. Then behind the three Guardians followed the Valkyries who moved in unison.

Reaching the Dragonoid the group halted and knelt, the metallic clink of their knees meeting the stone echoed.

"I take it you are ready to proceed, Yuliana?"

"I am, my lord. Yet I would again like to voice my opposition to going without a bringing a larger retinue."

Tiberius inclined his draconic visage looking down to the kneeling woman.

"I understand your objections. However, bringing along a larger force of escorts would only serve to attract more attention, which in turn wouldn't serve us in this mission. Furthermore, a larger force with carries with it the possibility of them misinterpreting our intentions as being hostile."

Yuliana lifted her head, "Once again you demonstrate your superiority."

"Aeon, Koraboros," the kneeling pair raised their heads, "The possibility of hostilities does still exist. Make sure the two of you are ready should we require your assistance."

"We shall be ready to heed your call at a moment's notice."

"Indeed, you need only to signal, my liege."

The Dragonoid nodded. "Then, Yuliana, let us be off."

"Lord Tiberius, how shall be traveling? Shall we be arriving by way of teleportation or perhaps a [Gate] spell?"

"No," the Dragonoid shook his head, "They may have a means of intercepting or blocking teleportation magic in this world. To allow us the safety of stealth, I decided we would fly there."

As the golden scaled Dragonoid turned and moved away, the group of NPCs remained in their positions.

Yuliana was the first to rise.

Hesitating to follow she turned and looked back to the others that had accompanied her. Gazing upon the faces of her comrades she could see their mixed emotions at play.

The Valkyries seemed to be looking passed her and to the master with expressions of longing. It was a feeling Yuliana could sympathize with. Whenever the Creators departed from the mountain she too had felt the absence of their comforting presence.

Turning her eyes to the two Floor Guardians she took a read of them.

Aeon remained impassive, his face hidden by the deep shadows of the enchanted helm he wore. But Yuliana could the pressure about him, the Seraphim was just as concerned as the others.

Koraboros was far easier to read.

The Demon Lord stared at her, the gaze of his red cat-like eyes hard and dangerous. His serious demeanor was no doubt to remind her of the significance of what was to come.

But she didn't need him to remind her.

With a nod, the Guardian Overseer silently reaffirmed the vow they had shared within the sacred grounds of the Council Chamber.

Turning away she steeled her nerve and followed after the armoured Dragonoid.

Tiberius stood near the edge of the balcony, his eyes looking out to the horizon as he did his best to look anywhere but down. Even then he couldn't help but sneak a glance to the base of the mountain below.

_Okay, I got this. It's just like back in the arena… only seven thousand feet up. Forget that. I just need to open my wings, catch the air, and flaaa… Shit! Has it always been that far down?_

Tiberius could feel his heart thundering within the confines of his chest. His muscles tightening with a sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins as he stared at the ground far below.

"Is something the matter, my lord?"

The Dragonoid turned slightly casting his gaze over his shoulder to the female guardian addressing him.

"No, no. I was simply taking a moment to enjoy the view," Tiberius could only hope Yuliana would not see through his ruse. "Oh, Yuliana, how do you intend to follow me? If you need I am sure there are some Amulets of Flight within the treasury. I could go and procure one for you."

Yuliana smiled softly, "I thank you for your kind considerations, Lord Tiberius. However, that will not be necessary. I am capable of utilizing the full extent of my magical abilities even while wearing this armour. As such the [Fly] spell is among my available spells."

"Great," he muttered.

Unable to come up with another reason to delay he swallowed hard, attempting to take his fear with the saliva.

His fiery eyes stared hard at the last few feet that lay between him and the seven thousand foot plunge that waited beyond. Tentatively he took a step, then another and another until he stood upon the edge. Subconsciously the Dragonoid's six toes curled attempting to dig his talons into the stone for grip.

Taking a deep breath Tiberius unfurled his wings to their full width.

_One… Two… Three!_

With that countdown given the Dragonoid leaned forwards allowing gravity to pull him and disappeared over the precipice.

Instantly Tiberius felt his stomach lurch to seemingly lodge itself firmly in his throat. Bringing with it a wave of nausea as he plummeted through the air. While his heart felt as though it were to going explode from his chest at any moment. The howling of the wind reverberating through his ear canals was deafening as it whipped passed his head. All of this was accompanied by an odd sensation of near weightlessness.

Forcing his eyelids open Tiberius gazed through the clear nictitating membrane which now shielded his eyes and to the ground now rushing up to meet him. In particular, it looked like he would soon be making quite the impression on the stone bridge that lay before the Grand Gatehouse.

As he'd learned to do Tiberius gave himself over to his now screaming instincts.

Before rational thought could comprehend what needed to be done his body acted of its own accord.

The muscles of his back contracted and expanded to brace his wings. While the wings themselves moved to change their angle for maximum efficiency. The wing membrane stretched taught caught the rushing wind beneath it. The Dragonoid's body shifted and stiffened as powerful muscles pulled tight. His arms lay flat at his sides while his legs were held out straight. His tail swished to act as a rudder.

As he'd done in the arena Tiberius leaned back pulling himself out of the dive and aim towards the sky. The muscles of his shoulders constricted and wings gave several mighty flaps pushing aloft. Something made all the easier with the powerful updrafts that came off the mountain as he soared ever higher.

A familiar ecstatic smile crept across his scaled lips.

The Dragonoid received a shock when the armoured form of Yuliana settled into position to his left after having momentarily forgotten about her.

Having donned her helmet the female guardian watched her master before exchanging a nod of acknowledgment. Then together the pair performed a slow loop and turned away from the mountain.

The master of Tyrnaust and his companion then headed south and towards their destination.

o – o – o – o

Soaring above the earth was a peaceful experience and made for a great chance to see the sights along the way. This also allowed him to witness the scale of the forest that surrounded his mountain home.

All during their trip, the duo had kept to higher altitudes and amongst the clouds to minimize their chances of being spotted.

Ahead their destination was finally coming into view.

The dense trees of the forest thinned out and nestled near the edge sat the stone structures of their objective.

Turning his head Tiberius looked to the Guardian Overseer. It seemed she had the same idea as he found her already looking to him. With his left arm, he motioned to a small clearing in the thick foliage.

Yuliana nodded and moved to follow as he aligned himself to land.

Going into a dive the pair quickly closed in on the waiting glade below.

Tiberius was the first to land, with a great flap of his wings he slowed before gently setting down upon the lush grass. The grass felt cool and the ground soft beneath his feet. He blinked several times to remoisten the clear membrane which had protected his eyes before it retracted to leave his vision unobstructed.

"Master," Yuliana called out as she touched down on the soft earth, "Why did we land here? The village is still some distance away."

"It's not far now, perhaps a mile. And I felt it would be best to change my appearance before we meet the village inhabitants."

"Preposterous," Yuliana seemed to bristle at his words, "Why should the Supreme Creator of the Sanguine Dragons be forced to hide your magnificence? To accommodate these lesser beings?"

Tiberius turned, a small smile at play on his scaled lips.

"I do appreciate your compliments. But I rather doubt they would react well to seeing an armed and armoured bipedal dragon strolling in their midst."

"But they must. It is only natural for the weak to bow before the strong. As such these humans will accept their place or die where they stand."

The Guardian Overseer's words were punctuated by her gauntleted hand coming to rest upon the hilts of the pair of elven short swords that hung at her waist.

The Dragonoid regarded the armoured female before him for a moment. To hear her speak those words in such a harsh and ruthless tone took him aback.

Tiberius approached the Guardian Overseer, "Yuliana, we came here to learn about the people of this world and gather information. We did not come here to conquer. For the time being, I wish to avoid bringing undue attention to ourselves if possible. Is that understood?"

Yuliana stiffened and bowed, "By your will."

Tiberius' eyes lingered on Yuliana for a few moments longer to be sure his words had been understood before he turned away.

Straightening up the Guardian Overseer watched as her master moved away. His lengthy strides put a fair distance between them.

He stood idle for a moment, his muscular tail rustled in the grass as it swished lazily. As time ticked by Yuliana felt the urge to ask what it was they were waiting for. Yet she held her tongue.

Finally, something happened.

The air around the Dragonoid grew hazy and darker with each moment that passed. The miasma grew so thick until only a dark silhouette of her master could be seen within.

Yuliana didn't know just how long the fog remained surrounding Tiberius. But at last, it faded from existence leaving behind the now altered lord of Tyrnaust.

Where once had stood an eight and a half foot tall golden scaled Dragonoid replaced by a simple human. Gone was the draconic visage that she had idolized as the epitome of perfection. Scaled flesh replaced by a fleshy human of a far leaner built and head of shaggy dark brown hair.

As he turned she was able to see his face for the first time.

Though his appearance was drastically different from the norm, Yuliana could still see hints of his true self shining through this human façade. His face still bore the same symmetry and strong masculine features approximated his draconic beauty. His steely blue eyes still possessed the same intensity that captivated her and sent shivers down her spine.

A part of Yuliana shone with pride at so trusted by her liege that she was the first to see him in this form. She also had to admit that even in this lesser form Tiberius was rather handsome to behold.

However, deep down she didn't like it. This was not her master, this was but an illusion he had adopted, and looking upon it left with a feeling of longing to once again lay her eyes on his true face.

Yet the truth of his existence remained unaffected.

No matter the form the Dragonoid took, he would always remain the undisputed lord of Tyrnaust and all that sheltered within its walls. To view him as anything less was unbecoming, even bordering on blasphemous.

"Yuliana, are you okay?"

His voice had lost much of its former resonance. But it had lost none of its potency, immediately snapping the Guardian Overseer from her musings.

"Whatever do you mean, my lord?" Yuliana feigned her understanding.

"You seemed rather distracted a moment ago," the now human Tiberius approached his companion with a soft expression of concern. "I asked if you were ready to go and you just sort of spaced out."

"I apologize," Yuliana hurriedly replied. Thankfully her master couldn't see her face behind the facemask. "I was simply thinking of our impending meeting with the humans."

Tiberius simply observed the armoured female for the moment.

_I hope she's going to be able to be alright with this. I mean this is the first time Yuliana has been away from the mountain. She's probably just nervous about being away from home and the fact I'm here without an army at my back. I guess I should finish up so we can get underway and get back._

Putting his mind back to the task at hand Tiberius accessed his personal inventory, another holdover from YGGDRASIL.

He extended his arm as if to take something into his grasp. In doing so Tiberius felt a discernable level of resistance in the air before him. Then his hand and much of his forearm seemed to dematerialize into the ether leaving him with but a stump.

Had it not been for his brief experimentation with the wardrobe in his quarters at Tyrnaust, Tiberius would probably have been rather panicked over this.

Still, it was an odd experience to see his arm visibly gone. Yet he still retained all sensation from the limb that seemed to disprove it being gone.

Reminiscent of the occurrence with the wardrobe, it was like an imaginary menu had been opened within his mind. He could visualize the full breadth of his inventory holdings.

Flicking his wrist upwards or downwards resulted in scrolling through the extensive listings. While swishing his hand as if to brush something away changed the category Tiberius was currently observing.

At the moment, it seemed the grouping was that of magical items.

A swath of names flooded his mind. A plethora of scrolls, a wide assortment of wands, enchanted amulets, and all manner of potions were listed. Healing items, defensive items, and items for offense all awaited within this pocket dimension.

With each movement of his hand a new category came to the forefront of his psyche. This intrinsic link between them reminded him heavily of his instinctual connection to his abilities and magics.

Besides the item's names, should he linger on any listing then an image of the item would be projected into his conscious thoughts.

The imagery of clothing and armours popped into his head alongside pictures of crafting items such as gems, pelts, and rare materials.

He sorted through the lists until the names of the pieces he'd been looking for came to mind.

Here Tiberius paused for a time to make his selection.

Withdrawing his arm from the void the first of the pair of items he'd chosen came into view.

The object in his hand was a helmet.

The helmet was crafted of the same Star Silver as the rest of the armour he currently wore, and like the armour was equally as customized.

The helm was fashioned into the form of a wolf's head.

With exquisite detailing the canine's head looked rather life-like. The fur etched with swirls and ruffles as if caught in the breeze. The dimpled texturing of the nose pad at the end of the muzzle. The tips of the wolven fangs peeking out from beneath the lips. Even the swept-back ears with their furred tufts were all quite detailed. The ruby lens set within those eye sockets gleamed in the sunlight.

The addition of draconic traits stood out from the canine.

Affixed to the end of the wolven snout was a small horn perhaps an inch tall. Behind it a second smaller horn half as tall then a third half the height of the second. The bridge of the muzzle was covered by a broad row of scales. The scales ran from the nose up between the eyes and over the scalp. Set between the wolf's ears was a row of rear projecting spines, the longest of which was six inches long. These spines created the illusion that a crown had been placed upon this metallic wolf.

Tiberius looked over the helmet within his hands.

His thumbs rubbed over the wavy pattern of the fur molded into the gleaming surface. Turning the helm around he hoisted it up before slowly lowering it down over his head.

The feel was of the interior was comfortable if a snug fit thanks to the layers of padding inside. While he had expected the ruby lens to give the world outside the helmet a scarlet tint he was wrong. It seemed the lens was merely a cosmetic feature.

In wearing it Tiberius found the helmet was well ventilated, a major plus as it kept the interior from becoming stuffy.

Once more his arm disappeared into the ether only rematerialize a moment later.

Held within his grasp was a longsword sheathed in hydra leather dyed a deep blue with an undyed belt.

Tiberius cinched the belt about his waist, making sure the sword was placed properly at his left side. After tucking the belt's excess beneath itself the Dragonoid reached across his waist to grip the sword's hilt.

Drawing the blade from its scabbard Tiberius held the longsword out before him.

Capping the hilt was the pommel crafted to resemble a crown of tall spires. These spires held a special gemstone. The gem was shaped like a teardrop and coloured an amber-orange that almost seemed to flicker.

This particular gemstone was a rarity known as a Binding Bloodgem. These gemstones were rare and only craftable by players who'd unlocked the highest tier of the alchemist job-class. The gems provided a stat buff to whatever piece of equipment they were equipped with.

The gem was crafted using the blood of the World Enemy, the Devourer of the Nine Worlds. The incredibly powerful last boss monster of YGGDRASIL's main campaign. It was a monster that was said to be, though never confirmed, to be well above the level 100 cap. Overcoming this powerful creature took the full might of the Sanguine Dragons.

Every member of the Sanguine Dragons possessed one of these gems. Crafted for them by guild member, GiftedTerror, as a celebratory gift.

The dragon bone grip was a flattened ovoid which widened slightly in the middle and aligned with the blade itself. The shape allowed Tiberius to innately know in which positions the blade's edges aligned. The bone grip was wrapped with the hide taken from the same Celestial Dragon he'd harvested the scale for his amulet from. This gave the grip a pearlescent colour.

The sword's crossguard was cast from a golden metal that extended four inches beyond the edge of the blade. The quillon was twisted into a spiral and its ends capped with a snarling wolf's head. The center of the guard was formed like that of a dragon skull from which the blade project like a great deadly tongue.

The blade itself measured some forty-six inches long and made of metal with a scarlet colouration. The colour was so dark it appeared almost black. The first third of the blade possessed a slight undulating wave reminiscent of the flamberge, better known as flame blade swords. While the other two-thirds of the blade remained straight.

The fuller that traversed the length of the blade was unique.

The metal of the fuller appeared to glow white-hot and flowed along the length of the longsword like a river of molten steel.

As a touch of irony Tiberius had dubbed the blade, Severance, and like the rest of his gear had been enhanced to that of a divine class item.

Taking hold of the hilt with both hands the Dragonoid gave the blade a few practice swings. A satisfying swish followed the sword as it cut through the air. Pleased with this he returned the longsword to its sheath.

_I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Guess it's time to get going._

"Yuliana, are you ready?" the armoured female nodded, "Then let's be off."

o – o – o – o

The afternoon sun hung high in the sky overheard as Tiberius and Yuliana neared their destination.

The armoured duo paused at the makeshift boundary where the dense forest began to give way to grasslands.

Here prairie grasses had been plowed under in favor of numerous crop fields that lay between the village and the forest. While some of the fields showed healthy growth of wheat, perhaps? Other fields consisted of nothing but freshly tilled earth.

It was in these empty fields that villagers toiled away with various farming implements.

Beyond the fields, the homes of the inhabitants could be seen.

The Dragonoid's eyes scanned over the field workers and the village. So far from what he could observe matched up the information the Floor Guardians had provided. This indeed seemed to a simple farming village.

Taking a breath Tiberius mustered his courage and took the first steps from the cover provided by the woodlands and into the open air of the fields.

As to be expected the sudden appearance of two armoured individuals from the forest had attracted attention. Throughout the fields, the scattered villagers stopped their work to stare at the approaching newcomers. A few of the laborers had done more than that as they turned and made a hasty retreat to the village.

No doubt they were going to forewarn the rest of the village inhabitants of their coming.

As Tiberius and Yuliana made their way along the simple trail between the fields the pair were keenly aware of the villagers following behind.

So long as they kept their distance Tiberius was content to ignore them. However, the same could not be said for his escort. Sparing a glance he watched the Guardian Overseer as her head swiveled to locate each of those that followed in their wake. Her hands ever-present upon the hilts of her twin sabers.

Up ahead near the outlying buildings more people had started to gather.

It was a small crowd that seemed to consist mainly of the village's men. Some were young perhaps in their teens while others were in their thirties to forties. Some had in their hand's various tools: hammers, scythes, a few even carried pitchforks.

Perhaps they had simply brought the tools with them from their work.

Or more likely given the way in which they held these implements they were intended to be used for self-defense.

Deciding to not rouse their ire and thus hamper their goals, Tiberius came to a halt several yards from the gathering. Yuliana was quick to follow suit.

Silence hung over the gathering.

Tiberius regarded the villagers before him.

Their work-worn faces showed the toll toiling in the afternoon sun carried. Their bronzed skin glistened with sweat and smudges of dirt marked their clothing and exposed forearms.

Overall the group's expressions remained stoic as they seemed to be sizing up these travelers.

Though in the crowd the Dragonoid could see the glimmer in the eyes of some. The telltale signs of curiosity bemused some of them. While a few appeared downright excited to see these armoured wanderers.

Tiberius cleared his throat, "Hello, I hope my companion and I are not disrupting you. But we have some questions we'd like to ask you."

The villagers seemed mostly unmoved by his statement. Though a number of them appeared to whisper amongst themselves.

It was in their lack of replies that a thought occurred to the Dragonoid.

_Oh crap, please tell me they understand. This is something I really should have asked Mathias and Koraboros about before we left. I really don't want to play charades with them._

As moments ticked by there was a rustling as the assembled villagers parted. Slowly they moved aside to allow an older man to move between them.

The man possessed the same sun-kissed complexion as the men of the village. His face was also weathered with heavy winkles denoting his age. If Tiberius were to guess, he would place the man's age somewhere around his fifties. Even for someone of his age, the man's body was surprisingly muscular. An apparent benefit of spending his life honing his physique through hard work and his toiling in the fields. Atop the man's head, much of his short dark hair had a pronounced grey tone. This gave him a salt and pepper look.

His clothing was rather simple consisting of a long-sleeved white undershirt with a short-sleeved overshirt that came down to near his knees. About his waist a pair of earthen toned trousers with dark leather shoes to clad his feet.

It was rather plain to see that given the reverence with which the other villagers gave him, this man was someone of authority.

"Greetings strangers," the man offered in a gruff yet friendly tone. "May I ask who you are and what brings two such as yourselves to our village?"

Something about the man's manner of speech caught the attention of the Dragonoid. It appeared the words he'd spoken did not align with the movements of his lips. It reminded Tiberius of watching foreign films and how the dubbed voices had this exact phenomenon.

_Strange, I wonder if some kind of translation magic is being used._

"I am Tiberius and this is my companion Yuliana. As for what brings us here. We ventured from the roads some time ago and got turned around in the forest. It was luck that we came this way to happen across your village. I take it you are in charge here? Then could you tell us where we are?"

The older gentleman nodded.

"Yes, I am the chief of this village. My name is Wyllam Ostur, and you are in the Village of Carne."

Tiberius hesitated hoping his explanation would be made more believable, "I am not familiar with the name. Do you have a map by any chance? So that we may be able to regain our bearings."

The older man stared at him for a long moment.

"Yes, follow me."

Without waiting the village chieftain turned proceeded back the way he'd come. The Dragonoid and the Guardian Overseer followed close behind.

At their approach, the villagers parted further to allow the pair to pass. Their eyes betrayed a certain level of suspension about these newcomers.

As Tiberius was led through the community he took the time to study his surroundings.

The village was very much as the reports had indicated.

The houses were basic stone and mortar with thatched roofs of straw. The majority of the buildings were but a single story. However, there were a couple that had the addition of a second level.

The aesthetic was something he was familiar with. The reason for this was the medieval aesthetic was one that YGGDRASIL and many other games had used in their designs.

Seeing this a small part of the Dragonoid had to admit disappointment with that acknowledgment.

At the pair's passing more and more of the parish's inhabitants came out to see them.

Men, women, and children stood about the paths. Their eyes intently following the travelers and their chief. While the adults seemed content to simply look on. The younger members of the crowd gazed on with inquisitive expressions as they shared quiet whispers.

The trio preceded deeper into the village and presumably to wherever this meeting would be taking place.

Their direction appeared to be steering the group towards a particular building in the villager square.

There by an open door stood an older woman. The woman, who seemed to be waiting on them, was the Chief Wyllam's wife.

Judging by the woman's appearance she was probably around the same age as her husband. Even with her aged physique and more weathered appearance, there were strong hints of her former beauty still shining through. Her hair was still soot-black and worn down to her shoulders. She possessed the same sun-darkened complexion, showing that even in her progressed years she was still active outdoors. Oddly she had an almost gloomy air about her as she looked over the trio.

Perhaps she did not like the idea of having guests.

Arriving at the door the village chief took up position alongside the waiting woman.

"This is my wife, Annora."

The woman nodded simply.

"Please," Chief Wyllam motioned towards the open door, "We can talk more inside."

The wife was the first to enter the dimly lit interior, her husband following shortly behind her. Striding several behind them was the armoured pair of strangers.

Upon setting foot inside the couple's home, Tiberius looked over the humble surroundings.

Their home seemed to consist of a single large room with a single door on the far side of the room. Most likely leading to the bedroom. A pair of windows allowed plenty of sunlight to illuminate the open space.

On the left, the room had been devoted to acting as the kitchen space. Several baskets sat upon the countertops. One seemed to have a loaf or two of bread, another was filled with vegetables –fresh from the fields-, and the last one had what appeared to dried meats if Tiberius' nose was telling him the truth.

The rest of the room was sparsely decorated.

An old rocking chair with a shawl draped over the back. An old but comfortable looking sitting chair opposite the rocking chair. A fireplace sat between them and on the mantle overhead several oil-burning lamps. At the center of the room a well-worn table surrounded by four equally worn chairs. There was also a tall bookshelf that held a few books and several rolled parchments.

Everything about the room's furnishings was entirely handcrafted, not a single object looked to have seen the touch of a machine.

_They don't seem to have much in the way of technology here. Guess it makes sense seeing as they're just farmers from a small hamlet._

While the chief's wife, Annora, took a seat at the table. Her husband strode across the room to the bookshelf. Reaching up he pulled something from the topmost shelf. Turning he carried the large roll of paper with him to the table.

As he placed the roll on the old wooden surface Wyllam motioned to the seats across from him.

"Please, take a seat. I'm sure you would like the chance to get off your feet for a moment."

A slight frown crept over his lips as he eyed the chairs.

"I am sorry we can't offer something more comfortable."

"This will do fine," Tiberius reassured the older gentleman.

"Would you like something drink?" It was Annora who spoke, offering a small smile.

"Your hospitality is greatly appreciated. But no, we don't wish to impose."

Rounding the table Tiberius slide one of the chairs out and took a seat. The aged wood of the chair creaked beneath his armoured weight. For a moment the Dragonoid was left with a feeling of unease as to whether or not this chair could hold his weight.

Yet it held firm.

The sounds of footsteps pulled Tiberius' attention. Turning his head he watched as Yuliana followed in his footsteps to stand beside him. Though the armoured female made no move to sit.

_Is she just gonna stand there? I could ask to sit, but she would just take that as an order and follow it not because she wanted to. But because I said it. _

It seemed Yuliana's odd choice was not lost on the chief or his wife. The married couple stared up at the Guardian Overseer, their puzzlement easy to read.

"Don't mind her," Tiberius steered the topic of conversation away from his companion. "I take it that is the map you spoke of?"

"Oh, yes it is."

Rising from his seat the chief unfurled the paper across the tabletop.

The Dragonoid leaned forwards, his eyes scanned over the markings on the paper from behind the ruby lens.

The map was rather reminiscent of the rough draft which Mathias had presented to him in their meeting. Only this map was more professionally produced and contained far more details.

Tiberius could identify many of the familiar features stenciled on the paper. The great mountain chain that ran through the forest, the large lake near the mountains, and the plentiful grasslands.

There were blue inked lines that squiggled across the page, probably rivers and streams. Thick black lines that denoted roads from which simple dotted lines would branch from. These dotted lines ran through the forests and mountains. As he would learn these were the lesser roads or in some cases simple backwoods trails.

However, beyond this, there was so much more.

It was dizzying to see the scale of this new world. It easily dwarfed any of the nine worlds of YGGDRASIL and was just full of sights to see.

But what really caught his eye was the written words that accompanied just about every feature printed on the paper.

It was at this particular moment that Tiberius was indeed rather thankful for his helmet.

He furrowed his brow, clenched his jaw, and squinted his eyes as he stared at the words completely dumbfounded.

_Ah crap! I can't read any of this, it might as well be just squiggles on paper to me. Damn it, I had hoped with the language translation it would work on writing too. But oh no, that would be too easy. Now, what am I supposed to do?!_

From within the confines of his helm, the silence that filled the room was deafening. Lifting his gaze, without moving his head, Tiberius looked to the older couple seated across from him. The chief and his wife were watching him patiently, and from them, he got the impression the pair were waiting on him before speaking.

_They don't know I can't read this, they must think I am just making plans or something. And I can't just tell them the truth. It would be a dead giveaway that I'm not from here. Damn it, I guess it's time to borrow a play from an old associate. "When in doubt, bluff."_

Lifting his right arm Tiberius cupped the jawline of his wolf shaped helmet. He intended to make them wonder and thus prompt them to ask.

"Is there something the matter, sir Tiberius?"

The Dragonoid's ploy had worked.

"No, no. It's just I am unsure of where we should proceed to next." Tiberius kept his tone nonchalant. "Given how long it's been I doubt our original plans are still about. So it would seem that we have no destination in mind. We would be open to your recommendations."

The older male across the table regarded Tiberius with an expression that was a mixture of surprise and interest. This was an expression that was equally shared by his wife beside him.

For someone of such an obviously higher social status to be so cordial and open to hearing from common folk was not the norm. For a moment Wyllam wondered if this was perhaps a trick of some kind. He'd heard rumors in his youth of how nobles would sometimes try to trick people. However, something told him that the armoured man was being earnest.

It was the soft clink of the man's armour as he shifted on his chair that pulled the married couple from their thoughts.

"Oh, umm… Well, that would depend on what it was you wanted out of it."

The chief cast his gaze to the map before them.

"If it is coin you're after, you could head to the east and to the Baharuth Empire. I've heard tales of the great arena in the capital where they hold gladiatorial exhibitions. I'm sure whatever the prize is, it's probably sizable."

As Wyllam spoke, he traced his index finger from the indicated location of the village along a solid black line. His finger moved a fair distance on the paper before stopping on another marker.

"Though if you'd rather not fight human opponents. You could always head towards E-Rantel, there the Adventurer's Guild is always open to new members."

The mention of such a place caught the Dragonoid's attention.

"Adventurer's Guild?"

"Oh aye," the man nodded, "They employ teams of mercenaries who collect bounties for hunting local monsters. It's because of their efforts at keeping the roads clear of beasts that we can trade so freely with E-Rantel."

From there the topic moved onto a variety of topics.

Each time Tiberius would point to some area on the map to which he would ask about its possibility of being a destination. In response, the chief would then provide the Dragonoid with whatever information he could.

However, as the distance from the village of Carne increased. The older man's knowledge decreased in an equal proportion.

Still, Tiberius was able to glean plenty of information about things that lay beyond and brought new insight to this world.

He learned how the Carne Village was located in a region that was contested by the two rival kingdoms in the area.

On the western side of the Azerlisia Mountains –the proper name of the nearby mountain chain- lie the Re-Estize Kingdom, or more commonly known as The Kingdom. While on the eastern side of the mountains was the Baharuth Empire.

These two nation-states have had a long-standing animosity passing between them. These hostilities would manifest nearly every year as the two nations would come to clash on the battlefield. The battlefield of choice for the two was a large barren plain to the south known as the Katze Plains.

As they discussed this topic, the chief also revealed how the Azerlisia Mountains and the Great Forest of Tob which surrounded belonged to neither nation officially.

This was good news as it meant Tyrnaust's position was not situated on a country's lands. So at least they would not have to worry about someone being upset over who owned the lands they occupied.

When the Dragonoid pointed to the south of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Chief Wyllam explained this was a nation known as the Slane Theocracy.

Though he wasn't well versed in the topic he did share what information he had.

The people of this nation were a devoutly religious people and were very human-centric. They had a general disdain for nonhumans, though the level increased the less human an individual was. Those like Elves were often taken as slaves while others were exterminated.

When the Dragonoid pointed to the other nations marked on the map Wyllam could only answer with a shrug.

"That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid." The older male leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"No, it's quite alright," Tiberius straightened his posture, "In fact, you've been a big help to my companion and me. To this end allow me to repay you."

The married couple looked on curiously as the armoured male raised his right arm. Then before their eyes at least half his arm appeared to simply vanish in mid-air. The suddenness of this act shocked the husband and wife who'd never seen such a thing.

Then just as quickly the armoured warrior's arm was returned to the world, seeming no worse for the wear.

"Here," Tiberius' arm stretched forth and from his gauntleted hand deposited a small stack of coins atop the map. "Payment for your services. They're the only currency I have with me so I do hope you'll find them acceptable."

Both the husband and wife gawked openly at the coins their visitor had placed before them.

There were six coins in total, all shone brightly and appeared to be made of gold.

Reaching out Chief Wyllam took the topmost coin from the stack and looked it over in his hand.

The edges of the coin was a uniform thickness with a perfectly circular edge. There appeared to be no signs of any imperfections on the surface with crisp clean lines.

On the face of the coin was the side turned profile of a stunningly beautiful woman. She wore a serene expression as she was silhouetted by a crescent moon behind her. Wrapped around the edge of the coin was writing in a language the likes of which Wyllam had not seen before.

On the reverse of the coin a different image.

Here there was what looked like a tree at the coin's center. The tree had its roots openly visible and was bare of any leaves save for nine small ones. Encircling the border of the coin was some manner of a serpentine beast. On the creature was an exquisitely detailed scale pattern with more of that strange lettering etched on those scales.

Feeling the coin in his hand the chief was surprised by the substantial weight it possessed. This weight inclined him to trust that the coin and its brethren were the genuine articles.

However, Wyllam didn't get to where he was by just making assumptions. It was still possible that the coins were forgeries.

Turning to his wife a simple look was all he needed to convey his message.

Rising from her seat Annora left the old table and moved off to proceed through the closed door at the back of the room.

She wasn't gone for long and soon returned carrying a small balance scale in one hand and a pouch in the other. Placing the scale upon the worn surface of the table the woman held an outstretched to her husband who offered up the coin.

What followed next was a simple procedure.

The chief's wife held the coin in her hand while the other disappeared into the pouch as it lay on the table.

As her hand moved about in the bag Tiberius could hear the faint clink of metal. Removing her hand from the small sack Annora held a small cylindrical lump of dark metal. She eyed the gold coin in her opposite hand and then the piece of metal in the other. The woman compared their relative sizes and seemed to be satisfied with it.

She placed the coin on side of the scale, its weight pulling the plate down to the tabletop. Then she deposited a dark metal cylinder on the opposite pan. This new weight caused the pan holding the coin to rise but only so far.

Annora reached into the bag once more and retrieved a second comparison weight. This time with additional weight on the scale the gold coin rose higher until both plates hung in balance.

"Your coin is twice the weight of a regular gold piece," Annora lifted the coin from the pan and eyed the coin in hand. "Perhaps we should scratch the surface to be sure of its purity. Or we could…"

"You're being rude Annora," the woman's husband interjected, "Please forgive my wife. She doesn't mean any insult. It's just…"

The Dragonoid raised his hand to quell the man's fears.

"It's quite alright, I understand your skepticism. But feel free to perform whatever tests you wish. The coins are yours to do with as you please."

"No, we couldn't possibly accept such an offer." Chief Wyllam's tone was unsteady, "Just the gold content alone is far too much. But with those etchings, I dare say that these aren't coins at all. But works of art from a master craftsman."

Plucking the coin from his wife's open palm, Wyllam carefully returned the gold piece to the stack with its brethren.

Tiberius remained impassive as he sat upon the rickety chair.

"Where I am from we do not take back a payment given for services provided."

"But surely…"

"Ungrateful wretches!"

For the first time since their arrival at the village, Yuliana spoke. Her tone was sharp as she bristled in anger.

"You would dare to refuse such a gift of benevolence from Lord Tiberius. I should…"

The elderly couple shrank back at the harsh words directed in their direction from the formerly silent armoured female. They were most disturbed as the woman's hand reached across her waist to lay upon the hilt of one of the sabers that hung from her belt.

"Yuliana!"

As the name left the armoured male's lips, Chief Wyllam and his wife felt as though a tremendous force had been pressed upon their bodies. A force so strong it threatened to bowl them over in their chairs.

The command had worked as the Guardian Overseer froze momentarily before snapping to her previous stance.

"Forgive me, my lord."

The Dragonoid rose from the old chair, the wood creaked in seeming gratitude with the removal of the weight.

"I must apologize for this display. She is my aid and as such, she can be rather protective. Again, I thank you and your wife for the assistance you have given."

Tiberius gave a nod to the couple before making his way to the front door.

From the seats, the married couple watched as the two armoured strangers left their home together. Even with the pair no longer in the room, Wyllam and Annora felt compelled to remain seated. Together their gaze fell upon the petite stack of coins resting upon the table.

Their minds began to fill with questions about the armoured duo.

Just who were they and how they could part so easily with such a bounty. It almost boggled the mind with the implications.

Once more on the outside, the Dragonoid couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

_Well, that didn't seem so bad and they didn't appear to be too suspicious of my story. Overall I'd call that a success. We got some good information about this world. Well apart from Yuliana's little outburst that is. That could've been a disaster, guess we'll have to work on that._

In a way, it reminded Tiberius of the tensions he felt when negotiating contracts with clients. Or the thrill he'd get with speaking with other guild leaders back in YGGDRASIL as they shared their stories.

Tiberius spared a glance back at the chief's home before he shook his head and put it behind him.

He hadn't moved very far before he found himself pausing in the village square. It was apparent that much of the excitement of their initial arrival had died down. Now the villagers seemed content to go about their routines as if had occurred today.

Though there were still a few would pause to look at the two armoured individuals. Or those who would share a whisper with their neighbor.

But Tiberius paid it no mind as he stood observing the village residents.

It was a marvelous thing.

In YGGDRASIL, there were villages, towns, and cities scattered across the landscapes of the nine worlds. Each of these was filled with NPC inhabitants to better immerse players in the world in which they adventured.

However, those inhabitants were nothing more than computer code in a game.

Their daily lives were governed by an A.I program. A program that dictated everything for them: when to wake, when to eat, when to work, and when to sleep. All in an effort to create a facsimile of life.

But not here, not in this world.

These were real people.

They were real people with real lives who chose what to do and when to do it of their own free will.

Across the square, Tiberius's eyes followed a group of village children playing a game of some sort. Tag perhaps?

They darted along the dirt roads between the houses. They disappeared down the alleys between the buildings before emerging again to weaver through the adults who moved about. Together their laughter rang out as they called out for one another in their revelry.

No sooner had the children caught sight of the pair of strangers than they ceased their game. The group formed up opposite the plaza and stood by staring back at the armoured figures.

Maybe a minute or two had passed by before one of the children broke from the gaggle of kids and began to approach. The child made a beeline for the pair moving as fast their legs could carry them.

"Mister, mister," the youngster's voice carried across the plaza.

Having grabbed his attention, Tiberius watched the child approach.

The child was a young girl not yet into her teen years, but surely not too far away. Her face shone with mirth and her brown eyes twinkled brightly in the daylight. Twin streamers of reddish-brown pigtails fluttered and flopped about with her excited movements.

She wore a blue woolen dress that came down to her shins with a red kerchief draped over her shoulders and tied into a bow in front. The sunlight glinted off the metal buckle upon her simple leather shoes.

At the girl's hurried advance, Yuliana moved to intercept her. Stepping forwards she placed her between the child and her master. At the same time, her hands moved towards her weapons.

Drawing near the young girl slowed then stopped several feet away.

"Hey, you're the newcomers, right. So cool," the girl's voice dripped with enthusiasm, "Are you two adventurers? Where are you from? Have you fought many monsters?"

As the girl's excitement took control a near-endless fount of questions flowed from her mouth. To Tiberius, it seemed she had barely paused to breathe before returning to her continuing inquisition.

Sidestepping the Guardian Overseer, Tiberius moved closer to the girl.

"Easy now," the Dragonoid attempted to calm the girl, "Let's start over. What's your name?"

The girl smiled up at him, "I'm Nemu Emmot."

"It's good to meet you, Nemu. I am Tiberius and this…" Tiberius gestured to the armoured female, "Is my companion Yuliana. And to answer your questions. I guess you could say we are adventurers. And yes, I have fought with monsters before."

"Oh, so cool."

To hear the girl repeat the phrase in her fervor was unexpected by the Dragonoid.

After all, this world seemed more in with medieval fantasy. So it was odd to hear the use of more modern slang be used.

"Your armour looks so awesome. I bet it was really expensive."

Tiberius regarded the girl's choice of words.

_I wonder if this part of whatever magic is doing the translations. I think she's saying one thing but really she's saying another. If that's the case I wonder what I must sound like to them._

Before the Tiberius could reply or the eager Nemu could pose a follow-up statement they distracted.

"Nemu!"

A feminine voice called out to the young girl.

Hearing this voice appeared to drain the life from the young girl before him. She cast her eyes to the ground for a moment before slowly turning in the direction of the voice.

Curious Tiberius followed Nemu's gaze to the form of a young woman striding towards their little group.

The young lady in question looked to be somewhere in her mid to late teens. Though Tiberius couldn't say for certain. She had a fairly light complexion, somewhat surprising for someone who probably spent a fair amount of time outdoors. Her hair was honey-blonde and probably reached her shoulder blades in length. That is if she allowed it to. With its length, she wore her hair in a single braided ponytail which she draped over her right shoulder. While she left the front and sides of her alone. The teenager's face was quite attractive with fine features and expressive brown eyes.

As an outsider, Tiberius found it odd for a girl with looks more befitting a high born noble to be living in a village of farmers. If this was still a game, it would be probable that she was some noble's long lost daughter or perhaps a princess sent into hiding.

Her choice in clothing was simple and utilitarian.

A soft cream coloured long-sleeved undershirt was worn beneath and earth-toned over-jacket. The jacket had an odd design. Rather than buttons or ties, the jacket was held closed by a pair of straps. One strap wrapped midriff while the other strap spanned her collarbones. This, in turn, left the teen's ample bust to be framed by –more like emphasized by- these straps. A long goldenrod skirt flowed down to her ankles which allowed her blue-dyed shows to show. While about her waist she wore a sash of gold and red.

She moved with a determined stride, her eyes focused on the young Nemu.

"Nemu, I've been looking all over for you," the teenage female stared down at the younger one, "Mom said you haven't finished with your chores yet. You know you have to finish those before you go off to play."

Nemu wilted under her elder sister's admonishment. Casting her eyes to the ground under her feet the younger sibling refused to look up at her elder.

The older sister sighed heavily, shook her head, and rested her hands upon her hips. The presence of the two armoured strangers seemingly going unnoticed as she focused on her little sister.

That is until the Dragonoid cleared his throat.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry."

The older sister grew flustered as she reacted to the pair standing nearby.

"My name is Enri Emmot," she performed a small curtsy, "And this is my little sister, Nemu. I do hope she hasn't been bothering you. It's just she gets rather excited around adventurers."

"A pleasure to meet you, Enri Emmot."

Tiberius greeted her with a bow, this caused the girl's cheeks to grow a rosy shade of pink.

"You're sister has been no trouble. She's actually been rather amusing with her enthusiasm."

The young girl's spirits seemed to lift slightly as she offered a small smile. A smile that spread to the elder sister who soon had a smile of her own.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you. But uh, I really must be seeing my sister home."

With a wave and a mumbled farewell, Nemu did an about-face and followed after her older sister. Though from Tiberius' point of view it was more like she slunk after her in a rather dejected manner.

The Dragonoid continued to watch the two girls until they disappeared around a corner.

"Yuliana, I believe we've learned all we can for now. Let's head home."

"Yes, Lord Tiberius."

As she answered the Dragonoid couldn't help but take notice of the Guardian Overseer's more upbeat tone. Still, he paid it little mind, and instead, he chalked it up to her being anxious to return to the comforts of Tyrnaust.

Turning the Dragonoid began to retrace the path the chief had led him down. However, he soon stopped upon realizing that he alone. Swiveling Tiberius turned back to his female companion.

"Yuliana?"

"Lord Tiberius, if I may ask. If we have completed our task why then are we not using a [Gate] or [Fly] spell to return home?"

Retracing his steps the Dragonoid approached the Guardian Overseer. Making sure to lower his voice to lower chances of another overhearing he answered.

"I don't want to cause a disturbance among the villagers. Tell me, Yuliana, did you notice any signs of magic within the village?"

"No, I did not."

"Neither did I. It could mean that perhaps magic is not widespread and more of a rarity. If so, then any use of magic on our part would only serve to attract more attention than we already have."

"But my lord, once we have left this village then what does it matter?"

This particular question left Tiberius to wonder himself.

Her point was a valid one. What did it matter if they were to use magic now since they didn't plan to return? Yet that point stuck with Tiberius. What if they did need to return at some point? What if using magic now made them wary to deal with in the future?

"Because… this village has become a contact point. We have formed a rapport with them, they could be useful if we ever need more information."

Yuliana remained silent on the matter for a moment.

"I see. I had not considered the option of returning. Forgive me, Lord Tiberius."

"It's quite alright. Come, once we return to the clearing we will be free to utilize magic again."

This time the Guardian Overseer followed as Tiberius again set off.

The passage of the two strangers attracted little attention on this pass through. The villagers would glance before returning to their work. Some waved at their passing and others bid them farewell to which Tiberius replied in a show of gratitude.

Either way, it was a relief for Tiberius to not have so many eyes on him and Yuliana.

Leaving the village proper the armoured duo found themselves once more in the fields. The sections of tilled earth were pretty well devoid of workers save for a few stragglers. However, it wasn't long before even they too began to leave. With tools in hand or slung over their shoulders, they marched through the rows and towards the village.

It was rather thankful that Carne Village wasn't far from the forest's edge.

Once more Tiberius and Yuliana found themselves sheltered under the thick canopy of trees.

Although the visit to the Village of Carne had done much to help alleviate some of the Dragonoid's concerns for this world. It had in other ways only filled his mind with new ones.

Things like his worries about these other kingdoms and just how they would react to the presence of Tyrnaust.

Or the fact this world possessed an Adventurer's Guild. Chief Wyllam had said they make a living dealing with the monster of the world. So just how would they view him as a nonhuman?

He pondered these and other questions as Yuliana and he passed through the forest. Though Tiberius still made sure to not lose himself in thought and kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

The village chief had shared several tales about this Forest of Tob and its reputation for being home to a wide variety of powerful monsters.

However, even after being informed of the dangers, Tiberius couldn't entirely shake the feeling of tranquility.

That is until the winds shifted.

Where once the winds had come from the north now reversed and came up from the south.

Tiberius froze, behind the ruby lens of his helmet the Dragonoid's eyes widened. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.

"Yuliana, do you smell that?"

"I do."

Carried on the breeze a strong odor.

It was an aroma that the Dragonoid's keen senses had no trouble in detecting. It was an acidic smell, a smell he was familiar with when in his waking life he'd smelled it plenty. It was the scent of smoke.

But it was the aroma beneath that pulled at him.

This one was powerful, tangy, and metallic, something he could practically taste on his tongue. In fact, he had once already.

Another deep inhalation and he felt a jolt pass through his body. This forced him to take another great breath of this enticing fragrance. Tiberius felt his heart rate increase and his muscles grow tense. While freshly oxygenated blood pumped through his veins. Priming his body in anticipation of what his instincts said was to follow.

Tiberius shifted, turning his gaze back to the way they had come through the forest. His gaze rising to stare through the small gaps in the foliage.

There in the distance, he could make out the source. Wispy trails of black smoke rose high into the sky above. Given the direction and apparent distance, the Dragonoid had little doubt as to the origin.

While the smoke alone was a strong reason for concern. It was the other scent that had sent a shiver down his spine that was his main concern.

"Yuliana, we're going back!"

The armoured Dragonoid did not wait for the Guardian Overseer to respond. Instead, he'd already begun to move, his pace already hurried was ever quickening.

A knot forming deep in the pit of his stomach egged him.


	6. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

First Blood

Enri cast her gaze over her shoulder and to the younger Nemu.

The little sister trudged along several yards behind the elder. The languished pace at which she moved was an act of futility as if to say that if she moved slow enough then there would be no punishment.

On her sister's face was the same sour expression she'd worn the whole way home. It was an expression Enri had seen the girl wear many a time. Nemu particularly liked to wear it when she wasn't allowed to do something.

_It's not my fault. If you had just done your chores like you were supposed to, I wouldn't have to come and bring you home._

Twisting the handle the door swung open.

"Mom, we're back," the eldest daughter's voice rang out.

As Enri stopped in the threshold the teenager felt a strong shove to her side. Stepping aside the teenager allowed Nemu to muscle her way through the doorway.

The interior of the house wasn't very big. But then none of the houses in the village were all that large.

The largest room in the house was the main room. It was a fairly large open room thirty-six feet wide and eighteen feet wide. It was here the family spent the majority of their time.

On the western wall was what amounted to a kitchen with its cabinetry, washbasin, and the hunk of cast iron that was the wood-burning that stove sat in the corner. On the opposite side of the room sat the fireplace with soot-blackened stone mantle, and inside a pile of ash from last night's fire. Scattered between these two walls were the simple pieces of furniture the family owned.

An old oaken table, its pockmarked surface having been worn smooth by the years of use. Surrounding the table were four sturdy chairs far newer than the table. Near the fireplace their mother's old rocking chair.

Looking at it brought back fond memories of Enri's youth, sitting on her mother's lap as she gently rocked back and forth.

At the end of the eastern wall was a short hallway that led the other three rooms in the house.

The first door on the left led to the bedroom that Enri shared with her sister Nemu. Inside there were two single beds, a dresser for their clothing, and a small table by each bedside.

The door at the end of the hall was that of her parent's bedroom. Here there was a single large bed they shared, a large wardrobe, and like their daughter's room a small table on either side of the bed.

The final door on the right of the hall led to the washroom. It was there they would take care of their hygienic needs.

Overall the home's layout wasn't too dissimilar from any other house in the village. Only the size seemed to vary between them.

But that didn't matter, this was home.

Standing in the kitchenette was their mother, Sofina.

She stood with her arms submerged up to the elbow in the washbasin as she worked at scrubbing a pot.

Hearing her daughters return the older woman withdrew her arms from the dingy soap water. Turning she grabbed a waiting towel before she began to approach the pair.

Sofina stood not much taller than her eldest daughter. Her face was soft with fine feminine features, compassionate blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Much like her eldest daughter, she possessed a full head of blonde hair that hung down to just below her shoulders. That is when it wasn't tucked under a kerchief to keep it from interfering with her work or getting too dirty.

After having two children Sofina had developed a more motherly figure with a more than ample bosom and rounded hips. But this only seemed to enhance her beauty. Especially as far as her husband was concerned.

Same as her children, Sofina wore a simple earthen toned dress that came down to her ankles. Overtop the gown Sofina wore a cream coloured vest.

Setting the towel aside the disgruntled mother stepped up before her two children. Placing her hands on her hips she stared down at her youngest child.

"Just where did you run off to young lady? Out to play again without finishing your chores?"

"I went to see the adventurers," Nemu responded with a hint of her former excitement returned to her. "They were so cool and their armour was so shiny. I bet they fought a hundred monsters to get it."

Sofina couldn't help but shake her head at her daughter's antics. Nemu had always been a bit on the rebellious side. Often choosing to run off and play rather than attending to her responsibilities.

"But you know you had chores to do, Nemu."

The young girl wilted under her mother's stare. Timidly she turned her eyes towards her feet rather than meet Sofina's gaze.

"I know… but I would have missed them if I didn't go."

"Maybe, maybe not," was Sofina's reply, "You might've had more time to see them had you just done your chores in the first place."

In an attempt to forestall any punishment from the agitated adult, Nemu adopted the most innocent voice she could.

"I'm sorry momma."

Sofina was wise to her daughter's methods. Straightening up she crossed her arms over her bust and wielded a stare as only a mother could.

"Don't think that's gonna work on me. When your father is done washing up we'll talk of your punishment. Until then you will go finish your chores."

With an indignant huff, Nemu turned and half-stomped her way to the fireplace. Here she set to work clearing the ashes.

Sofina watched her youngest daughter for a time before turning to her eldest.

"Oh, why can't she just be more like you, Enri? You were less disobedient than Nemu when you were her age." She glanced back to Nemu, "I swear she is more like your father than me."

"Don't be too upset with her mom," Enri offered a soft smile, "Nemu's just a kid and she just gets excited over things. I mean how often do adventurers pass through here?"

"Oh, not you too, Enri."

Sofina sighed, cupping the elbow of her right arm while rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

"Well, did you get to see them too?"

"Yes, they seemed quite friendly."

Sofina smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"Well, now that that's settled. Enri, would you be so kind as to fetch another pale of water?"

"Sure, mom."

"Thank you, deary."

With a smile on her face, Enri turned and slipped through the door.

Outside the sky was clear with only a light hazing of fluffy white clouds. Just all around pleasant weather.

Moving around to the side of the house Enri plucked the tall pale from its resting place. Then with the bucket in hand, set off towards the village well to gather the water her mother had asked for.

Compared with the energy created by the arrival of the pair of adventurers. The village had quieted down and returned to its more usual pace of life. Even the activity generated by the arrival of the usual traders hadn't created such a stir.

The only that leaped to the girl's mind that caused such a distraction was the visits by The Kingdom's tax collectors. But that was a whole different sort of fuss.

_I guess I can't really blame Nemu for what she did. She probably just wants more excitement. After all, it's not like we get many adventurers coming through these parts. Let alone any with equipment like those two had._

Enri thought back to the armoured pair.

The duo was far different from any adventurer she'd previously seen.

Adventurers were a rarity to be seen amongst the likes of Carne Village with most preferring to work around the larger towns who could pay better. When they did come it was usually when they had been hired on as bodyguards for traveling caravans. The majority of these caravans were those that belonged to wealthy traders on their way between cities.

Most Enri had seen came wearing a mishmash of armour types. From simple studded armours to more expensive chain mail armour. One group came through with coats of something they had called scale mail.

Though once when she was younger a wealthy trader passed through. With him his escorts of adventurers who wore metal breastplates and proper armour on their arms and legs. But nothing the likes of what the two from today had worn.

Even Enri knew that the quality of equipment was dependent on its price. Just as with any farming tool, the better the quality the higher the price demanded.

So it stood to reason for those two strangers to be so encased in armour, and such a fancy set at that. It likely meant they had to be rather wealthy themselves to afford it. This, in turn, meant that the pair had to be very successful when it came to monster hunting.

With that something that she'd heard a traveler tell her father long ago.

"_There are few old or rich adventurers. They die poor or make it and retire. But there are those who surpass all others. Those become legends."_

Those words made the girl wonder.

If that was true what did that mean about those two?

Enri had heard how the two had come from the Forest of Tob. It was a dangerous place to be filled with powerful creatures that would have no qualms about devouring somebody. So for the two of them to venture through with no apparent problem, at least from what Enri could tell, they must've been something special.

"Well, at least they seemed friendly enough."

Putting the thoughts from her mind the teenager continued with her journey.

The village well was situated on the far side of the village from her family's house. Not a terrible distance but not the most convenient when on days of bad weather. Or when having to carry a fully laden pale of water, which each bucket load was three gallons of water.

Hauling that extra way made the distances seem all that much further.

However, this was a trip that Enri was used to making.

In the early hours of the morning, Enri would dress and set out to gather the family's daily water supply. It fell to her being the eldest child and as well with the fact that fetching the water was considered a woman's work. So she'd go with the bucket in hand to the well and then back again to pour the water into the house's holding tank. To fill such a big tank often took Enri three or four trips carrying two buckets each time.

This time Enri was grateful that her mother had only asked her to procure a single bucket's worth. This would make the job much easier.

Approaching the well, Enri set the bucket aside on the low stone wall then reached for the nearby hook. The hook slotted into a notch in the bucket's handle easily enough. Then it was a simple task of taking hold of the lever on the winch and lowering the bucket down the well to the water below.

Enri rolled up her sleeves exposing the untanned upper portion of her arms. Thanks to the many years the teenager had spent aiding her parents in the fields and these hauling trips had done wonders for her physique. Though her arms still retained much of their slender look, the muscles were still well-toned and surprisingly strong.

As of late, she couldn't help but take note of this muscle development in her arms. It was something that brought a slight discomfort to her as this was an unbecoming trait for a woman.

Hearing the tale-tell splash of the bucket making contact, Enri give more slack to the rope before reversing the crank and drawing the bucket up.

The rope wound itself upon the spit and the pale came back into view, water sloshing over the edges. Hoisting from the well Enri disengaged the hook from the handle and replaced it on its resting peg.

Taking a moment the teenager rested then grabbed the handle and set about heading home.

The teenager had been enjoying the cool breeze and the twitter of the birds overhead when that peace was ended.

A shrill cry filled the air freezing Enri on the spot. A knot taking form deep in the pit of her stomach.

"What?"

It was an odd noise, not unlike the strangled squawk of poultry before its butchering. Yet the sound was deeper and was not from any farmyard fowl.

Though her instincts told her to get away, Enri turned and began towards the sounds. Edging forwards she moved through an alley between two houses. Pressing herself against the stone wall she dared to peek around the corner.

That disturbing cry rang out again and the teen felt her heart lurch within the confines of her chest.

Down the empty dirt street, Enri bore witness to the terrifying source of these dreadful sounds.

A man in full armour stood with sword in hand before a young man who sat upon the ground. The young man sat was prospering himself up with one arm, while holding the other out before himself.

From her viewing angle, Enri could not tell who this young man was.

She watched as the knight raised his weapon and swung the blade. The villager on the ground cried out then fell to the knight's blade like wheat before the scythe.

The bucket from Enri's grasp as she was forced to cover her mouth lest her audible gasp be heard.

Though its fall was cushioned by the soft earth beneath, its liquid contents spilled out turning dirt to mud. When the knight lifted his gaze towards her direction the teenager ducked back around the corner. Enri's heart raced in terror that held her firmly in its icy grip.

She listened fearing the sound of clanking metal and the approach of this metal-encased terror.

Another scream and the teenage girl found herself peeking beyond the corner once again.

The first knight had turned, now facing the house behind him. There was a heavy thud and heavy footfalls as another armoured knight appeared from the darkened doorway. In one of his hands, he gripped tightly the forearm of a woman as he dragged from the house. The woman looked dazed with her head hanging slack and her legs moving in an uncoordinated manner.

Under the light of the afternoon sun, Enri could see the woman's clothes were tattered. Much of her skirt was ripped with much of her upper leg showing. While the woman's bare chest and midriff could be seen through the torn shirt.

As the first knight approached the second, the man released his hold on the woman's limbs. Unceremonisialy allowing the woman to fall to the dirt with a soft thump.

The second wore an open face helmet compared to the completely enclosed helmet of the first. It was through this open gap that Enri see the smile spread on his face as he knelt. His gloved hand took hold of a fist full of the woman's hair and roughly hoisted her head from the ground.

From his belt, the first knight withdrew a dagger and held it out in offering to the other.

The knight with the open face helmet took the offered blade in hand and pressed it against the side of the woman's neck. Then in a smooth motion drew the blade across the exposed flesh of her neck.

A horrid croaking gurgle was the only sound the woman could muster as rivulets of crimson spilled down her pale skin.

Soon more screams filled the air.

Now the sounds came from all around.

Pushing hard off the wall to her back, Enri turned and sprinted back down the way she'd come.

Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. The screams echoed through her head. Each wail was a person, someone she'd known and now suffering at the hands of the marauders.

The armoured monsters that had invaded the quiet of their lives and now destroyed everything she knew.

Running through the streets she paused briefly to duck behind an overturned wagon. Peeking out the teenage girl's eyes scanned the area. The acidic odor of smoke wafted through the air and to her nose.

Had these raiders set fires?

From the corner of her gaze, Enri could see the horrors left in their wake.

Bodies lie on the ground between houses. Armoured men clattered against the closed door of one house. Others chased after villagers who fled while a man on horseback barked commands to those on the ground.

Unable to stay any longer Enri left the cover of the wagon and set off for home.

Several times the young woman nearly tripped as her feet caught on the hem of her long skirt. But she didn't stop, Enri merely grabbed the cloth of her skirt and held it higher. She moved through the streets in her frantic pace, driven by the ever-present fear.

But strong than that the need to get home. The need to see her family again.

Pushing herself, she could feel the muscles of her legs begin to burn and her lungs ache with each rapid breath.

A rush of relief washed over her panic-stricken mind at the sight of her unmolested home.

"Dad! Mom! Nemu!"

The teen's cries filled the air as she reached for the door handle. The door swung wide in a rapid motion allowing her entry. No sooner had Enri crossed over the threshold than she found herself enveloped in the strong arms of her father.

"Enri," his gruff voice was awash with relief, "Are you alright?"

The teenager could only sod into his chest as he held her close.

With an outstretched arm, Liam took hold of the still-open door and quickly slammed it shut. His arm quickly returned to the reassuring hug in which he held his eldest daughter. He could feel the cloth of his shirt growing damp from the girl's tears.

The sound of shuffling footsteps pulled Enri's gaze.

"Enri!"

Her mother's strained voice called out to the teen.

When her father released his hold upon her, Enri rushed to her mother's side. In the embrace, Enri felt the arms of her younger sister wrapped around their mother's waist.

Sofina wrapped her arms around her elder daughter, pulling her close she bestowed a flutter of kisses to the young woman's forehead. Enri felt the tightness of the embrace grow stronger, almost threatening to squeeze the life from her like a python gripping its prey.

With a struggle, Enri finally managed to disentangle herself from Sofina's iron grip. Ignoring the searching arm of her mother the teen tentatively moved towards her father.

The man stood leaning against the back of the door.

His left shoulder was braced against the door while his right hand gripped the door handle in a white-knuckled hold. Enri could see the sweat dripping along the back of his neck to soak into his shirt collar.

"Dad," Enri's voice was nearly a whisper, "What are we going to do?"

At his daughter's question, the man turned to face her.

Liam looked over the faces of three women with whom he shared this home and his life. Fear was etched deeply into their features distorting them into expressions he'd never seen before. Swallowing hard Liam forced himself to bury his fear for the sake of his family.

o – o – o – o

The Dragonoid's armoured body moved with remarkable speed through the dense growth of the forest. In the background of his mind, he was dimly aware of the presence of the Guardian Overseer keeping pace with him.

Though he was unsure of it, he was certain he'd felt something collide with him several times. Yet if he did, it did not appear to do anything to hinder his pace as he crashed through the undergrowth. His armour clanked and rattled with each forceful impact of his boot-clad foot with the earth. So strong was the blow that he left a series of deep pockmarks in his wake.

At no point in his life could Tiberius recall moving with the haste he did now.

Yuliana and he had nearly reached the clearing within the Forest of Tob when they had set off to return. From there the village of Carne had to be close to two miles away. Yet now as the forest thinned out around him and his keen vision could pick out the outlines of the houses ahead. It felt as though only a matter of moments had passed and he'd covered that entire distance.

After holding such a breakneck pace there was no ache in his muscles, no sensation of being tired. This demonstration left the Dragonoid to marvel at this new body of his.

Breaking out of the thick foliage and into the tilled fields Tiberius was afforded a better look at the village.

Several plumes of thick black smoke rose high above the village. No doubt from houses that now blazed within the village. Even from this distance, Tiberius could pick out the figures darting amongst the buildings.

But it was the way the light shone off some of those figures that grabbed his attention.

Slowing to a stop Tiberius scanned the fields around him.

Here a number of villagers lay strewn out amongst the crops. Their lifeless bodies were left to rot where they had been cut down.

Turning the Dragonoid looked to his escort. With a nod, Yuliana assured her master that she was prepared to continue.

Moving forwards the duo passed through the farmlands and entered the village. Here they received a first-hand introduction to the bloodshed of the attack.

A male villager lay slumped against the stone wall of a house. His clothing soaked in blood that originated from a deep diagonal slash. Nearby the body of an elderly man lay several feet from his head, the elder's face still contorted in pain.

A third lay on the ground hand's futility gripping at their entrails as they spilled from the gash on the abdomen.

With each step, Tiberius and Yuliana moved deeper into the settlement. At each turn, they were confronted with yet more signs of brutality.

In a doorway, a young man, probably in his late teens, was bent over at the waist. His body continuing to remain upright thanks to the spear which had impaled him, pinning to the oak door behind him. At his feet an older woman lay, a battleaxe buried deep into the base of her clavicle.

Moving along a dead horse, its body pierced by numerous crossbow bolts. The harness worn by the animal's corpse still attached to the wagon behind it.

Tiberius moved closer, perhaps the wagon's owner had tried to flee?

Rounding the side of the wagon the Dragonoid found the body of a middle-aged woman. She lay dead against the large wooden wagon wheel, a pair of crossbow bolts protruding from her chest. The bolts had probably come from the same crossbows as those that had killed the horse.

A more sickening discovery lay waiting in the back of the wagon.

The body of a teenage girl was sprawled out across the wagon's contents.

The Dragonoid's eyes scanned over the sight before him.

The young lady had been stripped bare for all the world to see. A wadded pile of tattered cloth that sat on the ground was all that remained of her clothing. The girl's body had been positioned so her buttocks rested on the lip of the wagon bed leaving her splayed legs to dangle limply over the edge. This state of undress and placement of her body spoke as to just what manner of torture she had been subjected to.

Tiberius' eyes scanned over her body.

Blood trickled from a wound on her right breast, here a dagger had been plunged to the hilt into her chest. Further up, more blood oozed from her slit throat, though the wound did not give the impression of being deep enough to be fatal.

Perhaps the killer couldn't do it and had simply stabbed her through the heart instead?

The girl's long blonde hair lay matted and fanned out beneath her. Some of these loose tresses shrouded the girl's face from view.

Taking in the sight before him conjured thoughts of the blonde-haired teenager and her younger sister that Tiberius had spoken to. For a moment he wondered if perhaps this body belonged to her.

Standing at the side of the wagon the Dragonoid reached out with some hesitation. Gently he brushed aside the hair of the lifeless girl to uncover her face. Then withdrawing his gauntlet-clad hand he was presented with a clearer view of the girl's features.

It was not the same girl as before.

This girl had been a beauty in life with soft innocent looks and blue-green eyes. Those eyes that had once no doubt sparkled in life now stared glassily at the sky. The spark having been drained from them.

Possibly before her undeserved end.

Leaving the wagon behind, Tiberius continued onwards to find that even children were not spared being put to the blade. Their smaller bodies lay scattered in the muck alongside those of their older peers.

Through it all, the Dragonoid remained impassive to this massacre.

_Why? Why do I feel so little at the sight of these killings? What's wrong with me?!_

When the armoured pair had entered the village, the screams of the villagers could still be heard in the air. But now things had quieted down greatly.

From a nearby alley, there came a clatter.

Quickly Tiberius with Yuliana in tow set off in search of this noise. Entering the backstreet Tiberius found the source of the disturbance.

There at the far end of the alley, several armoured men stood with swords in hand faced off against a lone villager.

The knights had surrounded the middle-aged man in a half-circle leaving him nowhere to flee. The villager kept his back to the stone wall of a house, in his hands a gripped pitchfork to which he used to fend off his attackers.

To the knights, it seemed this was but a game for them.

Standing around, each knight would, in turn, make a quick jab at the man. As the villager flayed his weapon about trying to hold them at bay the knights would taunt and laugh.

The sudden appearance of two silver armoured individuals did not pass by unnoticed.

With his back against the wall, the villager was momentarily distracted upon seeing two new figures. This gave his harassers an opportunity to strike. One of the knights lurched forwards, his gloved hand taking hold of the pitchfork and wrenching from the villager's grasp.

Though startled the villager continued to stare passed the knights.

Finally taking notice of the man's sidetracked gaze one of the armoured men turned. Seeing the strangers for the first time the man was quick to nudge another, directing his attention behind them.

"Oi, what do we have here?"

The man at the center of the semi-circle spoke as he and the others turned to face these newcomers.

Soon four men had turned completely, their focus no longer on the simple farmer.

"Would ya get a look at that armour," one of the men remarked, "I bet it cost a pretty gold piece."

"Yeah, I bet we could probably get a good price for it once we strip it off their corpses."

As the knights moved off seemingly forgetting about the villager. The panic-stricken man seized his chance. Scrambling so fast as to almost fall over the farmer sprinted down a side alley.

"Don't worry about him," the man at the forefront spoke, "Not like he's gonna be getting' away."

"So who might you two be, eh?"

"Looks a pair of fancy pants that are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

From somewhere deep inside the Dragonoid could feel a burgeoning sensation. Raw and restless it urged him forwards. It compelled him to act.

"Yuliana, stay here."

There was a moment's hesitation from the armoured female before she quiet nod.

Satisfied Tiberius turned back to face the brutes before him. Squaring his shoulders and with an assertive stride, the Dragonoid moved to meet the men. As he strode forth to meet his opponent, Tiberius reached across to lay his right hand upon the hilt of the longsword at his hip.

"Oh, looks like he fancies a bit of a go. Well, how 'bout we show a good time."

The largest of the armoured men stepped forwards. The knight moved with the swagger only overconfidence could provide.

As he reached a distance of fifteen feet the knight took hold of his sword hilt with both hands. His arms were stiff holding the blade out diagonally away from his body.

Reaching six feet the man paused, quickly raising his weapon into a vertical position. The man took steps forwards then lunged like a whip. Raising his sword the knight ready himself for an overhead slash.

Though all this was playing out in mere seconds, things were playing out differently from the Dragonoid's point of view.

The moment that man lept at him things seemed to dramatically slow. The man moved at an almost agonizingly languished pace. Tiberius could see the slow spread of excitement as the knight's face contorted.

The Dragonoid's hand tightened its grip on Severance's hilt and pulled. The dark crimson blade slid free in a fluid motion and unrestrained by the scabbard Tiberius maneuvered the weapon. Bringing the longsword up before him, he instinctually angled the sword to block with the flat of the blade.

Ever so slightly his opponent's blade drew nearer and Tiberius braced himself for the coming impact.

A hearty clang rang out as the steel of the knight's blade was intercepted by another.

In that instant, something wasn't right.

Behind his wolven facemask, Tiberius knitted his brow in confusion. He gazed at the man before through the ruby lens puzzled.

He had succeeded in countering the attack with a block. Looking ahead he could clearly see the edge of the knight's sword pushing against the flat of his own blade. But it was this that bothered him so.

On impact he'd anticipated feeling the sword rattle with the blow, he expected to feel the knight's weight to bear down on his defense. This push back should have been greater since Tiberius was using a single-handed grip compared to the two-handed of the knight.

Yet he felt nothing.

Tiberius watched the sword blade of the knight flex and waver against his sword. Occasionally the blade would slip out of place with a high-pitched squeal. All the while Severance remained rigid and unmoving in his hand. Flexing his fingers the Dragonoid tested his hold on the sword hilt but found it to be as solid as it ever was.

Even now engaged in this struggle Tiberius felt nothing.

Why was he unaffected by this contest of strength? Was this knight just a weakling?

Or was something else, could it be that he was just that strong?

At the instant of the knight's face betrayed his thrill to kill another. Yet that excitement evaporated as soon as it had come.

The knight was staggered to find the stranger had put up a block so quickly.

He'd watched the armoured newcomer approach without his sword drawn. Confident of his speed he'd gone for a quick slash. Yet somehow the stranger had drawn his blade so deftly that his eyes had been unable to detect the movement. Now they stood blade to blade, locked into this challenge.

The knight gritted his teeth, resolving to overcome this upstart.

Adjusting his footing the armoured man bore down with more of his weight behind his weapon. He hoped that this would be enough to break this stalemate and throw off his opponent and present him with an opening to attack.

Yet agonizingly the stranger in silver armour appeared to be unfazed, his feet still rooted to the spot. To the knight, it felt like he may as well have been pushing against a mountain.

Tiberius observed the knight's face grow red with his exertion and mounting frustrations. The man's nostrils flared with every breath while his lips pulled back in a grimace. His jaw was clenched as he ground his teeth so hard that it left the Dragonoid to wonder if the man would grind them to dust.

Tiberius inclined his helmet slightly to glance at the man's feet. Below the knight, his boots had dug furrows through the soft earth with his lack of traction.

Deciding to test things, the Dragonoid shrugged and nonchalantly pushed against the knight's bound blade.

To Tiberius the effort was trifling.

To the knight, it was like taking a blow from a battering ram. The overwhelming force of the push had destroyed his poise and sent him staggering backward. The armoured knight flailed his arms in futility as he attempted to regain his balance.

The man's allies stood by and watched as the largest of their number landed flat on his back in a rather comical manner.

"You fools! Don't just stand there!"

Spurred to action by their comrade's words one gutsy knight rushed forwards.

The new challenger readied his weapon and charged at Tiberius.

His body language and positioning telegraphed his attack making it easy for the Dragonoid to read and anticipate.

Outmaneuvering the knight was as simple as performing a quick sidestep. During the transition, the Dragonoid twisted at the waist and swung Severance in a wide arc. There was no resistance as the longsword passed through the knight's flesh separating the man's head from his shoulders.

The momentum of the knight carried his body onwards to tumble to the ground. While his severed head rolled along like a loose ball.

The suddenness of the move shocked the armoured men. However, the moment was fleeting as their anger fueled them and the knights moved to engage.

Two knights strode forwards, their idea was to employ a pincer attack.

It was a simple tactic, one knight would engage the armoured stranger in a frontal assault this would leave him open for the second to attack unimpeded.

The plan had merit and might have been quite effective had the ploy been used against a normal adversary. Unfortunately for these knights, it was not a normal man they faced now in the alleyway.

The two knights remained close together on their approach. Then the second split off as the first knight continued onward towards the waiting Dragonoid. The first knight set himself for a charge while his comrade circled to position himself behind their opponent. Once the second was in position he signaled his friend with a nod.

The first knight dashed ahead.

Shifting his weight Tiberius reacted with a lunge unexpectedly closing the distance between himself and the oncoming knight. The Dragonoid's speed gave no time for the knight to counter. There was the squeal of metal on metal as the deep crimson blade of Severance pierced the knight's steel chest piece like paper. Being skewered through the heart the armoured man went limp as a boned fish as death claimed another this day.

With his opponent still impaled on his blade like a human kabob, Tiberius executed a rapid heel turn. This positioned the lifeless body between himself and the second knight as an impromptu shield.

Unable to disengage from his attack the second knight's arming sword impacted the armour of his deceased associate with a resounding clang.

Drawing back he attempted to recover and prepare for another assault.

But he was too slow.

With a quick flick of his longsword, Tiberius rid himself of the impairment of the first knight's corpse. With his weapon now freed the Dragonoid prepared to make his attack.

The second knight's eyes were wide with fear as he watched Tiberius approach. As Tiberius raised his blade overhead the knight reacted by raising his sword to block the coming blow.

It was a stupid mistake.

The Dragonoid's far superior equipment and strength proved to be beyond his measure.

The longsword traveled with such speed to appear as a gleaming blur and with a single blow Tiberius cut through the armoured man's defenses.

In a rather literal sense.

There was a glint and a whistling sound as the scarlet blade came at him. The knight braced himself and felt a tremor pass through his sword and into his hand. Then came a sharp metallic clink and silence. After that, the man felt as though his flesh had been set ablaze. Searing pain radiated throughout his entire body.

For a moment the knight was aware of the world around him beginning to tilt.

But he was standing, right? Or at least he could have sworn he had been, so then why was the world leaning?

Then the man was met with the ground.

Lowering his longsword, Tiberius stood gazing down at the body of the slain knight.

The Dragonoid's strike had cleanly bisected the knight diagonally across his torso. The blade had entered from his left clavicle, sliced through his armoured breastplate, before exiting near his hip. The upper portion of the body had slid briefly before tumbling to the Dragonoid's left, while the lower share had collapsed where the knight had stood.

From the gaping wound, the man's entrails had spilled out on the ground. Jets of crimson essence spurted from the severed blood vessels to seep into the earth.

A sudden shout broke the Dragonoid from his thoughts.

Like a whirlwind, Tiberius spun to face the remaining enemy.

The knight stood at arm's reach with his sword raised overhead. His expression was one of frenzied fury. The man's mouth hung open in his rage-filled yell. This fierce bellow, however, quickly became a hoarse gurgle.

Tiberius looked on with surprise as a gleaming blade projected from the knight's open mouth like a proverbial silver tongue.

Behind the knight the source became evident.

Looking beyond the knight the Dragonoid could see the Guardian Overseer.

Yuliana stood one of her twin elven swords in hand. Just as the knight had hoped to take Tiberius in a surprise attack, the Guardian Overseer had done the same to him. Yuliana had circled behind the armoured man and plunged her blade through the back of his skull.

With a sharp yank, the blade was withdrawn and the knight collapsed. A trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his gaping maw.

The Dragonoid stared at the armoured female.

"You disobeyed."

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord." The Guardian Overseer fell to her knees, "But I could not allow such a pathetic creature to raise a hand against you."

Tiberius did not respond, he merely turned his gaze away and to the inert body of the knight lying between Yuliana and himself.

While Yuliana remained in her knelt position, her master's silence unnerved the Guardian Overseer and left her mind in a state of uneasiness.

Was her master thinking of punishing her for disobeying?

The sounds of hurried footsteps and fervor shouts rang out. These cries grew closer by the moment.

Still, the Lord of Tyrnaust stood unmoving.

From either end of the alleyway, the racket grew as two groups of eight knights emerged from around the corner. Stepping into the alley the knight's slowed their pace from their frenzied gallop to a casual stroll. The knight's scanned over the area, their collective gazes transfixed by the bodies of their fallen compatriots.

Yuliana eyed the group of armoured men opposite the end of the alley from her position.

Perhaps the scream of the last knight to fall had drawn their attention. Or maybe they had happened across the villager who'd fled the scene.

The Guardian Overseer was unable to discern which scenario was most probable. But it didn't matter, these men had come and would soon be joining the others to lie in filth. That much Yuliana was certain of.

From her kneeling position, the Guardian Overseer tracked the staggered movements of the men behind her master. She studied their faces, visible through the open face helmets they wore. Some wore looks of shock and others showed their anger. But beneath that veneer of fury, she could see the uncertainty and fear that clawed at the back of their minds.

"Lord Tiberius," Yuliana spoke in a gentle tone, "More of the vermin have arrived, what would you like done with them?"

The wolven helmet of her master remained inclined as he continued to stare down at the corpse. The Dragonoid gradually lifted his head and in an equally slow pace turned. The helmet's metal snout traced an arc through the air as his eyes passed over each of the human knights in turn.

Yuliana could hear the creak of his gauntlet as he tightened his grip upon his longsword's hilt.

"My lord, I await your commands."

At her words, the Dragonoid's gaze once more found itself turning back to the Guardian Overseer.

"Kill them all."

The Guardian Overseer suppressed a shudder at the cold sound of her master's voice. It was such a strange tone she'd not heard him use before.

Since their arrival in this world, Yuliana had heard Tiberius utilize a variety of tones in his speech. The deep rumbling timbre when he was thinking over a matter. She'd heard the animalistic savagery of growls when his anger would surface. Then there was the soft and compassionate tenor his voice had taken on when had spoken to her that first night.

But this was something far different.

His pitch was low and tonally flat yet it carried a terrible resonance within it. There was also a finality to it, the resignation of his judgment.

Though it was not the sound of nor the context of his words that bothered the Guardian Overseer. No, it was the lack of emotional inflection. It was almost as if another person had been speaking through him.

Forcing her feelings aside Yuliana acknowledged her lord's words.

"By your will, it shall be done."

The Dragonoid strode passed the knelt guardian, making his way towards the knights.

Craning her head, Yuliana watched him march towards them with slow purposeful steps.

Perhaps they thought their numbers would provide them with an advantage. They thought wrong.

The knights rushed forth attempting to overwhelm him.

The first knight fell, his strike parried with ease and his arms removed with a quick repost. The next armoured human came at him only to be split from head to groin. One tried to maneuver around behind him. As he thrust his weapon at the Dragonoid, he spun catching the man's arm in the crook of his sword arm. Then reaching up he took the knight's throat into his gauntleted hand. There came a gurgling scream and with a quick movement, the knight's throat was torn open with a shower of life essence.

The liquid red sprayed over the silver armour of her master before he turned and went after the nearest target. One after the other the knights were met with the same grisly fate.

Yuliana could not help but admire the grace with which he moved, swift as a dancer and deadly as any assassin.

Feeling assured that her liege was not in any danger she turned to the task at hand. Yuliana rose from the ground started towards the remaining group of knights.

The knights raised their weapons, readying themselves yet did not advance. In seeing this individual's companion killing off their fellows with such ease it had given the men pause. The fear gripped them tightly in itself relentless embrace.

The closer Yuliana got the further the armoured humans retreated. That was not something she could abide by. After all, her master had given his orders and she would see them through.

Reaching Yuliana laid her hand upon the second of her elven blades and drew the gleaming sword from its scabbard. With her dual blades in hand, the Guardian Overseer held them at the ready. There was a crack like thunder as Yuliana pushed off from the earth and launched herself at the mass of armoured men.

Terror embedded itself within their souls as the first of their number was struck down.

The Guardian Overseer moved amongst the trope of knights with the fluid grace of a predator and struck with lightning-quick strikes. Like a serpent, she wove her way around the men. With each strike, she would fade back effortlessly avoiding their counterattacks only to strike again.

Yuliana lunged pinning a knight to the stone wall at his back. On either side of his neck, a silver blade shone brightly under the sun. The crisscrossed swords appearance more like a massive pair of shears to him. The man thought to beg but his words fell upon deaf ears.

His life was ended when the silver blades were drawn apart.

As their patrol's numbers fell two of the knights could no longer ignore their fear. The pair of armoured humans threw down their weapons and fled in an attempt to escape the certain death.

Yuliana spun around at the sound of their hurried footsteps.

She grinned.

"[Swarm of Serpents}."

There was a flash and the two fleeing men froze. Beneath their feet, the ground became unsteady as the once flat earth seemed to undulate. With great trepidation, the knights turned their gaze to the ground below their boot-clad feet.

Gone was the earthen street, no longer could it be seen beneath the writhing mass. The air filled with a multitude of angry rasping hisses. From the ground rose thick tendrils to wrap about their legs binding them and forbidding escape. It was as they looked upon the ground that the truth became apparent.

All around them the very earth had been transformed into a mass of slithering serpentine forms.

From this mass large muscular constrictors extracted themselves from their squirming kin. Slithering along the bodies of the knights the large serpents soon engulfed them within their coils. The two men screamed as the constrictors began to showcase how they got their names. However, as the pressure mounted and their armour groaned their frantic movements only riled up their smaller snakes.

Almost intelligently the smaller serpents aimed for the areas of their bodies that lacked the metallic protection. Soon they felt the white-hot pain as numerous tiny fangs pierced through their clothing and into the pliable flesh beneath. Like liquid fire, the venom seared their veins as it coursed throughout their systems.

The venom went to work, flesh at the site of the bites turning black as the rot quickly set in. The black poison spread throughout their bodies creating a spiderweb-like mosaic across their flesh. Their complexions grew pale then sickeningly yellow, purple blotches appeared as blood vessels burst to create great bruises on their skin. Their former screams became wheezing gasps as their tongues and throats swelled to twice their normal sizes. Their saliva turned to bubbly froth as blood leaked from their eyes.

With a languished gasp the knight succumbed to the lethal toxin.

As Yuliana swung her elven blade the last of the humans was dispatched to join the rest in the grave.

Standing amongst the corpses Yuliana surveyed her work and was pleased. After all, the world would not miss these impudent creatures who would stand against their betters. Her only regret in the matter was that their ends had come all too quickly for her tastes. Those who would stand against her master deserved to suffer.

It was in the silent wake of the massacre that Yuliana was left to wonder, where had her master gone?

Looking over of the opposite end of the alley only the messy remnants of Lord Tiberius' unfortunate would-be foes could be found.

o – o – o – o

Liam pushed off from the door and made his way to the nearby window. Pressing himself against the wall the man slowly peeked his head out. Through the hazy glass of the window, he could see the surrounding houses of the village. His eyes scanned over the streets and found them to be clear of any of the intruders. At least for the time being, anyway.

Swallowing back his fears he turned to face his family.

"We can't stay here," Liam drew closer to whisper, "We're gonna have to take a chance and flee the village."

Enri felt her mother take hold of her hand in a tight grip. She squeezed Sofina's hand back in reassurance.

"It's too dangerous out there," Sofina's voice was perilously higher than a whisper, "We can't! What if they see us? What if they catch us? They'll…

"They will find us if we stay."

Liam's harsh truth quieted his wife.

Stepping closer Liam cupped the woman's face with his calloused hands. Sofina gazed at him with fresh tears in her eyes, her mind filled with terror at the possibilities that lay outside that door. His hands slid to her shoulders as he pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"We have to take that chance."

The family knew this was the terrifying truth.

The longer they stayed within the village the greater the peril in which they placed themselves in. It was only a matter of time until the invaders came upon their house and them within.

As the family began to muster their courage there came a heavy thump against the door.

At the substantial impact, Liam whirled around to face the source. Instinctively he placed himself between the door and his family, his arms extended as if to form a protective barricade around his loved ones.

Sofina pulled her daughter's tighter to herself. This time Enri had no objections to the tight embrace. While Nemu began to cry as she gripped her mother's gown in her small fists. In response, her mother only held her that much tighter trying to soothe her youngest child.

Again the door was hit but by a stronger force than before.

The Emmot family could hear the door creak under the strain, but it held firm. However, for how long it would hold was something they could only guess at.

For a moment Liam considered taking his family to the back room and attempting escape through a window.

But before he could usher them from the room there was another collision with the oaken barricade to their home. This time the impact was too powerful for the door. With a loud crack, the door lock gave out and with it so too did the last measure of safety for the terrified family within.

With speed, the door was flung open to impact the wall behind it with a resounding thud.

In the now open entryway stood the figure of a man silhouetted by the brighter light of the afternoon sun outside.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, the Emmot family could better see the home intruder.

The man stood at an average height with an unremarkable face. He wore a set of dark blue trousers with a dark green long shirt that fell to mid-thigh. Over this ensemble, he'd donned a blue surcoat with white trim along the edges. Atop it all, he was adorned in pieces of polished steel plate armour.

Upon his upper body, he was protected by a shining breastplate along with the pieces for his shoulders and much of his arms. Much of the knight's face was well hidden behind his helm with only a narrow gap that showed his mouth, nose, and eyes. As for the man's lower half, it was mostly bare of armour. Save for armoured shin guards and partially armoured boots. His hands were covered by thick leather gloves, and in his right hand, he carried a one-handed sword.

Yet it was the insignia emblazoned on the chest plate that captured their eye more than that of the sharpened blade.

Inscribed on the steel plate was the sigil for the Baharuth Empire.

These were not mere bandits or some rogue mercenaries. These were imperial knights who were carrying out this merciless bloodbath.

Even behind her father's outstretched arm, Enri could the cold gaze of the armoured man as he stood blocking their only chance for escape.

The man didn't move. He simply stood watching them from his place on the threshold. The grin he wore told that he was enjoying seeing the terror he was inflicting upon them.

Tightening his grip on his sword the man took several steps towards the home's frightened inhabitants.

"Aaahh…"

With a mighty warcry, Liam charged the armoured man.

From her place at her mother's side, Enri watched as her father collided with the knight and bore him off his feet. The force of her father's bull-rush propelled both men out the open door and into the street outside.

The knight's armour rattled and clanked loudly as the two grappled on the ground.

Laying on his back the knight was pinned beneath the villager with surprising strength. Raising his arms, the knight attempted to fend off this madman. For a moment he was able to dislodge his attacker. Temporarily freed the knight attempted to roll and reach for his weapon. Only for the villager to once again set himself upon him. In the scuffle, the man had dislodged his helmet, and bereft of its protection the villager set about hammering him. Two strong blows cut across from the knight's right.

The first blow struck his cheek. He'd barely had the time to feel the pain before the second landed on his jaw. He could taste the rich metallic taste of blood after the impact.

Angered the downed knight retaliated.

Forming a fist the knight struck out at the man atop him. Though he managed to land several strikes it did not deter the crazed villager. Instead, the villager only pressed down with more of his weight. Rough hands now seeking out his throat.

Forgoing his nearby sword the knight now reached for the dagger that hung on his belt.

Liam could recall the pain in his shoulder as he barreled into the armoured man in his doorway. How they landed, the man's armour clattering loudly. Then how he climbed atop the knight pinning him to the ground as best he could.

The imperial knight had tried to push and shove him from his position. But Liam would not, could not, budge. He had to prevent this man from standing and threatening his family's safety.

When the knight had somehow found new strength and managed to free himself. Liam rushed to again grapple the knight. The armoured man's left hand was pressed hard against the side of his face. From the corner of his eye, Liam could see the knight's right hand wandering, grasping for his nearby weapon. Taking notice that he had lost his helmet, Liam raised his left fist and struck the man.

His hand ached with the impact. He had intended to strike again only to be disrupted by the knight landing his own blows upon him. Undeterred Liam reached for the knight's neck intending to end this.

However, as Liam wrestled for a grip on the other man's neck he noticed movement. The knight's right hand had drawn a hitherto unseen knife.

Releasing his hold, Liam instead pressed his right forearm against the man's throat and chin. Quickly his left hand took hold of the knight's right wrist as he attempted to stab his assailant.

Liam directed his gaze towards the open door of his house.

"Hurry! Get away from…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his statement.

In his frenzied clash, Liam had missed the sounds of shouts and the heavy footfalls approaching.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a boot rammed into his ribs, forcing the air from his lungs. The force of the blow was enough to send him rolling several times over.

Lying on his back, Liam grabbed his now fractured and very pained side.

Seizing their chance Sofina grabbed her daughter's by the hand and rushed to the door. The trio had only made it halfway out the door before they froze. More of the imperial knights had come and blocked the street at both ends. Sofina reacted just as her husband done and pushed her children behind her as she tried to back away and back towards the house.

From her position at her mother's side, Enri watched as the knights doled out their punishment to her father.

The first knight rose from the dirt, his helmet gone, wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He spit at the ground before bowing to retrieve a knife from the dirt. With anger clear upon his features the knight joined a handful of others to stand over her father.

"Damn you!" the armoured man growled his words.

Rearing back he unleashed a ferocious kick to Liam's abdomen. As her father tried to curl into a ball and shield himself, the knight raised his heavy boot again.

For a moment, Enri thought that he might be readying to deliver another kick. However, it was not so. Instead, the man brought his armoured foot down in a vicious stomp. There was a crunching sound as her father gasped and his arm flopped upon the ground. Again, the knight lifted his foot and this time it landed upon Liam's hand. He ground the flesh beneath his heel while her father howled in pain.

Removing his foot, the knight spit on him. Striding over the knight snatched his helmet from the ground and returned it to his head.

"Pick him up."

Two of the other knights stepped forwards, bending down the men hoisted the injured man from the ground. The armoured pair then dragged him back towards his house.

At their approach, Sofina guided her daughters back through the door into the dim confines of their once joyous home.

Their boots echoed on the wooden floor as the knights made their way inside. The two knights carried Liam into the kitchen and held him aloft as he sagged in their arms.

The head knight was the last to enter, shutting the door behind him.

The knight made his way across the room and paced the width of the room before the group. Occasionally the man could pause to act as though he was inspecting something before continuing. He kept this up for a bit before he strode across the room to stand before his prisoner.

The knight balled his fists and unleashed a solid punch to the prisoner's side. Again and again, he landed blow after blow on the incapacitated villager as he released his pent up aggression.

With each impact, Liam felt a new wave of pain explode as he was pummeled. Whenever he would cry out, he was met with a steel gauntlet to backhand him. By the last strike, he was sent into coughing wheezing fit. At the back of his throat, he could taste the awful tang of bile and blood.

The two older women of the Emmot family looked on in abject horror while the youngest hid her face in her mother's gown. This was something that Sofina made certain of as Nemu did not need to see this if it was to be their last memories of her father.

Seemingly satisfied the knight turned away from her father and gazed at them.

As he stepped away Liam groaned and spoke again.

"Ssstay ahway frooom vhem."

His speech was slurred and half mumbled but it got the knight's attention.

Turning back the knight moved closer before striking the prisoner.

Liam's head whipped backward uncontrollably as his vision grew hazy. His jaw radiated with fresh pain and in the back of his mind, he wondered if perhaps it had been broken.

Through his foggy mind, Liam was only partially aware of the knight saying something to his family. Or was it to him? It was difficult to think with the terrible throbbing in his head.

From his belt, the knight brandished a dagger.

In a show of skill, the armoured man performed a quick flourish with the small blade before holding it aloft. Then in a deft motion, the knight spun and plunged the dagger to hilt into the prisoner's stomach.

The world around Enri seemed to fall away. Between the gurgling cough of her father and the heartwrenching scream of her mother, there was nothing else.

In her moment of despair, Sofina was no longer able to stay away, rushed to her husband's side.

Enri in her shock moved without thinking, taking her mother's place as Nemu cried out. Unable to doing anything else the teenager merely watched.

Sofina had nearly made it to her spouse when she was blindsided by a powerful slap from the knight. The woman unable to maintain her balance was sent careening to the ground. Propping herself up, Sofina stared up at her husband with wide fearful eyes and fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

She wasn't on the ground long before the armoured man seized her by the upper arm and yanked her from the floor.

Enri tightened her hold on her younger sister and fled to the far side of the room at the man's approach. Putting the wall to her back, she inched along the hard surface until she and her sister were nestled in the crook of the fireplace. Unable to shrink away any further Enri fell to her knees, her hold pulling Nemu down with her.

Powerless Enri looked on as the Knight whirled her mother around and shoved her roughly against the dining table.

The knight pinned her between himself and the table as he gripped her mother by the back of her scalp. He gazed at the older woman for a moment before shifting his gaze to the other two females.

Enri couldn't suppress a shudder as she felt his eyes roam over them. His ill intentions for them was made all the more clear by the cruel smirk he wore. But more telling was the lustful gaze in which he looked at them. The teenager felt a lump of dread bury itself into her heart and sickness settle into her stomach as she saw the slow draw of his tongue across his lips.

Turning around the man again looked to her crying mother.

He raised the bloody knife and gently ran the blade along the older female's cheek. The scarlet liquid the covered the blade was smeared on her flesh from the cold steel. Carefully he drew it along the skin of her face down her neck and around to her cleavage. Sliding the blade amid her breasts the knight held it there for a moment before yanking it forwards.

The razer-sharp edge had little problem slicing cleanly through the flimsy material.

Sofina cried out as the cloth of her shirt was cut opened leaving her breasts bare before this vile man. Impulsively her arms moved in an attempt to shield herself.

This action only served to earn her another heavy backhanded slap from the armoured man. The blow to her face sent her head ricocheting to the side and forcing her to brace herself against the tabletop. Throbbing pain radiated across her cheek and she could taste the blood of her split lip.

The man gripped her by the arm again and spun her around to face him.

"Don't do that!" the man hissed in a low husky tone, "I desire to see what gifts you have to offer us. A filthy heathen such as yourself should feel privileged for the honour of our divine touch."

The knight's voice lifted in a pious tone, "After all, the scriptures say to bring forth the divine touch to all unbelievers."

These words earned deep chuckles from the other two armoured men in the room.

Once more a twisted smile lifted the corners of the man's face as he took delight in seeing the reactions of the women.

Taking ahold of a fistful of her hair he made sure to hold her in place as he took his pleasure. As Sofina felt the man's rough leather glove upon her bare skin a fresh wave of tears descended her cheeks.

Enri made sure that Nemu was turned away from the perverted sight. Hugging her closer, if it was possible, Enri could only pray for a miracle.

Above the cries of her mother and younger sister, Enri could hear another in the background. Sounds of shouts and clashing steel.

The hinges creaked as the door slid slowly open allowing the light from outside inside. In the threshold of the open entry stood another of the armoured men.

The leader turned at this, his frustrations for interruptions boiling over.

"What do you want?!" he barked at the newcomer, "You know better than to interrupt me as I work."

The other knight did not reply.

"Speak you imbecilic peon or be gone! Or I shall see to it that you forfeit your portion of the spoils."

The other knight did not answer save for a slow exhale. Then he swayed briefly on his feet before collapsing to his knees and falling face down on the wooden floor.

Releasing his hold on the woman he stepped away and moved closer to the fallen subordinate. His movements showcased his extreme caution.

Looking over the body of the other knight did he then notice the distinct injury.

The steel plate of his cuirass had been torn open upon his back. Through the gaping hole fresh blood leaked from ragged flesh.

"Wha…"

He was silenced as a shadow darkened the entryway.

The sudden appearance of the shadow caused the knight to give a startled jump. Looking at the open door the man began to back away from the figure which blocked the way.

At first, Enri had thought it to be just another imperial knight. But this was not so. As the figure stepped into the house the teenage girl was afforded a better view of the new arrival. The armour of this individual was nothing like those of the imperials.

Recognition flashed across the teenager's face as the memory of the stranger came to her.

_It's him!_

For a time Enri wanted to cry out. To call out and beg for aid from the adventurer.

But her voice froze in her throat as she gazed upon the stranger.

The armoured stranger stood silent just inside the entry. The formerly spotless silver armour was now soiled by splatters of crimson. The once placid wolven face of the helmet was twisted by the shadows. The canine showed a sinister feral face to the world. As the blood painted across the snout gave the impression of a wolf fresh off a carcass.

But most frightening was the eyes. Those glowing red eyes that blazed with scorching light.

This could not be the same adventurer who spoke to she and her sister earlier that day. The same who had been so cordial in greeting and friendly in tone.

No, this could not be the same one.

To Enri, it was as if some beast had donned that armour and was now hunting for its next victim.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of creeping horror overtake her mind at such a sight.

"Who the hells are you?!" the lead knight snapped.

The armoured adventurer loomed like a giant over the imperial knights. His every step into the room echoed like thunder in their silence.

"Get him!"

At their leader's command, the two auxiliary knights were prompted into action. Releasing their hold on the prisoner the pair drew their weapons.

Enri gasped watching as her father slip from their grasp to land on the floor with a heavy thud.

Together the knights advanced on the stranger while their more timid leader held himself back.

To any observer, the following scene seemed to play out in a matter of moments.

The first of the knights to attack moved forwards, his aim a low slashing attack at the joint of the stranger's knee. To his astonishment, the stranger made no move to avoid or defend himself against the attack.

The blade made contact, the reverberation in the sword made the metal sing.

Then in an instant, the knight was seized by the neck. He gasped and spasmed about as he was hoisted effortlessly into the air. His struggles were brief before his eyes rolled back into his head and his flailing body fell still.

The lifeless body was released to collapse onto the floor. Before the Dragonoid turned and rushed to the second opponent.

The second knight had barely time to react before he was pushed back, colliding hard with the wall. He was pinned staring up at the metallic canine face when there was great pain in his abdomen. The stranger had backed away and now looking down the knight could see the hilt of a sword protruding from his armour.

Tiberius watched the man grip the sword hilt feebly trying to remove the object that held him pinned to the wall like an insect on display. The knight's hands faltered and his body went slack.

Bearing witness to the swift ends of his subordinates the lead knight hastily retreated. Cowardly he scrambled back to where he'd left his female prisoner laying hunched over on the ground.

The knight reached out, grappling with the woman briefly as he hauled her to her feet. His left arm entwined itself about her waist holding her tight to him. While his right hand searched the table behind him his misplaced dagger.

Sofina struggled. With her left arm, she attempted to preserve some modicum of modesty by covering her chest. While her right arm was busied with trying to free herself from the vice-like grip in which she was ensnared.

Only when the marauder's arm snaked its way around her neck like the coil of a python. Only when she felt the cold steel of his blade did she cease.

The knight tightened his grip about her neck.

"Stay back," the frightened man snapped his eyes wide with fear, "Or I'll kill her!"

Hearing those words brought a fresh cry of anguish from the little Nemu as she buried herself into her sister's embrace.

However, the threat did not seem to reach the armoured stranger. As they approached Sofina felt the biting sting of the dagger as the tip was pressed harshly against her skin. Fearing this she renewed her escape attempts. For this, she only received a harsh grunt from the man and sharp anguish as he dug the knife into her shoulder.

Tiberius stopped when he heard the woman's cry.

This action made the knight smile upon finding a means to gain the upper hand. Perhaps there was a way for him to get out of this situation. So long as he retained his hold on the hostage.

"Now back away, I'll be taking this woman with me and I don't suggest you try to follow."

The Dragonoid, however, showed no signs of complying with the man's demands.

"Did you not hear me?! I said I'll…"

Enri felt her breath hitch in her chest in surprise with what came next.

The man had foolishly brought the dagger away from Sofina's neck to point it at the stranger blocking his path. Like a silver streak of lightning the adventurer's arm shot forth. His gauntleted hand clamping down on the forearm of the other.

With tremendous ease, Tiberius twisted the man's arm skywards causing him to cry out in pain, dropping his knife in the process.

Shock and pain were shown clearly on the knight's face. Pain raced through his arm where the stranger's hand gripped him like an iron vice. Releasing his hold on the captive letting her slip-free.

Unrestrained Sofina took a moment to cover herself before striding quickly to the side of her wounded husband.

Enri's heart raced with elation at the sight of seeing her mother freed from the marauder's clutches. She watched as Sofina cradled Liam's head in her lap. Although the teenager yearned for nothing more than to race her parent's side. Something compelled her to remain where she was. Some quiet voice telling her the danger at hand had not yet passed.

Tearing her gaze away from her parents, Enri observed the two armoured individuals standing at the center of the room.

Though she would never admit to it, seeing the knight who had taken such joy in tormenting her family. The one who hurt her father and threatened them with unspeakable acts, now tasting fear for himself.

It gave Enri a sense of satisfaction in seeing this. In knowing that justice would be visited upon him.

Gone was the man's bravado, replaced by cowardice. His smug cruel words turned to nothing but pitiful sniveling.

"I have money… I can make you wealthy. You'd like that right?" the knight's voice quivered, "I beg of you to let me go."

There came a sound like that of a branch breaking followed by a bestial howl of anguish.

The knight crumpled to the ground after being released.

Resting on his knees the man supported his now ruined left arm. The vambrace worn upon his forearm was bent at an odd angle forcing the limb to follow suit.

Yet this was not the end of his punishment.

Enri watched as the adventurer extended his arms to place a hand on either side of the man's helmeted head.

At first, it seemed to be a move to remove the knight's helmet. However, this was not so. The sound was faint, barely audible. But Enri could hear it, a low groaning resonance. It was the sound metal made when placed under strain.

A sound that Enri learned of when she had attempted to stand atop a rather old and rusty bucket. The bucket had creaked and groaned then collapsed in on itself sending her tumbling to the ground where she bruised her knee and scraped her elbow.

Understanding the meaning behind that noise Enri looked to her younger sibling.

"Don't look, Nemu."

The older sister held her sister ensuring that her face was turned away and placed her hands over the girl's ears.

The Dragonoid stared down at the knight kneeling before him. His hands gripped the man's helmet and a slow deliberate pressure began to press inwards. Given how easily his previous had been dispatched Tiberius knew that his greater strength would have little trouble ending this man's existence.

Yet he could not allow it to be so quick. No, this man deserved to suffer for his transgressions against these people.

Something about this particular knight had tapped into a darker part within him. Now, this impulse drove him to exact his punishment.

The knight's eyes were wide with panic as the confines of his helmet grew tighter around his skull. It took a moment for the man to understand the reason behind this. But as the mounting gravity of the situation sank in it became clear. With his good arm, the knight desperately reached for the stranger's gauntleted hands. He clawed at them franticly, his fingers seeking any point where they may find purchase to pry the man's hands off him.

Soon he could the helmet pressing prominently against his temples like a growing headache.

"STOP!" he screamed, "PLEASE STOP!"

As his desperation grew the knight flailed his useless left arm at his tormentor. The mangled limb battered against the armoured figure only to be rewarded with new and intense pain.

The knight's movements grew more and more frenzied.

All around him, he could hear the groan of the distressed metal and feel the material buckle under the strain. With the pressure, the knight's face began to compact and elongate as the sides of the helmet closed in around him. Throughout all this, the knight continued to scream and plead with the Dragonoid.

The steel shell closed in further and with it came a noise like the cracking of a nut. This was the sound of his cheekbones no able to take the strain as they shattered. The man's eyes bulged so far they threatened to pop from their sockets. The whites had begun to cloud over, turning a ruddy red as blood vessels ruptured.

Still, the Dragonoid applied even pressure.

Enri who had closed her eyes at the start did her best to ignore the horrifying screams of the knight. Telling herself he deserved it. In this mantra she repeated to herself a dark temptation began to take hold. Chancing it she opened her eyes and glanced at the scene playing out.

The knight's limb flailed in his desperate bid to break free.

Looking beyond the man and his punisher she could see her parents on the opposite of the room. Her mother was bent over her father as she covered her ears. For a moment Enri felt a pang of jealously, for in ensuring her sister would not witness the happenings it left her unable to fully block it out herself.

By now the man's pleas had lost all semblance to anything a human would produce. Instead, they were the sounds of a terrified and wounded animal.

Then it came.

The groan of metal reached a crescendo accompanied by a nauseating gagging noise. Then there was a sound like that of the splitting of a melon with its telltale wet squelch.

All sound seemed to disappear from the room.

This silence was more unnerving than any of the knight's cries had been. A shiver passed through the girl's body as her breath came in rapid pants.

The knight's body sagged, his once thrashing limbs hung lifelessly, though still held in position by the blood-stained adventurer. When he released his hold the corpse flopped forwards with a dull thump.

No longer could it be said that the knight's head was round in shape. But instead, it was rather flat. His features deformed and jumbled as if his head had been replaced with a bag of stones. A trail of blood ran freely down the length of his forehead from beneath the mangled steel shell.

It was then Enri took note of the Dragonoid's shift in direction. He turned and inclined his head setting his gaze upon the pair as they huddled by the fireplace.

As those crimson lights of his eyes fell upon her, Enri shuddered as she stared up at him with fear. While it was true he had just saved her family from those vile men, but after seeing what he was capable of. She couldn't help but worry about their safety.

At his approach, Enri closed her eyes attempting to shrink back as if to meld with the stone at her back.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

Enri opened her eyes and peered at the armoured adventurer as he towered over her. His voice possessed the same rich timbre and calm tone as when they had spoken earlier. But more than that the light had disappeared from the helmet's eyes.

A shadow of disbelief drifted over her features briefly. How could he commit such an act and yet remain so calm about it?

However, the question was quickly brushed aside by a more immediate concern.

Dislodging her younger sibling the teenage girl stood before bringing little Nemu to her feet as well. Together the sisters raced across the room to be with their parents.

From her place on the ground, their mother pulled her daughters into a hug so tightly so as to never let go again.

"Da…d…dy," the youngest child's words were heavily distorted by her crying.

Enri stood to her mother's side, looking down at her father.

"Mom… Is he…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

Sofina didn't answer her daughter, instead, turning her attention to the love of her life laying before her.

Liam lay on the floor, his head resting upon his wife's lap. His breathing was coming in slow and shallow wheezes. While his skin had begun to take on a pale sickly colour from the continued blood loss. Gazing at him it was clear life was ebbing away from the man and it was only a matter of time.

As the trio of women gathered around their tears fell freely.

No longer necessary the Dragonoid turned away. Making his way back to the entrance he paused momentarily at the body of the knight still pinned to the wall. Reaching out Tiberius took the hilt of Severance in hand and drew the sword from the body, which slid to the ground.

Returning the blade to its scabbard he hesitated to take a last look at the grieving family before turning away again.

"Wait!" a soft voice spoke up, "Please, wait."

Hearing the plea the Dragonoid turned back, his eyes falling upon the elder daughter.

Stepping away from her family, Enri approached the armoured adventurer in the doorway. Clasping her hands together the teenager stared up at him.

"Please, sir. Help my father if you can," her eyes sparkled with tears, "I beg you."

The moment stretched out between them like an eternity.

Finally, her answer came when the Dragonoid nodded and turned to follow her. Standing over the family members huddled on the floor, Tiberius looked down at the dying man.

_I guess first things first._

"[Life Essence]"

[Life Essence], a common spell used by magic casters within YGGDRASIL.

Once invoked the spell would allow the caster to visualize a target's health pool as an aura. The more health points an individual had the further the aura would extend from the body and into the surroundings. While those with low health would have a smaller aura that would gradually fade and disappear when their stats reached zero.

However, that was not to say this spell was foolproof. There did exist various ways of countering the spell.

Looking over the man, Tiberius examined him closely.

At first, the air around the man was bereft of any change. But then there came only a faint outline around the man's body.

Seeing this the Dragonoid began to mull over his options.

_His health points are nearly gone. I doubt a regular recovery potion would be enough. Likewise, I doubt a lower-tier spell would work. So I guess then I'll just have to try a higher one instead._

The Dragonoid stretched forth his arm positioning his hand above the wounded man.

As he'd done before Tiberius focused his mind delving within himself and the world fell away. All but the villager laying upon the floor lost their colour, becoming but shadows of their former selves.

"[Greater Heal]"

Enri heard the words he'd spoken and looked on as the adventurer's gauntleted hand began to glow. The same glow shone from her father before quickly enveloping his body.

His face which was once contorted in a look of pain began to relax returning to a look of serenity. For one terrifying moment the girl had thought the help had come too late and her father had passed on. But as she saw the calm rhythmic movements of his chest were those fears laid to rest.

Scanning over his body, Enri watched as the swelling and bruising of his face diminished and disappeared. His flesh previous sickly and pale was now returned to its proper tone as the revitalization magics performed their duties.

Just as her mother's eyes had, Enri too found herself looking to the location of his terrible injury.

In astonishment, the women of the Emmot family watched as the blood which had previously Liam's clothing vanished. Not even a stain was left upon his tunic to mark its existence.

Sofina gasped audibly in her disbelief as she bore witness to this miracle. Reaching out she yanked upon his shirt to expose his abdomen. Where had been a deep gash, open and oozing was now but smooth and flawless skin.

Liam groaned with the fleeting feelings of soreness that lingered in his muscles. His brown eyes fluttered open as he squinted at the light. From his position on the floor, the man looked up to be met with the tear-streaked faces of his family.

As he wondered why his memory came back to him.

He remembered how the armoured knight had invaded their home. How he tried to protect his family by attacking the marauder, only to be blindsided by his compatriots. Then the beating he had received at their hands, and the glint of a blade accompanied by intense pain.

At that memory Liam's face contorted, his hands reaching for his stomach. He groped his abdomen searching for any trace of the wound done to him.

"How?"

With tears of joy, Sofina leaned down pressing her forehead to that of her husband.

"Shh," she cooed to Liam, "It's okay… we're okay… you're okay."

Gazing into his wife's eyes, Liam brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He opened his mouth to speak only to let out a groan as a heavy object suddenly landed upon his stomach. Shifting the man and woman looked down at their youngest daughter draped across him.

"Nemu," the mother cried out.

However, neither she nor her husband made a move to dislodge the child. Instead, Liam's outstretched arms encircled the girl in a hug as she cried.

Sofina planted a soft kiss upon his lips and another on his forehead before joining her daughter in embracing him.

From his spot, the Dragonoid looked on the proceedings with a mix of interest and embarrassment.

His interest lay in how the magic had worked upon the now healed man. While his embarrassment came from watching the married couple share tender kisses and gentle whispers.

This was a private moment not intended for his prying eyes.

Tiberius turned away and made his way to the door. He paused briefly as the sound of footsteps came from behind him.

"Thank you."

Tiberius craned his head seeing the eldest daughter over his shoulder. She shared the same joyous tears as her mother and sister.

"Stay indoors and you'll be safe."

Tiberius was only dimly aware of the further words of gratitude being offered up before he passed through the doorway.

o – o – o – o

The Guardian Overseer strode along the village streets continuing in her search for her wayward master.

Approaching an intersection Yuliana paused, her eyes scanning the paths laid out before her.

The streets which had been littered with bodies of villagers were now joined by the mangled corpses of fallen knights. A smile graced her lips, her master may have wandered off but at least he was kind enough to leave a trail of bread crumbs to follow.

Looking over the bodies Yuliana could not help but feel a sense of approval.

These humans were pathetic fools. They'd witnessed the combat prowess of her master, seen his superiority for themselves yet still they persisted in standing against him. In doing so they had proved to be unworthy of existence and had received what they deserved.

It was the undeniable law of nature that the weak yield to the strong. Those that fought against it were doomed to fall.

Yuliana paused in her stride, staring down at the bodies of the slain knights scattering the street.

To know that these pathetic beings would dare to harbor such thoughts of harming the Lord of Tyrnaust. It filled the Guardian Overseer with unfathomable anger.

It was unfortunate that her master had already cleansed this area and left her with no outlet.

She had only taken a step before stopping again as a flitter of movement caught her eye. Turning her head, Yuliana examined the spot.

Laying amongst a pile of armoured bodies it appeared that there was a survivor. By a stroke of sheer luck, this individual had managed to elude detection and thus escape her master's wrath.

Now the knight remained low as he attempted to crawl along the ground unnoticed.

With a grin gracing her hidden features, Yuliana made her approach. She did not make an effort to conceal her movements. No, she went as far as to make more noise hoping to unnerve the knight.

Extending her arm, she held one of her swords perpendicular to her. The tip of the blade making contact with the stone wall of a nearby building. This created a harsh racket as the metal ground along the stone.

Her plan had worked as the armoured man froze.

With the use of her right foot, Yuliana rolled the knight over onto his back.

The knight recoiled as he stared up at the armoured figure above him. Shakily the knight reached up, pulling his helmet off with unsteady hands allowing the other to look upon him.

Yuliana examined him.

Judging the young man's features he was probably not long out of his adolescent years. Overall he could be said to be attractive with youthful ruggedness and a boyish charm about him. At least, that is what Yuliana could assume by human standards. But most of all she noted his soft brown eyes. Eyes that gazed up at her wide with terror.

"P-p-please…" the young man stuttered, seemingly on the verge of tears, "I beg you…"

Gracefully Yuliana lowered herself to kneel beside him.

"Shhh," she cooed softly.

Reaching out she placed a gloved finger against his lips before cupping his chin.

Lifting his head the young man looked up at the beautifully sculpted face mask worn by this stranger. The jeweled lens of the eyes seemed to glow softly and he could not help but feel drawn to them.

As the youthful knight calmed, Yuliana withdrew before striking. Raising the sword in her left hand she placed the tip over his armoured chest plate. There was a crunch and the sound of rending metal as she pushed it forwards. The blade passed through the metal barrier with no signs of resistance.

The young man gasped harshly at the sudden penetration into his flesh beneath the steel plate. Still, he made no move to defend himself as he instead gazed upon the glowing jewels.

Yuliana leaned in closer to the young man.

"There can be no mercy for those that would seek to harm my lord." Her voice was but a whisper in his ear.

Watching the knight expire at the end of her blade did help abate some of the anger that she had felt. Yet, it was not enough as knowing there were more out there only brought with a new wave.

Extracting the blade Yuliana gave the weapon a sour look. With a small huff, she reached down tearing a piece of cloth from the knight's clothing. With it, she preceded to wipe away the offending crimson liquid. Once the sword blade was returned to its spotless state did she toss away the soiled rag.

Turning her attention back to her original task the Guardian Overseer set forth.

Making her way through the village streets, Yuliana approached the small open area at its center. She paused in the shadow of a small house as she scanned the plaza.

It seemed that fear had gotten to what remained of the invading force. So it was they had chosen to regroup, hoping that their numbers and the open environment may afford them an advantage.

Yuliana chuckled at this.

_Foolish, as if anything could help them now._

Yuliana felt a level of conceit creep over her in watching these men mill about.

In all her time as a guardian of Tyrnaust, she'd never gotten the opportunity to face an opponent. And though these humans had proved to be pitiful, unable to stand up against her, it felt good to be able to exercise her abilities.

"[Triplet Maximize Magic - Magic Missile]"

The Guardian Overseer's eyes widen as a voice boomed across the plaza.

From the opposite side of the village square came a volley of magically created projectiles.

The bolts of magical energy sailed through the air with inhuman precision to find their targets. On impact, the energy contained within those bolts was released.

With explosive force and a searing flash, the magic superheated the metal of their armours melting it away in an instant. With its tremendous kinetic force, the bolts drove through the weak flesh beneath leaving behind nothing but a charred borehole.

As the mounted knights were knocked from their steeds the others turned with fearful looks. The armoured men marshaled together and readied to fight.

"[Acid Splash]"

Yuliana's outstretched hand directed the spell.

Above the heads of the knights, an orb began to take form. A mist of yellow-green liquid coalesced from the atmosphere into an ever-growing blob. Larger and larger it grew until the globule had reached a size of ten-foot across.

Having attained its apex the orb of liquid descended from the sky.

A few of the knights below had taken notice of the looming shadow. But did not take action until it was too late.

Tumbling through the air the large bubble of liquid splattered on impact with the earth. A shower of yellow-green rained down upon those closest.

Had this been a simple rain of water there would have been no trouble. Yet, this was a ball of concentrated acid.

Small wisps of smoke began to rise from anything the caustic liquid had touched. The acid wasted no time in eating through the hardened steel plates. The metal offered no protection against this type of attack. Metal rain like candle wax and it wasn't long before the acid reached the skin underneath.

The knights began to scream as their flesh was dissolved by the corrosive.

Men dropped to their knees. Others thrashed about in a wild frenzy as they attempted to rid themselves of their armour. With their meat liquefying, blood ran freely from open sores that pockmarked their bodies.

The most unfortunate were those nearest the splash.

One man had been drenched by the bursting of the acid bubble. The majority of his body had dissolved into a putrid goo. Another knight stood clawing at his face as the flesh began to melt away into a bloody mess and dripped from his skull.

It was into this chaos that the Dragonoid strode with sword in hand.

With every swing of Severance, an enemy fell before him. Their numbers fell at a steady pace until finally, none remained and Tiberius stood alone.

From behind the ruby lenses of his helmet, the Dragonoid observed the consequences of the _battle._

_I killed them. I killed them all and I still feel nothing for these men. No, that's not true. I do feel something…_

Raising his arm, pointing the tip of his longsword towards the sky Tiberius watched as the blood slid along the length of the dark blade. A droplet formed and oozed over the crossguard and along his gauntlet before falling to the stained earth.

_I feel angry… Angry that these men had attacked these people. Angry that it ended too quickly. They deserved worse than this._

In the light of the sun, Tiberius could see a distorted reflection in the metal of the messy blade.

_I want more… I feel it like a hunger burning within me._

The soft clink of metal brought him back to the moment. Pivoting on his heel, Tiberius turned and raised his longsword to defend.

The Guardian Overseer halted immediately upon facing her master's blade.

It took Tiberius a moment before recognizing his companion.

"Yuliana."

"I am sorry I did not announce my approach, my lord." The Guardian Overseer bowed deeply, "I have seen to your commands, none of the offending humans remain within the village and none have fled."

"I see… Are you sure?"

"I am, Lord Tiberius."

"Very good, come with me."

Turning the armoured pair crossed the plaza, following a familiar path to arrive at a particular house.

The Dragonoid knocked several times on the oak door.

"Chief Wyllam, are you in there?"

Nearly a minute had ticked by before the two heard the sounds of life from within the home. Several heavy thumps echoed as things were shifted about behind the door. Then the door creaked open and through the slim crack appeared the face of the older man.

"What… It's you!"

Recognition sparked in the man's eyes and for a moment his expression lightened. Only be replaced by a wave of fear as his eyes began to search the surroundings.

"The Knights! They…"

"They have been dealt with," Tiberius interrupted, "The village is safe now."

The man regarded the adventurers at his door skeptically. But eventually, he allowed his optimism to win out and emerged out from behind the door. Stepping out into the world the chief examined the two more closely. The crimson splatters on the armour was most off-putting to the older gentleman.

As he looked over the pair a dark thought crept into his mind.

When the attack had come, Wyllam and his wife had barricaded the door as best they could before taking shelter in the back bedroom. Even there the couple had taken precautions and shoved the dresser against the door and huddled in the corner. There they had each other listening to the screams and shouts that filtered through the walls of their home.

All the while Wyllam and Annora were left to wonder when the marauders would come for them. When would they hear the banging at the door?

The screams had faded and then came the unnerving quiet.

In that silence the chief had mused if perhaps the knights had moved on, skipping over their house. Had they been lucky enough to survive the ordeal while so many of their fellows had not been so fortunate?

It was the thunderous knock on the door that had nearly given the man and woman within the house a heart attack. The thought did come to him that this was the end, the invaders had come.

However, then came the voice calling out to him by name.

Although Wyllam was loathed to admit to it he couldn't help but wonder. Was it possible that these two had been involved in the attack upon the village?

That thought was quickly banished as he now looked out at the devastation visited upon the attackers.

Never in all his life had he seen such carnage done to a person.

The village chief felt a wave of nausea come over him. Hastily he turned away in hopes of keeping the contents of his stomach on the inside.

"Are you okay, Chief Wyllam?"

"Yes, yes," the older man took a deep breath, "I'll be fine. It's just seeing this… it's rather unpleasant."

Tiberius once more gazed out at the bodies of the fallen invaders.

"Do not worry about the cleanup. I shall see that it's taken care of."

"Very well then, I'll tend to the village." Wyllam cast his eyes to the blue sky overhead, "I fear there will be much to do before the day is through."

Turning away from the sight before him the village chief and began to trek back to his home. Opening the door the older man spared a few moments to speak with his wife through the gap. No sooner had he finished than the door was shut once again, and the chief moved off into the village.

Tiberius looked away.

_Now how do I clean this mess? I should really think things through before speaking sometimes._

It was as he thought of the task of disposing of this mess, which to be fair he had created, an idea came to him. There already was a means of cleaning available to him.

"[Message]"

"[My lord,]" the voice of Mathias echoed through the Dragonoid's mind. "[I have been monitoring you with the Divination Crystal. Are you in need of assistance?]"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"[Shall I alert sirs Aeon and Koraboros?]"

Tiberius could detect the concern in the Fae Abomination's voice.

"No, Yuliana and I are quite alright. I want you to use a [Gate] and send through the six golems from the Grand Arena to my location."

"[Are you sure that is all you require, my liege?]"

"Yes."

"[Then it shall be done.]"

The Dragonoid envisioned Mathias performing his customary bow after his reply.

The conversation ended Tiberius joined Yuliana to await the arrival of the golems. His eyes roamed over his companion's armoured form.

"It seems we've both gotten a bit messy in this," the statement was punctuated with a small chuckle.

Although he had meant his words to be in jest. The attempt at humor had apparently been lost on the Guardian Overseer.

"I am sorry, Lord Tiberius," the armoured female bowed, "I shall rectify the situation immediately."

Before Tiberius could say a word otherwise, Yuliana set to work.

Moving closer she lifted her hand and spoke a hasty incantation which sounded like the word "cleanse."

With the spell, the pair were shrouded in a subtle aura and for a moment Tiberius thought he could smell a fresh minty scent. Then as the aura faded so too did the numerous blood stains. The splotches of crimson evaporated into the ether leaving the armour spotless with a well-polished sheen.

"Uh, thank you, Yuliana."

"It was truly nothing, my lord. For you to be seen in such a state, I would never hear the end of it from Nido."

Behind his helmet, the Dragonoid smiled feeling surprise at the Guardian's attempted humor.

"[Lord Tiberius,]"

"Yes?"

"[The golems will arrive shortly.]"

"Very good, Mathias."

Several yards away the air shimmered and rippled as an oval of darkness was made manifest.

The oval was roughly ten-feet-tall and impossibly black, seeming to swallow all light around it. Around the portal was a ring of violet flames.

From out of this well of black ink a figure emerged.

It was the seven-foot-tall form of the stone golem that stepped into view. Soon another and another came forth in single-file they marched until all six golems stood together awaiting their master's commands.

_Okay, I know they can follow orders and can clean up the arena. But I don't know if they'll have problems cleaning up a village. I mean it's still just clean up._

"Golems," Tiberius moved to stand before the gathered stone men, "Seek out the bodies that look like these."

The Dragonoid's hand gestured to the form of a fallen knight.

"Gather them, clean up, place them in a wagon, and dispose of them outside of the village."

For a time the six servants stood unmoving. Perhaps they were taking time to process what their lord had commanded. Or more likely as Tiberius felt, the golems removed from their normal locale were unable to perform.

But finally, after the collective contemplative pause, the stone figures began to move.

Five of the golems spread out through the village square. While the sixth golem instead strode along the dirt paths into the village.

It was this one that intrigued Tiberius.

Why was it leaving its brethren to carry out the task?

The answer came when upon its return the golem had brought with it was a wagon.

Unfortunately, the golem had neglected to unstrap the deceased horse from its reins. Now the poor beast of burden was being dragged behind the wagon.

The Dragonoid sighed.

_Well, I did tell them to get a wagon._

The golem parked the cart amongst the bodies and joined the others in carrying out their commands. Their broad, strong hands took hold of limbs and hoisted bodies with ease from the soiled earth. With tireless efficiency, they collected the dead and swiftly deposited them into the back of the waiting cart.

The commotion of the clean up wasn't lost on the people of the village.

Attracted by the strange stone creatures a crowd had begun to form. Though their numbers were still relatively small with most being preoccupied. Standing amongst the Dragonoid spotted the familiar face of the chief as he spoke with several men.

Finishing his conversation, Chief Wyllam left the group and approached the armoured pair.

The older gentleman wore a solemn look upon his troubled brow and carried himself with a slow pendulous stride of exhaustion.

Tiberius could already guess the reason for the man's expression.

In his sojourn, through the village, he'd spoken to his friends and neighbors and from them, he'd no doubt come to learn of the extent of the damages caused by the band ravaging brigands.

The Dragonoid could only call them by such names because the thought of referring to them by any other name was infuriating. Even in this limited human form, Tiberius couldn't hide his contempt as a low rumble left his throat.

These men were not knights and now they were nothing.

"How bad is it?"

The Dragonoid inquired of the approaching man without thinking.

Chief Wyllam sighed, "We lost a number of people in the attack. Including several families." He paused as if to say the words aloud was to make them true, "In total the dead number nearly a third of the village."

"I am sorry for your losses."

The older man lifted his gaze, "But without your aid, I doubt any of us would be here." The chief moved closer, "For this, we owe you and your companion everything."

Standing for the village savior, Wyllam retrieved a small pouch from his belt and held it out in offering.

Extending his hand, Tiberius accepted the gift. As the small bag was laid in his open palm he heard a familiar metallic jingle.

"What is this?"

"It is a payment for services provided," the village chief spoke in a tone that was meant to remind Tiberius of his previous words. "I know it is not enough to repay our debt. And I doubt anything ever will, but we will do whatever we can."

Tiberius held the gold-laden pouch in his hand for a moment.

"Very well, Chief Wyllam. I accept your terms."

With a quick gesture, the coin filled pouch was swiftly deposited within the Dragonoid's inventory.

The village chief watched this with a sorrowful smile and a brief nod. Turning Chief Wyllam focused his attention on the bizarre stone men.

"Who are they?"

"They are called Golems. Beings animated by magic to carry out the bidding of their master."

"I see."

Again the chief was given pause as he regarded the man who had such things at his beck and call.

The golems moved in their mechanical fashion clearing out the mess from the village square. In doing so they paid no mind to the gathered observers.

Progress was made at a steady pace as bodies were collected, gore expunged, and then loaded up. Before too long the grounds were clear of the former mess, save for the body of the horse after Tiberius had cut it free from the wagon reins.

As it had done before the sixth golem moved to take hold of the wagon tongue and began pulling. The others of its brethren followed close behind and together the group left the village square.

The villagers parted ways before the approaching golem band and allowed them to pass unimpeded.

Allowing his curiosity to guide him, Tiberius chose to follow as well.

The golem troupe made their way through the village and to the fields nearby.

Here the lead golem released its grip on the wagon tongue and moved around to the stand alongside the cart. Then the golems placed their hands on the wagon's side and in unison, they pushed the wagon over.

Bodies tumbled out from the cart's bed to amass a small pile on the ground.

With this portion of their assignment complete, the cart was again righted and the golem team made the trek back into the village.

The golems roved throughout the village. At times the golems entered a residence to clean. But oddly it was only those homes where the body of a knight could be found. It seemed the golems had a kind of sixth sense of detecting them.

Several times the process was repeated, and each time the stacks in the field grew taller.

As the stone men busied themselves with removing the remnants of the vanquished marauders. The villagers went about their solemn task of taking care of their fallen neighbors.

In this, the village inhabitants were split.

Half the men had departed the town for the nearby hillside where they were set to the task of digging graves. Those that remained in the village worked with the village women to take care of the lost. This, in turn, left the older children and teens to look after the youngest of residents.

Amongst those selected caretakers, Tiberius had noted the young woman, Enri, and her younger sister, Nemu. If he recalled their names properly.

The pair were working in hand with a few others to herd the children into a large house and out of the way.

Occasionally a cry of anguish would erupt from somewhere as a villager would come upon the body of someone particularly close to them.

Soon the dead were gathered and wrapped in simple sheets of cloth and laid carefully on the beds of several carts. The care and reverence were markedly different from the cold and clinical way the golems handled things.

With their grim undertaking completed, the villagers gathered and led the loaded wagons to their destination. The entirety of the community, save for those too young to participate trailed behind the wagons. Together the procession marched along the rough-hewn roads towards the hillside.

Here overlooking the rural settlement was the communal graveyard.

It was an unassuming and peaceful setting.

A simple patch of grass-covered earth surrounded by an old rustic fence. There were numerous gaps in the fence where the old wood had fallen or simply rotted away. Scattered throughout the place were the stone markers of the graves. Cut roughly into an oblong shapes. Some were small, measuring a mere foot in height. While others stood nearly three-feet-tall. All of them shared the same bleak duty of marking the place of a loved one. A silent sentinel, ever watching over the final resting place of some poor soul.

Tiberius too had followed by kept back from the proceedings. So from his position further up the hillside, the Dragonoid watched.

With deference, the cloth swaddled bodies were taken from the carts and carried to the fresh dug pits. Then with the aid of ropes, they were lowered into the waiting earth.

There was plenty of tears to be shed. Men, women, and children shared their grief openly as they bid farewell to their friends and family.

It was Chief Wyllam who presided over the burials. During the interments, he recited verses of a sermon meant to comfort the survivors and ease the spirits of the departed.

Again the Dragonoid could identify the two sisters and their parents. The girls' mother held them close as their father spoke with another man. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, who mimicked the move.

Attending a formal funeral, even if from afar, was something Tiberius had never participated in before.

Typically back on earth when someone had passed away their friends and family would receive a customary notice, a small stipend, and given leave from work. However, depending on your job, or what corporation you worked for, you may not even be given time off.

Then the family would have the responsibility of choosing what to do with the deceased's remains. Given the poor situation many lived in, the body was commonly given over to the state for disposal.

Burials, like what he was witnessing, were something reserved only for the truly wealthy who could afford to bury their loved ones on the few undeveloped parcels of earth left. These also came with high tax rates and a yearly fee requirement otherwise the plot was repossessed by the corporation who owned the land then rented over another willing to pay.

As the final body was laid to rest, the villagers paid their final respects to those they had lost on this day. Then together, they began to file out of the old cemetery and head back towards home.

Though not all chose to leave so quickly as some lingered.

Tiberius upon seeing the ceremony drawing to a close had already turned away and had begun the trek back. Making the journey with him was his ever-present chaperone, Yuliana.

Accompanying the pair on the sojourn was a strained silence.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Tiberius found the Guardian Overseer watching him.

"Is there something on your mind, Yuliana?"

At the sound of her name, the Guardian Overseer perked up.

"No… Well yes. My lord, may I ask something of you?"

The Dragonoid paused, "Of course you may. What is it?"

Yuliana similarly halted, "Why did you choose to save these villagers? Our purpose in coming here was to gather information about this world, was it not? We accomplished that goal and had these villagers perished then our presence would then have passed unnoticed. So why did we change that?"

Tiberius considered her words carefully as he sought how to answer the question.

_She's right. If the people had all died in the attack then there'd be no one who knew about us. But I couldn't let that happen, not after they helped me. In YGGDRASIL, the Sanguine Dragons stood up against PKers, this was no different._

The Dragonoid thought of those last words. It seemed to be as good as an answer as he could find. Yet he felt that such an answer was not quite what Yuliana was looking for.

"Tell me, Yuliana, what do you know of the Sanguine Dragon's actions outside of Tyrnaust?"

The Guardian Overseer lowered her head in shame.

"I am afraid I know nothing, save for the brief conversations of the Supreme Beings I have overheard during their time in the Throne Room."

That was an interesting statement and it caught the Dragonoid's attention. Was it possible the NPCs had memories of the times before now?

"Outside of Tyrnaust, the Sanguine Dragons traveled across the lands of YGGDRASIL. In our journeys, we'd seen many come under attack by others. So we decided to lend our aid to those under threat. In doing so we gained many allies, who in turn repaid our kindness by lending their aid when we asked."

"I think I understand, my lord." The armoured female cupped her chin, her tone holding a peculiar inflection. "In saving these people it indentures them to you. This debt will in turn make them an asset for your use in the future. It is a brilliant strategy. As to be expected from the leader of the Creators."

From behind his helmet's closed face, Tiberius could only stare at her dumbfounded.

_That's not what I meant at all! Saying it like that makes it sound like I am tricking people into slavery._

With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, the Dragonoid turned and continued towards the village.

The rest of the trek passed by without fanfare.

By now much of the day had been spent and the sun was starting its journey to the horizon.

_I think it's time for us to be getting back._

Making their way through the hamlet the Dragonoid and his companion headed for the village square. It appeared having finished with their assignment the six golems had gathered at the point of their summons.

"[Gate]"

With a wave of the hand the same portal that borne these beings stone to the village reappeared. Only now the gateway waited to ferry them home.

"You have done well. Now go and return to Tyrnaust."

As one unit the golems turned and began to move through the waiting portal. Around the square, some villagers had gathered to watch the departure of the stone men. Perhaps they hadn't gotten to witness their arrival. Or perhaps they simply wished to see more of the magical wonders.

As the last golem crossed the threshold the magical vortex evaporated into the air.

"Now that this is over with I believe we should be…"

The Dragonoid didn't finish his statement.

Standing across from Tiberius and Yuliana was the village chief. The man appeared to be talking with several men, and if the look on their faces was anything to go by. Then whatever the topic of discussion was it certainly didn't bode well.

_Aww, what now?!_

Deciding to not wait for the man to bring the news to him, Tiberius strode across the grounds to meet him.

"Chief Wyllam, what seems to be the trouble?"

The older man regarded the armoured duo. His glum expression seemed to brighten if only marginally.

"Some of the men who had taken to keeping watch of the area have returned. It seems they have spotted a large number of men approaching on horseback. From the descriptions, they sound to be a band of warriors."

The news spread quickly through the crowd. Already looks of fear could be seen cresting the faces of the villagers. Some of the villagers hastily left the square for the relative safety of their homes, no doubt to barricade themselves within.

Not wishing to see a full panic the Dragonoid was prompted to speak.

"Please calm yourselves," Tiberius held his hands aloft to capture their attention, "I shall handle these newcomers."

At his words, it was like a blanket of tranquility had been pulled over the crowd. The looks of dread slowly evaporated, replaced by expressions of relief and hope.

"Chief Wyllam, I need you to send everyone back to their houses. Meanwhile, my companion and I shall head outside of the village to meet the band and determine their intentions."

"But what if they make it into the village? If we are inside our homes then we'll be trapped."

Tiberius took several steps closer to the man, "I promise you. None of them will get passed us if they are indeed here to fight. Now can I count on you?"

Those closest to the armoured warrior shrank back by several steps. The low tone of his words was laced with menace and it served to remind them just what this pair was capable of.

"Yes, I shall see to it at once."

Taking charge of the situation the chieftain began to bark orders to those around him. Soon the group dispersed as people rushed back to the limited protection of their homes. Others were sent to act as messengers, carrying the chief's orders to those not currently present.

Shortly the village streets were cleared, and the Village of Carne was transformed into a virtual ghost town.

Sharing a final word, Chief Wyllam wished the pair good luck before making his way to his home and his waiting wife.

"Yuliana, let's go."

o – o – o – o

The Dragonoid and his female guardian stood in the field outside the village. Their placement ensuring to have left a sizable gap between them and the village at their backs.

_Good. This open terrain will be easier to move about and make use of AoE spells. Well, that is as long as I keep it to lower-tier spells. Don't need to blow up the village with the enemy. So I guess we wait now._

The duo didn't have to wait long as a large cloud of dust rose above the horizon.

It was a cloud kicked up by the many horses being ridden by the coming host. While thunderous hoofbeats echoed as they drew ever nearer.

On the flat and open field, the approaching forces had little trouble in spotting the pair ahead of them.

The heavy thuds of hooves grew duller as the mounted soldiers slowed from their original breakneck pace.

As the distance grew shorter the horses were now moving at a mere trot.

The skill evident in their riding as every man managed to keep their horses in formation with the rest, leaving no significant gaps between them.

From his position, Tiberius looked over the men as they stalled across the field. Taking note of how strikingly different each of the men was equipped.

The brigands, or Knights of Baharuth as they'd been identified, had a look of uniformity and even some regality to them. Each man wore matching armour, each one outfitted with identical equipment.

The riders present before the Dragonoid now were a far cry different.

The armour and equipment these men wore seemed to vary from man to man. Sometimes the degree was small, other times the difference was far more apparent.

The horsemen wore uniforms of dark earthen tones with trousers of muddy brown and lighter coloured jerkins over the undershirts. Overtop they wore chainmail and platemail cuirass to protect their torsos. The armour looked to be of poorer quality than those of the previous invaders. The breastplates were dull in colour lacking the sheen of polished metal and many appeared dimpled from ill mending. Some of them wore greaves to guard their legs, while others only had knee pads and shin plates atop their near knee-high boots.

There were a few towards the front of the host that looked to be wearing a more complete set of armour. Something akin to half-plate.

Equally, their helmets were a mishmash.

Men wore helmets reminiscent of the one worn by Floor Guardian Aeon, being semi-enclosed barbute style. Others wore helmets that bore resemblance to a construction hardhat than something meant for the battlefield. Surprisingly there even some who wore no form of protection atop their heads at all.

But with all of them, their faces could be seen clearly.

These differences carried down to the weapons they carried.

There were swords, one-handed and two-handed, hung from their belts and shields strapped to their horse's side. There were bows with fully laden quivers. A number of halberds and spears were carried high. While maces, morningstars, and warhammers dangled from the belts of others.

However, their appearance was deceiving.

Each of the horsemen had the bearing of a veteran soldier as they sat tall in the saddle.

Still, the wide range of variance between each man's gear made the group seem more like a ragtag militia unit than a regiment of trained professional warriors.

Finally, the riders halted their advance. Falling into tightly regimented rows behind the man at the head of the band.

The leader urged his horse forwards a short distance.

The man's keen eyes scanned the surroundings. He spent a fair amount of time looking towards the village that lay beyond Tiberius and Yuliana. But his gaze shortly fell upon the pair of figures who stood imposed before him.

As the man opened his mouth to speak, the Dragonoid acted first. Lifting his arm, Tiberius held his hand up in a simple gesture to halt the man.

"Come no further if you value your life."


	7. Chapter V - Pt 1

Chapter V

Part 1: New Allies and New Enemies

Tension hung heavy in the air of the immediate area.

The man at the head of the cavalry unit was a stout-bodied man with a heavily developed musculature. A trait his choice of attire showcased with the exposure of his arms, which were more akin to tree trunks laced with thick cords of muscle.

He had the same dark sun-kissed complexion much like the villagers. He had deep-set worry lines marring his brow above his dark eyebrows. His eyes were dark brown with a sharp stare. Overall the man's face was gruff with a square masculine jawline. These looks were enhanced by the well-trimmed beard, which matched the crop of short black hair atop his head.

He wore a dark coloured undershirt with a sleeveless chainmail shirt. Over this, he wore a robust and well-polished steel cuirass. Large pauldrons protected his shoulder and upper arms. The wide base of the pauldrons was decorated with a thick band of red paint. His broad hands were covered by tanned leather gloves and his forearms were sheltered under steel vambraces. A wide leather belt made sure his earth-coloured trousers stayed firmly in place. Oddly though, he wore a set of plates affixed to the bottom edge of the breastplate to create protection for his waist. On his feet a set of boots with what looked to be metal reinforcing to the outsole and across the toe of his boots.

From his position at the head of the troop, the man straightened in the saddle and stared at Tiberius with a hardened look.

It was a stare meant to intimidate.

Yet the Dragonoid remained impassive to his gaze.

From behind his helmet's wolven visage, Tiberius met the man's stare with his own. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Dragonoid was dimly aware of a point of aggression rising.

This stranger's stare was a challenge and on some instinctual level, it provoked a desire to dominate within him.

The horses grew disquieted.

The beasts neighed and stomped their hooves into the soft earth. Some shifted about as if they could bolt in fear at any moment. Others reared up on their hind legs nearly throwing their riders from their saddles.

At the forefront of the group, the leader's previous stoic appearance was broken as he looked to the equine beneath him.

He tightened his grip on the reins and leaned his weight into the saddle to better stabilize himself. The man wore a look of astonishment on his face at this sudden turn in his faithful steed's behavior. Such a rapid change vexed the man.

After all, these weren't just some farmer's plow horse or some noble's fiddly weekend riding steed. These were trained and battle-hardened warhorses. Horses that were selected specifically for their calm demeanor, even amidst the chaos of the battlefield.

Yet here they were fretting and acting like they were on the verge of panic.

In response, the man's head swiveled as he surveyed the surrounding area. His eyes scanning for any sign of a threat that could have provoked the horses into such a frenzied reaction.

He pulled tighter on the reins, slowly gaining control of the steed's erratic movements. Taking a hand from the reins the man reached out to stroke the stallion along its wild mane, a technique he employed to calm and reassure the equine.

It was something the rest of the Warband soon began to mimic.

Their efforts were rewarded as their equine mounts grew calm with their soft tones and tender touches. It took several minutes but the horses were able to regain sufficient composure. Still, the creatures kept a wary edge about them.

Though the incident left the leader puzzled he put it from his mind, there were other matters to attend to. Shifting in the saddle, the burly man returned his attention to the two armoured figures before him.

"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. May I ask who you are?"

Being addressed the Dragonoid subconsciously squared his shoulders and straightened his posture.

"I am Tiberius, and this is my companion, Yuliana. What is your purpose for coming here?"

Gazef adjusted his position.

"Throughout this region, small villages have come under attack as of recent. It is by the express command of the King, the Warrior Select and I have been set on the task of hunting down the perpetrators of these crimes."

"If that is true, then I would say your hunt has come to its end."

There was a cacophony of murmurs that erupted amongst the horse-mounted men. Echoed statements joined by expressions of shock and confusion.

"What are you saying?" someone in the warband shouted.

"Are you saying you're the one responsible for the attacks on the villages?!"

"No," Tiberius shook his head, "This village came under attack early today. My companion and I put a stop to it."

The news of this incident gained the attention of Gazef.

"Where are the men who attacked the village now?"

"Dead."

"All of them?"

As the armoured stranger nodded in the affirmative, the composed and stern expression of the Warrior-Captain was taken away by one of surprised intrigue.

"How do we know what you're saying is true? For all we know, you could be lying to us and are actually in league with the ones we hunt."

The speaker was a younger-looking man to the leader's right.

He was lean with more of a runner's build than the heavily muscled weightlifter sort of the Warrior-Captain. Atop his head, his shaggy brown hair was well-kempt. His brown eyes were soft with a compassionate look to them. Overall his features could best be described as ordinary and wouldn't look out of place amongst a crowd.

He like his fellow soldiers was garbed in a simple set of armour.

An earthen toned long-sleeve undershirt with a matching set of trousers. Over this, he wore a chain mail shirt with a metal breastplate. His shoulders were guarded by a set of spaulders leaving his arms with a wide degree of freedom. About his waist was a tasset of hardened leather. Further, he had a set of steel elbow and knee pads. The fronts of his knee-high boots looked to be of thickened leather.

"You would dare to insult the word of my master?!"

A fierce yet distinctly feminine voice called out from the second of the two strangers.

"Calm yourself, Yuliana."

The clear hostility was not lost on Gazef as such he acted quickly to de-escalate the situation.

"Please forgive my Vice-Captain, he meant no offense," Gazef's tone was light yet maintained an air of seriousness, "If we may enter the village to confirm what you say…"

"No," it was a resolute answer that left no opening for negotiations, "My companion and I are strangers to this land. As such your name and titles hold little meaning to us. So what you say could be a ruse and I am not one to merely trust your intentions so blatantly."

"Wha… The Warrior-Captain is beyond…" the speaker was promptly silenced by a simple gesture from Gazef.

The mounted leader visibly relaxed, resting his hands lazily on the front of his saddle.

"Then it would seem we have arrived at an impasse."

"So it would seem."

An uneasy stillness fell over the men. Occasionally a metallic clack would be heard as a horse would chomp at the bit in its mouth. Or the soft clatter and clinks of the men's armour or weapons would sound as they shifted on their mounts.

The Dragonoid thought over the situation. There had to be a way of breaking the deadlock. But at present Tiberius could only see two ways to go about it.

He and Yuliana could engage these men in battle and slaughter them as they had with the others. Or they find some way to verify what they were saying was true.

Either way, something had to be done. Standing around the rest of the day in a field was not something the Dragonoid desired to do.

"There might be a way," Tiberius spoke in a thoughtful rumble, "If you are who you say you are. Then it stands that the villagers may be able to verify your story."

Gazef rubbed his chin, "Yes, that is possible."

"Then it's settled. Dismount from your horse and leave your weapons here with your subordinate," the Dragonoid gestured to the Vice-Captain, "Then you will accompany to the village chief. If he confirms what you have told me then we will proceed from there."

"I understand, however, this sword was given to me by the King. I cannot set it down without his express permissions."

"Mmm very well," Tiberius acquiesced as he regarded the bearded warrior, "But know this, if you try to harm anyone in the village. I will kill you where you stand."

"I accept," Gazef nodded curtly.

Gathering the reins Gazef shifted in the saddle. Freeing his left foot from the stirrup the Warrior-Captain swung his leg over the rear of the horse before lowering himself down.

The Vice-Captain urged his mount forwards, coming up alongside the dismounted Gazef.

"Are you sure it is wise to trust these strangers, sir?"

"At the moment it seems we have little choice," Gazef replied as he continued to straighten his mount's saddle.

"But sir, it could be a trap," the younger man eyed the two strangers across the field, "They could very well be in league with our enemies. I would not find it beyond them to hire outsiders…"

"That's enough Vice-Captain Garro," Gazef's stern tone left no room for dissent, "My safety is a non-issue when compared to the lives of the people within the village. They are our top priority, is that understood?"

"Understood, sir." Garro punctuated his statement with a hasty salute.

Nodding, Gazef handed the reins of his warhorse to the young man. The Warrior-Captain gave his men a final look over before he turned and strode towards the strangers.

Tiberius observed the man's approach.

He indeed carried himself with discipline, something to be expected of a soldier. His strides were measured and methodical. His stoic expression remained in place, betraying none of his inner thoughts.

However, there was something else.

To the Dragonoid's eye, there was a certain stiffness about him. It reminded Tiberius of seeing lower-level salarymen after receiving a promotion.

As just a salaryman their body language was rather casual. But once they got that promotion and moved up in the world. Then their posture and mannerisms tended to become rather wooden. As if they could no longer afford to be so relaxed and had to be serious all the time.

Perhaps it was something similar with this man.

"Shall we go?"

"After you," Tiberius turned, motioning for the bearded warrior to move ahead of him. "Yuliana, should any of these men attempt to force their way into the village. Kill them."

The armoured guardian nodded and returned to keeping watch over the rest of the warband.

The leader's continued stoicism was rather surprising to the Dragonoid. He had expected the man to show a reaction to his commands. Yet he remained unmoved, almost to the point of disinterest. It was actually rather impressive.

_Either he really doesn't care. Or he's got one hell of a poker face. I'll have to keep an eye on him._

With the Warrior-Captain several feet in front of him, Tiberius escorted the stranger into the village.

Entering the village, Gazef's eyes scanned his surroundings. His disciplined mind allowed him to analyze the details and reason out what he was seeing.

Though there appeared to be no outwards sign of a battle. The indications that something had happened were there for those who knew where to look.

The soft earth between the houses was littered with footprints, both human and animal. Scrutinizing the trodden ground, Gazef was able to make out clear boot impressions.

Typically villagers would wear flat bottomed shoes, allowing them to better walk on soft ground. These imprints were different, a definite toe and deep heel impressions with a cleft between them. This cleft was there to allow a better placement when seated in a stirrup. This was a feature only found in boots.

Moving along Gazef noticed the series of odd voids in the dirt, places where the ground had been flattened and bereft of disturbance.

To him, it appeared as if something, or someone, had been lying there but had since been removed.

Stranger yet were the large flat-soled impressions. Outwardly the marks were vaguely human in appearance as if someone had trodden the path barefoot. However, they were rather oversized, almost comically so, and were pressed several inches deep into the earth.

It was obvious under Gazef's scrutinizations that whatever had made them must have had considerable weight behind it.

The Warrior-Captain's gaze drifted about the buildings.

The houses looked peculiarly unscathed. Though there were a few which showed trace evidence of fire damage to the thatch roofs. There were broken windows and some with missing doors.

Gazef's keen eye was drawn instinctively to the wall of a house.

Here a long horizontal gash was carved into the length of the stone wall. Reaching out the Warrior-Captain ran his gloved finger along the gash in the rock in passing. The cut was fairly thin and rather deep into the stone with edges smooth to the touch.

Gazef surmised the mark had to have been made somewhat recently. There was no discernable sign of wear on the stone, and no indication of any repair work being attempted.

"Sir Tiberius, was it? I have some questions for you, if I may?"

"Very well, ask them" the Dragonoid's response was short and spoken with a flat tone.

"Those you spoke of who attacked the village. Did they carry with them any banners? Or bear any markings?"

"There were no banners. Though their armour did have symbols on them."

Hearing this interested Gazef, a clue as to the identity of those he had been pursuing.

"Might you be able to describe it?"

"You'll be able to see it for yourself after this is sorted out," Tiberius shifted, resting his left hand upon the hilt of his longsword, "Depending on what the chief has to say."

"Indeed," Gazef paused a moment, "You said you and your companion are newcomers to our lands. Might I ask as to where it is you hail from?"

Tiberius remained silent for a moment, "We come from a land called Asgard."

"Hmm," the Warrior-Captain mulled over the response, "It's not a place I am familiar with. Far from here, I take it?"

"That it is, I assure you."

"I take it you are adventurers then?"

"You could refer to us like that, in a manner of speaking."

Gazef nodded, "I must say your armour is remarkable, Truly I have never seen its like before. Would you mind removing your helmet so that we may talk face to face?"

The sudden proposition caught the Dragonoid off guard.

_Crap, I don't want him to see my face. But I can't not take my helmet off, he'll suspicious if I don't. Think, think… I have to give him an excuse. But what do I say?_

"I am afraid I cannot do that," the Dragonoid altered his tone, attempting to sound more authoritarian, "Just as you are bound by your king's command not to relinquish your blade. As am I bound by my own oaths. I cannot remove my helmet around those not to be counted as true allies."

"I can understand your reasons," the Warrior-Captain halted before pivoting to face his escort, "Then perhaps one day, I will be fortunate enough to be counted as one."

As a sign of trust, Gazef extended his hand.

Tiberius regarded the man for a moment before trusting in his offer and took his hand into his own.

"Perhaps."

The two shook hands firmly, a small test of strength, before releasing their hold. Not waiting for any further reply Gazef turned and continued making his way through the village.

_Ha, he bought it! That's a relief._

Stepping into the village square, the two armoured men paused as Tiberius motioned for the other to remain.

Gazef viewed the idea with a healthy dose of caution. But he could see no reason to go against it. So he watched the armoured figure carefully as he moved off.

Being out in the open would make for a prime position for an ambush.

Yet there were no signs.

What he saw instead were shuttered windows and sealed doors.

"This is the man I spoke of, Chief Wyllam."

Turning around Gazef came face to face with his returning escort and an older gentleman.

The older man looked at him appraisingly for a moment, "The Kingdom's Warrior Captain…"

"So is this him?"

"Well, I've only heard stories about him," Chief Wyllam stroked his chin, "But he certainly does fit the descriptions of what I've been told. And he does bear the seal of the Re-Estize Kingdom with him."

"You must be the chief of this village," Gazef bowed slightly as a show of respect to the other man, "Please can you tell me what happened here?"

"We were attacked by knights of Baharuth," Wyllam's face was glum as he recanted the memory, "… And we surely would have all perished if it hadn't have been for the intervention of Sir Tiberius and his companion."

"On behalf of his majesty the King of Re-Estize. I wish to extend our deepest condolences for the losses you have suffered this day."

Surprise spread across the chief's face, "Oh, well, I thank you."

From his position, Tiberius continued to watch the bearded warrior.

_I guess what he said was true. Though it's not like I know any better. Still, I guess I could keep my eye on him._

"Then the matter is settled. Chief Wyllam, would you be so kind as to pass along the message to my companion that she may join me."

"Yes, yes of course."

No sooner had the elderly man departed than the Warrior-Captain addressed his armoured escort.

"Sir Tiberius, thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your actions."

But he attempted to show it. Placing his right hand across his heart, Gazef bowed deeply to the Dragonoid.

It was an odd experience for Tiberius.

Since his awakening in this world, every inhabitant of Tyrnaust had made it a habit to bow before him. A show of respect for the one they regarded so highly as the leader of the Creators. He was actually starting to get used to it.

Yet for a complete stranger to be performing such a show of deference was something else entirely.

The apparent feudal nature of the world to which Tiberius had been witness to, told him this Warrior-Captain was likely a man from the upper echelons of society. His rank and the number of troops at his command spoke volumes to this. So to have a man like him bowing to a nobody like Tiberius, it would be akin to having the president of a company bowing before a lowly salaryman of another company.

"There is no need for such platitudes. It is not in my nature to stand idly by and allow such things to occur."

A small smile crept onto the face of the Warrior-Captain, "I see. It would seem that is a trait that we share in common."

Interrupting the conversation was the sound of plodding hooves and clanking armour. A sound that marked the successful delivery of a message and the arrival of those who'd been left behind.

Following the primitive streets came the band of fifty warriors. Striding at the forefront –with a sizable gap- as their substitute leader was the armoured form of Yuliana.

In their passing, the men surveyed their surroundings from the backs of their mounts.

As for the village denizens, they seemed to shy away at the sounds of horses and armoured men.

Bad memories.

Chief Wyllam spent a fair amount of time coaxing people to leave their homes. Still, even then some refused.

The soldiers were quick to dismount and assemble before the Warrior-Captain. He, in turn, wasted no time in barking out orders to his men. The gathered soldiers saluted then dispersed into the village.

The men moved through the hamlet, occasionally pausing to speak with a villager. Others went a step further and made offers of aid for anything they could.

As the men of the warband busied themselves, Gazef had his own matters to attend to.

"Sir Tiberius," Gazef approached, "Can you show me to the remains of those who attacked the village?"

The inquiry was met with a quiet nod from the armoured adventurer.

As he had before, Gazef fell in line with the Dragonoid as he led the way to the dumping grounds. This time, however, they were not alone as the Warrior-Captain was distinctly aware of the presence of another individual traveling with them.

From what Gazef could recall this other individual was female, and though she chose to remain silent during their journey. Her body language spoke volumes to the Warrior-Captain.

Her devotion to her companion was quite apparent for all to see. Her movements were practiced, almost religious, as she followed him. At all times she made sure to stay within arm's reach of the silver armoured figure. There was a certain tenseness that hung about her.

It was reminiscent of his own actions when he had been expecting an ambush.

With their brisk pace, it wasn't long before the trio found themselves moving over the freshly tilled earth of the fields.

It was here amongst the crops that Gazef found what he'd been asking for.

The bodies of the former brigands had been strewn about seemingly as a farmer would scatter his seed. However, there would be no crops to harvest from this planting. There would be only fertilizer for the fields.

Many of the bodies had been gathered into small piles. Though relatively short the stacks were still high enough to reach Gazef's waistline.

It was here the Warrior-Captain separated from his escorts who'd chosen to remain at the field's edge.

A flock of ravens had since descended upon the freshly dead.

The large black birds hopped about, pausing only to plunge their blood smeared beaks into open wounds and tearing away chunks of flesh from the bodies. The exaggerated way the birds moved seemed to convey a level of happiness with the circumstances of being provided with such a feast. Occasionally, a raven would flare its wings and squawk loudly as another would trespass into its chosen space. At times the birds would rear back and kick their taloned feet at one another in a manner similar to cocks in a barnyard tussle. The loser would quickly take flight, leaving behind only the bravest or the most gluttonous amongst them to continue feeding.

One of the birds perched itself upon the helm of a cadaver, bending down it rooted in the opening in the face. Gazef watched as it drew back, a bloody eyeball dangled from its closed beak. Tilting its head the raven gazed at him carefully before it flapped its wings and took to the sky with its prize.

Striding amongst the corpses was a sight Gazef had seen before.

As a veteran of many battlefields, such sights as these had long since lost any shock value for him.

In passing the bearded warrior eyed each of the dead. His eyes scrutinizing their appearances, looking to discern any details of what had led to them being here. From time to time he would pause and gather something that had captured his interest. Through his examination, the clues began to tell him their stories.

Foremost they spoke about how this hadn't been a battle so much as it had been a one-sided slaughter.

A soft rustle, the telltale sounds of dried grass being trampled underfoot approached the direction of the village.

Disrupted from his musings, Gazef turned to face the one responsible.

"Captain Stronoff," the younger Garro addressed his superior, "I have concluded speaking with the men and am ready to report their findings."

"So what did they manage to find out?"

"From all reports, the villagers were able to collaborate the words told to us by the stranger."

Garro glanced to the two figures waiting just on the field's perimeter.

"The villagers told us the foreigners arrived before the midday. Apparently, they spoke with the chief for some time before leaving. Then after midday, the village came under attack by the invaders. Accounts say the attack didn't last long before the two strangers returned and quickly dispatched the attackers."

Gazef crossed his arms, an old habit of his, and closed his eyes as he retreated into reflection.

Leaving his leader to his thoughts, Garro turned away and began to examine the closest of the bodies.

"So our assumptions were right all along. It was Baharuth who carried out the attacks after all."

"Hmm, so it would seem."

"But what were their reasons for doing this?" Gazef looked to the Vice-Captain, "This region is not vital to trade. And none of the villages were of any strategic importance, nor did they contain anything of value to the Kingdom."

"While I doubt we'll ever know their reasons behind the attacks," the Warrior-Captain turned and knelt before retrieving something from the ground. "However, these bodies do tell us plenty about the village guardians."

The Vice-Captain mulled over his commander's words, "What do you mean, Captain?"

"Look at this and tell me what you see?"

Turning the bearded leader extended his hand and the hilt of a sword was offered to him.

Taking the offered item into his grasp, Garro was quickly struck by the fact the sword was far lighter than it should've been. The explanation for this was quite obvious on examination.

The majority of the blade had been broken off leaving only half a sword.

"It's broken."

"Are you sure about that? Look again."

Gazef's questioning tone intrigued the younger man.

Curious as to his superior's meaning, Garro turned over the sword in hand before raising it for a better look.

Certainly, at first glance, nothing about the weapon seemed out of the ordinary –save for the fact that half the blade was missing. But as Garro studied the area of the blade which had broken he came to understand the meaning of Gazef's words.

If the sword had snapped then the blade itself would show indications of the damage done. There should be chips in the length of the blade edge or the blade itself would be bent from the stress it endured. But most telling was where the break had taken place. This edge should be rough and jagged from its uneven breaking pattern.

Yet on this sword, there were no indications of it having sustained any harm.

The half of the sword that remained was immaculate, a clear sign of it being well cared for. The blade showed no deviations, it was as straight as the day it was forged. As for the break line, it was naught but a smooth edge.

It was a revelation that struck Garro like a thunderbolt. The sword hadn't broken, no, it had been cut!

With his mouth agape the Vice-Captain turned to Gazef only to receive a nod that confirmed his thoughts.

The bearded warrior shifted, his body language giving indications for the other man to follow.

"Take a look at these men."

Striding forwards, Vice-Captain Garro stared down at the bodies of several knights strewn upon the field.

His eyes rested on the closest body.

The cause of death was obvious, he'd received a devastating strike that had transected the torso from his left shoulder to his hip. Only the metal of cuirass that had managed to remain intact at his hip was holding the body together.

Edging closer, Garro studied the gash in the metal plate.

Here his eyes found a smooth clean edge as he had on the sword blade. Reaching out he ran a gloved finger along the steel rim. There was no rolling of the metal edge. No jagged serrations to catch his glove that would come from the metal tearing. Only an unnatural smoothness to the length of the perpendicular slash.

From there Garro shifted, turning his attention to the others laying nearby.

The unusual findings continued. The same clean, smooth cuts could be found on the hardened steel plates of their armour.

"What do you think caused these?"

"There are enchanted weapons that are used by high ranked adventurers. Weapons that can possess an unnatural sharpness. But those blades are exceedingly rare and rather cost-prohibitive to be widespread." Gazef distractedly ran his thumb over another of the bifurcated swords. "But those weapons have limits as they're used to cut tough monster hides not hardened steel. The only weapon I've encountered that could leave such marks would one of the Kingdom's Treasures."

Tossing the half-blade aside the Warrior-Captain approached a small stack of the dead.

"But there is more."

Here the bodies displayed more odd injuries.

The armour of two men had distinct hills and valleys covering him. It was as if they had been wrapped with great coils of rope and then squeezed so tightly it had crushed the steel beneath it. The flesh of the men was discoloured with blotches and turned a sickening yellow.

Another lay bereft of his arms.

Now it would be easy to simply assume that his limbs had been removed by a strike from a sword or other slicing weapon. After all, the loss of a limb was an ever-present danger on the battlefield. Yet a closer look at the wound pattern did not support that conclusion.

If the man's arms had been severed by a blade then the tissue would show the cut marks. However, the flesh of the wound was ragged and stringy in appearance. This was a sign that the meat hadn't been cut off, but torn from the body.

Lying spread out were a few bodies that gave off a particularly offending odor. The metal of the armour looked to be corroded and melted. There was a runny build-up that was reminiscent of wax flowing from a melting candle. Underneath the armour, the flesh had been dissolved into a stomach-churning soup and exposing the bleached white bones.

One of the most eye-catching was a half-dozen corpses that looked as if holes had been bored through their abdomens. The armour and meat had been burned away like it had never existed.

The pair of warriors could only look over the carnage.

"First there are signs of enchanted weaponry. Then it appears they have great strength, and now it seems they know magic as well." Garro cautiously glanced at the two armoured figures across the field. "What does this mean? Just who are these people?"

"I don't know," Gazef admitted with a level of resignation, "But there is much more to them than meets the eye."

o – o – o – o

The sun had begun to make its trip to the horizon by the time he and his men had arrived.

The unit's main delay had come from the fact that their scout forces had not made it to the rendezvous as scheduled.

The scouts had been disguised as Baharuth knights and sent ahead of the main force to attack a nearby village. These hit and run tactics had been utilized by the scouts before. So the plan had been after putting the village to the blade and torch they would leave a few alive to spread the story the group would then report back for the meetup.

The group's commander had strict confidence in his men's abilities.

After all, their unit was one of the six highest orders within the Slane Theocracy's military might.

They were the Sunlight Scripture, a sect whose primary task was concerned with the extermination of demi-humans who polluted the lands.

As one of the Six Scriptures, they were tasked with carrying out the country's covert operations. Being so high in the hierarchy of the Slane Theocracy they answered only to the High Priests of the Theocracy. The Six Scriptures had well-earned reputations, one that was well known throughout the various kingdoms. Although it was made sure that it was only rumours and hearsay that was spread to these far off places.

To be a member of such an elite order meant their recruitment standards were very strict. As a side effect, their membership levels were not particularly high. Currently, they had only around a hundred members in the unit.

To even be considered eligible for conscription an individual had to be able to cast 3rd-tier divine magic. This stringent requirement severely limited their recruitment pools as 3rd-tier magic was typically the highest level available to ordinary magic casters. On top of that, each candidate had to showcase a sturdy constitution, an iron will, and absolute devotion to the faiths.

Only if they possessed each of those qualities in abundance and passed the examinations would they considered for membership. These practices marked the Six Scriptures as the elite among the elites.

Currently, it was true that there were some fresh faces amongst the unit. It still hadn't hindered the group from carrying out operations. In this, the men proved their capabilities throughout their actions during this mission in the Re-Estize Kingdom.

The lack of the scout troops return puzzled him.

Perhaps they had been met with resistance from the locals. But they should have been no match for a unit of highly trained soldiers. Had they so severely underestimated the local peoples? For a time, Nigun had even wondered if maybe the scouts had run afoul of the Scripture's intended target. But those thoughts were quickly dismissed as the last report put the target and his forces trailing behind them by a considerable distance.

It was this distance that allowed them to set this final trap.

So they had waited for the men to return and yet after allotting several hours for the scout's return, they still did not show up.

Nigun was finally given no choice but to order the unit to move out lest they lost this chance to take their prey.

Nigun Grid Luin was a man of average height and build. His features were rather plain and would not mark him as ugly nor particularly handsome. The sclera of his eyes was unnaturally dark, nearly black. Atop his head was a crop of blonde hair which he had cut rather short. Upon his left cheek was perhaps his one distinguishing feature: a large scar that stretched from jawbone to under his eye.

Now Commander Nigun stood atop a hill sheltered beneath the shade of an old oak tree. Having the sun at his back provided greater detail of the surroundings as his unnaturally dark eyes gazed out at the village in the distance.

He was adorned in the traditional vestments of his order.

Nigun wore a dark set of loose trousers which were tucked neatly into his near knee-high boots. The boots were black leather and polished nearly to a mirror-like shine. His shirt was of the same colour as his slacks. Over these, he wore a long dark surcoat with white trim and several button closures on the left.

About his waist, he wore a wide silver belt. On the left side of the belt were many pouches, while on his right he carried a number of vials which contained a variety of substances.

Over his hands, he had on forearm length black leather gloves. The backs of his hands and forearms were reinforced with plates of the rare element known as mithril. Finally, there was the set of shoulder pads which were crafted from the same material. The only difference was the metal had undergone a process to change its colour from silver to black.

Though as members of the Slane Theocracy's elite unit, the Sunlight Scripture. All members were donned in much the same manner of uniform. Though there were subtle differences that set them apart.

His men's surcoats lacked the white trim that adorned Nigun's own. The men also wore their uniform head coverings. These coverings were something Nigun had never really cared for. To him, they always looked more akin to a potato sack with a round dish atop the head, and mesh circle for you to look out of.

It was something a peasant beekeeper would be wearing while tending his insect flock.

Subconsciously he would rub at the mark on his cheek.

The scar was a reminder of the one time in his career when he'd been forced to abandon a mission and flee. Closing his eyes he could still the face of that girl and the jet-black demonic blade she wielded in their battle.

"Those damnable Blue Rose…" he would growl.

Blue Rose, the name chosen by a party of all-female adventurers who called the Re-Estize Kingdom their home.

It had been the group's leader who drew the majority of his ire. Forgetting the fact she was just another heathen who worshipped the false gods. She had the gall to interfere with his mission to exterminate a settlement of wretched demi-humans. But perhaps the most infuriating was that actually believed she was on the side of justice in doing so.

While the healing priests could've made use of their magic to mend his wound without marring his flesh.

Yet he had chosen instead to allow to it heal naturally. This mark would forever serve as a lesson learned from a humbling defeat.

"Everyone, take heed," Nigun's calm tones rose above the surroundings, "The prey has entered the cage. Offer up your faith to the gods."

Everyone in the unit bowed their heads in reverence as they spoke in silent prayer. Had time allowed for it they would have gone through the full hymn. However, for now, only truncated versions would have to suffice.

After the operation was completed the men would take time to properly pay homage to the gods they revered so much.

Their devotion to the Slane Theocracy and the gods was far more engrossed than that of the average citizen. They knew the gods were on their side in whatever they did. For this reason, they were able to carry out such cruel without the slightest hesitation.

This was a duty tasked to them by the gods themselves. To protect and strengthen humanity no matter the cost.

Besides, who were they to question the will of the gods?

"Let us begin."

Raising their heads, the men turned away from their leader.

With lockstep movements, the uniformed men of the Sunlight Scripture began the trek towards the village. As the unit drew nearer the men dispersed in a militaristic fashion to form smaller groups. These squads spread out to surround the village ensuring none would escape.

From his hilltop perch, Nigun watched as his men started to enact the plan.

This was the moment they had been preparing for. Now was the time to spring the trap and bring an end to their hunting games.

Over the past weeks, Nigun had chafed under the stringent conditions of the operation. He and his men weren't used to working such long-term covert missions. For them, the typical mission was a simple matter of deployment into a conflict and then decimate their opponents.

The task they'd been charged with seemed simple enough, the assassination of the greatest warrior of the Kingdom. The man known as Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

With each village the scouts had ransacked, they had set the bait to lure out their target.

Yet he and his warband had managed to slip through their grasp. If he managed to elude them again it would mean they'd wasted the previous weeks of preparations. To begin the pursuit again was not something Nigun cared to undertake.

But beyond that, it was the lingering stench of failure that would haunt Nigun the most. To have to face the High Priests and the other Scriptures with that hanging over his head. It was not a possibility that he was will to accept.

"Next time… I'd like to ask for the assistance of the other Scriptures. This hunt has been a tiresome thing."

"Hmm, I agree. The priests ask too much of us with this sort of task. We're a specialized unit, our talents are better spent with the elimination of those creatures that threaten humanity. Not skulking about the countryside to hunt some warrior."

"This has been a strange mission for us to be deployed alone. I mean, why didn't we receive the usual back up from the Windflower Scripture? Especially for something as important as this."

"What are your thoughts, Commander?"

Nigun sighed and closed his eyes in a slow blink.

"It is the disappearance of the scout unit that troubles me more."

"You don't think it could have been the target?"

"I have considered that possibility. But no, the scouts were far ahead of his movements. There is no way he could have come upon them so quickly." Nigun turned to address the men, "Once he has been taken care of we shall investigate what has befallen our comrades."

"But the target's reputation is well known even in the Theocracy. What if he carries with him the Kingdom's Treasures…

"It will be fine," Nigun's words were soft, almost gentle. "Right now, that equipment is beyond his reach. He is essentially unarmed and without them killing him will be a simple matter."

The leader of the unit could hear the quiet murmurs of the men around him.

Did the scouts come under attack by monsters from the nearby Forest of Tob? Had they been foolish enough to believe they could take on Gazef and his men against the plan?

But Nigun ignored the talk.

This was not a typical assignment for the Sunlight Scripture.

Instead, this sort of task would be given over to the Slane Theocracy's strongest black ops unit, the Black Scripture. They were the ultimate expression of strength; each member possessed the power of heroes. However, that hadn't happened this time around.

But an interceding event had prevented that from being.

The Black Scripture had been tasked with protecting the holy relic "Downfall of Castle and Country" in their preparations against the resurrection of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord.

While the Windflower Scripture was preoccupied with chasing the traitor who'd fled with the relic of the Miko Princesses.

This left only the Sunlight Scripture to handle the task set before them.

It was merely an odd coincidence that these two matters would have arisen at the same time. Still, their capabilities were more than enough to handle this situation. Nigun felt assured that this task would be put behind them and the unit would soon be on its way back home.

o – o – o – o

From their position on the side of the field, Tiberius and Yuliana watched the Warrior-Captain and his subordinate talk amongst the dead.

As the pair spoke and looked over the bodies, the Dragonoid had to admit curiosity as to what the men were discussing. His interest was piqued when the men would stoop to retrieve something from the ground.

However, these questions would have to wait as soon another soldier came with great haste across the grounds.

"Captain! Captain!"

The soldier's words rang out.

Immediately the warband's leader and his companion turned to face the newcomer. No sooner had the man reached the two than the three fell into a frenzied exchange. The soldier's movements were rather excited when come compared to the other two.

But most of all, it seemed to be following in the trend of the day, whatever the news wasn't good news.

The Dragonoid couldn't help but sigh.

_What did I get myself into with this village? Do they have some kind of curse on them or something?_

"Rally the men to the plaza and send the villagers back to their homes."

The bearded warrior's baritone voice carried over the quiet of the afternoon. Then with a hurried salute, the third man turned and ran back the path he had come.

The Warrior-Captain and his Vice-Captain wasted no time. Turning promptly the pair began to march across the fields towards the armoured pair.

"What seems to be the problem, Captain Stronoff?"

The older soldier wore a grim and serious expression.

"My lookouts have reported that a group of men are moving to surround the village."

Tiberius remained silent on the matter.

"I suggest that we head back to the village as well."

In mute agreement, the four individuals performed an about-face and retreated to the village. Through empty streets, the group made its way to the center of the village.

Here the warband had amassed and stood awaiting their commander's orders.

"Your commands have been carried out, sir." One of the men addressed the unit leader. "We explained the situation to the villagers and escorted them back to the safety of their homes."

"Very good, now you men should seek shelter. The enemy may be unaware of our presence and numbers, so for the time being we should keep it that way."

The soldiers saluted their commander before breaking up into smaller groups. The squads consisted of five or six men, who broke away from the others and made for several of the buildings encircling the plaza.

As for Tiberius and Yuliana, it was decided they would join the Warrior-Captain and his second in command in taking shelter within the home of the village chief.

The Dragonoid's armour-clad knuckles had only just made contact with the oaken surface before the door was swung open. The home's owner stood partially obscured behind the door, his hands making a series of rapid gestures to usher the group inside.

Gazef was the first to cross the threshold and quickly made a straight line for the nearest window.

Just as the other villagers had done, Chief Wyllam had closed all the window shutters. This didn't bother the bearded warrior as he pressed himself against the wall. Then with gentle pressure, he nudged the shutter open just slightly.

"But…"

Chief Wyllam's words were cut off with a simple gesture from the Dragonoid. The old man nodded his understanding before moving away to sit with his wife at the table. Taking his seat, he laid his hand over his wife's, entwining their fingers to bring a measure of comfort to one another.

"I see them."

Gazef peeked out between the partially opened shutters. The darkened interior of the house helped to hide him from their view.

In the distance, a number of humanoid shapes came into view.

Their advance was slow and deliberate. Perhaps it was a pace chosen to instill fear and demoralize their opponents. In their uniform movements, Gazef could see the discipline on display as they kept a tight even spacing between them.

From what the Warrior-Captain was able to discern it appeared the men were not wearing heavy armour. Furthermore, he wasn't' able to see any weapons upon their persons.

This was a good indicator these men were not melee fighters. Unfortunately, discounting this possibility only brought another to the forefront. The fact these men were so lightly armoured and seemed to carry no visible weapons meant they did not rely on them.

In other words, they were magic casters.

This assumption was all but confirmed by the sudden presence of winged humanoids that came to hover alongside the strangers.

Gazef's keen eyes scrutinized the visage of these beings. If what he was seeing was true then they matched up to the descriptions he'd heard for creatures referred to as Angels.

While many magic casters possessed the ability to magically summon various creatures. There was one group of magic casters made near-exclusive use of as they held a special significance to them.

To the peoples of the Slane Theocracy, angels were the messengers of the gods. As such the magic focused units of the Slane Theocracy's military made sole use of summoned angels.

This revelation bode ill for Gazef and his men.

Angels and demons, their evil-aligned counterparts, were typically stronger than the majority of other summonable monsters. It was a level of strength that only increased in proportion with the power possessed by the summoner.

An acquaintance of Gazef's had informed him that many of these beings, such as angels often possessed special abilities. Abilities such as those that would allow them to wield magic themselves.

Such a thing would make them daunting opponents to face. Especially for the unprepared.

These angels were unlike any that had been described to Gazef in the past.

With shining armour completely encasing their bodies and the flaming swords held within their grasp. The Warrior-Captain was left with the impression of these being of a higher tier.

At the dull creak of the floorboards, Gazef shifted to find the Dragonoid had moved to stand at the window with him.

Gazing through the crack in the shutters, Tiberius followed the other man's gaze out across the field.

As his eyes fell upon the forms surrounding the village Tiberius found his attention fully focused on the winged angels.

The angels took the form of a humanoid garbed in full plate armour. The armour itself was nondescript and crafted from a gleaming metal. Above their helmeted heads, a golden halo hovered in the air. Sprouting from the beings back were a set of equally armoured wings. While in their right hands all carried a flaming sword.

_Those look like YGGDRASIL monsters. Archangel Flames if I am right. What are they doing here?_

"Is something a matter, Sir Tiberius?"

Gazef's gruff voice brought the Dragonoid back from his thoughts.

"No," Tiberius lied, "I do not recognize them. Just who are they and what do they want with this village?"

Gazef regarded the armoured figure a moment.

"Well seeing as you are a stranger to our lands, I have my doubts it is you or your companion they're after." Shifting his gaze the bearded warrior again focused on the men in the distance. "And it's obviously not wealth they seek if they came out here. No, there can be only one reason for this."

Tiberius thought on the man's words carefully before coming to the same conclusion as the Warrior-Captain.

This was a trap.

As he thought about it the more it made sense.

The Dragonoid recalled his time in YGGDRASIL where he'd seen similar tactics used by players. Particularly by PKers.

In those scenarios, the PKers would often attack a contact or friend of their intended victim. Then when the target arrived they would spring their trap and go after the new arrival as they tried to aid their friend.

A variation of this strategy was sometimes employed when rival guilds would fight with one another. Here it was the other guild's holdings that were attacked to lure out the players from the defenses of their guild base. Sometimes the guild base itself was the target and the attack merely a diversion.

"So their attack on the village was simply to draw you and your men here?"

"That would be my guess. Those knights that attack were probably an advanced party for the men out there now." Gazef paused, "What troubles me about them is their manner of dress. And the fact they can summon angels. They could only be from the Slane Theocracy… Such a plan would only be carried out by one of the legendary Six Scriptures. Although I don't know which one, it means their numbers and ability are far superior to our own."

Gazef's grim words were met with a stifled chortle from the armour clad female who remained by the wall.

Such a reaction prompted Gazef to glance in her direction.

What had he said to have provoked such a response? Could it be that these two strangers were not concerned by this development? In either case, her response only deepened the mystery which surrounded these two individuals.

Gazef, however, couldn't dwell on such thoughts at the moment. Pushing them from his mind, the Warrior-Captain looked to the waiting adversaries.

He snorted.

The coming battle would have been on a more level playing field had the Noble faction not stripped him of his proper equipment. As it stood currently the warband did not have enough manpower, nor the suitable gear with which to deal with the enemy. To top it off Gazef had no plan on how to deal with the situation.

Altogether they had nothing on their side.

They had played directly into the waiting jaws of the enemy unit. Like marionettes, they had danced to the puppeteer's whims.

"What is your plan to deal with them?"

"Haven't got one," Gazef answered with a surprisingly light tone and a shrug, "But the safety of the village takes top priority."

Turning away from the window the soldier approached the seated homeowners.

"Village Chief, your village has a storehouse, correct?"

The older man looked to his wife with a questioning expression for a moment before nodding the affirmative.

"Good," Gazef nodded, "I need you to gather the other villagers and move them there. Can you do this?"

Again the man glanced at this wife, "Yes, I believe I can."

The Warrior-Captain pivoted rapidly, "Vice-Captain Garro, I want you to accompany the chief and then gather the men."

"Yes, Captain."

At the table, Chief Wyllam squeezed his wife's hand a final time before reluctantly letting go. Rising from their seat the older couple made his way to the door, followed closely by Gazef's second-in-command. It was Garro who opened the door in a gentleman-like fashion to allow them through.

The younger man paused for a moment to look to his superior a final time before slipping out the open door.

Gazef released a heavy sigh.

He turned on his heel and made his way back to his original location by the window. Looking out through the glass, his eyes once again locked onto the waiting group of figures in the distance.

Three robe-clad figures accompanied by their summoned bodyguards.

Thoughts came at a rapid pace as he ran through a variety of scenarios. Each time he came to the same bleak outcome. However, there may have been a way to shift the balance of power to a more even footing.

Shifting Gazef looked to the armoured pair who stood silently in the room with him.

"Sir Tiberius, you said you were an adventurer. Would you be willing to let me hire you?"

"No, I am not a mercenary here for the coin," Tiberius' voice was firm in its resolve, "My defense of the village was in aid of the powerless inhabitants."

"I see…then what if, as per the Kingdom's bylaws, I was to conscript you to fight with us?"

Tiberius took several steps closer to the bearded warrior.

"I am not a citizen of the Kingdom. So your claim holds no sway over me. And should you get the idea to try and force my hand, I assure you it would not end well."

The once placid aura around the stranger was replaced with a threat of malice. The air in the room grew heavy and oppressive to Gazef.

It was a feeling of intense pressure bearing down upon him. He felt a subconscious shiver traverse the length of his spine as his knees threatened to buckle. As a veteran, Gazef Stronoff had been through countless battles. He'd seen death enough times to be a near-constant companion. Yet here, in the presence of this other man he'd never felt so close to death.

_Just who is this man?_

"That would indeed be unfortunate. We'd be wiped out before ever crossing blades with the gentlemen of the Slane Theocracy."

There came a hasty knock at the door.

Gazef made his way to the door, doing his best to put the feeling behind him. As the door opened Gazef was met with the youthful yet stern face of Vice-Captain Garro.

"Sir, the men have been gathered, and though it took some effort. The villagers are making their way to the storehouse as we speak."

"Very good."

Without prompting Tiberius strode across the room, followed by his companion. No words were shared as the group left the house of the village chief and set out.

The quartet walked in continued silence with only the sounds of their armour to be heard.

o – o – o – o

The storehouse was a large structure when compared to the typical houses of the village.

Occupying enough space to build several houses and surrounded by a simple wooden fence. It served the purpose as the name suggested as the place where the villagers would store various goods. Anything from vegetables and grains, farm implements to the storage of special herbs harvested from the Forest of Tob.

At the doors of the storehouse stood a pair of soldiers taking count of the villagers as they entered the large building. The villagers themselves moved in a slow dreg as they counted and ushered inside.

It was a scene reminiscent of people passing through the turnstile before boarding public transport.

Chief Wyllam and his wife stood at the door by the soldiers doing their best to calm their fellow villagers.

Upon spotting the approaching quartet, Wyllam left his wife and made his way to them.

"Are you sure this is for the best?"

The man's hushed tone spoke volumes of his apprehensions.

"Yes," Gazef answered with his usual baritone, "Spread out through the village it would be harder to defend."

"But it wouldn't also be easier to target." Chief Wyllam retorted.

"Be at ease, Chief Wyllam," the Dragonoid addressed him, "I will be providing further protections to ensure your safety."

The village chief and the Warrior-Captain continued with their conversation for a short time. In the meantime, Tiberius turned his focus to the throng of villagers yet to enter the storehouse.

By now the numbers had diminished but there was still a fair few to go.

Among those still outside was the family the Dragonoid recognized.

The youngest daughter, Nemu, clung to her mother's hand as if her life depended on it. While the woman's husband held tightly to her other hand as the three made their way ever closer to the promise of shelter. Following close behind was the eldest daughter, Enri.

When their turn came to enter the shelter the teenage girl paused shifting her gaze to the wolven armoured figure. Her eyes lingered upon the Dragonoid before she turned away and followed her family inside.

With the last of the villagers safely within the shelter of the storehouse, Tiberius turned to the village chief.

"Now, Chief Wyllam, would you kindly move back several paces."

Though puzzled the older man nonetheless complied. Taking several strides backward he found himself rejoining his wife.

The Dragonoid outstretched his arm.

"[Shield Wall]"

The air between the elderly couple and the quartet of warriors seemed to shimmer for a moment. After the brief flicker things quickly returned to normal. This left the humans rather bewildered as they tried to understand what had transpired.

"Has something happened? I see no change."

"That is where you're mistaken," the Dragonoid addressed the pair of warriors. "Approach and see for yourselves."

Accepting the invitation the warrior commander and his subordinate strode forwards.

Extending his arm, Gazef reached for where he had seen the shimmer. His hand was met by an unobserved and yet solid surface. Gazef marveled at seeing only open-air beneath his palm as he ran his hand along a wall as real as any other.

Moving forwards the Garro mimicked the actions of his superior. Reaching out he laid his hands upon the invisible barrier. He moved his hands in wide sweeping arcs across the unseen surface. Several times he moved to a new location and repeated his actions. Occasionally he would pause to press his shoulder hard against the barrier. There was no give as the younger soldier's feet dug shallow trenches in the earth.

Tiberius shifted his gaze to Wyllam and Annora as the pair soon joined the two warriors in the odd mime act.

This miming came to an end when the group was fully satisfied as to the barrier's integrity.

The husband and wife then said their praise for the protection before bidding the warriors good luck then turned and hurriedly entered the shelter themselves.

Turning back the Warrior-Captain and his Vice-Captain rejoined Tiberius and Yuliana. The expression on the younger man's face showcased more of his astonishment than that of the more experienced Gazef.

"A most impressive display of ability."

The Dragonoid felt a measure of pride at the praise yet he did take notice of the other man's tone. There was a sense of awe but it came with an undercurrent of trepidation.

Gazef offered a small smile, "Sir Tiberius, I again thank you for saving this village."

With care, the bearded warrior removed the metal gauntlet from his right hand. The meaning of the act was understood by the Dragonoid as he followed suit. Removing the gauntlet from his hand, Tiberius extended his hand to meet Gazef's own in a hearty shake.

Gazef was quick to note the iron-like grip and the above-normal warmth of the other's flesh.

"I wish I could express how truly grateful I am to you for continuing to protect these people. And though I know I have no authority to make you do anything. I hope you will continue to protect the villagers no matter what happens to me or my men."

Gazef drew a deep breath.

"I have nothing with which I can offer you in return, yet I beg you…"

"You needn't beg me for anything," Tiberius interjected, "On my honour and that of the Sanguine Dragons, they shall have my protection."

Hearing the foreigner make such a vow filled Gazef with a sense of relief and satisfaction. Releasing his grasp of the other warrior's hand, the Warrior-Captain returned the gauntlet to his hand.

"Thank you very much, Sir Tiberius. Now I have nothing more to worry about here. And I devote myself fully to the coming battle."

"The enemy still outnumbers you and you still plan to face them head-on."

"Yes, had I more men or better equipment then we might have a chance to formulate a strategy. But as we are, all we can do is to charge ahead and hope our prowess will be enough to see us through."

"Foolhardy, but brave," the Dragonoid's low rumbling tone was one of admiration, "For that, I salute you and wish you the best of luck, Captain Gazef."

"And I wish you a safe journey, Sir Tiberius."

Without further words, the bearded warrior turned with his Vice-Captain and strode away.

The Dragonoid and the female guardian stood watching as the pair of human soldiers made their way to the rest of the waiting warband.

Yuliana moved closer to her master.

"My lord, do you truly intend to extend your protections to these people?"

Tiberius turned to regard his companion before he fidgeted with putting his gauntlet back on his hand.

"I gave my word, didn't I? However, while I will protect them, it doesn't be I will do so from here. Those men out there, they appear to have command of YGGDRASIL monsters. And I want to know how they're doing it."

His gauntlet secured, the Dragonoid pivoted and looked on the wake of the Warrior-Captain. Halting Tiberius looked back to his faithful guardian.

"Yuliana, stand close to me."

This was an order the Guardian Overseer was all too happy to comply with. With a few rapid steps, Yuliana nearly pressed herself against the armoured Dragonoid. Unfortunately, the giddiness she felt soon melted away as she noticed her presence seemed to be rather unnoticed by the Lord of Tyrnaust.

Instead, his focus was on other matters.

"[Mirror World]"

Similar to before, a ripple passed through the air surrounding the pair as the spell was cast.

Within YGGDRASIL, [Mirror World] was an illusionary spell of the highest caliber. It was an enchantment designed with the purpose of stealthy observation.

Once cast the spell's caster would be encapsulated in a large bubble. This bubble was a screen that acted similarly to a one-way mirror. This offered a great stealth capability thanks to the bubble's light-bending.

Light was channeled around the spell caster by the bubble's shell. This had the effect of rendering the space in the bubble invisible as no matter the viewer's angle only the side opposite them could be seen. This meant the bubble's occupant's view of the outside was unimpeded. But for those on the outside, they would be unable to see inside.

There was the added benefit to using this particular spell over a standard invisibility spell. Besides offering the occupant some space to move around. [Mirror World] also had limited shielding capabilities. The invisible shell could reflect a decent amount of damage away from its user before failing.

"[Mass Fly]"

A faint aura shone within the orb but went undetected by the outside world. Then with a slight push against the ground both Tiberius and Yuliana took to the air.

Their direction was already determined for the pair as they set out to follow the Warrior-Captain and his warband.

o – o – o – o

The affair of informing his men of the plan had been mercifully short.

Gazef had explained the situation and even given them leave to any who wished to sit out the battle and stay within the village. Yet not a single man had taken the offer.

They had accepted and understood what needed to be done. But most of all they had understood the consequences of what was to come.

Then with a rallying cry, the men had remounted their waiting steeds and set forth from the simple hamlet.

The air around the Warrior-Captain was filled with the thudding hoofbeats of the horses as they raced through the field.

The tension was palpable amongst the men. Even in the animals beneath them.

Through his contact with his steed, the Warrior-Captain had grown to know the warhorse. He knew the eccentricities of the beast and could read its moods just as well as they'd voiced them.

Though animals they may have been, they were far from dim. They could pick up on even minute details that their riders would sometimes miss. Right now they seemed keenly aware of the fact that something was off and yet they rode on. Perhaps it simply the training that they'd undergone that kept them on course. Or maybe they understood the state of affairs and had rallied to their riders with all the loyalty they could muster, and together they all charged headlong into the waiting jaws of death.

In departing the village, Gazef had noted the men of the Slane Theocracy surrounded the village thoroughly. Yet they had left a sizable opening, there was little doubt that this had been intentional.

All part of their trap.

They had expected the warband to take notice of the apparent weakness and attempt to flee through it. But this was not an escape route, instead, it would funnel the warband towards the main enemy force. Then the trap would be sprung and they would be ensnared.

This would mean the death of his men and himself.

With no other option, they would have to break through the enemy lines. It was a task that seemed nearly insurmountable given the circumstances.

Had the unit have skilled archers with them then they could've been deployed against the magic casters. But none of their current numbers could be said to be anything but average with a bow. This meant they would have to avoid a ranged battle and instead bring the fight up close to the enemy.

The idea of fighting a defensive battle had also been considered.

But then therein lied the problem

There would be a distinct lack of fortifications to protect against the spells the magic casters could conjure. Had they been fighting from the high and thick stone walls of a proper fort then it might have been an option. But then these were not the run of the mill magic users. These were members of the Slane Theocracy's Six Scriptures. It was then entirely possible that even if they had such protections it would provide little help.

Of course, there remained the strategy of hit and run tactics.

Though this was a tactic that Gazef was loath to even consider.

With this plan, the warband would attack the enemy and then retreat. This would draw the enemy into a chase lure them back to the close quarters of fighting within the village. But all this would do would be to place the villagers in harm's way. Completely defeating the purpose of what he and his men were doing now.

But this plan offered the chance of perhaps drawing the two foreign warriors into the fray. Thus forcing them to participate in the battle, although against their will.

This idea caused a knot to form within the Warrior-Captain's stomach. There was a grave danger in provoking those individuals. It was possible that if they were to learn that the move had been done on purpose to get them to join the fight. Well, it could cause trouble.

Gazef's thoughts turned to the armoured man. The bearded warrior had seen a portion of the power at his command when he'd examined the bodies in the fields. Then there was the display of magic he had performed.

If they were to make an enemy of the pair, then all they would accomplish would be trading a difficult adversary for an impossible one.

No, they would not resort to such a tactic.

The Warrior-Captain tightened his grip on the reins and spurred his horse onwards. Pivoting on the saddle Gazef cast a look back at the men riding with him.

"Hit the enemy hard and fast! Draw the sentries from around the village. After that, fall back immediately. Do not hesitate and miss your chance to flee."

The men cheered their leader on with an energy that surprised him.

Gazef furrowed his brow as a frown marred his stern features.

How many, if any, of these men would have the chance to leave here alive today?

While he was prepared to offer up his life in service of the crown and the people of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Could the said be of these men? Their loyalty was to him more than the crown and now they were going to follow him into danger.

None of these men possessed any kind of outstanding skill or special talent. They were just ordinary soldiers who'd trained hard under his tutelage for years now. He'd seen them grow from a rabble of unskilled and undisciplined would-be soldiers. Then transformed into a coordinated and skilled unit who filled him with pride.

It was an honour to have led them

The coming choice weighed heavily upon Gazef's mind. He wanted to apologize to them as much as he wanted to curse them.

His eyes scanned across their faces acutely of the looks of determination which they wore.

They bore the look of true warriors, proud and unafraid.

The men of the warband rode on with a complete understanding of where this line of actions was leading them. Still, they would go freely into the unknown.

"Don't worry, Warrior-Captain!"

"Yeah, we all came here of our own free will. To fight and die by your side, Warrior-Captain!"

"Please let us protect our country, our people, and our friends!"

More rallying cries rang out to fill Gazef's ears and fill his heart with pride.

"Then, forwards onto battle! Tear their guts out!"

Gazef's thunderous reply echoed above the horse's frenzied hoofbeats.

The men spurred their horses urging them to follow the Warrior-Captain wherever he led them. Dust, dirt, and loose grass were kicked up into a turbulent whirlwind by the galloping horses as they sped across the fields.

They could see them now.

Ahead of the warband, the Slane Theocracy soldiers stood at the base of a large hillock. Atop the hill and sheltered under a tree, Gazef could make out the silhouettes of several figures.

There was no doubt in his mind that these were the leaders of the enemy unit. Their positioning was a telltale sign as it was typical for battlefield commanders to positions on higher ground. This allowed them a better overview and thus made it easier to direct their troop's movements.

As the gap between their forces closed, the Warrior-Captain drew a bow from saddle's side. Though he was by no means the most practiced archer he was confident enough in his skills to try. He drew an arrow from the bouncing quiver and nocked the arrow on the string.

The shuddering and bounding of the dashing horse shook his aim. But still, Gazef took aim. He drew back the string in one smooth and practiced motion as he sighted the target a final time before loosing the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air straight and true towards the head of the nearest magic caster.

For a brief moment, it seemed that the projectile would actually land its mark. But then that hope was dashed as the speeding arrow was casually intercepted by one of the angles.

"Heh, it was useless after all," Gazef smirked.

Returning the bow to the saddle's side, Gazef focused his energies elsewhere. Drawing his longsword from its scabbard, the Warrior-Captain held the blade aloft as he charged ahead.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The Slane Theocracy operatives sprang into action. Beginning their counterattack, they unleashed a wave of spells.

The warband's eyes scanned their surroundings.

Nothing seemed amiss. There were no hail of fireballs, no streaks of lightning hurtling towards them, and no abnormal gust of intense wind.

This put the men on edge, such low profile magic could only mean trouble.

Just then, the horse beneath Gazef shuddered. Its once smooth and rhythmic strides broke before it swerved forcing the other riders to move to avoid a collision. The Warrior-Captian pulled the reins tight in his attempt to regain control. In return, his steed reared up on its hind legs while its forelegs kicking wildly about in the air.

Only Gazef's reflexes were able to save him from being simply thrown from the saddle. But there was little he could do to calm the beast.

The bearded soldier tugged and spurred the equine's flanks with his heels. Still, the warhorse continued to buck and jostle him upon its back.

This abrupt change in the warhorse's behavior could mean only one thing.

This must be the work of the magic casters. They had to be utilizing some kind of mind-controlling spell upon the horse.

Had the spell been directed towards Gazef then he might have been able to overcome its effects.

However, the horse had no such hopes.

_Damn cowards._

The Warrior-Captain mentally kicked himself for not picking up on their tactics sooner. Releasing his grip on the reins, Gazef extended his arms placing his palms flat against the saddle, and gave a mighty shove. The force was more than enough to lift the man clear of the saddle and over the rear of the horse.

Instinctively he readied himself for the landing. As his feet made contact with the ground, he bent with his knees and tucked himself into a roll. The sky passed by his view several times before Gazef planted his feet firmly and sprung up into a stance ready to fight.

Freed of its rider, the warhorse bucked wildly and continued to run unhindered.

"Captain!" A passing rider had called out.

The soldier had slowed his horse and leaned over in the saddle to extend his arm in hopes to help his leader. Gazef would've appreciated the attempt had there not been a more pressing concern.

A flash from above caught the attention of the Warrior-Captain.

High overhead one of the summoned angels hovered for a moment. Its armoured form glinted in the fading daylight.

Having captured the creature's focus it turned and bore down upon them with its magical weapon at the ready.

Forgetting about his subordinate, Gazef drew his sword in a flash and stood at the ready. His muscles were tense, he gripped the hilt in a white-knuckled hold. His keen eyes focused squarely on the rapidly approaching angel.

Calculating the moment in which to strike, Gazef waited.

Seconds ticked by and then the moment came.

He flexed his fingers assuring his hold upon the sword's hilt. Springing into action the blade appeared as but a gleaming streak of steel. Making contact the vibration resonated down the length of the blade and into his arms.

Had his target have been a mortal creature, a blow from the Kingdom's strongest warrior would have cut them in twain.

However, this was no ordinary being.

With just about any other opponent this would have been a mortal injury. But the angel's armoured body was made of tougher stuff than a mortal man. Still, Gazef's sword cut deeply into the angel's left side. But in doing so the blade had become lodged fairly deep within the body. As a summoned creature, the angel lacked blood. But the wound instead wept pure mana of which its body was constituted of.

The Warrior-Captain could feel it. A force was pushing back against him as his blade was slowly expelled from the wound. Freeing itself of the offending weapon the angel took to the air once again.

Gazef tracked the angel as it flittered about above. Then before his eyes, the leaking gash in the armour began to mend.

The reason for this was clear. Even to someone like Gazef who had limited magical knowledge.

Many monsters had abilities that could nullify damage dealt to them. Though some creatures had weaknesses to particular materials rendering their healing capability moot. So it appeared that the angels too possessed such an ability allowing it to take a mighty blow from Gazef without falling.

Retaking an offensive stance the bearded warrior focused his mind.

"[Martial Art – Focus Battle Aura]"

Energy welled up within the body of the warrior to be channeled into the blade of his longsword. As the energy filled the blade it was engulfed with a crimson glow.

The angel watched from above, sensing an opportunity made its move to press the attack. One more time it dove at the armoured man with its sword of red flame raised to strike.

Gazef's dark eyes gleamed with light, "Too slow!"

With his perception heightened beyond the limits of ordinary humans, he had no trouble tracking the angel.

Gazef pushed off against the ground, he lunged forwards to meet the onrushing opponent.

The warrior's blade moved in a great slashing arc with blinding speed. As before it met its mark, however, this time it did not get stuck. With the full force of Gazef's magnified strength, the sword passed cleanly through the angel.

The armoured being seemed to pause as if unable to believe what had just come to pass.

A spray of golden mana erupted from the angel's torso. The two halves of the angel's body shuddered before hairline cracks spread across its armoured body. Then it burst like a bubble popping and dissolved into a shower of glowing particles.

The Warrior-Captain's moment of triumph was a short-lived one.

Turning his gaze to the enemy casters, he watched as they moved to surround him. Above them, more angels were summoned into being from the ether. The freshly summoned creatures hovered awaiting orders.

The bearded soldier grimaced.

Gazef stood tall, his eyes trained in the direction of the magic casters. Yet his intent was not focused on them. But rather on the track of land behind them. There he could see the cloud of dust kicked up by his retreating comrades.

With that sight, Gazef allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

As the enemy moved to surround him it meant that they would have to pull men from the blockade. This in turn would weaken their perimeter and allow his men to break through to escape.

_Good, now it's just me that will perish. But…_

The warrior's gaze hardened with determination.

_I won't be going down without a fight._

Yet as he prepared himself for the coming combat. His concentration was interrupted by the echo of approaching hooves.

"You damnable fools. I told you all to retreat to safety once passed the blockade," Gazef shook his head, "Still, your loyalty is beyond words."

Caught off-guard by the returning of the cavalry the men of the Slane Theocracy scattered. Moving rapidly the operatives reorganized themselves to fight off the horse riders.

Those at the head of the cavalry charge were quickly met with the same magic that had been used against Gazef.

Their horses lost their fervor, they wobbled as their legs seemed to turn to jelly, and then collapsed to send their riders tumbling head over heel through the air. Those following were forced to break formation as they attempted to guide their steeds away from their fallen fellows. Lest they be trampled under hoof.

As the magic casters turned their focus to the approaching horsemen, Gazef chose to strike. Sprinting forwards, he endeavored to get close to the casters where he would stand a better chance against them.

In the distance, he could hear the whinnies of the horses and the shouts of their riders.

But not all those shouts were cries of a battle charge. Faintly beneath the warcries, Gazef could hear the shrill shrieks of pain and fear as the angels began to descend upon his men.

From his position, Gazef could see riders being knocked from the backs of their mounts. Others were being snatched up and borne into the air by the winged warriors, only for them to come tumbling back down to the earth.

These sights only served to push Gazef to hasten his pace.

The enemy commander remained in his position behind their lines. It was he who was the target of Gazef's focus and anger. Although the bearded soldier had his doubts that the enemy troops would simply retreat if he were slain.

But Gazef was not about to let the opportunity to remove such a valuable target slip by.

Unfortunately, it seemed the Warrior-Captain's solo charge did not go unnoticed.

A number of angels assembled and placed themselves between their summoners and the coming foe.

By Gazef's estimations, they numbered over twenty strong.

"Out of my way!"

With little alternative, the Warrior-Captain unleashed his ultimate ability.

Intense heat blossomed within his core and quickly spread throughout the entirety of his body. Unlocking his full potential, the bearded warrior broke through the limits imposed on his physical body and stepped into the realm of heroes.

It was through a number of the warrior's own martial arts he been able to craft this apex ability.

The group of angles drew ever closer.

"[Sixfold Slash of Light]!"

The Warrior-Captian's strikes were faster than the eye could perceive. Power flooded his limbs as he lashed out at the closest of his opponents. In an instant, the angels were bisected before their bodies dissolved into countless pinpricks of light.

Regrettably, no sooner had he dispatched those angels than more arrived to take their place.

For every angel cut down by the Kingdom's strongest warrior, the magic casters would summon in two more. Through sheer numbers alone he was fighting a losing battle. Though this was not the only factor to consider. The death of an angel meant nothing to the enemy's overall capability as each was a mere construct and thus expendable.

Conversely, the loss of one man from the Kingdom's warband was a hard felt blow.

While there existed such magics that could resurrect the dead. Those who could wield such magic were rare indeed. That was not to mention that should the person being resurrected not be strong enough then their body could not sustain the act. It was one of the reasons why only strong warriors had gone through the process.

Still, Gazef could hear the cheers of his men for every strike he made and every angel that vanished in a shower of light.

Another wave of the winged assailants approached.

"[Instant Counter]!"

[Instant Counter] was a martial art that upon use would make the body's reactions near automatic. Posture and stance would be changed without the need for thought. This made counter-attacking an instinctual affair as the body would move on its own rather than relying on conscious decisions. The drawback was this placed upon the body from the forced hasty movements.

As the first angel pushed its attack the Warrior-Captain's body appeared to evaporate only to reappear behind the aforementioned angel. His counter annihilated the creature into a cloud of glittering dust.

"[Flow Acceleration]!"

Under the influence of [Flow Acceleration], Gazef was bequeathed a short-term boost to the speed of his nervous system. With the increase of the user's reflexes were heightened to the nth degree. This speed also allowed their minds to process information quicker and formulate strategies faster.

However, again there came a downside. Increasing the speed of the brain would lead to fatigue and slowed reactions if overused.

The Warrior-Captain danced with fluid grace around the attack angels. One by one they felt the sting of his blade.

Yet still more were sent against him.

Throughout all this, Gazef felt as if his body was alight with flame. His breathing had been reduced to heavy panting as a result of the accumulated exertions. Pushing through the fatigue the Warrior-Captain prepared to unleash his ultimate technique against the enemy forces once more.

"Impressive, mastering so many skills isn't easy," a voice rose from the enemy lines, "Sadly it won't save you or your men. Summon another set of angels, and focus all your attacks on Stronoff."

The area was lit by an intense blue glow emanating from the ground as more angels were birthed into existence.

At the sight, fear spread its tendrils through the men of the Kingdom. As fear took root it began to affect the warband. Their movements slowed and became uncoordinated. Then their battle focus broke as the glimmer of hope for victory was extinguished from their eyes.

Gazef could only look at his men.

He had known there was little hope before the battle had even begun. But these men, it seemed they still held out hope of triumph so long as they were with him.

Yet now, as they saw the enemy so quickly and so effortlessly replenish their forces. Seeing their commander, the strongest warrior in all of the Re-Estize Kingdom so beleaguered against the opposing forces. It had caused many to see the futility of the situation and all but surrender to their fear.

_This isn't good._

This was the only thought Gazef could manage.

With determination blazing in his eyes, Gazef wove through the throng of flaming swords. He parried each thrust and countered with an attack of his own.

Angel after angel was destroyed by his hand and yet his true target remained beyond his grasp.

The man who stood upon the hillock, gloating as he looked upon the one-sided conflict.

Though Gazef was keenly aware of his ever-growing fatigue as it ate away at him.

Individuals of his caliber could typically utilize up to six martial arts at a time. Gazef, himself, was capable of using one more if it was to include his ultimate technique. The downside being the more powerful the technique, the more it would drain the user's focus and stamina.

More basic abilities with effects like improving the body, strengthening the mind, granting magical resistances, or temporarily bestowing magic upon a weapon. Techniques such as those required only minor concentration to use. But stacking them or using one in conjunction with a more powerful skill would steadily wear down the user.

Throughout this battle, Gazef had been forced to utilize each of his skills multiple times over and now he could feel it burning away at him.

As the steady creep of exhaustion seeped through his muscles. As his movements slowed he was left open to attack. Even now the muscles of his arms burned and were growing heavier with every swing of the sword. This involuntary made Gazef adopt a low guard stance as keeping his sword closer to the ground placed less strain on his body.

Overhead angels whirled around pausing briefly to perform steep dives at the men below. With each pass, more of his men fell to the enemy blades and with them so too did his hope for this conflict.

"Bring them all on! Your angels are nothing!"

Gazef's hurled his challenge at the operatives of the Slane Theocracy. It was a blind attempt to bring some relief to his men by attracting the attention of the enemy.

At the man's harsh words several of the Theocracy's magic casters couldn't help but take a step back. However, it was a fleeting moment of fear as the casters then intensified their attacks.

"That's it, men, pay him no heed. It's just the roar of a caged beast as it rattles its shackles. Wear him down then move in for the kill."

Again the scar-faced leader goaded his men on from his position of safety.

Gazef glared at the man. If only there was a way to breach his sanctuary. But in the gulf between them lay a veritable forest of flaming swords and gleaming armoured figures.

Still, the Warrior-Captain battled on.

Bracing himself, Gazef charged ahead as he set his sights upon the scarred man.

An angel at him from the left. The bearded warrior nimbly dodged the thrusting saber, the blade coming so close that he could feel the heat of the flames lick at his skin.

An intense pain caught Gazef by surprise.

The hurt radiated outwards from his abdomen and for a moment Gazef was left to wonder if he hadn't been fast enough to avoid the blow. But this wasn't the piercing kind of agony that came with being stabbed. This was more of a dull general pain like one feels with a hard punch.

The explanation came to him a moment later as an invisible force collided with Gazef.

Impact after impact was felt across his body. A strong blow to his abdomen nearly brought him to his knees. Another to his left leg took his foot out from under him making him stagger to regain his fighting stance.

These underhanded magic casters had resorted to dastardly tactics and were now using invisible attacks against him.

Gazef might have had the chance to avoid the attacks by sensing the air currents. Or by reading his opponent's body language. But facing off against thirty at once, it was an impossible task to keep track of them all at once.

Just keeping hold of his sword was taking a colossal effort.

As the pain began to overwhelm him, Gazef couldn't tell if it was from the over-taxation of his body. Or it was the barrage of the countless attacks that were pummeling him now.

When the invisible barrage let up then another group of angels came at him.

The winged beings were merciless as they attacked him.

The beleaguered Gazef only just managed to evade an attack from behind and parry the saber thrust from the side. With each second he lost more and more of his momentum.

Each blow that landed on him sapped more of his strength. His body trembled uncontrollably and it took all of his concentration just to remain standing.

A particularly hard strike caused his legs to give out. As his knees buckled the bearded warrior collapsed to the ground. As he lay upon the grassy field, Gazef felt the terrible ache throughout his body.

Digging his gloved fingers into the soft earth the Warrior-Captain summoned the last vestiges of his strength.

Bringing himself up to a kneeling position, Gazef craned his neck to survey the battlefield. His eyes fell on the scattered forms of his men laying about the grassland.

At the sight, Gazef grit his teeth so hard it hurt his jaw.

As the iron-rich taste of blood welled up in his mouth, he spat the crimson liquid upon the parched earth where it was quickly absorbed.

These men had carried out attacks against the innocents of the Kingdom. They had murdered defenseless villagers, all to lure him into this trap. So many innocents had died all because people in positions of power had such loathing for him. To die by the hands of such honourless dogs was not something Gazef could allow.

Calling on some hitherto unknown font of strength the Warrior-Captain slowly managed to rise to his feet. Shakily he stood proudly at his full height.

With every breath he took, his lungs burned. His mind was clouded that it was hard to think. Every fiber of his being ached as never before and called for him to lay down.

Yet it was suffering he was willing to endure. If it meant protecting the villagers and his men then he could endure anything.

"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! My heart and soul belong to Re-Estize! I'll die a thousand times over before I lose to the likes of you!"

A smug grin spread across the lips of the enemy leader.

"Yes, you will die here and you'll have only yourself to blame, Gazef Stronoff."

The bearded warrior's eyes were cold with hate as he glared at the enemy commander. The man's calm almost mockingly friendly tone served to stoke the flames of his anger.

"If only you had abandoned these villages after you'd seen it for yourself. You would not be dying here today. But that is your failing. So cease your pointless struggles, lie down quietly and die as a good dog would."

Commander Nigun let loose a deep belly laugh.

"As an act of mercy, I will kill you without causing you too much suffering."

Gazef spat, "If you think that I am so helpless… Then why not come and take my head yourself? It should be… easy like this."

"A baleful attempt at goading me. Truly, you have fallen if you think it would work."

"Then kill me! But leave the village in peace."

Nigun sneered, "Fool after we kill you, we will then finish off those villagers cowering within their homes. All you have managed to do is delay the inevitable and allow them to wallow in their despair."

"Then you'll all die just as your scouts had."

The bearded soldier couldn't hide his smile as he saw his words wipe away the grin from the other man's smug face.

"What?"

The leader of the Sunlight Scripture stared down at the barely standing soldier. His making mention of the scout group pulled Nigun from his revelry.

Was it possible the scout regiment had run afoul of the Warrior-Captain and his men after all?

"You hear me! Your scouts are dead and lie rotting in the fields! You sent those men to their deaths!" Gazef called out, feeling a surge of unmitigated gall, "You may kill me here. But you'll meet your fate just the same when you attack that village."

"Do you think that we would fall such an obvious lie?" the man laughed, "Brazen till the end."

Nigun looked at the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain and the smile he wore and felt his anger welling up within him.

"Angels! Kill Gazef Stronoff."

Two angels rose above the others. Their wings fluttered before they lunged forwards into a rapid dive. Seeing the summoned monsters rushing towards him. The wounded warrior mustered the best defensive stance he could and prepared himself to meet was to be the last fight of his life.

The angels rapidly closed the distance and Gazef braced himself for the coming collision. Yet it never came.

Gazef blinked his eyes in stunned silence at what happened next.

The pair of angels who'd moments ago been rushing headlong at him. Now hung frozen in the air some ten feet away.

Upon their armoured torsos, a golden glint caught his eye. Looking closer, it was a slow trickle of shimmering mana that leaked from a narrow slit in the angel's breastplate.

There was a sudden crack like the sound of glass breaking. Then the air itself seemed to break as a spider-web of hairline fissures spread throughout the gap between him and the angels. It was as if the world had been made of glass as the fractures grew.

Gazef looked on in disbelief as the pieces crumbled, tumbling to the ground where it evaporated into a myriad of tiny glowing lights.

Now more portions fell away like slices of a mirror fell away to reveal a pair of armoured figures hidden behind it.

With the setting sun in his eyes, Gazef had to squint as he focused his eyes. Yet they were silhouettes that he recognized.

"You don't look very good, Captain Stronoff."

"I can't say I feel very well either, Sir Tiberius," Gazef allowed himself a pained smile, "I might have fared better. But my opponents aren't ones to know the meaning of a fair fight."

"Yes, I saw."

The armoured Dragonoid moved closer. As he moved the Warrior-Captain was afforded a look at what had previously been obstructed.

The wounded warrior could see the man's companion. The armoured guardian stood, her feet planted firmly in the soft earthen field, and her arms were outstretched and held in each hand gleaming silver blade. It was these twin blades that held the angels immobile.

Without fanfare, Yuliana withdrew the sword blades with a sharp yank. Then before the angels could react, she'd swung her arms in an arc for a quick diagonal slash.

The Warrior-Captain looked on astounded at the ease at which her blades passed through the angel's armoured forms. It was an expression Gazef had no doubt that was mimicked by the men of the Slane Theocracy.

Men who looked on in equally stunned silence.

"Im-impossible, it can't be."

Gazef listened to the soft clink of armour at the approach of the other warrior.

Tiberius stood before the hunched over warrior. His wolven helmet made a slow panning turn as he surveyed the remnants of the battlefield.

Without having to turn his head, Gazef knew what he was looking at. It was disrespectful for him not to look. Slowly the bearded soldier craned his head to see for himself.

As he took in the sight, Gazef felt the need to say something to commemorate the fallen soldiers. But he was interrupted.

"[Mass Greater Heal]"

An emerald aura enveloped the injured warrior and beyond. The glow spread out to encompass much of the grassland. The bodies of his fallen comrades glowed brightly as he did.

Gone were the stoic looks of the Warrior-Captain. Now surprise was etched firmly upon his features.

With the aura came the feeling of revitalization.

A sensation of comfortable warmth spread throughout Gazef. A moment later the pain that had racked his body was gone. It didn't ebb or fade. No, the pain just vanished entirely.

The heavy haze of fatigue that had once clouded his mind and blurred his vision disappeared. Now, in its place, he felt a renewed strength and vigor blossom within him.

The Warrior-Captain stared down at his hands.

The sword in his right hand felt so light to him. Not like the boulder it had just minutes ago. Experimentally Gazef balled his left hand into a fist and flexed his arm. Gone was the tension that had overwhelmed his muscles.

Forgoing any further exploration, Gazef's gaze turned to the field.

The majority of the once still bodies began to move.

Soldiers stretched their limbs, accompanied by grunts and groans. Some erupted into coughing fits as they inhaled deeply a fresh lungful of air. Then the men slowly rose to their feet and set about helping their comrades rise.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!"

Gazef's focus was hastily pulled away from his men to the formerly silent commander of the enemy forces.

Upon the hill, the scar-faced leader stared out at the happenings in the grassland. Though from the distance the look upon his face was hard to make out. Still, Gazef liked to imagine he wore an expression of utter shock and confusion.

"Heh."

The bearded warrior smirked as he turned to face his foes once more. Reaching up Gazef rubbed the bare patch of skin and the muscles beneath between his neck and right shoulder. Bending down he reclaimed his sword and gripped it with both hands. Gazef then placed one foot forwards, almost as if he were ready to lunge, and adopted a fighting stance keeping his blade parallel to his body.

"Now then, let's continue this dance where we left off."

"No," the Dragonoid interjected, "You and your men have fought bravely. But I think it's time you return to the village."

At the other's words, the Warrior-Captain relaxed his stance and turned with a look of disbelief upon his face.

"What? Surely you aren't serious, Sir Tiberius."

Gazef's eyes followed the movements of the silver-clad warrior as he strode passed him and to his original position.

"I am," Tiberius did not turn to address the Warrior-Captain directly. Instead, his gaze was focused on the troops of the Slane Theocracy. "Now you best be on your way."

"But…" the bearded warrior's words died in his throat.

Gazef stood gazing at the back of the armoured Dragonoid. Within him, a deep sense of foreboding crept into the very core of his being. It was the same sensation he'd felt once already when standing in the home of the village chief.

"Go now, Captain Stronoff. See to your men."

"Very well," Gazef gave a sharp nod and resheathed his sword, "Then I shall leave this matter to you."

Still, the Warrior-Captain turned away with a small amount of hesitation. Gazef's instincts were seldom and right now they were yelling at him to flee. Although it didn't sit well with him to leave a fight unfinished. But Gazef knew better than to interfere with powers that were beyond him.

Gazef bowed to the two figures before pivoting and striding away in the direction of the scattered warband.

Watching all this, Commander Nigun was growing rather irate at the thought of the unit's target getting away. No, he wasn't going to get away, not after coming so far. Not after the loss of the scout unit and coming so close to triumph.

"You think you and your little band of rabble can get away from us!"

He paused, turning his gaze to the two strangers who had interfered.

"I don't know who you are. But we'll deal with you after we're finished with Stronoff and his pitiful band… Angels! Ignore those foolish intruders, for now. Circle around and eliminate Stronoff. But first, kill his men. Make him watch it all over again!"

Having heard their master's commands the winged armoured beings sprang to life.

Like a swarm of metallic locusts, the angels set forth.

Their wings buzzed as the angels were whipped up into a frenzy. The mass sailed over the figures of Tiberius and Yuliana, ignoring them as commanded.

The Warrior-Captain whipped his gaze to the sky above as the angels flew overhead. Too high and too numerous for his attacks to do significant damage. Still, he had to do something.

Gazef's hand shot to his side to grip the hilt of his sword. Adrenaline flooded his body, his heart raced within the confines of his chest, and his muscles swelled. Within his mind, Gazef ran through the possibility of using his martial arts against the angels.

Ahead of the angelic swarm the men of the warband scattered. Some sought to find a weapon with which to defend themselves. While others simply sought a way to escape the coming attack.

There came a sound like a thunderclap and a gust of wind so strong that it nearly bowled Gazef off his feet.

Shaking his head, the Warrior-Captain attempted to clear his surprise and regain his bearings. Straightening himself up he could only gaze on with shock at the sight before him.

His men stood motionless, unharmed but seemingly in a daze.

Some of them sat on the ground, Gazef could only guess it was having been knocked over by the gale-force wind. Strangely all wore the same expression of gaped awe.

Following their gaze, Gazef found the silver armoured figure of Tiberius standing before the warband. Within his right hand, the longsword Gazef had seen previously sheathed at his side. Gazef examined the unique appearance of the weapon. His gaze was particularly drawn to the seemingly molten core of the blade. The white-hot metal seemed to flow like liquid down the length of the longsword.

A multitude of lights danced upon the surface of the foreign warrior's silver armour.

It was the intensity of the light and the way it rippled across the armour that soon attracted his gaze. In Gazef's mind, he knew the ambient light wasn't bright enough and its direction wasn't consistent with such an effect.

Lifting his eyes skywards the Warrior-Captian beheld the scene above.

The sky over the grassland was awash with a cloud of glowing dust. This glittering cloud that flittered on the soft breeze was all that remained of the score of angels.

_He killed them all! And with an attack, I couldn't even see. His speed and strength are beyond remarkable._

Quickly recovering his composure, Gazef moved with haste to reunite with his men. Rushing forwards he strode passed the wolven armoured protector and soon stood with his men.

"All of you listen up!" Gazef's baritone voice rose above the mumbles and garnered the attention of all. "Gather your gear and regroup at the village."

"But sir, what of our fallen?"

Gazef turned to the speaker, finding it was Vice-Captain Garro who addressed him.

"For now we have no choice. We must leave them here."

Making such a decision was incredibly difficult for the Warrior-Captain. But at this moment, his concern was for the living. There wasn't anything more to be done for the deceased, save for receiving the proper rights for burial.

Still, it was a painful thing to leave the bodies of his fallen comrades behind like this.

Looking about at the faces of the members of the warband, he could see his feelings were mirrored on the faces of many. The sour expressions worn by numerous individuals told of their bitter thoughts on this matter. Though like Gazef, they too knew that this was not the time to dwell over it.

So under the ever-watchful gaze of the unit's commander the men scrambled. They moved across the field grabbing only what they could carry before turning and making a beeline for the village.

"You heard the Captain!" Vice-Captain Garro clapped his hands in time with his words as he urged the men onwards. "Double time it, everyone back to the village!"

The Warrior-Captain was the last to leave the battlefield.

Gazef paused and turned taking a final look back at the pair of foreign warriors. Warriors who now faced the opponents that had minutes ago decimated his unit so easily.

And for one brief moment, Gazef pity for the men of the Slane Theocracy for he knew what was coming.

Turning away he chased after his men, following them back to the village of Carne.


	8. Chapter V - Pt 2

Chapter V

Part 2: This is a Battle?

Though the Dragonoid didn't watch the men leave directly he was no less assured they'd fled. With longsword still in hand, Tiberius strode across the grassy field to retake his place beside Yuliana.

Less than twenty-five yards away stood the men of the Slane Theocracy. Their leader standing upon the hill, the man glared at the pair with his barely restrained anger.

Nigun's gaze was first drawn to the taller of the pair. Even in the low light of the setting sun the silver of his armour still shone. His keen eyes were drawn to the strange wolf-head helmet. It was something he found both peculiar and fascinating. He'd seen warriors who'd fashion helmets to resemble all manner of beasts to intimidate their foes. Some even held to an archaic belief that such a totem would bestow power upon them. It was a laughable idea. As Nigun and anyone of the Theocracy would attest to, only the Six Great Gods could bestow such power.

His eyes then swept to the right to settle on the second individual.

They were half a head shorter and with armour that looked to be more tarnished. How odd it was to see a beautiful feminine face upon helmet's face mask. It puzzled him, was it an indication of the person behind the mask was female? Of course, he could not discredit the possibility it was another man under there. Though the Theocracy had outlawed such deviants other nations were not as enlightened and allowed them to thrive within their borders.

Looking over the two it was quite apparent the quality of their equipment. The armours were no doubt works of a true master craftsman, and there was a very good chance they were enchanted with magic. This was especially true of the weapons used to dispatch the angels moments ago.

Whatever technique the other individual had used to save Stronoff's men, however, eluded him. Had it been a spell? Or perhaps it was some kind of martial art? Just as the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain had used in vain in his struggle against their superiority.

Issuing a command he had his subordinates call back their remaining angels to form up a defensive line between them and the two strangers. Until he could puzzle out their full capabilities he didn't wish to leave anything to chance.

Yet he still felt confident their numbers would be enough to handle them. If it should come to it, there was always the trump card he carried in the pouch on his belt.

"Just who are you and why have you interfered?" Nigun puffed up his chest and did his best to sound unconcerned about their presence.

The figures ignored him and continued to stand in silence.

His brows furrowed and he growled with his building frustration, "You dare to ignore me. You insolent cur! Or perhaps the fear has frozen your tongue."

The Dragonoid's gaze swept over the men with a nonchalant turn of his head.

"You frighten no one."

Again Nigun felt his ire rise to new levels. For anybody to speak to their superiors in such a manner was inexcusable.

_It must be a bluff. Even the mighty Gazef was afraid to behold our strength._

The scar-faced man let out a hearty laugh, "Your ignorance is truly deplorable… after we're finished with you we shall complete our task."

"No, you won't" Tiberius interjected, "In fact, I doubt very much you will be leaving this field."

"Have you taken leave of your sense?" Nigun smirked, "You are but two. And while you may last longer than Gazef against our angelic might. Make no mistake you will fall all the same."

The man's idle threat did nothing to ruffle the Dragonoid. Through the wolf-shaped helmet's eyes, he snuck a sideways glance to his guardian. So far she seemed to be retaining her composure.

"So, you doubt my strength," the Dragonoid's voice dropped several octaves, "Then I welcome you to test it."

A deep shiver passed through the men of the Slane Theocracy with the low rumble of a declaration. The men of the Sunlight Scripture were veterans of numerous battlefields. They'd face inhuman creatures that would send lesser men running away in terror. Yet this stranger, with such few words had managed to plant a seed of fear deep within them.

"Have the angels charge them! Let them see just how powerless they truly are!"

Nigun's subordinates raised their arms and the angels flapped their wings in response. Like a flock of gleaming metallic birds, they rose into the air. They paused for a moment then together the angels charged their intended targets.

With sword in hand, the Dragonoid took several large strides towards the oncoming angels. The virtual wall of angels grew closer and closer still.

The Dragonoid brought his sword up, the blade pointing towards the heavens.

"[Blade Storm]."

A flashing glint was all that could be seen as the sword changed position with inhuman speed. The movements of Tiberius' sword arm were so rapid as to create the illusion of him having multiple limbs. Whipped into a frenzy by the turbulence of the blade caused the air to sing with all the fury of a cyclone.

The tempest engulfed the angels, tossing them to and fro. Countless open wounds appeared upon their armoured bodies. It was as if the idiom of death by a thousand cuts had come to pass. The glowing mana flowed freely from these wounds to be carried away by the whirlwind.

Some men gawked while others looked to each other for answers. But all gazed at the stranger with disbelief and fear. Nigun, himself could only direct his eyes to skyward to watch the glowing mist being whisked away by the receding winds.

Nigun Grid Luin, commander of the Sunlight Scripture, felt a deep tremor pass through his body. Inclining his head he looked to his hands and watched as they trembled. Balling his hands into fists he tried to stop the shakes. Forcing his hands to his sides, Nigun turned his gaze back to the two silver-clad warriors. It was now, after seeing such a display that he understood what Gazef had been babbling about. Without a doubt, the scouts had met their end at the hands of these individuals.

Though he tried to force such thoughts from his mind, he could not.

_No, this proves nothing! There are members of the Black Scripture who can wipe out so many angels. This only means he is stronger than Stronoff. We are amongst the strongest groups in the Theocracy. No, in the world. This just means we'll have to treat him as someone on our level._

But the thought occurred to Nigun, could those members of the Black Scripture kill so many with just a single attack?

Tiberius stood unmoved, his longsword once more in a resting position pointing towards the earth. He watched the wave of fear wash over the magic casters.

Whipped into a frenzy, the mages drew closer forming up into a battle line. Raising their dominant arms, they held their palm facing the Dragonoid and his companion. Then they began to shout innumerable spells.

"[Charm Person], [Iron Hammer of Righteousness], [Hold], [Fire Rain], [Emerald Sarcophagus], [Holy Ray], [Shockwave], [Confusion], [Charge of Stalagmite], [Open Wounds], [Poison], [Fear], [Word of Curse], [Blindness]..."

A veritable storm of spells was rained down upon Tiberius and Yuliana. Yet none managed to breach either of their defenses.

"So Archangel Flame summons are not the only YGGDRASIL magics they know," Tiberius mumbled.

Seeing their spells so ineffectual seemed to be the breaking point for one of the mages. The man raised his left arm and with his right hand loaded a steel ball into a sling mounted on the vambrace. Drawing back on the elastic straps to their furthest point he released.

The bullet sped across the field with enough force to easily shatter bones.

However, that was not the case. There was high pitched plink as the bullet collided with the armoured man then fell harmlessly to the ground.

"I do hope that is not the full extent of your capabilities."

Nigun chafed under the apparent insult.

"Principality Observation!" the scarred man voice wavered, "Attack!"

Behind the Sunlight Scripture's commander a towering figure, easily twice the size of the Archangel Flames.

Principality Observation was an angel of a higher tier, denoted by its four wings than the two of the lesser Archangel Flames. It was garbed in a gleaming breastplate overtop a white gold robe that covered its entire body. Upon its head, an ornamental helmet above this hovered a gold halo. The higher tier angel carried a round shield on its left forearm, emblazoned on the shield a shining star.

This particular angel had been held back from the fighting for its special ability. An ability which strengthened the defense of its allies. However, the ability was negated once the angel was moved after summoning.

Wishing to best protect himself Nigun had ordered the angel to remain with him behind the lines. Unfortunately, the opponent they now faced seemed to necessitate its use.

The towering being of angelic levitated above the forces of the Sunlight Scripture. Clasping its hands together a mace of silver metal materialized. The head of the mace was engulfed by the light of the holy magic contained within.

Tiberius remained unmoving as the Principality Observation crossed the defensive line and onto the battlefield.

Raising his left hand, Tiberius concentrated on the angel.

"[Crushing Hand]."

The Principality Observation halted in its approach, held in place by some invisible force.

From the ether materialized a translucent hand with fingers splayed. The hand was large enough to easily encompass an ogre. The ghost-like hand grasped the angel in a steadfast hold.

Tiberius stood left arm outstretched, a faint glow swathed his hand. Every slight movement of his hand was similarly mimicked by the larger magical counterpart. Curling his fingers he felt a certain level of resistance to the motion.

Nigun and his men stood mesmerized by the sight before them.

They watched the fingers of the massive hand twitch as the grip tightened. The sound of creaking and groaning metal met their ears. The angel shook violently in its struggle to break free. Yet the hand only strengthened its hold. Pressure mounted denting the angel's magically created armour. Armour cracking and small pieces that broke away fell to the ground.

Principality Observation's body bent and distorted. Slowly the angel began to more resemble a crumpled sheet of paper than its true self. There was a horrible crunch and the angel's body succumbed to the ever-increasing pressure. The angel's body was reduced to a mere fraction of its former girth.

Tiberius opened his clenched fist and the action was copied by the phantom hand to release the angel.

The Principality Observation collapsed to the grass in a crumpled heap. There it remained but for a second before it burst into thousands of iridescent sand grains.

"If you are hoping to make it out of this alive," Tiberius placed the tip of his sword into the soft earth and rested both hands upon the pommel, "You're leaving much to be desired."

"H-how, how could this be possible?!"

"What spell was that."

Nigun stood his eyes wide and his lower jaw slack. What had previously been a slight tremor had not progressed into full body shakes.

"T-that's impossible! There's no way a high-level angel could be taken done with one spell" he cried out, the fear causing his voice to waver.

"I do hope you have something else to offer," Tiberius' rich baritone voice echoed throughout the field, "Or have we reached the conclusion of this farce."

"Commander Nigun, what are we to do?"

Nigun cut his eyes at the man, who under his superior's gaze shrank back. At the subordinate's withdrawal, he turned his attention back to the two foes before them.

_We can't win against this! No, there's still hope. The holy treasure._

Reaching beneath his robes, Nigun's hand fell upon the heavy pouch hanging from his belt. Burying his hand within the leather bag, he ran his fingers along the glassy smooth surface of the item contained within. Grasping the object tightly he pulled his arm from under his robes and hoisted his arm towards the sky.

Held in his hand was a crystal cluster the size of a small-sized fruit. The magic sealed within the crystal gave off a radiant aura. The particular spell could summon the most powerful angel known.

This crystal was one of the national treasures of the Slane Theocracy, a relic of a bygone era. This crystal had been in the Theocracy's possession since the time of the Six Great Gods walked the earth six hundred years ago.

The use of this item had been prohibited except only as last resort.

Holding the crystal in hand aloft, Nigun affixed his gaze to Tiberius.

"Your strength has done nothing but earn you a rare honour. Your death will come at the hands of an angel of the highest caliber."

The commander of the Sunlight Scripture roared in his perceived triumph. Turning to a nearby subordinate he issued a new order.

"Protect me while I commence the summons!"

It was the glint of the object that had caught the eye of the armoured Dragonoid. His keen eyes had little trouble discerning the item even from a distance.

_A sealing crystal? So it isn't just YGGDRASIL magic that found its way to this world. It doesn't look to be an ultra-rare one. Still, it looks like it's pretty high level. At least I don't have to worry about any super-tier spells. But that still leaves a lot of other possibilities. He did say the highest tier angel. Did he mean Seraphim class? _

For the first time since the beginning of this battle, Tiberius took a defensive stance. His feet planted firmly in the earth. He raised the longsword before him and held it tightly with both hands grasping the hilt.

"Yuliana, be ready."

"Understood, my lord."

Striding forward the female guardian took a position alongside her master. Drawing the twin elven swords from her waist, she held them at the ready in a more aggressive than defensive stance.

"Behold! The shining form of the highest of angels! Dominion Authority!"

The crystal in Nigun's hand shone brightly in a dazzling display of its radiance. The grassy plain was bathed in a clean white-blue light that blotted out the light of the setting sun. As the light faded a new figure could be seen in the air above the Sunlight Scripture.

The figure was vaguely humanoid in appearance. Its body, if it had one, was obscured by innumerable angelic wings. However, seemingly hidden amongst the mass of wings was a pair of clearly discernable feathered arms. Within its hands, taloned fingers clasped a royal looking scepter. Where the being's head ought to be was instead a glowing blue sigil of the angelic script.

As the angel descended from on high a light fragrance flowed from it with the breeze.

The arrival of this legendary creature drew cheers from the men of the Slane Theocracy. Their moral boosted to the point it made them tremble with excitement.

The effect was lost upon the Dragonoid and his companion.

_That is it?! They call that the highest tier of angel?_

"Now do you see the power you face?!" Nigun's voice held such unrequited joy, "You may have been strong enough to best the Archangel Flames and even the Principality Observation. But your end is assured now."

The Dragonoid couldn't stop the subconscious shake of his head at their apparent excitement. Seeing no reason to be on guard Tiberius relaxed his stance, his sword again held only by his right hand. It was an action mimicked by Yuliana as her posture turned to a more upright position with arms resting at her side.

"You should feel proud warrior. Not in two hundred years has there been a force that necessitated this most exalted of angels to be dealt with."

"You mock me" came a deep-toned reply.

"What?"

The commander of the Sunlight Scripture was left puzzled as to the unexpected response. All eyes were trained on the armoured pair.

"You preach of your strength then continue to disappoint me. Show me what you're truly capable of."

"You dare to continue to show such disrespect even the face of an angel of the highest order. Does your blasphemy know no bounds?"

Nigun looked to the silver-clad warrior through the narrow slits of his eyes. His anger boiled within him at this continued dismissive manner and the total affront to the gods portrayed by this man.

_He must have a death wish to be so calm. Or…could it be he is hiding his strength? No, impossible there is no force on this earth to withstand Dominion Authority. Not even the Demon Gods of two hundred years ago could resist its might._

Refusing to even consider such a blasphemy, Nigun shoved the thought away as he felt himself begin to tense.

"No! It's not possible! There is nobody stronger than this most highly placed of the angels! Dominion Authority attack! Use [Holy Smite]!"

Hearing its master's command the winged creature obeyed.

Tiberius watched the angel begin to move into attack position. In response, the Dragonoid tightened his grip upon the hilt of the longsword. Lifting his right arm, he held the weapon parallel to the ground in an outstretched hand.

"[Reality Slash]."

Tiberius swung the blade in a sweeping arc before him. From the movement of the blade came a gleaming band of energy no thicker than a hair shaped like that of a crescent moon. With blinding speed, the crescent arc sliced through the fabric of reality.

In less than the blink of an eye, the near-instantaneous attack struck the angel across the middle. The lower half of the holy creature along with the sky on either side shifted in the opposite direction as the upper portion. Within moments the angel shattered in brilliant flash then evaporated, and with it so did the light in the area.

The attack complete Tiberius again lowered his longsword into a relaxed position. The Dragonoid knew the use of such a powerful 10th tier spell was a waste of mana and overkill given the opponent. But this farce of a battle was beginning to wear thin on his nerves.

The magic casters of the Sunlight Scripture stood motionless, their heads inclined and their gaze focused on the space once occupied by the Dominion Authority.

Nigun stood wide-eyed, his mind too stunned to fully process what had transpired. The sight of such a legendary creature being destroyed in a single effortless attack. It boggled the mind just how such a thing could even be possible. Nearly a full minute ticked by before he had regained enough of his faculties to respond.

"H-h-how is this possible?!" turning he laid his terrified gaze upon the armoured warrior, "Y-you! What are you?! Demon! You must be a Demon God!"

In Nigun's mind, it could be the only answer.

Within the world, there were only a handful of beings capable of going toe-to-toe with the highest tier of angels.

The Six Great Gods which all citizens of the Slane Theocracy knew of.

The veritable kings of the mighty draconic races, the Dragon Lords.

The legendary monster who had destroyed an entire kingdom, a being only known as Landfall.

Then there were the Demon Gods. Creatures who had plagued the world two hundred years ago. It was said in the histories that they had been defeated by the Thirteen Heroes, a group of adventurers who became a legend.

"I am nothing of the kind," Tiberius' voice broke through Nigun's mental turmoil, "But I know what you are. You are nothing but a fool and a bully. And I've dealt with plenty of people like you before."

The Dragonoid began to move forwards with a slow disciplined stride.

"You came here so assured of your own strength. You terrorize those you considered weaker than yourself without a care, but when you find someone stronger than yourself. You can only scream and flail about in your fit."

To the eyes of Nigun and his subordinates, the armoured warrior seemed to loom ever larger with each step. It was like some mythic figure had descended from on high and with it came an overwhelming feeling of awe. For several of the men, the pressure was too much and they collapsed to their knees.

The Dragonoid paused in his approach, coming to a halt halfway across the gap. Lifting his helmeted head he looked to the sky. An action that Nigun and others imitated.

High above a web of fissures split the sky open. It was if the world itself was unable to cope and broke under the strain. Like a broken pane of glass pieces of the sky fell away and vanished. Then as quickly as they had appeared they were gone and the sky returned to its normal state.

Within YGGDRASIL it was a common tactic that players would use divination magics to spy on one another.

As a counter to prevent the careless use of divination magics the developers put in place a number of passive abilities. The effects of the abilities could vary quite a bit between them. There were those that would simply shield a player from detection and at higher levels could even block entire regions from view. There were offense styled abilities some of which would create an explosive reaction –which the player could determine the blast strength- for the person using the divination magic.

One of the more amusing skills would summon a multitude of low to mid-tier monsters. The monsters although weak had high stats in agility and stealth. These monsters would steal from the scrying player and just generally harass them by being a nuisance.

_So someone was using divination magics. Were they trying to use it on me? No, my defensive abilities only activated when I moved closer. They must have been watching them._

Tiberius again affixed his gaze upon the scar-faced leader of the opposing unit.

"It seems someone was trying to use divination magic to survey the proceedings. I do wonder how much they saw of your failure."

The warrior's words struck a chord with Nigun. It could only be his superiors in the Slane Theocracy. It had to be as there were no others that knew of the unit's mission or their location.

"Regrettably for them, my defensive barriers have put an end to that." The Dragonoid's tone was almost one of amusement, "After all, can't have anyone snooping on what's to come."

A fresh wave of fear rolled over the men of the Slane Theocracy at the implications of those words.

"No! No, no wait, please wait! I beg of you, sir warrior! I want to make a deal with you. Spare my life the rest of these men don't matter. I'll give you whatever you wish! I'll do anything to appease you!"

From their scattered positions the magic casters turned, forgetting all about the two armoured figures to look at their commander. To hear such an utterance from him left his subordinates aghast. But Nigun didn't care for their lives, his only concern was for his own life.

"You would so easily abandon your comrades, to toss away all you have been through together." The words left the Dragonoid's throat in a low rumble, "You truly are pathetic."

Tiberius surveyed his gathered opponents. The men stood unmoving, the fear held them in place just as a ship's anchor.

A myriad of options came to the Dragonoid's mind on how to deal with these men. After all, he possessed many magical capabilities that would easily finish them off in a single move. Or he could more simply put them to the sword. Either option would be just as easy. But he was pulled from these thoughts at the soft clink of armoured footsteps.

"Lord Tiberius, if I may say something."

Shifting Tiberius turned to face the Guardian Overseer, "You're always free to do so."

"We came here to gather information, did we not?" Yuliana turned to regard the magic casters, "It would seem we have been given an opportunity to do just that. The presence of these wretched creatures allows us to obtain the information we could not otherwise."

"Hmm, just what are you suggesting?"

"Why not take some of them for interrogation."

Tiberius remained silent as he gave thought to the guardian's proposal.

_She's right. The whole reason for this excursion from the mountain was to gather information. And at the time I had only meant to protect those villagers from the knights. Now I'm involved in what basically amounts to an assassination attempt. Although Captain Stronoff did give the impression they are high ranking members of the Slane Theocracy. As such they could provide a great deal of intel about this world._

"Very well, your idea has merit behind it," the Dragonoid rumbled, "But who would you suggest?"

Yuliana turned, raising her arm she pointed to the three men standing upon the hillock. "We take the leaders of course. Being of high rank they would be more likely to have valuable information."

From his position Nigun could not make out what was being said in the conversation. But he was sure whatever it was could be nothing good. This feeling was only intensified when the second individual raised their arm and pointed in his direction. Such was the despair that gripped him that it threatened to bring him to tears.

"You spoke of demons before so I've decided to introduce you to one."

No sooner had the armoured warrior finished speaking when a yawning black portal wreathed in purple flames appeared behind the pair. From this void, a man stepped forth.

The man looked to be fairly tall with a well-built frame. His long black hair fluttered lightly in the gentle breeze. This stranger was garbed in a set of banded plate armour the colour of damp ash. From his shoulders flowed a tattered black cape with a scarlet interior and high collar. In his right hand, he carried a heavy onyx scepter that appeared more like an oversized morning star.

Emerging from the portal he paused only briefly to gain his bearings. Striding forth his movements were smooth and with an air of confidence.

To Nigun, he might say the man carried himself with a regal bearing.

Yet there was something off about him. A terrible sense of foreboding that emanated from the man. It felt tantamount to looking at some great ferocious beast set to devour you.

Approaching the armoured pair the newcomer knelt before them, placing his scepter upon the grass before him. Behind his tattered cape spread out across the grassy field like a pair of wings.

"Koraboros," Tiberius greeted the new arrival.

"What is your bidding my master?" the Demon Lord's deep accented voice carried across the field.

"These wretches have foolishly chosen to stand against our lord," Yuliana stepped towards her fellow guardian, "We require the three upon the hill be taken to Tyrnaust and chained in the Pits of Tartarus for the time being."

Koraboros tilted his head, looking up at the pair before him, "And what of the others?"

"You're free to wound them, but they shall be dealt with in accordance with the master's will."

Koraboros placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head once more. His face obscured behind the length of his hair.

"As you wish, my lord."

Nigun looked on as the man rose from his previously knelt position. As he slowly turned to face them it was an unsettling sight. A slow smile crept across the features of the stranger as if he was pleased by some unexpected joy. Yet it was the contrasted with the look in his eyes. The pupils were narrow slits of obsidian surrounded by a ring of blood. His gaze was hardened and burned with a fury that threatened to scorch all before him to the bone.

To see that such pathetic beings had dared to stand before the Supreme Master of the Tyrnaust. The very thought sickened him and filled him with a terrible rage.

_I will teach them the truth of their folly._

Koraboros moved with a slow deliberate pace as he closed the distance to the magic casters. Then before their eyes, he appeared to vanish. But before any could really register the event a blood-curdling scream erupted.

All eyes turned to see one of their number crumpled to the ground. With his left hand, he held the twisted and mangled remains of his right arm. Flesh tore exposing muscle and sinew while the broken bone jutted through the opening.

One magic caster raised his arm to cast an attack spell. A yellow bolt of light launched from his palm at the attacker. The bolt hurtled through the air only to dissolve into the ether before ever getting close. This stunned the man but it only lasted for a moment. Movement from the corner of his eye caused him to turn and behold the stranger now stood in his shadow.

The Demon Lord swung his scepter catching the man in the chest.

The blow immediately emptied his lungs of air before he became an airborne projectile himself. His body rolled along the ground like a ragdoll, the agony that filled his body made the thought of even getting up impossible.

More screams as Koraboros flittered amongst the terrified mages like a shadow. In his wake left the men broken. Their limbs were mangled, bones were crushed, and organs punctured. He inflicted such brutality with efficient ease.

One mage who foolishly attempted to run only to discover there was no escape. Grabbing him by the head, Koraboros drove his thumbs deep into the man's eye sockets. The Demon Lord wore a wide grin upon his features as he listened to the now blind mage's screams of anguish.

Commander Nigun and his two lieutenants only looked on, too afraid to move. Only when the monster had disabled the last of their men and turned his gaze to them did the spell seem to break. Looking at those eyes, those orbs glowing with the light of the infernal pit, Nigun was unable to control his bladder. With a high pitched shriek, he turned and pushed the other men from his way. The muscles of his legs pumped with blood as he made a break for it. Not far behind him were the two men having once again found their footing.

The sneer that Koraboros wore had disappeared.

"[Summon mid-tier fiend, Bone Devil]."

On the ground, an arcane circle burned itself into the grass with its fiery orange light. Wisps of flame danced as a figure emerged from cracked and smoldering earth.

A humanoid husk of a creature clawed at the ground. Like a cadaver with its pale and dried skin stretched tight across its emaciated frame. It bore a fearsome skull-like head resembling a mix of human and some kind of monstrous beast. Possessing a wide maw filled with dagger-like fangs, perfecting for tearing flesh. Its limbs were exaggerated and feral with long fearsome claws on hands and feet. From the joints of its wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles were a collection of sharp boney protrusions. The devil's spine had been elongated into a long whip-like tail ending in a scorpion-like stinger. From head to tail tip vertebrae had been transformed into vicious looking thorns. With each beat of its six insectoid wings, the foul odor of decay wafted through the area.

The Bone Devil snarled then knelt before its summoner. Thick rivulets of green drool dripped from its lower jaw.

"Fetch."

The devil's wings beat in swift succession and with a lunging leap it took to the sky.

o – o – o – o

In the grassy field the three men hunched over, hands planted firmly on their knees as they panted heavily. Their bodies wracked with fatigue. Muscles burned with the need for oxygen, legs felt heavy and feet felt like lumps lead.

But at least they'd covered a fair amount of ground in their wild escape. At least several hundred feet now lie between them and whoever that trio of strangers.

"Commander…Nigun," a man gasped for breath, "W-what are… we going to…do?"

"We can't run… forever."

Nigun glanced at the pair then stood tall as his eyes scanning the horizon. Though little light of the sun remained he saw no signs of pursuit.

"It doesn't look like the enemy is pursuing," Nigun paused, "We'll head for the forest and skirt the Kingdom's border. Then we'll head for home…"

The group's leader fell quiet. There was a strange sound on the wind. Something akin to a hum of an insect, yet there were none about.

The trio looked around then to each other in puzzlement.

Then came an ear-piercing shriek. A cry so harsh all three men were quick to clamp their hands over their ears to block it out. Even through his leather gloves and fleshy hands the sound still reached their ears. The noise set their nerves on edge as a chill rushed down their spines.

The cry stopped only to be replaced by the howl of the winds as a winged monstrosity set foot upon the earth.

Saliva flowed from the creature's snarling mouth. At its advance, the men could only retreat.

"[Iron Hammer of Righteousness]!"

"[Holy Ray]!"

A font of energy sprung from the hand of the mage on the left a war hammer of colossal size took form. The weapon hovered in the air before being hurtled towards the oncoming monster.

The out-turned hand of the other mage was enveloped in a golden aura. The aura was soft and comforting with its holy cleansing magics. The glow intensified till it appeared the magic caster held a tiny star within his hand. From this emitted a beam of holy magic.

The Bone Devil continued to advance. The desire to torment its prey held its more bestial impulses at bay.

It didn't blink when the human mage conjured forth the massive iron weapon. As the simple construct came at it the creature held out a hand to capture the hammer's head. The blunt weapon struck squarely in the devil's open palm. Its long fingers wrapped around the iron head and with the constriction of its long fingers shattered the object.

Then there came the beam of golden light.

The Bone Devil could sense the stench of holy energies contained within the light. Sensing this, the devil snarled again for such things were its natural opposite. Holding its arms up before it in an X-pattern the creature blocked the beam.

The ray split into a myriad of directions on impact with its armoured forearms.

The two men were left speechless as the creature stood completely unharmed. The pair performed a heel turn and ran. Something they discovered their leader had already done.

Not about to let its prey escape the devil gave chase. Lowering itself onto all four limbs it galloped after the men like some crazed beast. Its long limbs carried it easily across the terrain allowing it to gain on the men.

The first man screamed as he was seized by the leg and hoisted into the air. The devil held him aloft, bringing his face in close enough to smell its putrid breath. Its eyes glowed with the light of the infernal pit. The creature snarled and swung him like a carpenter would swing a hammer. The man sailed through the air to collide with the grass-covered earth. On impact, his skull rang and his vision grew darker till the darkness was all he knew.

Releasing its hold on the unconscious man the Bone Devil took off after the second panicked man. As it had done with the other the summoned monstrosity captured him with no difficulty.

With a flying leap, the devil pinned the mage to the ground beneath its bulk. The air evacuated from his lungs he was unable to scream. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck as something pierced his skin.

Was it a blade? Perhaps one of that dreadful creature's talons had penetrated his tender flesh.

As these questions flooded his mind the world around him grew blurry and warped in strange ways. An intense bout of nausea gripped him reminding him of the time in his youth when he'd been on the sea in a storm. But stranger still his body went completely limp. It was as if every muscle in his body had entered a deep state of relaxation. Though he was fully aware of this, any movements were impossible.

Rising from hunched over its prey, the Bone Devil swiveled about. Its red glowing eyes scanned the surroundings for the final target.

From his place in a shallow ditch Nigun peeked above the rim.

He watched the creature run down his –former- comrades. Abandoning them had bought him time to find this spot. While the creature had busied itself with them, he busied himself with casting every stealth spell he knew.

Instinctively he lowered his head when the winged monster turned in his direction. When the creature turned and strode away he felt a sense of relief.

Pressing his back against the earthen wall he sighed. His mind turning to just what he was going to tell his superiors when he returned to the Slane Theocracy. They would not look kindly on his loss of the Holy Relic and the loss of his men. However, he felt that the information he carried would give him a level of bargaining to escape the worst of the punishments.

A hot and moist breeze wafted down upon his scalp. With it a putrid stench, a rancid smell of death and decay, that burned his nose and made his eyes water.

Nigun broke out into a cold sweat as terror crept through him. He felt that his heart would burst from his chest at any moment. In the back of his throat, he could taste bile as his stomach threatened to empty itself.

Ever so slowly the commander of the Sunlight Scripture began to tilt his head upwards.

There, leaning out over the ditch was the fiend. His unnaturally dark eyes were met with the blazing coals socketed within that terrible visage. Nigun froze, his body no longer responded to his desire to run. From the creature's gaping maw a long strand of sickly green saliva landed upon his scarred cheek. The thick glop slowly oozed down along his flesh.

The fiendish creature tilted its head and raised one of its long arms. The hand opened with those unnaturally long fingers reaching for him.

His mind broke, unable to contain himself any longer Nigun cried out with all the pent up terror that rattled his soul.

o – o – o – o

Koraboros stood amongst the scattered human mages.

They groaned and cried, at least those that were able to, around him giving voice to their collective agony. Hearing the disharmony of their cries was like a symphony to him. It was something to be savored like the finest wine or the tenderest of ballads.

The Demon Lord allowed himself a small smirk. He'd held back greatly, though his instincts had pushed for more. But more so was the thought that these pitiful worms had stood against his master. Had his master allowed it Koraboros would've shown these men such torturous delights.

However, he'd done the worst he could whilst still staying within the limitations of his master's wishes. Koraboros had left each with the most debilitating injury while still ensuring their lives.

The Demon Lord's keen senses were alerted to the return of the Bone Devil long before the creature was visible.

Koraboros lifted his gaze to the darkened sky.

The air was filled with a light buzzing which only grew louder with each passing moment. Soon the sound had grown to the point of sounding like a swarm.

From on high the Bone Devil emitted its telltale screech before performing a sharp dive. The monster hurtled from the sky like a falling star. Nearing the ground floor the creature flared its wings and slowed till it hovered mere feet above the earth.

Dangling from the devil's clawed hands were two of the magic casters who'd fled earlier. The third man was supported by coils of the Bone Devil's long tail. With steady flaps its many wings the devil lowered itself to the ground.

The Bone Devil dragged the men as it strode forth to stand before its master.

The Demon Lord's eyes roamed over the trio of humans. He examined them with the intent to ensure they still lived, even if only barely.

"Follow," Koraboros turned away and made his way back to where his master waited patiently.

Tiberius watched the fiendish pair approach. Koraboros moved with his typical graceful yet dominant bearing. He was contrasted by the slightly hunched over form of the Bone Devil who followed close behind.

"It is done, Master Tiberius."

Koraboros jerked his head and the Bone Devil moved forward. The emaciated creature stopped six feet from where Tiberius stood. With what amounted to a shrug the creature released the pair of mages from its grasp. The two landed with soft thumps upon the grass. Following this, the great tail bent around, within its coils the unconscious body of the scar-faced leader.

"You've done well," Tiberius offered his praise, "I am sure 0menForcer would be proud."

At the sound of his creator's name, Koraboros could not suppress the exhilaration that washed over him. His eyes softened and a smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"I thank you, my lord. To hear such words…"

Tiberius' gaze shifted to the three men lying on the ground before him. The Theocracy mages were still breathing. The welt on the neck of one seemed a curious thing yet it didn't seem to affect him terribly. The scar-faced leader lay sprawled upon the ground, his pants clinging damply to his legs.

Behind his helmet's face mask the Dragonoid scrunched his face upon detecting an offending odor from the man.

"[Gate]" Tiberius moved aside as the black portal opened, "Koraboros, return to Tyrnaust and see to it these men enjoy the hospitality of Tartarus."

The Demon Lord gave a gentle nod. Stepping forwards he bent down to take a hold of the mage leader's wrist. Straightening up he moved towards the portal dragging the man along the ground behind him. It was a move copied by the Bone Devil who strode after its master hauling the other two men with it.

No sooner had the Bone Devil's tail tip disappeared into the void than the portal evaporated.

Their compatriot gone, Tiberius and Yuliana turned their attention back to the scattered magic casters.

His eyes swept over the men seeing only his enemy. It didn't matter to him that these men were unable to fight. The only things that mattered were the terrible things they had done and those they had planned on doing. With that knowledge, Tiberius felt the burning within him for the second time this day.

"Let's be done with this."

Reaching across his torso the Dragonoid resheathed the longsword he carried. Tiberius paused for a moment focusing on the area of the field the magic casters were scattered upon.

"[Dragonfire Cyclone]."

The words seemed to echo across the field. Gone was the gentle breeze that once wafted through the long grass. For all intents, it seemed that the world had gone silent.

There came a burst of golden radiance that spread across the earth. The light rippled upon the surface of the ground like a wave across the ocean. The glow soaked into the earth leaving an arcane circle. Then came a rumble from below and a sound like freight train roared through the field.

The wounded men of the Sunlight Scripture roused from their collective pain could only look around bewildered. Their minds desperately seeking answers as a new wave of terror crashed over them.

From the surrounding circle sprung wisps of brightly iridescent green flame. These flames rose higher and higher as if stoked by some unseen bellows. Taller still they grew whipped into a frenzy by some phantom wind. The flames changed, morphing, taking the shape of a great draconic beast. The ethereal creature raced about the edge of the circle gaining speed with each pass. In its wake it pulled at the flames, twisting them until they followed the beast in spinning around the circle. Faster and faster the fires twirled and with it came a scorching heat. The ambient temperature soared as the flames rose ever higher causing a few small brush fires.

The fiery manifestation beat its wings in rapid succession rising ever higher into the sky. With it, the inferno followed towering over the landscape like some monolithic spire. Its brilliance shone like a beacon into the evening as its crown danced amongst the clouds.

All these things played out in just a matter of moments. Yet it all seemed to take so much longer.

During all this Tiberius merely stood unmoved, looking on with the Guardian Overseer at his side.

The moments ticked by and the whirlwind began to diminish.

The flaming dragon rose high above the spire and with a final cry, it burst to leave behind a halo-like crown upon the fading tower. The unnatural winds died down and the flames shrank, evaporating into the evening. In a matter of moments, the whirlwind vanished entirely.

In its absence there was naught but ash settled upon char blackened earth. Yet as the breeze returned to carry away the ash it exposed the layers beneath. Scattered pools of dull red-orange shone brightly as more of the ash was swept away. In casting the 6th tier spell the heat had grown to incredible reaches. It scoured the area of effect clean of any combustible matter but also had converted the soil to glass. That glass now lies exposed to cool in the evening air.

"Yuliana," at the sound of her name the Guardian Overseer perked up, "We're done here. Let's head back to the village."

The pair turned away from the blackened ground and proceeded back to the village in the distance.

Moving through the grass they followed a faint pathway, that while overgrown was still easy enough to make out. Though he wasn't directly facing Yuliana it was abundantly clear she was distracted.

"Something on your mind?"

"After your words with the leader of those human warriors I understand your reason for defending that village. However, Lord Tiberius, I am rather curious as to why we saved those warriors. They did not possess any noteworthy strength. Or do you plan to use them for information as well?"

"During his battle Captain Stronoff showcased abilities, which to the best of my knowledge did not come from YGGDRASIL. To see something unique to this world makes me curious to learn more about them. Besides who knows, it may be possible to learn them."

Tiberius tilted his head and lifted his gaze to the stars.

"But more than that, it was his bravery in the face of such odds and his desire to protect his comrades. It reminded me of my fellow Sanguine Dragons and the many battles we fought together. Such loyalty and integrity is something I hold in high esteem."

"I see. But still, you didn't need to place yourself directly in danger. Given our experience with those useless knights, I could've handled those magic casters with little difficulty. Or perhaps is it because you have little faith in my ability to protect you?"

The armoured female halted in her stride.

"I know my skills have gone unproven until today. But I assure you sire that I will not falter. I have devoted my life to you…"

"Yuliana, I do not doubt in your ability." The Dragonoid cut her words short, "You and every other who dwell within the mountain of Tyrnaust have my absolute faith and trust. However, I am not one to let others fight my battles for me.

Do not fear thy enemy. Never turn your back upon a foe. Never refuse a challenge from an equal." He turned to face her, "Do you know those words?"

The Guardian Overseer shook her head, "I'm afraid I do not."

"I am not surprised they were not inscribed within the guild. Those words are a part of the creed that all of the Sanguine Dragons were sworn to."

"But my lord, these lowlifes are far from your equal. Not in a hundred lifetimes could they ever hope to rival your majesty."

Yuliana paused to draw a breath.

"As Guardians your protection is the purpose for our existence. If you continue to place yourself in harm's way without us… what if you should encounter a powerful enemy? We would be unable to fulfill our appointed task. You could be hurt."

"Then who would protect you?"

Her master's reply was not one the Guardian Overseer had expected.

"I don't understand."

Tiberius took several steps closer.

"I am, was, the Guild Master of the Sanguine Dragons. One of my duties was the safety of each member. But this duty does not end with their absence. The safety of you and your fellow guardians is my responsibility. I will not ask any of you to do something that I am not willing to do myself. Each of your lives is precious and irreplaceable."

_That something like this could happen. That I would be here in some other world, living inside the body of my game avatar and talking to a previously lifeless NPC. I think a miracle would be a good description for it.  
_

The Dragonoid released a small sigh and shook his helmeted head.

"However, you are right nonetheless. I must keep in mind that we are not in YGGDRASIL anymore. As such we don't know the full extent of the powers to be that exist within this new world. I will endeavor to include you and the others more."

The pair stood on the old dirt trail in the tranquil peace of the evening. Each one processing the words of the other.

Tiberius was the first to break the peace. His armour clanked softly as he turned and continued down the path towards the village. The Dragonoid's companion, however, remained rooted to her spot.

Behind the beautifully crafted facemask of her helmet, her eyes shone with fresh moisture.

_Master… how can we be worthy of such devotion? You led the creators as the greatest amongst them. You are so much more than we and yet you show such care for us. You stayed with us. Perhaps we aren't worthy of you but we will try to be.  
_

o – o – o – o

The men of the Warrior Select moved through the empty village of Carne in silent contemplation. The mood surrounding them was one of glum disorientation.

Each man of the troupe was occupied with the events of recent. Thoughts of the one-sided battle and of friends lost. Some were left to wonder why they had survived while a friend had not.

Even the group's leader was left to his thoughts.

"It still doesn't feel right," Gazef turned to the Vice-Captain "Leaving those men behind."

"No, it doesn't." The Warrior-Captain turned his gaze back to the path ahead "Yet as it stood we had little choice. Our opponents had the position and superior ability on their side. The only option was to withdraw."

For a time the pair forewent speaking and simply fell in step with the rest. Before long the close-knit buildings of the village grew sparser as they approached the storehouse.

Things here were as they had left them.

While the men stopped to rest and talk amongst themselves. Gazef strode towards the large building. His hand held out before him in much the way a blind individual would feel his surroundings. The Warrior-Captain's strange action drew the gaze of many men who looked on curiously.

But Gazef's reasoning became clear when his hand made contact with an invisible barrier. Stopping Gazef rubbed his palm against the surface and even gave a solid push against it.

As it had before the unseen wall held without effort. This discovery was something had pleased the Warrior-Captain.

_This is how magic should be used. It's truly impressive what it can accomplish when under proper control._

Seeing this attracted several of the Warband to approach and feel for themselves. Looks of astonishment clear on their faces.

"Gazef," Garro approached, "Should I have the men begin setting up defenses?"

Gazef contemplated the thought for a moment.

"No, something tells me there will be no need."

The Vice-Captain quirked his brow, "What do you mean? You saw how powerful those mages were. Surely you don't believe those strangers will able to overcome them."

"I think…"

"Captain Stronoff, you've returned," the voice of the Village Chief called out from the opened doorway.

"Village Chief," Gazef greeted the older man.

Stepping out Chief Wyllam was followed by his wife, Annora. The older couple approached, the man's wife held tightly to her husband's arm. Curiosity propelled others to emerge behind the pair. Singles, couples, and families poured out until Gazef felt the entire village stood before him.

"Is the battle over? Is the village safe?"

"The battle still wages."

It pained Gazef to see the look of dread spread across the features of the gathered men, women, and children. But he would not let it be so, he would help these people to hold on to that hope.

"People of Carne Village," the Warrior-Captain's baritone voice boomed, "It is true that we did not claim victory in the battle. But rest at ease your village is in no danger."

"How can you be sure?!"

"Yes, he's right! You lost!"

"What's to stop the vandals from attacking?!"

As more voices joined the chorus Gazef let them vent their frustration upon him. He knew their ire was borne of fear and desperation.

"I know this because the enemy now faces the man who saved this village. The very same who saved our lives as well."

"What should we do?" the chieftain inquired.

"Believe in him, believe that he will be victorious this night."

His words seemed to bring some measure of peace to the group's collective angst. Still, there were those amongst the villagers whose features were marred by fear. Unable to provide little more comfort Gazef turned and moved away.

"It seems you managed to calm them."

"Unfortunately that it is all I can do right now."

"You still believe in the stranger's capability."

The Warrior-Captain merely nodded to his second in command. The younger man in return responded with a sigh and shake of his head.

Gazef thought to say something more but never got the opportunity.

A sudden flash of gold illuminated the horizon.

The assembled men, women, and children turned at the display. Their focus was drawn instinctively to that single spot on the skyline.

From the direction of the flash a strong gust of wind whipped through the village. Alongside the abrupt gale came a howl like that of some great beast.

Clothing fluttered violently in the wind.

Men's hands reached for the simple caps some wore upon their heads. Hands pressed them firmly against their scalps lest they are carried away. The women of the village faced a different dilemma. Their lengthy skirts whipped about, the stiff wind threatening to lift their gowns and leave them rather exposed. With gasps of surprise, the women quickly hunched over, their hands taking hold of the wayward cloth. They held those skirts tight against their legs as if their very lives depended on it.

The winds didn't last long, vanishing as swiftly as they had come.

Training their collective gaze back upon the location of the odd golden flash a new discovery awaited them. An unearthly green luminescence now lay on the horizon. The bizarre glow lit the sky above. From the ground came arose a wall of flames that grew ever taller. At the head of the ever-growing column there appeared to be kind of creature riding the flames into the sky. The flames spiraled like some great drill that pierced the clouds above.

Strange pulses traversed the length of the pillar and into the clouds. Like flashes of lightning, they lit the heavens.

"Wh-what is that?!"

"By the gods!"

Numerous others voiced their fear and fascination in measure. But for most, they could only stare wide-eyed at the vision playing before them.

"Captain, what is that? Is it the enemy?!" Garro's voice rose above the others.

For a moment Gazef himself wondered if this were indeed the work of the Slane Theocracy's mages. Yet something inside told him no. He'd heard the rumors of the feats which mages were capable of. Impressive, almost miraculous things, but the more powerful the spell or rituals the more people were needed to complete it.

As far as he was aware only the pet magic caster of the Baharuth Emperor, a man who stood above his peers, could create such wonders on his own.

But seeing this, this monolith of fire pierce the heavens made him question if such sentiments were true.

Several times this day Gazef had seen the potential of the foreign warrior demonstrated. Was it possible he was seeing a further glimpse of the power this man commanded?

The winged manifestation circled the spire of flame a number of times before its crown. The shining being spread its wings and let out a cry that carried across the land. The creature's glow intensified then like an overfilled balloon it burst.

The blast rang out and pushed away the clouds in a uniform manner. In the wake of its apparent death, a ring circled the tower of green flame.

Then like a candle the flame receded growing smaller with every second. The once brilliant luminescence now faded and disappeared altogether.

The quiet of the coming night had returned and all trace of disturbance vanished. A cool evening breeze drifted through the grounds. Bringing with it a sense of calm that had been so elusive during this day.

o – o – o – o

"Look there! They've returned."

A voice cried out from the collective group of villagers and warriors. Heads swiveled to the direction the speaker had been pointing.

Emerging from between the village houses to move along the footpath were a pair of armoured figures.

Tiberius surveyed the scattered groups of warriors. It seemed that they had set up a parameter around the village storehouse.

_They probably weren't confident that I would come out the victor._

His eyes moved from the armoured men to the gathered villagers. They had foregone the shelter of the storehouse and now stood outside. Setting eyes on them Tiberius got the impression they would probably be rushing to thank him if not for the barrier created by the [Shield Wall].

"[Greater Dispel]."

With a sound like a popping bubble, the invisible barrier was banished.

The villagers stood for a moment almost afraid to leave the protection once afforded by this location. But eventually the desire to return to thank their savior and return home won out.

The Village Chief and his wife marched at the forefront of the group. Making their way through the Kingdom's knights the villagers approached the Dragonoid and his companion.

"Is the village safe? Are we safe?"

"Yes, you are safe now."

A small smile crept on the lips of the older chieftain. He held his wife's arm tighter and lightly clapped his left hand on her forearm in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you."

Without much ado, the elderly couple strode passed the armoured warrior and towards the village.

Each villager in turn heaped praise and lavished thanks upon the two. Some were more elaborate. Their sentiments punctuated by deep bows and curtseys. Some reached forth with trembling hands to simply touch the silver armour as one would a sacred symbol. Others, particularly the younger ones, would walk with heads low and repeating words of blessing and gratitude.

Before long the throng of villagers thinned out until only a few stranglers remained.

It was the same family from before that approached him now.

The husband strode holding tight the hand of his youngest daughter. Who in turn clasped tightly to her mother's hand on the opposite side. Beside them, their elder daughter followed.

"Thank you," he spoke in an almost reverent tone, "I don't know how I could ever repay what you have done for us today."

He glanced at his wife who smiles brightly at him.

"I am forever in your debt. If there is ever anything I can do for you. You have but to name it. This I swear to you and the gods above."

"I do as well," the man's wife mimicked his sentiment.

Tiberius merely nodded to the pair.

The family acknowledged the affirmation before they strode away on their journey home.

The pair watched them leave for a time before turning away. The Kingdom's knights had started to regroup. No longer did the men carry the same discipline, now these warriors stood around in a much more casual fashion. It was reminiscent of off the clock workers.

Standing at the crowd's forefront was the Warrior-Captain and his Vice-Captain. The two men engaged in a brief conversation before parting ways. The Vice-Captain nodded curtly then turned and strode away to join the men. Gazef watched him leave before pivoting and making his way to where the two foreigners waited.

"Captain Stronoff, still feeling well I trust?"

"Aside from my wounded pride, I find myself otherwise unharmed." Gazef rubbed the back of his neck, "What about you, Sir Tiberius? You are well I trust."

"Indeed, I am quite well."

The bearded soldier grinned, "That is good to hear. After we saw that colossal pillar of fire and that winged creature. I must confess I had feared for your safety."

"I appreciate the concern; however, it was not necessary. The enemy troops seemed to have greatly underestimated me."

The Warrior-Captain eyed the armoured individual appraisingly. Listening to the Tiberius' words had only served to confirm his earlier speculation. The fantastical display of power had indeed come from the man standing in front of him.

"May I ask what happened after our departure?"

Unsure of how to answer Tiberius remained silent for a moment.

"I gave the mages a chance to surrender. However, they seemed more interested in fighting. So I obliged them. Unfortunately for them, it was a rather costly mistake."

Now it was Gazef's turn to be quiet.

"Once again I find myself unable to repay you. Sir Tiberius, should you ever come to the Royal Capital. I will see to it that you receive a true hero's welcome. I am sure his majesty, King Ramposa III, will be most interested in meeting you."

"Perhaps I will should I find myself in the capital."

Tiberius had thought to say more yet he was interrupted by the return of Vice-Captain Garro.

"Sir, the men are ready."

"Thank you, Vice-Captain. I will be there shortly."

"Is something the matter?"

"No," Gazef shook his head, "Since the enemy is no more we are going to tend to the bodies of the fallen. We will be making camp near the village for the night before we set out for the capital in the morning."

"Ah."

"What of you, Sir Tiberius? Now that the danger has passed what will you and your companion do?"

"I think it best if we be on our way once more."

"Are you sure? Traveling at night can be…"

Gazef smirked and shook his head again.

"Forgive me, I forget to who I am addressing. Is there any way I could convince you to delay your journey and join us? You'd be most welcome."

"Again, thank you but no."

"Very well, then please seek me out when you reach the capital. My doors will always be open to you."

The Warrior-Captain straightened his posture and saluted. Then with the disciplined precision of a warrior, he turned and marched away to join his men.

Tiberius and Yuliana observed the warrior troupe rally and together make their way back to where their fallen comrades awaited.

Though the Dragonoid desired to be on his way he felt he could not leave just yet. After going through such trouble to protect this village, he couldn't leave it without a final inspection.

The Guardian Overseer fell in line behind her master as he trod along the familiar pathway. Through the village, the two made their way. Along the way, Tiberius took the opportunity to examine each house they passed.

Now having returned to the comfort of the homes, it seemed the villagers had wished for nothing more than to turn in for the night. Their homes were darkened, no smoke rose from any chimney indicating they'd even put out the fires within. The window shutters were pulled shut tight and latched. He had little doubt that some had probably taken to barricading their doors. Given the recent events, he couldn't blame them for it.

From the outskirts where the grain storehouse stood through the streets and the village square they moved. The village's small size made his patrol a thankfully short one and before long the pair stood on the opposite side of the hamlet.

Tiberius stood upon a small hill just outside the village. The faithful Guardian Overseer stood at his side.

"This has been a long day," the Dragonoid paused "Let's go home, Yuliana."

"Gladly, my Lord."

Turning away from the village of Carne, Tiberius raised his right hand in preparation to cast a [Gate] spell.

"Wait," a feminine voice disrupted the peace of the night.

The Dragonoid sighed and balefully looked to the heavens above. It was a gesture in much the manner of a "Why Me?"

Turning back around his keen eyes had no trouble spotting the teenage girl rushing towards them.

The girl's long blonde hair trailed behind her as she held her skirt up higher so as to not interfere with her running stride. Up the hill, the girl trod with a wide loping stride.

Cresting the hill the teen paused to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her bountiful chest heaved with her exertion. The girl must have run the entire way here without stopping.

"What do you want girl?" Yuliana's sharp tone was jarring to the teen.

"I'm sorry…" the girl panted, "I didn't thank you properly with my parents."

Taking hold of her long skirt Enri performed a low curtsey before the two figures.

"You're welcome, Enri Emmot."

At the sound of her name, the teen rose. "Will you not stay the night? Traveling is dangerous. I am sure that we could find lodgings for you here in the village."

"You are kind, but we must be returning to our own home."

"Oh…"

Enri's tone was one of melancholy. The teenage girl inclined her head as if the ground beneath her feet had become the most interesting thing in the world.

Tiberius eyed the young woman. Her posture spoke measures to him.

"That's not the real reason you came out here, is it?"

"No," Enri hesitated, "You saved the village today. More than that you saved my family. If you hadn't come…my father…my mother…even my sister and I"

The girl's voice broke with a feeling of sorrow she'd been holding back.

"None of us would be here if not for you. And if you leave… What if more come tomorrow, or the day after that, or in the days following that? Can't you stay for the time being."

Across the distance between them, Tiberius could hear the quiet sobs the girl choked back.

"Take this."

Raising her head, Enri looked up with surprise. Through her teary eyes, she gazed up at the silver armoured warrior now standing before her. In silence, he'd closed the gap between them and now stood with arm outstretched before her. Her gaze traced down along his arm to his gauntleted hand which held a roll of paper directed towards her.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a spell scroll," Tiberius pushed his hand closer.

Timidly Enri reached out and took the rolled parchment into her own hand. Holding it close she examined it.

The paper roll wasn't very big perhaps six inches long and little over an inch thick. Bound around the center of the roll was a red ribbon with a wax seal. In the dark, she was unable to make out just what the symbol impressed upon the wax was.

"That particular scroll is a [Message] scroll. Should anything happen you need only to unfurl the paper and recite the word [Message] as inscribed while thinking of me. And with it you can contact me anywhere I may be and I will come to your aid."

Hearing the baritone rumble of the man's voice helped to soothe Enri's fears. Within his words, she could hear the resolution behind them. She knew he was speaking the truth and not just saying this to placate her.

"Though I am leaving I will come back. And when I return I will help to strengthen your village."

"Thank you," her voice wavered, "Thank you, Sir Tiberius."

Tiberius gave the girl a slow nod and turned away.

Enri watched as he raised his right hand and spoke the word [Gate]. To her astonishment, an ovoid portal of darkness materialized. The edges danced with purple flames yet as close as she was, Enri felt no heat emanating from it.

Pulling her gaze from the strange apparition Enri looked to the other two.

A small nod was shared between the armoured pair and the silver-clad warrior's companion stepped through and vanished. Enri watched as he moved towards the portal only to stop. The wolven-like helmet swiveled as he gave her a final look as she stood upon the hill silhouetted by the moonlight. Then just his companion had he stepped through the yawning void and disappeared.

The portal remained a few moments then it too evaporated.

Enri clasped her hands together and held the scroll tightly to her breast. Her eyes stared at the spot where the warrior duo had once been standing before turning to the glittering stars above.

In her youth, when she was no older than her little sister, her father used to tell her stories. Stories of heroic knights clad in shining armour who gallivanted across the lands dispatching evildoers and rescuing fair maidens. She, just like Nemu, took comfort and joy in hearing those tales. Yet as she grew older, Enri learned to look at the world through the eyes of an adult.

Through the years she learned the harsh truth of the world. Things weren't like they were in those stories. Bad things happened to good people. Evildoers weren't always punished and the fair maidens were never rescued.

But today in their darkest hours a knight in shining armour had come. The knight had slain the evildoers and rescued the village just as in those old stories.

Enri smiled to herself. Perhaps there was some truth to those fairytales after all.

With a final glance at the twinkling stars the blonde teenager sighed and began to make her way down the hill.

Down the hill and back towards home, where without a doubt her mother waited for her. She would be getting an earful when she got home. But somehow the thought of a scolding from her mother only made Enri smile more.


End file.
